Escuela Nueva, Vida Nueva
by Andreu320
Summary: La vida de Ash Ketchum siempre ha sido "Normal", cierto dia su madre Delia viene con noticias las cuales son que tendran que mudarse a Kalos donde Ash tendra que asistir a la escuela, donde ciertos personajes haran que su estadia sea un poco alocada y cierta chica hara que nuevos sentimientos surgan sobre el..
1. Chapter 1

Turko: Andreu me puedes explicar que es este capítulo tan corto, siendo que es un estreno.

Andreu: ¿Y quién dice que es capítulo? Esto es el prólogo, el comienzo del todo, de una aventura inigualable, el comienzo de los estudios de Ash Ketchum como un chico común.

Turko: ¿Y que acaso antes no era un estudiante común?

Andreu: El Prólogo lo explica todo… más o menos.

Turko: Si tú lo dices, ahora presenta.

Hola gente bonita, les gusto Las Vacaciones De Ash- Entonces todo mundo queda callado- Gracias por su cooperación la verdad es que ese fic como todo mundo ya sabrá nunca tuvo una historia en especial todo me lo invente con la marcha ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran ustedes, es la mejor manera que tengo yo de trabajar, pero dejemos el trabajo de la semana pasada en el pasado y ahora enfoquémonos en esta, la historia de Ash Ketchum como un estudiante común y sus amigos… bueno más o menos.

* * *

Chapter 0- Prólogo.

* * *

Nos encontramos en la región de Kanto donde la vida de un chico está a punto de dar un giro que él no se esperaba.

Ahora nos encontramos en la casa de Ash Ketchum un chico de pelo azabache y unas marcas en las mejillas, ahora mismo tiene una camisa negra con franjas rojas y unos jean azules, está viendo en la televisión un documental de la vida de los Feebas.

Ash: Pobres Feebas solo porque los ven feos no los capturan y solo personas que buscan evolucionarle lo capturan y la mayoría son coordinadores.

Entonces se escucha como se abre una puerta.

Delia: Ya estoy en casa.

Ash: ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Delia: Pues te tengo malas y buenas noticias cuales quieres primero.

Ash: Las malas.

Delia: Pues te doy las buenas.

Ash: Si vas a hacer lo que quieras no me preguntes.

Delia: Ya tranquilo, las buenas noticias son que me ofrecieron una promoción en mi empleo.

Ash: ¡Enserio una promoción! Eso es fantástico.

Delia: Si, pero las malas noticias son que si yo aceptara la promoción me transferirían a una sucursal en Kalos, y en Kalos es obligatorio para chicos de tu edad asistir a la escuela.

Ash: ¿A Kalos? Entonces si aceptas la propuesta nos tendríamos que ir a Kalos y yo tendría que asistir a una escuela.

Delia: Si así es, por eso pedí tiempo en el trabajo para pensarlo un poco y platicarlo contigo.

Ash: Claro que debes aceptar la propuesta, la escuela no sería nada nuevo para mí además no tendría problemas con las materias, será pan comido, así que mañana aceptaras tu promoción.

Delia: Bueno esperaba que dijeras eso, así que mañana en la mañana tendrás que ir con este uniforme que es el del instituto Kalos y tendrás que asistir a la ceremonia de bienvenida.

Ash: ¿Cuándo dan inicio las clases?

Delia: Bueno digamos que tú debiste de haber entrado el año pasado, pero por tus viajes ahora tendrás que hacer exámenes de prueba que demuestren que en verdad tienes la capacidad de estar en segundo año.

Ash: Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Delia: En 5 días.

Ash: ¿Y por qué tengo que ir mañana en la mañana?

Delia: No mañana en la mañana iras a nuestra casa en Kalos y te quedaras hasta la ceremonia de bienvenida de los de primero además de que tienes que hacer los exámenes, cuando termines con todo eso tendrás que venir de nuevo a Kanto para avisar a tu escuela de que serás transferido, ya que las clases aquí en Kanto comienzan en 2 semanas.

Ash: Entonces mañana iré a Kalos y me quedare en nuestra casa que no tengo ni idea de donde está, para luego esperar 2 días para la ceremonia de bienvenida y cuando esta termine hablar con los profesores y el director para que me dejen hacer los exámenes y así poder estar en una clase de segundo año, y cuando termine con todo eso regresare a Kanto con 1 día para que comiencen las clases y avisar a los profesores y al director que me transferiré a otra escuela.

Delia: Casi todo está bien dicho.

Ash: ¿En que falle?

Delia: Pues que no tendrás que hablar con ningún profesor en Kalos para hacer el examen tienes que ir directamente con el director y hablar con él darle estos papeles y así te dejara hacer los exámenes además de que no estarás tanto tiempo en Kalos… pero yo quería hablar de esto contigo por tus amigos.

Ash: ¿Mis amigos? ¿Les pasa algo?

Delia: Pues cuando te transfieran los extrañaras a todos y tu ha ellos.

Ash: No, veras que rápido se olvidaran de mí y yo no creo que vaya a extrañarlos.

Delia: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Ash: Bah solo me utilizan cuando les conviene y yo ya me estaba hartando de eso.

Delia: ¿Pero y tu novia?

Ash: ¿Mi novia? Desde cuando tengo novia.

Delia: La novia que siempre espere que trajeras a casa pero nunca lo hiciste jovencito, espero y en Kalos conozcas a una linda chica y la invites a salir de acuerdo.

Ash: Ya estamos de nuevo con lo mismo.

Esto sucedía en Kanto en la casa de Ash Ketchum, ahora daremos un gran salto para ver que sucedía al mismo tiempo en la región de Kalos.

Vemos a una chica que está sentada en el sofá viendo una telenovela.

Serena: No josefina él te ama debes quedarte con él, no vayas con don juan tercero de la torre él es el malévolo hijo del señor don Carlos segundo del Stephanier la familia que asesino a tu madre, no vayas con el debes quedarte con Miguel Alfonso tercero del refugio es la mejor opción para ti.

Grace: Ya estoy en casa, Serena- Pero Serena no contestaba- ¡Serena!- Entonces se escuchó como alguien caía.

Serena: ¿Por qué gritas?- Venia sobándose la cabeza.

Grace: Ya estoy en casa.

Serena: Si ya me di cuenta, ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

Grace: Pues nos avisaron que tal vez dentro de poco transferirían a una trabajadora de Kanto pues su rendimiento es el mejor, además tiene un hijo y puede que lo transfieran a tu escuela.

Serena: ¿A mi escuela?

Grace: Si ya sabes a la cual entras en 5 días, espero y hayas terminado tu tarea de verano.

Serena: Claro que la termine, no por nada soy una de las mejores alumnas del aula.

Grace: Yo no estaría tan orgullosa de eso.

Serena: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Grace: Sabes todo lo que va tener que hacer el chico para poder entrar a una clase en segundo año.

Serena: ¿Acaso él no estudia en su región?

Grace: No es eso, sino que tu escuela es muy estricta, tiene que asistir a la ceremonia de bienvenida, hacer los exámenes de admisión y el examen final de 1 año además de que tiene que acreditar batallas 1 y coordinación 1 y luego tiene que regresar a su región para que lo transfieran.

Serena: ¿Tiene que hacer todo eso?- Lo decía con asombro.

Grace: Supongo que su madre le habrá contado todo eso y el reacciono igual.

Serena: ¿Pero por qué tiene que hacer todo eso?

Grace: Digamos que para entrar a una escuela en una región donde no tienes archivos es bastante difícil, además es más sencillo así, ya que si esperara a que los papeles estén listos y la transferencia se complete podría tardar mucho, así que es la mejor forma.

Serena: Pero siento lastima por el chico, que hará si no logra entrar.

Grace: Deberías invitarlo a salir cuando te lo encuentres tal vez y hasta es buen chico.

Serena: Ya estamos con lo mismo de siempre.

Grace: ¿Qué? Serena tienes casi 16 años y en toda tu vida no has tenido una relación, eres muy guapa y lo sabes pero no lo aprovechas.

Serena: No hay ningún chico en mi escuela que me atraiga, todos son unos locos de las batallas y los que son coordinadores son medio raritos.

Grace: ¿Y alguno que batalla no muestra su energía?

Serena: ¿A qué te refieres?

Y siguieron hablando por mucho tiempo, pero pasemos de todo esto y demos otro gran salto de vuelta a Kanto más específicamente el día en el cual Ash tendrá que dejar su región por un tiempo.

Delia: Espero que te vaya bien hijo, ya te di la dirección de nuestra casa en Kalos.

Ash: ¿Desde cuándo teníamos una casa en Kalos?

Delia: La compre en caso de emergencia.

Ash: ¿Qué clase de emergencia necesitaría viajar a otra región?

Delia: Nunca se sabe jovencito, ahora anda que el avión ya va partir, Pikachu te encargo mucho a mi hijo- Le decía a el Pokémon de su hijo que como de costumbre estaba en el hombro de su entrenador.

Pikachu: Pika pi pika (Yo me encargo)

Ash: Sabes Pikachu tengo a mis otros Pokémon en sus PokeBall no creo que haga falta tal cosa.

Delia: ¿Cómo puedes decir que no necesitas a Pikachu?

Ash: Yo dije que no habrá necesidad de que el solo me proteja, además no creo que haya peligro alguno- Entonces se dio un aviso para el avión de Kalos- uyy bueno me tengo que ir te veo en unos días, adiós.- Le decía mientras corría.

Delia: Espero y te vaya bien, bueno ahora es tiempo de ir a mi trabajo.

Ash alcanzo a subir al avión y su viaje comenzó mientras recordaba cada momento que paso en sus viajes por el mundo y cuando tuvo que entrar a la escuela.

*Flashback*

Nos encontramos en el primer día de clases para Ash Ketchum.

Ash: Hola soy Ash Ketchum y desde hoy seré su nuevo compañero espero y nos podamos llevar bien.

Profesor: Bien Ash muchas gracias por ahora- Entonces una mano se alzó- ¿Qué sucede kirimita?

Kirimita: ¿Por qué el fracasado de Ash Ketchum está en nuestra clase?

Profesor: Mas respeto jovencito.

Kirimita: Como tendría respeto por un entrenador que perdió en cada una de sus ligas, es humillante.

Ash: Bien, entonces yo tengo una pregunta para ti.

Kirimita: ¿Para mí? Vamos dispara.

Ash: ¿Cuántas medallas tienes en tu poder?

Kirimita: ¿Medallas? Ninguna pero…

Ash: Entonces tú no eres nadie para reclamarme que he perdido ligas sabes cuantas medallas tengo yo.

Kirimita: No, no lo sé.

Ash: Tengo en mi posesión todas las medallas de todas las regiones, estoy seguro que tu no conseguirías ninguna medalla de Kanto o conseguirías ser campeón de las ligas naranjas de las cuales soy campeón actualmente, todo mi viaje es verdad que he perdido contra mis oponentes en las ligas pero has visto las circunstancias, mi primera liga la perdí porque Charizard no me reconocía como entrenador, la segunda perdí contra un entrenador de Hoenn es decir no conocía ninguno de sus Pokémon o las estrategia que podría tener y aun así logre derrotar a 5 de sus 6 Pokémon, la tercera liga la perdí contra la verdad no recuerdo como perdí la tercera ni la quinta pero luego de ser derrotado en la tercera liga me convertí en el único entrenador que ha conseguido derrotar a todo el frente de batalla, mi cuarta liga la perdí contra un entrenador cobarde que tenía puros legendarios y logre derrotar 3 de ellos… enserio crees que tu podrías haberlo hecho a la edad de 10, 11, 12, 13 o 14 años por favor ya tenía 10 cuando comencé mi viaje y hace poco regrese de Unova la única región en la cual no he estado es en Kalos y por qué decidí no hacerlo, así que si me vas a molestar porque he perdido ligas te recomiendo que estés mejor informado…- Después de todo eso el salón quedo en silencio-lamento mucho todo esto profesor.

Profesor: No te preocupes Ash entiendo pero por ahora toma asiento.

*Fin*

Ash: Espero y esto no suceda de nuevo.

El viaje paso en un pestañeo y cuando menos se lo esperaba Ash ya estaba bajando del avión en Kalos, ahora lo que tenía que hacer es encontrar su casa lo cual sería lo más difícil pues no conocía absolutamente nada sobre Ciudad Luminalia… Ash tenía más de media hora caminando y aun no lograba dar con la dirección así que opto por preguntar a una chica que iba caminando.

Ash: ¿Disculpe?- Le toco el hombro y esta volteo- /Vaya que es linda/

Serena: ¿Sucede algo? /Este chico es apuesto, lo más seguro es que no sea de Kalos/

Ash: Me podría decir dónde queda esta dirección- Entonces le entrego el papel con la dirección.

Serena: ¿Hay algo especial aquí?

Ash: Bueno si un poco, es mi casa, tal vez ya te diste cuenta pero yo no soy de Kalos.

Serena: Bueno si ya me di cuenta- Entonces le dijo como llegar a la dirección de la nota- Y así es como llegas, espero y haber sido de ayuda.

Ash: Bastante señorita, bueno gracias me tengo que ir.

Serena: Espera por lo menos dime tu nombre.

Ash: Bueno no pierdo nada, Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y este es mi compañero Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika pi (Hola)

Serena: Vaya, bueno mi nombre es Serena Yovdle(Al parecer nadie reclamo derechos así que para saca).

Ash: Vaya apellido más peculiar.

Serena: No es que Ketchum sea un apellido común- Lo decía cruzando los brazos.

Ash: Touche, bueno da igual, mucho gusto Serena fuiste de gran ayuda, ahora adiós espero y podamos vernos de nuevo.

Serena: Igualmente fue un placer ayudarte.

Entonces Ash siguió su camino hacia su dulce hogar acción que imito Serena, después de mucho caminar y volver a preguntar direcciones Ash consiguió llegar a su casa pero le tomo más tiempo de lo previsto y ya estaba anocheciendo… La casa era una casa común en Luminalia era una casa azul de dos pisos lo suficientemente grande para 5 personas aproximadamente, tenía 2 baños uno en el piso inferior y otro en el superior, una cocina, una sala y un comedor.

Ash: Vaya que fue un largo viaje he Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pikachu pikaaaaa pi (Viajamos durante mucho tiempo)

Ash: Bueno me tomare una ducha, por mientras Pikachu explora la casa un poco.

Entonces Pikachu se puso a ver cada rincón de la casa mientras que Ash entro en su tina de baño y un rato después este ya estaba cambiado viendo la televisión en la sala un documental sobre Kalos.

Ash: Así que Ciudad Luminalia es la ciudad más grande de Kalos, es bueno saberlo para futuras referencias, quisiera que no fuera necesario aprobar batallas 1.

Pikachu: ¿Pika pi? (¿Por qué?)

Ash: Las batallas me han dado problemas pero no me disgustan, puedo decir fácilmente que me encanta luchar junto a mis Pokémon apoyándoles y ellos a mí, pero me han traído muchos problemas, solo luchare cuando tenga que ser realmente necesario además no creo que necesite mostrar todo mi potencial.

Pikachu: Pika pi Pikachu (Es tu decisión igualmente)

Esto pasaba del lado del Ketchum, pero por lado de las Yovdle las cosas estaban un poco más animadas.

Grace: ¡Por fin mi hija se fija en un chico!- Gritaba Grace a los cuatro vientos.

Serena: ¡Mamá! Cálmate por favor solo dije que era apuesto además no es de Kalos lo más probable es que en unos días se vaya- Trataba de calmarla con la cara roja.

Grace: Pero me sorprende que un chico de tu edad ya este viajando solo de región en región, su madre ha de ser una descuidada.

Serena: Nunca se sabe a lo mejor y es capaz de derrotar al alto mando y coronarse campeón.

Grace: Pero con su edad dudo mucho que tenga tiempo, lo más seguro es que este visitando a unos familiares.

Serena: Bueno quizá tengas razón, pero no estaría mal hablar con el de nuevo.

Grace: ¡Mi hija por fin paso a la adolescencia!- Volvió a gritar Grace.

Serena: ¡Mamá! Ya te dije que no es nada especial solo que tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es- Volvió a calmar a Grace con la cara roja.

Grace: De cualquier forma, si lo vuelves a ver no olvides preguntarle su número y su mail.

Serena: No creo que sea necesario, ya te dije que no es nada especial.

Grace: Así comienzan todos, yo era igual con tu padre, él era un chico de Kanto pero por circunstancias familiares este tuvo que mudarse a Kalos a la edad de 15 años (Todo esto para que no piensen que Serena y Ash serán hermanos) y yo lo conocí en las mismas circunstancias que tú al principio pensé que no era nada pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin el a mi lado.

Serena: Y porque crees que yo no voy a poder vivir sin que un extraño este a mi lado.

Grace: ¿Entonces por qué le preguntaste su nombre?

Serena: Curiosidad.

Grace: Yo no lo creo jovencita.

Siguieron hablando por mucho tiempo, es increíble como un encuentro puedo cambiar tanto las cosas en la cabeza de dos chicos, de cualquier forma, los dos días pasaron en otro pestañeo y Ash ya estaba en la entrada, con su uniforme de invierno que era una chamarra negra con botones dorados una bufanda (Aunque esta es opcional), unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas igual negras.

Ash: Bien este es el inicio de algo que puede resultar o muy agradable, si nadie me reconoce, o muy molesto, en caso de que todos me reconozcan, bien es hora de entrar a la mayor aventura de mi vida aquí voy- Y así Ash Ketchum comenzó a caminar hacia dentro de la escuela a lo que sería la mayor aventura de su vida.

* * *

Turko: Si te soy sincero Andreu, esperaba algo mejor.

Andreu: No me interesa, ya sabes mi política.

Turko: ¿Tu política? ¿No me digas que quieres sustituir a Peña Nieto?

Andreu: Ni quien quiera ser su sucesor, estas idiota o que.

Turko: ¿Entonces qué política?

Andreu: No pienso decírtela ni a los lectores.

Turko: Bueno entonces- Junto sus manos- ¿Por qué no despides?

Bien gente hasta aquí llego el prólogo, la verdad no sé si para después de esto mientras escribo esto son las 7:22 AM y no tenía summary así que confiare en que el yo del futuro se le haya ocurrido algo ingenioso… perdonen que tenga tanto dialogo pero ya me conocen no sé cómo escribir normalmente.

Espero y les haya gustado el Prólogo trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, Sin más que añadir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide su amigo con una nueva historia Andreu320, Hasta otra.


	2. Chapter 2

Andreu: Bueno supongo que los diálogos se me dan mejor que otra cosa.

Turko: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Andreu: Por nada solamente porqué este capítulo está compuesto por un montonal de diálogos.

Turko: Bien me vale churro pero presenta.

Hola… supongo que la historia va por buen camino pero yo digo que es más que nada por Las Vacaciones De Ash, pero da lo mismo mientras la gente lea mi trabajo me sentiré satisfecho conmigo mismo además que como digo constantemente no soy muy bueno desarrollando una historia así que no tengo más remedio de usar diálogos pero de vez en cuando se me ocurre un buen desarrollo de la historia y la escribo pero esta no fue esas ocasiones este cap, es en su mayoría puro dialogo, espero y me disculpen, sin mas que decir los dejo con el cap y nos vemos abajo.

* * *

Chapter 1- El Novato No Tan Novato

* * *

Ash: /Bien este es el comienzo de algo que puede o ser muy agradable, en caso de que nadie me reconozca, o muy molesto, en caso de que todos me reconozca, bueno solo el tiempo y mis acciones decidirán todo eso, por el momento creo que iré al patio central de la escuela, vaya lugar más peculiar para una ceremonia de bienvenida/- Pensaba el chico mientras caminaba.

Y desde lejos Ash pudo divisar a cierta persona con la cual ya antes se había encontrado pero decidió no hablar con ella y centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, así que continuo yendo hacia el patio central mientras que los de segundo y tercer año estaban en clases (Sé que mayormente las bienvenidas se hacen entre toda la escuela pero en mi país o por lo menos en mi caso una bienvenida excluye a grados superiores)

Y por otro lado Serena se estaba dirigiendo a su salón de clases, el salón 2-A de camino se encontró con su mejor amiga Shauna.

Shauna: ¿Qué te encontraste con un chico apuesto?

Serena: Si, es un chico de Kanto llamado Ash Ketchum, pero parece que solo está de visita.

Shauna: ¿Y tiene nuestra edad?

Serena: Si.

Shauna: Vaya chico más intrépido mira que estar viajando en una gran región el solo.

Serena: Como sea lo más probable es que haya regresado a su región.

En lo que hablaban ya habían llegado al salón.

?: Buenos días, chicas.

Ambas chicas voltearon para ver quien les hablaba y resulto ser la persona que menos quisieran ver en el día.

Serena/Shauna: Buenos días, Calem- Respondieron ambas con no tanto ánimo.

Calem: ¿Vamos que sucede?

Shauna: Pues no es que quisiéramos ver tu cara en todo el día.

Calem: ¿Oye desde cuando no puedo saludar a mis amigas de la infancia?

Shauna: Desde que regresaste de tu viaje presumiendo que tenías las 8 medallas.

?: Vamos chicos tranquilos, ¿Por qué no cambiamos de tema?

Serena: Clemont tiene razón sería más sencillo para todos y cuando digo todos me refiero a todo el salón.

Lo que decía Serena era verdad pues Shauna y Calem casi estaban gritando y los demás en el salón los estaban mirando.

?: Bueno igual es cosa de todos los días no creo que sea inconveniente.

?: Me pregunto cuando acabaran siendo novios.

Shauna: ¿Yo? ¿Siendo novia de este?- Señalando a Calem- Ni loca.

Calem: Ni quien quisiera ser tu novio, en todo caso prefiero a Serena.

Serena: Y yo ya te dije que no me interesas.

?: Creo que eres un poco fría no es así Serena.

Serena: Claro que no Tsunami, Miette ayúdame.

Miette: Bueno mejor hacemos caso a Clemont y cambiamos de tema.

Tsunami: ¿Y de que quieren hablar?

Clemont: ¿Creen que alguno de los nuevo derrote a alguno de tercero?

Calem: ¿En la batalla de prueba? No, lo dudo mucho es imposible que unos novatos derroten a chicos que están capacitados para ser líderes o tener un dojo propio.

Serena: Alguno de puede sorprender.

Calem: No, te digo que es imposible que un novato derrote a los de tercero.

Serena: ¿Quieres apostar?

Shauna: Calem es mejor que le digas que no.

Miette: Yo opino lo mismo.

El resto: Opinamos lo mismo Calem.

Calem: Acepto.

Entonces todos se dieron un golpe en la cara con su mano, menos Serena.

Serena: Bueno primero le preguntaremos al profesor si nos deja observar las batallas desde aquí, aunque es permitido normalmente no se hace, y si algún novato le gana a uno de tercero ya sea en batallas o en coordinación, el sábado saldremos todos juntos a la plaza y tu tendrás que llevar un lindo vestido rosa.

Entonces todos se imaginaron a Calem en vestido rosa y comenzaron a reír.

Calem: Acepto, igualmente ningún novato derrotara a los de tercero.

Entonces el timbre sonó y las clases darían comienzo.

?: Bien tomen asiento la clase esta por empezar.

Serena: Profesor Sycamore, nos permitiría ver las batallas de los novatos por favor.

Sycamore: ¿Para qué quieren ver las batallas de los novatos? Digo no es que esté prohibido mientras las vean desde el salón pero, ¿Qué objeto tiene eso?

Todos: Tenemos curiosidad por si algún novato podría derrotar a alguno de tercero.

Sycamore: Ya les respondo yo, no, es imposible que un novato derrote a un alumno de tercero ellos ya están muy entrenados, las batallas de prueba se hacen para probar que tanta habilidad tiene tanto como el chico de tercero como el de primero, pero en toda la historia no ha existido un novato que derrote a uno de tercero.

Calem: Ven chicos se los dije es imposible.

Serena: No perdemos nada viendo profesor, por favor.

Todos: Por favor.

Sycamore: Bueno no sé qué se les habrá metido en la cabeza, pero por mi está bien, podrán ver las batallas de los novatos, aunque todavía no le veo objeto.

Ahora vamos a dar un salto en el tiempo hacia atrás y vamos con Ash y veamos que hacia mientras todo esto pasaba.

Ash: Vaya esta escuela es realmente grande- Decía el chico con asombro.

?: ¿Lo es verdad?

Entonces Ash dio un salto hacia atrás y un pequeño grito.

?: Lo lamento, ¿te asuste?

Ash: Si, no esperaba ver a nadie por aquí.

?: Bueno se supone que antes de que la ceremonia de comienzo nos dejan ver los alrededores.

Ash: bueno supongo que para los que no han estado en la escuela es bueno para reconocer los alrededores y buscar sitios interesantes, por cierto mi nombre es Ash Ketchum mucho gusto.

Azuki: Mi nombre es Azuki Miramoto es un gusto igualmente, pero tú no pareces de Kalos.

Ash: Bueno eso es porque no soy de Kalos, yo soy originario de Pueblo Paleta un pueblo en Kanto, pero tú no pareces un alumno de primero.

Azuki: Bueno lo que pasa es que soy un poco tímida pero no me gusta estar sola, llegue tarde y no quiero que al entrar a mi clase y que los demás se me queden viendo.

Ash: ¿En qué clase vas?

Azuki: En la 2-C.

Ash: Con que la 2-C, pero te meterás en problemas si no asistes, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Azuki: Eso sería aún más vergonzoso la gente podría pensar que eres mi pareja.

Ash: Gracias por bajarme los ánimos- Decía mientras se sentaba en el piso y un aura negra salía de este.

Azuki: No me malinterpretes, no lo decía con esa intención, solo que la gente piense que tengo novio es un tanto vergonzoso.

Ash: ¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?

Azuki: Porqué entonces todos en el salón me estaría preguntando como conseguí un novio así y esas cosas.

Ash: ¿"Un novio así"? ¿A qué te refieres con así?

?: Pues a que otra cosa seria a que eres muy apuesto.

Entonces Ash volvió a dar un salto hacia atrás y un pequeño grito.

Ash: ¿Por qué la gente siempre llega sin avisar?

?: Lo siento es que estoy un poco perdido y como los vi hablando aproveche.

Ash: No pasa nada pero la próxima vez avisa de tu llegada.

Azuki: ¿Eres de los de primero?

?: Así es, mi nombre es Kyouske Takeshi.

Ash: Con que Takeshi.

Kyouske: Por favor llámenme Kyouske, si no es mucha molestia.

Ash: Entonces Kyouske, ¿Me puedes responder como fue que te perdiste?

Kyouske: Pues yo estaba supuestamente con mis amigos buscando un "Buen lugar"…

Pero de repente fue detenido por Ash.

Ash: Espero que ese "Buen lugar" no es lo que pienso que es.

Azuki: ¿Qué es ese "Buen lugar"?

Ash: ¿Quieres que le diga Kyouske?

Kyouske: Solo quiero aclarar que yo no sabía que estábamos buscando y cuando lo encontramos ellos se separaron de mí ya que no me parecía correcto.

Azuki: ¿Qué se supone que es?

Ash: Azuki solo te pido que por lo que estas a punto de escuchar no me abofetees a mí o a Kyouske, ¿De acuerdo?

Azuki: Claro que yo nunca abofetearía a alguien… sin una buena razón.

Ash: Sabes me he dado cuenta de algo muy importante- Decía mientras levantaba un dedo.

Azuki: ¿De qué?

Ash: ¿Tú en verdad eres tímida? Normalmente una persona tímida no hablaría con un extraño pero tú hablaste conmigo.

Azuki: Como te dije soy un tanto tímida pero tampoco me gusta estar sola, así que hay veces que para no estar sola necesito hablar con extraños, claro que sean de la escuela o algo parecido, aunque muchas veces me ha traído problemas.

Entonces él un anuncio sonó pidiendo a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso que regresaran al patio central pues la ceremonia estaba por dar comienzo, y así Azuki se fue por un lado y Ash y Kyouske se fueron por otro de camino al patio central el lugar donde la ceremonia estaba dando comienzo.

Ash: Bueno Kyouske fue un placer haber charlado contigo, pero aquí supongo que nos separamos.

Kyouske: No seas tan dramático, solo nos sentaremos en asientos diferentes tal vez y acudimos a la misma clase.

Ash: Lo dudo mucho, pero como sea fue un placer.

Kyouske: Igualmente.

Entonces la ceremonia estaba pasando de forma normal el director estaba dando la bienvenida a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso y los representantes de clases superiores estaban dando un mensaje de bienvenida.

Director: Bueno chicos ahora es tiempo de las pruebas comenzaremos con las batallas, algún alumno que quiera probar sus habilidades- Pero nadie levantaba la mano o daba señal que quisiera pasar- Bueno pues supongo que tendré que elegir- Mientras el director pasaba su mirada por todos los lados vio a un chico que tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados- Tu el de la fila 3.

Entonces Ash abrió sus ojos y vio que lo estaban señalando.

Ash: ¿Yo? Pero yo no quiero luchar con desventaja además no traigo a mis Pokémon.

Director: No te preocupes por tus Pokémon y la desventaja pues aquí a los dos luchadores les prestaremos a sus Pokémon.

Ash: Pero igualmente no quiero hacerlo.

En los salones los cuales estaban atentos a la escena estaban sorprendidos por la actitud del chico.

Director: Vamos acaso eres un gallina.

Ash: Ok, si voy me dejara en paz de una vez- Entonces Ash se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del patio por detrás del director.

Director: Bien ahora que tenemos al estudiante de primero ahora presentaremos al estudiante de tercero, Nizuma Yahiro- El chico ya estaba en el campo al lado contrario del que Ash- Nizuma es nuestro mejor estudiante y en esta ocasión él se prestó para esta actividad.

En el salón de Serena.

Serena: Profesor las batallas están dando comienzo.

Sycamore: ¿Enserio?- Entonces miro su reloj- Pues es verdad chicos tómense un descanso para ver las batallas- Casi inmediatamente Serena, Shauna, Calem, Clemont, Miette y Tsunami corrieron a las ventanas- Supongo que tienen demasiada curiosidad.

Calem: Miren ya está la victima de este año.

Cuando Serena vio al chico de tercero se dio cuenta de que perdería la apuesta pero cuando vio al otro lado pudo ver al chico con el que anteriormente se había encontrado.

Serena: ¡Es el!

Calem: Si es Nizuma Yahiro es de los mejores luchadores en toda la escuela.

Serena: No me refiero a el idiota, Shauna, es el- Señalando a Ash.

Ash escucho desde lejos que decían algo entonces comenzó a buscar por todos lados con la vista hasta divisar a Serena y su grupo.

Shauna: Pues supongo que deberías bajar un poco tu tono de voz porqué te escucho.

Entonces Serena volteo y miro fijamente a Ash que estaba mirando hacia el salón de Serena.

Miette: ¿Quién es ese chico?- Decía mientras saludaba y Ash respondía el saludo.

Shauna: Serena se lo encontró en vacaciones pero pensábamos que solo venia de visita no que sería un estudiante de primero, Serena no dijiste que tenía nuestra edad.

Serena: Si así es, tiene nuestra edad, entonces que esta…-Entonces comenzó a recordar algo.

*FlashBack*

Grace: Pues nos avisaron que tal vez dentro de poco transferirían a una trabajadora de Kanto pues su rendimiento es el mejor, además tiene un hijo y puede que lo transfieran a tu escuela.

Serena: ¿A mi escuela?

Grace: Si ya sabes a la cual entras en 5 días, espero y hayas terminado tu tarea de verano.

Serena: Claro que la termine, no por nada soy una de las mejores alumnas del aula.

Grace: Yo no estaría tan orgullosa de eso.

Serena: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Grace: Sabes todo lo que va tener que hacer el chico para poder entrar a una clase en segundo año.

Serena: ¿Acaso él no estudia en su región?

Grace: No es eso, sino que tu escuela es muy estricta, tiene que asistir a la ceremonia de bienvenida, hacer los exámenes de admisión y el examen final de 1 año además de que tiene que acreditar batallas 1 y coordinación 1 y luego tiene que regresar a su región para que lo transfieran.

Serena: ¿Tiene que hacer todo eso?- Lo decía con asombro.

*Fin*

Serena: /No me digas que él es el estudiante de transferencia/- Pensaba para ella sola.

Miette: Serena me escuchaste.

Serena: ¿Qué paso?

Miette: Que la batalla está por dar comienzo ya están eligiendo sus Pokémon.

Entonces desde atrás de cada uno de los entrenadores unas máquinas con seis PokeBall salieron, todo era al azar no puedes saber que Pokémon te tocara, así que Ash tomo la penúltima PokeBall de la izquierda a derecha y Nizuma tomo la cuarta PokeBall de derecha a izquierda.

Director: Bueno ahora que ambos entrenadores han elegido sus Pokémon llego la hora de la batalla de prueba entre un estudiante de primero y el mejor estudiante de tercero en lo que batallas respecta.

Ash: Vamos hay que terminar esto rápido, sal Pokémon- Entonces Ash lanzo su PokeBall al aire de esta salieron varios colores entre ellos rojo, amarillo, azul y verde, al dispersarse el Pokémon evolución se pudo ver- /Con que un Eevee/

Director: Mala suerte Ash ese Pokémon es considerado el peor Pokémon de la variedad que tenemos.

Ash al escuchar eso se puso un poco molesto y en salón de 2-A Calem ya estaba saboreando la victoria y los demás miraban a Serena con cara de preocupación por lo que Calem le haría hacer.

Ash: Eevee ven un momento- Entonces el Pokémon volteo y vio a Ash dudo un momento pero al final fue con él, todos estaban confundidos al ver que el chico le hablo a un Pokémon prestado- Supongo que estas frustrada y triste porqué te consideran débil ¿cierto?- El Pokémon asintió- ¿Qué te parecería demostrarles a los demás tu verdadero poder?- El Pokémon giro su cabeza en señal de confusión- No te preocupes solo has todo lo que yo te diga en el combate por mas alocado o peligroso yo sé que tu podrás manejarlo así que no te preocupes y obedéceme ¿Si?- Le decía con una sonrisa, el Pokémon dudo por un momento pero al final acepto.

Nizuma: Sal de ahí, Pokémon- Entonces al igual que Ash, Nizuma lanzo su PokeBall al aire de esta un cinturón salió seguido de un Pokémon azul cuando tomo el cinturón en el aire cayo y muy rápido tanto que levanto una cortina de humo al disiparse el Pokémon Machoke estaba ahí.

Director: Vaya parece que a Nizuma le toco un Pokémon tipo lucha lo cual es ventajoso contra Eevee supongo que la victoria ya está dada a Nizuma.

Todos miraban a Ash pero este seguía sin inmutarse al contrario de la pequeña Eevee que tenía un poco de miedo pero al ver a su entrenador temporal esta se llenó de valor y se calmó.

Ash: /Un tipo lucha bueno si quiero demostrar que Eevee no es débil tengo que hacer que de lo mejor de sí misma, pero solo suponiendo no lograre nada/

Director: ¡Bueno esta batalla de prueba será una batalla de 1 VS 1, ganara el primero que logre derrotar al Pokémon de su rival, si ambos lados están listos, por favor comiencen la batalla!- Gritaba el Director por el micrófono con mucho ánimo.

En el salón 2-A Calem estaba pensando en que haría hacer a Serena después de que Ash pierda.

Serena: Sabes Calem aún no he perdido.

Calem: Pero que dices Serena es imposible que un chico al que le dieron el Pokémon más débil pueda ganar a un Pokémon contra el cual tiene desventaja.

Clemont: Yo creo que ganara el otro chico.

Tsunami: Yo opino igual.

Calem: ¿Por qué lo dicen chicos?

Clemont: Su mirada y su pose me recuerdan a alguien pero no logro encontrarlo, este chico era conocido por en cada una de sus batallas dar un gran espectáculo y aun teniendo desventaja este conseguía darle la vuelta a todo el asunto.

Tsunami: Incluso derroto a legendarios aunque perdió en esa ocasión pudo derrotar a: (Según tengo entendido en la liga Sinho Ash derroto a Darkrai y Latios, pero creo recordar que eran 3 a los que derroto pero si no es así pues… es mi historia) Darkrai, Latios y a Zapdos.

Calem: ¿Qué clase de entrenador cobarde utiliza legendarios en una liga y que clase de entrenador es tan bueno como para derrotar a 3?

Clemont: Es por eso mismo que te digo que este chico ganara, me recuerda a ese entrenador.

De regreso al campo de batalla.

Nizuma: Ahora Machoke terminemos esto de un golpe, utiliza Golpe Karate.

El Pokémon rápidamente comenzó a correr por el campo mientras que levantaba su brazo y este tomaba un color blanco.

Ash: Bien Eevee supongo que con tu velocidad no serás capaz de esquivarlo, así que salta y utiliza Bola Sombra en el suelo para impulsarte hacia arriba- El Pokémon miro un momento a su entrenador temporal- Hazlo de una vez.

Entonces Eevee vio que Machoke se acercaba cada vez más así que dio un pequeño salto e inmediatamente una bola de color negro salió de su boca y la lanzo al suelo lo cual hiso que esta se elevara lo suficiente para que Machoke quedara debajo, todo aquel que estuviera viendo la batalla estaba un poco sorprendido de cómo se las arreglo el chico para compensar la velocidad de Eevee.

Ash: Bien Eevee ahora que estas arriba utiliza otra Bola Sombra contra Machoke- El Pokémon ya tenía un poco más de confianza sobre Ash así que rápidamente una segunda bola negra comenzó a crecer en su boca y la lanzo contra el Pokémon lucha que estaba debajo de Eevee.

Nizuma: Machoke esquívalo- El Pokémon rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás y Ash puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Sucede algo?

Ash: Ahora Eevee Velocidad- Mientras Eevee aun caía dio una voltereta en el aire y de su cuerpo comenzaron a salir estrellas que se dirigían a toda velocidad contra Machoke que aún no tocaba suelo y las recibió directas derrumbándolo, y después Eevee por fin aterrizo.

Nizuma: Machoke, ¿Estas bien?- El Pokémon asintió y se levantó- Bien novato has dado un buen espectáculo pero es hora de terminar esto, Machoke utiliza Golpe Karate con toda tu fuerza- Y el Pokémon obedeció, comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia Eevee mientras esta esperaba ordenes de Ash pero este no decía nada.

Machoke cada vez más se acercaba más y más pero Ash no daba órdenes a Eevee, cuando Machoke estuvo a punto de soltar su golpe…

Ash: Eevee da un pequeño salto hacia atrás y sube por su brazo a su espalda- Machoke soltó el golpe que dio en el piso pues Eevee había alcanzado a saltar hacia atrás, ahora Eevee corría por el brazo de Machoke y se puso en la espalda del mismo- Ahora Eevee Impactrueno- Toda la escuela estaba más que sorprendida y decepcionada del chico pues se supone que Eevee no puede usar Impactrueno, pero algo llamo la atención de todos los presentes y es que Eevee estaba sacando chispas de su cuerpo y una pequeña nube negra estaba arriba de esta, Eevee dio un grito y una gran rayo cayó sobre Machoke.

Director: /Como fue que este chico supo que ese Eevee puede usar Impactrueno… no me digas que también sabe de sus demás ataques/

Ash: Aun no cae Eevee utiliza Cola de Hierro- Entonces Eevee que aún estaba en la espalda de Machoke dio un pequeño salto y su cola comenzó a tornarse blanca y golpeo a Machoke y el resultado Machoke retrocedió un poco.

Nizuma: Me sorprende que un novato como tu pueda darme pelea, pero ten por seguro que no perderé, Machoke utiliza Patada de Salto Alto- Entonces Machoke dio un gran salto y su rodilla comenzó a brillar y cuando cayó dio directo en el estómago de Eevee que retrocedió varios metros- ¿Qué sucede acaso ya te rendiste?

Ash solamente se limitó a mirar a Nizuma, mientras en el salón 2-A.

Calem: ¿Pero qué le pasa a este chico?- Decía asombrado- Fue capaz de compensar la velocidad de Eevee además de que logro que usara ataques que se supone que no puede usar.

Clemont: Por eso te dijimos que el ganara.

Miette: ¿Pero por qué será un estudiante de primer año?

Serena: No será estudiante de primer año, es un novato ante esta escuela, pero no es un novato.

Miette: ¿A qué te refieres?

Serena: A que Calem tendrá que usar un lindo vestido rosa el sábado porqué ese chico está a punto de ganar.

Shauna: Pues no diría lo mismo Eevee lleva mucho rato siendo golpeada, pero me sorprende que no caiga.

Y Shauna tenía razón mientras estos chicos hablaban en el campo Eevee era golpeada contantemente por Machoke y Ash no decía nada para que Eevee se moviera.

Nizuma: Machoke Golpe Cruzado- Machoke cruzo sus brazos y estos tomaron un color rojo y una vez más golpeo a Eevee- ¿Qué sucede novato ya no tienes ganas de pelear?

Ash: Solo estoy viendo cuando te darás cuenta de que caíste en mi trampa- Todos estaban un tanto confundidos ¿Nizuma cayó en su trampa?

Nizuma: ¿Qué caí en tu trampa? Te volviste loco por desesperación.

Calem: Pobre chico dice cosas sin sentido.

Pero de repente algo volvió a llamar la atención de todos y era que Eevee estaba tomando un color blanco de repente soltó un pequeño rugido y abrió su boca de este una gran cantidad de energía salió y se dirigía hacia Machoke que no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo y termino siendo golpeado por este y cayo debilitado.

La escuela entera aún estaba en shock por lo que el pequeño Eevee y el novato habían logrado por primera vez en toda la historia del instituto de Kalos un chico de tercero había sido derrotado por un novato.

Nizuma: ¿Pero quién eres?

Ash: Yo soy Ash Ketchum, un entrenador de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto y nuevo estudiante de este instituto.

* * *

Turko: ¿Pues qué quieres que te diga? Parece que Ash es tan bueno como siempre.

Andreu: Claro.

Turko: ¿Pero en verdad Eevee puede usar contraataque, Impactrueno y cola de hierro?

Andreu: Cola de hierro con MT, pero los otros dos estoy casi seguro que es imposible.

Turko: Vaya, despide.

Andreu: Eres muy frio conmigo.

Turko: Me vale, despide.

Bien este fue el capítulo 2, les dije que era casi puro dialogo, ¿Qué les pareció la batalla? ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo Ash? ¿Seguirá con esa actitud o la cambiare?

La única manera de descubrirlo es seguir leyendo.

Sin más que añadir, Reviews se agradece, Se despide su amigo, desde aquí un abrazo, Andreu320, Hasta otra


	3. Chapter 3

Primero que nada perdon por haberlo subido un poco tarde pero tenia ciertos asuntos pendientes.

* * *

Andreu: Vaya quien diría que escribir de esta manera es más eficaz.

Turko: ¿A qué te refieres?

Andreu: Pues tenemos que subo un capitulo todos los domingos sin falta desde que me quede sin internet y ya son aproximadamente 3 o más meses, pero hace poco se me ocurrió algo que resulto ser muy eficaz, pero me imagino que solo funcionaria si te gusta cumplir con los plazos.

Turko: ¿Y cuál es ese súper método?

Andreu: El domingo que es cuando subo en capitulo ya terminado no escribo para descansar un poco y pasa lo mismo el lunes tampoco escribo pero de martes a sábado escribo 500 palabras en la mañana y 500 en la noche y en total me dan 4000 palabras.

Turko: Un momento se supone que escribes 5 días, Martes, Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes y Sábado como es que te dan 4000 con 5 días.

Andreu: Es lo más loco comencé con esto en martes pero por alguna razón solo me dan 4000 palabras, bueno por lo menos compartí un método para escribir, aunque lo más seguro es que haya mejores pero me conformo con este, bueno me extendí de mas solo les dire que este cap lo más probable es que les guste o no quien sabe solo disfrútenlo.

Chapter 2- La Gran Farsa

* * *

Toda la escuela estaba en shock, por primera vez en toda la historia del instituto de Kalos un novato había derrotado a un alumno de tercer grado y lo que es más había sido derrotado con lo que se consideraba el peor Pokémon de la variedad de la escuela y derroto a el Pokémon contra el cual tenía desventaja.

Nizuma: ¿Quién eres?

Ash: Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta en la región de Kanto y desde hoy seré estudiante de este instituto, Eevee regresa- Entonces tomo la PokeBall de Eevee y la regreso a la misma- Bien supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- Entonces después de dejar la PokeBall de Eevee en su lugar se fue retirando a su lugar en los asientos.

Nizuma: ¿Cómo fue posible que un novato me derrotara con el Pokémon más débil que tiene el instituto?- Lo decía en voz baja pero no lo suficiente para que Ash no lo escuchara.

Ash: ¡No existe Pokémon débil!- Lo decía mientras se daba la vuelta rápido y apuntaba con el dedo.

Nizuma: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ash: Un entrenador que culpa a su Pokémon por su falta de habilidad y dice que es débil no puede ser considerado entrenador, no existe Pokémon débil solo existen entrenadores débiles, yo fui capaz de compensar a la perfección las debilidades de Eevee, Velocidad, Ataque y Defensa, bien pudiste haberme derrotado por la poca defensa que Eevee tiene pero si eres capaz de bajar sus estadísticas y usar un ataque que multiplique el tuyo eso es una buena estrategia de combate.

Toda la escuela incluso el mismo director estaba sorprendida por las palabras del chico.

Nizuma: Claro que existen Pokémon débiles, no puedes derrotar a un Dragonite con un Caterpie.

Ash: Claro que es posible con un buen entrenamiento y una buena coordinación de movimientos.

Nizuma: ¿De dónde salen estos chicos de hoy en día?

Ash lo ignoro completamente y solo comenzó a caminar a su asiento.

Director: Bueno Nizuma es una lástima pero necesito que te retires necesito el campo para la prueba de coordinación- Entonces rápidamente miro a Ash.

Ash: Ni lo piense.

Director: Perdón tenía que intentarlo.

Entonces la prueba de coordinación como era de esperarse gano la alumna de tercer grado de una forma abrumadora y paso un tiempo y la ceremonia termino, los chicos de primer grado aún tenían clases pero Ash tenía otros asuntos pendientes y mientras caminaba por los pasillos la gente hablaba a sus espaldas cosas como: "Es muy apuesto" esto de parte de las chicas, también decían cosas como: "Tiene un gran potencial" y también "¿Están seguros que es de primer año?"… Ash finalmente había llegado a su destino que era pues la sala del director.

Ash: ¿Buenas director puedo pasar?

Director: Claro chico adelante, ¿Qué pasa?

Ash: Tengo que entregarle esto, soy el estudiante de transferencia y quiero que me deje hacer el examen de último año de primer grado además de las batallas para acreditar batallas 1 y coordinación 1- Entonces le entrega un folder con los papeles que su madre le dio.

Director: Entonces tú eres Ash el nuevo estudiante, bueno te puedo dejar hacer los exámenes y las batallas y estoy seguro que podrás pasarlos sin problemas, pero no puedes asistir a clases hasta que no me entreguen los papeles de tu antigua escuela que dicen que acreditaste primer año.

Ash: Si lo sé solo venía a entregarle estos papeles, y también quería preguntarle algo.

Director: Vaya chico, me pregunto qué es lo que tienes que preguntarme.

Ash: Se puede saber qué hace el Profesor Oak provocándome para luchar contra mi voluntad.

Oak: Vamos sabes tan bien como yo que querías derrotar a ese chico, y me había cansado que los chicos de tercer grado se hicieran los interesantes, pero el que termino sorprendiéndome fuiste tú chico, ¿Cómo sabias de los ataques de Eevee?

Ash: ¿Los ataques? Es tan sencillo como aprender las líneas de transferencia de ataques y de estadística de un Pokémon cruzado con otro en este caso un Pokémon tipo eléctrico tuvo un huevo con la madre de esa Eevee y la manera más sencilla de comprobarlo es mirando su oreja derecha ya que si viene de un huevo en esa oreja viene marcada el tipo de Pokémon con el cual su madre tuvo el huevo.

Oak: Me sigues sorprendiendo más, no sé cómo quieres asistir a la escuela.

Ash: Es una promesa que le hice a mi madre para que me dejara salir de viaje, pero eso no importa ahora, necesito hacer los exámenes y acreditar esas dos materias así que si me puede hacer las pruebas sería fantástico.

Oak: No te precipites chico, no te puedo hacer las pruebas en este momento, se supone que no quieres llamar la atención de nuevo.

Ash: Pero gracias a alguien ya llame demasiado la atención además llamar débil a un Pokémon no es que ayudara demasiado, usted sabe muy bien por todo lo que he pasado y que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas, pero eso da igual ahora, ¿Cómo es eso de que no puede hacerme las pruebas ahora?

Oak: Si te hago las pruebas ahora lo más seguro es que apruebes de manera fantástica y muchas veces las pruebas son observadas por alumnos de segundo grado para verificar que está listo para pasar, pero en tu caso serás supervisado por líderes de gimnasio.

Ash: ¿Por líderes de gimnasio? ¿Por qué?

Oak: La asociación Pokémon la dueña de la mayoría de las escuelas para entrenadores se enteró de tu admisión a esta escuela y ellos conocen muy bien tus logros y sería injusto así que si quieres asistir a una clase de segundo grado tienes que hacerlo de esa manera.

Ash: *Suspiro* está bien.

Oak: Bien las pruebas serán el sábado así que por ahora te puedes retirar, que tengas un buen día, te recomiendo pasear por la ciudad para que la conozcas mejor además mientras estas por aquí tienes que conseguirte una novia chico.

Ash: ¿Qué le dijo mi madre ahora?

Oak: T-tu ma-madre- El profesor parecía estar un poco nervioso- No, no me dijo nada.

Ash: La única persona en el mundo que quiere que me consiga una novia en Kalos es mi madre y si usted me está diciendo esto es porque ella le dijo algo, cuando van a entender que de momento no me interesa nada de eso además no tengo tanto atractivo y no soy interesante no veo que chica podría estar interesada por mí.

Oak: ¿Quieres hacer la prueba?

Ash: ¿Cómo?

Oak: Veras cuando participaste se hiso mucho escándalo de donde seria tu salón pues no estabas en las listas, lo que hare es que te presentare a todas las clases y en cada una te harán una pregunta o podrán darte un comentario tu decidirás.

Ash: ¿Y que probara eso?

Oak: Tu no preguntes y vamos- Entonces Oak se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a salir- ¿No vienes?

Ash: No sé qué crees que lograras con todo esto pero… no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Entonces Oak en compañía de Ash fue pasando clase por clase comencemos con la clase 1-A

Oak: Disculpe profesora se puede.

Profesora: Si claro adelante.

Oak: Bien chicos como ustedes ya se habrán dado cuenta Ash Ketchum no está en las listas de salones, esto no es ningún error lo que pasa es que el mismo elegirá su salón, Vamos pasa Ash.

Ash: ¿Enserio tengo que hacer esto?- Entonces Ash se adentró al salón poniéndose al lado de Oak- Hola a todos mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta en Kanto, Gusto en conocerlos- Decía con una sonrisa, rápidamente las chicas comenzaron a gritar una que otra cosa que sorprendió e incómodo a Ash.

Oak: Ves te lo dije chico.

Ash: Esto es muy incómodo.

Oak: Bien calma todos, ahora quien tiene una pregunta o comentario para Ash.

Ash: No yo creo que paso de esto- Entonces comenzó a caminar a la salida pero fue retenido por Oak.

Oak: Bien tú la que está sentada cerca de la ventana, ¿Qué tienes que decirle a este chico?

Chica: Umm bien… realmente no sé qué tengo que decirle.

Oak: Di lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza no te preocupes por este chico- Dijo abrazando a Ash y apuntándolo.

Ash: Profesor me está ahorcando- Decía jadeando mientras su rostro se ponía morado.

Oak: Ohh lo siento chico, y bien ¿Qué le tienes que decir a este chico? ¿Qué opinas de él?

Chica: No puedo decir que no es un gran entrenador y también pienso que es un poco lindo- Lo último lo decía sonrojándose un poco.

Oak: Muchas gracias, eso es todo, lamento haber interrumpido profesora.

Profesora: No hay de qué.

Entonces ambos Oak y Ash se retiraron del salón y al instante que salieron Oak comenzó a hablar.

Oak: Viste como yo tenía razón.

Ash: Igual no me interesa de momento voy a salir a investigar la ciudad así que con su permiso- Hiso una reverencia y con sus manos en sus bolsillos comenzó a caminar.

Mientras Ash pasaba por esto en el salón de Serena aún estaba el shock de que un alumno de primer año había derrotado a uno de tercero y el más agobiado era obviamente Calem.

Calem: Esto no puede estar pasando.

Sycamore: Bueno no puedo decir que yo me lo esperaba.

Clemont: Entonces si era "él".

Tsunami: Supongo que todavía no pierde su toque de dar un gran espectáculo y dar la vuelta cuando tiene desventaja, pero me pareció que no luchaba como lo hacía normalmente.

Calem: ¿A qué te refieres?

Tsunami: En estas condiciones Ash hubiera perdido pero en esta ocasión además de dar un gran espectáculo lucho de una manera calculadora.

Miette: ¿No lucha así normalmente?

Clemont: Me temo que no, normalmente lucha con puro instinto, además que su liga anterior no fue lo mejor que digamos.

Tsunami: Supongo que al ver su desastroso rendimiento en la liga Unova está usando lo que aprendió en la liga Sinho y está usando esa información juntada con su actitud y el resultado fue lo que vimos.

Shauna: Pero se supone que tiene nuestra edad se puede saber que está haciendo en las clases de primero año ¿Alguien sabe en qué clase quedo?

Miette: Al parecer no aparece en ninguna lista de las clases o eso es lo que estaban diciendo los chicos de primero.

Shauna: ¿Qué no está en ninguna clase de primero?

Mientras Serena estaba sentada cerca de la ventana pensando en que tipo de vestido haría usar a Calem pero de pronto algo llamo su atención cerca de la puerta principal y era que Ash estaba saliendo por la misma.

Serena: ¿A dónde va ese chico?

Shauna: ¿A quién te refieres?- Entonces miro en la dirección hacia donde Serena estaba mirando y vio a Ash saliendo de la escuela- ¡¿A dónde va ese chico?!- Grito rápidamente.

Clemont: ¿Por qué gritas?

Shauna: Estoy gritando porqué Ash Ketchum está saliendo de la escuela en este momento.

Clemont: Supongo que le darán el día libre por haber logrado algo que hasta ahora se pensaba imposible.

Serena: Puede ser eso o tal vez otra cosa.

Miette: ¿Tú sabes algo Serena?

Serena: Como se te ocurre que yo sabría algo de ese chico.

Miette: Digo tú fuiste la que se encontró con él unos días antes de entrar.

Serena: Solo me pidió una dirección, al parecer no sabe nada sobre Ciudad Luminalia.

Calem: ¡Eso es!- Grito Calem- ¿Serena aun recuerdas la dirección que te pidió?

Serena: Si no es muy lejos de aquí.

Calem: ¿Por qué no todos saliendo de clases le hacemos una pequeña visita?

Clemont: No creo que sea correcto supongo que querrá descansar un poco después de viajar desde tan lejos y dar esa batalla.

Calem: Vamos no es que vallamos hacerle algún daño o algo parecido.

Clemont: No sé, ¿Qué dices tú Serena?

Entonces todos miraron a Serena con una pizca de curiosidad.

Serena: Si todos están de acuerdo por mí no hay ningún problema.

Calem: Bien entonces está decidido saliendo de clases vamos a hacerle una pequeña visita a Ash Ketchum.

Las clases pasaron normalmente aunque con la conmoción todo estaba un poco más calmado de lo habitual hasta que por fin las clases terminaron y un grupo estaba tomando otra dirección.

Clemont: ¿Están seguros de esto?

Pero entonces una figura los detuvo.

?: Esperen un momento.

Entonces todos los chicos se voltearon y vieron al Director de la escuela o también conocido por nosotros como el querido Profesor Oak.

Oak: ¿Van a visitar a Ash?

Calem: ¿Cómo lo supo?

Oak: Digamos que intuición, como sea, si lo van a visitar solo quiero que todo lo que vean o hagan no lo comenten con nadie más.

Miette: ¿Por qué?

Oak: El objetivo de Ash antes de entrar era pasar desapercibido y que lo trataran como un alumno normal, pero con lo que paso hoy está más que claro que eso no va pasar y él tiene consigo a sus 6 Pokémon y lo más probable es que este entrenando.

Serena: ¿Cómo va entrenar en una casa?

Oak: Ustedes probablemente no lo saben pero estas casas son especiales del resto y la de Ash es la más especial ya que dentro de estas más bien debajo de estas tienen un pequeño gimnasio lo suficientemente grande para practicar.

Calem: ¿Enserio?- Lo decía con unas chispas en sus ojos

Oak: No como creen era broma, lo más probable es que este entrenando de una manera más pequeña en el patio o en el jardín trasero.

Calem: No debería de ilusionar de esa manera a la gente Director- Ahora estaba en el suelo con un aura negra y haciendo círculos con el dedo.

Oak: Solo te voy a pedir una cosa, ¿Quiénes de aquí están en las clases de batallas?- Entonces Calem, Clemont y Tsunami levantaron la mano- Les voy a pedir que de ninguna manera lo reten a una batalla y además él no tiene pensado escoger batallas como su "Carrera" por decirle así, bueno eso es todo me saludan al chico- Entonces el grupo continuo su camino después de haberse despedido- /Espero y no hagan nada tonto para provocarlo/

Mientras Ash estaba llegando a su casa después de un largo paseo por toda la ciudad, pero antes de llegar vio algo no muy agradable, eran 6 estudiantes de su escuela y 3 estaban tirados en el suelo y los tres eran chicos y las otras 3 estudiantes estaban siento acosadas por 3 maleantes, lo que hiso Ash fue lo primero que este haría.

Ash: ¿Se pude saber que están haciendo?- Rápidamente todos voltearon a verlo los chicos le advirtieron que no los molestara y las chicas pues estaban un poco asustadas- Acosar a estudiantes de Preparatoria viejo me das lastima.

Acosador1: ¿Y tú quién eres para hablarnos así?

Acosador2: ¿Acaso quieres hacerte el héroe?

Acosador3: Mejor vete de aquí antes de que te pateemos el trasero.

Ash: ¿Patearme el trasero? Eso me gustaría verlo.

Clemont: No debes luchar contra ellos podrás ser un gran entrenador pero no tienes oportunidad cuerpo a cuerpo- Decía el rubio desde el piso y con dolor.

Ash: No te preocupes por mí estaré bien estos acosadores no serán capaz de hacerme ningún daño- Le contestaba con una sonrisa.

Clemont: ¿Cómo estas tan calmado?

Acosador3: Bien tú lo pediste entonces aquí voy- Rápidamente el acosador comenzó a correr hacia Ash con el puño alto y cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a Ash todos cerraron los ojos pero los acosadores quedaron sorprendidos por lo que Ash había hecho, que era tomo el brazo del acosador, lo levanto por encima de su espalda y lo tiro al suelo.

Cuando los demás abrieron sus ojos estaban igual de sorprendidos que los acosadores.

Ash: ¿Entonces quieren continuar o se van a ir en paz?

Acosador1: Vamos no tienes que ponerte así.

Acosador2: Si igual nosotros estábamos a punto de irnos- Entonces rápidamente ambos acosadores tomaron a su amigo del suelo y salieron corriendo.

Ash: ¿Están bien todos?

Tsunami: ¿Cómo lograste hacer eso?

Ash: Eso no importa, por lo que veo son estudiantes del Instituto de Kalos ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo por estos rumbos?

Calem: Vinimos a visitarte.

Ash: ¿Para qué querrían visitarme a mí?

Miette: Más que nada por curiosidad.

Ash: Bueno no entiendo nada pero su vienen a visitarme por qué no hablamos dentro de mi casa.

Entonces el grupo junto con Ash entro en la casa de los Ketchum en Kalos.

Ash: Bien tomen asientos y dejen a los chicos en el sofá voy por algo para ellos, ¿Ustedes gustan algo?- Refiriéndose a las chicas.

Chicas: No estamos bien gracias.

Ash: Bien regreso enseguida siéntanse como en su casa.

Entonces una voz de Pokémon se escuchó de fondo.

Pikachu: ¿Pika pika pi Pikachu? (¿Es que alguien tenía que visitarnos?)

Serena: Entonces Ash tiene un Pikachu.

Shauna: Bueno supongo que es uno de sus 6 Pokémon, ven aquí pequeño.

Entonces Pikachu lanzo un pequeño rayo a un lado de la mano de Shauna y en ese instante Ash entro a la sala.

Ash: ¡Pikachu discúlpate ahora mismo!- Entonces Pikachu bajo su cabeza en señal de disculpa- Lo siento mucho es solo que es un poco inseguro con los desconocidos, ¿Estas bien?

Shauna: Ahhh, si, no fue nada.

Ash: Que bien, entones aquí tienen chicos unos refrescos y unas curitas para las heridas.

Clemont: Supongo que este barrio es un poco peligroso.

Ash: Si te soy sincero es la primera vez que esto sucede por estos lugares, normalmente es un barrio tranquilo, pero bien ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe el honor de su visita?

Calem: Primero que nada, ¿Cómo fue que aprendiste a luchar así?

Ash: Pues es más que nada experiencia aplicada y mucho ensayo y error.

Calem: Pero si tenemos la misma experiencia y yo no sería capaz de derrotar a un alumno de tercero.

Ash: Dudo mucho que tú y yo tengamos la misma experiencia.

Calem: ¿Por qué? Ambos tenemos la misma edad y además yo tengo las 8 medallas de mi región y las conseguí en 2 años, ¿Cuántas medallas tienes tú?

Ash: Yo no tengo ninguna medalla.

Todos o más bien los chicos quedaron sorprendidos por la revelación del chico.

Clemont: Pero necesitas las 8 medallas para poder entrar en la liga, ¿Cómo es eso de que no tienes ninguna medalla?

Ash: Ahh, entonces ustedes me reconocieron, yo no tengo ninguna medalla pero pude participar en las ligas como una parte del espectáculo yo nunca tuve una oportunidad de ganar las ligas porqué en teoría yo nunca participe en las ligas solo daba espectáculos, pero realmente esos entrenadores nunca me hubieran vencido.

Tsunami: Me estás diciendo que todo lo que vimos no era más que solo un espectáculo y solamente lo hacías por dinero.

Ash: ¿Por dinero? No, nunca me pagaron ninguna vez que estuve en las ligas.

Tsunami: ¿Entonces por qué hacías eso?

Ash: Es muy simple por experiencia /Mientras crean esta mentira todo estará bien, no deben enterarse de ninguna manera de que tengo todas las medallas hasta Unova/

Calem: ¿Pero no es experiencia falsa?

Ash: Perdón me corrijo fue para conocer un poco más de la liga, bien pude haber visto por televisión pero no tendría el mismo efecto si no participaba por mi cuenta y de todas maneras para que todo fuera más convincente tenía que recorrer toda la región registrándome en cada gimnasio para probar que estuve en ese sitio y que las demás personas creyeran en truco de la asociación Pokémon.

Shauna: Pero que tenemos aquí a un farsante.

Ash: Puedes pensar lo que quieras pero en la escuela vieron de lo que soy capaz.

Shauna: Pero las personas que te apoyaban.

Ash: ¿Las personas que me apoyaban?

Shauna: Tu madre, tus fans, tus amigos.

Ash: La única real en todo este asunto es mi madre ella fue la única que me apoyo en mi primera liga que fue en la única que participe de manera real e igualmente perdí porque mi Pokémon no quería obedecerme pero ahora ese mismo Pokémon es uno de mis Pokémon más leales y fuertes, mis amigos de la escuela estaban avergonzados de mi aun sabiendo todos mis logros y mis fans pues no sé qué puedo decir por ellos rápidamente se olvidaban de mí en cuanto era derrotado la cantidad de fans se volvía cero.

Miette: Supongo que tienes tus problemas.

Serena: Y yo supongo que estas mintiendo.

Ash: ¿Mintiendo? En que te basas para decir eso.

Serena: Has estado defendiendo muchas veces que no tienes ninguna medalla pero cuando mencionamos a tus compañeros de clase anteriores dijiste que ellos "Estaban avergonzados de tus logros" y si eso es verdad tú no tienes ningún logro.

Ash: Ok, me gustaría escuchar tu teoría.

Serena: Solo es una suposición pero creo que no nos dices toda la verdad en cuanto a tus logros ya que desde que llegue aquí pude ver como rápidamente ofreciste cosas como excusa para salir de la sala supongo que para esconder algunas cosas como son trofeos o estuches de medallas además de que estarían avergonzados tus compañeros si todo era una farsa ellos no tendrían que estar avergonzados de un estudiante que busca experiencia antes de entrar a la escuela.

Ash: Vaya parece que alguien es muy inteligente.

Serena: No por nada soy una de las mejores alumnas del salón- Lo decía con mucho orgullo.

Ash: Lastima que estés equivocada.

Serena: ¿Equivocada?

Ash: Claro si yo tuviera trofeos o cosas parecidas las dejaría en mi casa.

Serena: ¿Acaso esta no es tu casa?

Ash: De momento así es, el domingo tengo que regresar a Kalos para hacer ciertas cosas.

Serena: ¿Relacionadas con tu transferencia?

Ash: ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?- Decía un poco sorprendido.

Serena: Tu madre y tu tienen fama de llamar la atención, en la compañía donde trabaja mi madre la misma donde tu madre trabajara dieron un aviso de nuevo personal transferido desde Kanto además tal parece que ella tiene un hijo de nuestra edad, y quien además de ti cumplen esas condiciones, pero eso no explica por qué en medio de todas las clases te fuiste de la escuela.

Ash: Eso es lo más simple, yo aún no pertenezco oficialmente a ese instituto.

* * *

Turko: ¿Qué carejo le paso a Ash? Parece el malo de la película

Ash: Si lo sé.

Turko: ¿Y porque no lo cambias?

Ash: Espera más capítulos y veras no importa la actitud que tenga ahora pronto todo eso se arreglara con un suceso muy especial… más o menos.

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana que les pareció mi método de 500 palabras en la mañana y 500 en la noche para mí es muy eficaz por esto de la escuela, aunque voy en turno vespertino, pero para mí es muy bueno si tienen algún otro método por favor compártelo.

Sin más que añadir, Reviews se agradecen, Desde aquí un abrazo, se despide su amiguito Andreu320 ("Amiguito" que mido 1,90 sabes), Hasta Otra


	4. Chapter 4

Andreu: Hay, hay, hay.

Turko: ¿Sucede algo?

Andreu: Que siempre se me va la mano.

Turko: ¿A qué te refieres?

Andreu: Tengo desde el capítulo anterior queriendo mandar a Ash a Kanto pero por una cosa u otra se me ocurre algo que poner en el capítulo y lo alargo, y en este no fue la excepción el documento de Word se llama De Vuela a Kanto pero le tendré que cambiar el nombre o más bien ya lo cambie.

Turko: ¿Y por qué no solo lo regresas a Kanto y ya?

Andreu: ¿Qué parte de "Siempre se me ocurre algo" no entendiste? Siempre que lo quiero regresar o hacer algo para regresarlo se me va de la mano y pongo otras cosas.

Turko: ¿Por qué no presentas en capítulo?

Andreu: Gracias por tu consejo.

Bueno hola a todos, por lo que veo el Fic lleva un buen camino espero que así siga, en este capítulo cae la farsa de Ash y las pruebas para la admisión comienzan, el capítulo me llevo su tiempo pensarlo y yo nunca me lo pienso, pero como sea disfruten del capítulo y nos vemos abajo.

* * *

Chapter 3- La Gran Prueba, Parte 1

* * *

Nos encontramos en la casa de Ash Ketchum en Kalos donde un grupo de alumnos de la escuela de Ash fueron a visitarlo y al parecer Ash no tiene ninguna medalla pero Serena tiene cierta teoría que podría o no revelar la verdad tras la mentira de Ash.

Serena: Tu madre y tu tienen fama de llamar mucho la atención, en la compañía donde trabaja mi madre avisaron que dentro de poco tal vez una nueva trabajadora llegaría a trabajar con ellos pues su rendimiento en su oficina era la mejor, el caso es que esa mujer tiene un hijo de nuestra edad y se supone que tendría que estar en clases de segundo grado, ¿Pero por qué tú no estarás en clases de segundo grado?

Ash: Eso es lo más simple, es porque aún no pertenezco oficialmente al Instituto de Kalos.

Serena: Pero aun así, veamos si lo que se es correcto, se supone que un nuevo estudiante tendría que haber llegado ya hace unos días para presentarse a la ceremonia de inauguración, después de eso el chico tendría que hacer los exámenes de admisión y luego los exámenes finales de primer grado, si el chico lograba pasar los exámenes luego de esto tendría que aprobar batalla y coordinación 1 que en primer grado ambas son necesarias para pasar de grado pero al entrar a segundo tienes que decidirte por una, el caso, ese chico aún no ha hecho los exámenes y no ha acreditado batallas y coordinación 1 y si ese chico eres tú lo más seguro que por tus logros la Asociación Pokémon se haya enterado de que entrarías al Instituto de Kalos.

Shauna: ¿Y qué tiene que ver la Asociación Pokémon con todo esto?

Clemont: Veras Shauna la Asociación Pokémon es la encargada de escuelas como en las que estamos inscritos pero a su vez son los encargados de organizar las ligas de región, torneos de coordinación como es el gran festival y por ultimo también organizan los concursos de performance.

Ash: Parece que todos aquí están muy informados, ¿pero que tiene que ver que la Asociación Pokémon se haya enterado de que me entrare al Instituto de Kalos?

Serena: Eso es lo más sencillo y lo que descubrirá la verdad detrás de tu farsa, la Asociación Pokémon se encarga además de todo los eventos de entrenadores, coordinadores y performance, también se encarga de revisar historiales de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso aunque esto lo hacen por medio de los directores de las escuelas en el momento que una cara es reconocida por la Asociación Pokémon esta pone condiciones especiales para que el alumno entre a la escuela en cuestión, ahora ¿Por qué la Asociación Pokémon no te permitió hacer los exámenes y acreditar las otras materias de practica? Muy sencillo tú eres una cara reconocida por la Asociación Pokémon no por los espectáculos, si no porqué a lo largo de tu viaje has realizado a sañas que la Asociación ha reconocido si todo fuera una farsa la Asociación te hubiera dejado hacer los exámenes sin más y también antes de venir aquí el director de la escuela nos advirtió que no te retáramos a una batalla Pokémon y que probablemente estarías entrenado, pero lo más inquietante fue que nos dijo que no querías llamar mucho la atención y querías ser tratado como cualquier alumno, ¿Por qué nos daría esa advertencia y nos habrá dicho eso?, Tú tienes un gran potencial en batallas eso no lo vamos a negar, pero también tienes logros de los cuales estas orgulloso pero gracias a esos logros nunca has sido capaz de llevar una vida de estudiante normal y es por eso que no quieres que la gente se entere de que tienes varias medallas o trofeos, pero no solo de gimnasios sino también de coordinación o tal vez tienes algo más grande que todo eso, tal vez y solo es una suposición también podrías ser el único entrenador que derroto al frente de batalla o ser el campeón de las islas naranja las cuales ahora parecen ser imposibles.

Ash estaba sorprendido de como una "Simple" alumna de su instituto había descubierto la verdad detrás de su farsa más aun no se rendía.

Ash: Me gustaría que probaras tú teoría, además te repito si yo tuviera tales cosas, ¿Que harían conmigo aquí en Kalos y no en mi casa de mi región natal?

Serena: Como mencione anteriormente tu estas muy orgulloso de todos tus logros, eres uno de los pocos entrenadores que han participado en todas las ligas excepto en la de Kalos, tu podrías ser el único entrenador que derroto a todo el frente de batalla que sigue invicto desde que un entrenador de Kanto y que curiosamente también es de Pueblo Paleta, además también tenemos las Ligas Naranjas que ahora mismo son invencibles ya que nadie puede derrotar a su campeón y lo más sorprendente es que nadie puede vencer ni siquiera al primer "Líder" y obtener la insignia del Gimnasio, así que los más seguro es que cosas de menor importancia como los estuches de medallas estén aquí junto contigo ya que son muy importantes para ti, pero para nosotros son meras medallas sin valor.

Ash estaba lleno de furia las medallas por las cuales se esforzó tanto junto con sus compañeros Pokémon estaban siendo llamadas sin valor.

Ash: Ok, ahora si cruzaste la línea me puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, pero esas medallas son las cosas más importantes para mí, mis Pokémon y yo las conseguimos trabajando en equipo al principio perdimos varias veces pero fue más que nada por mi culpa y cuando lográbamos ganar no era por mi habilidad sino por qué ellos se esforzaron al máximo para que nuestros entrenamientos no fueran en vano, esas medallas son el vínculo de mis Pokémon conmigo y no voy a permitir que digas que no tienen ningún valor- Decía gritando y se había levantado de su asiento para confrontar a Serena.

Serena: Parece que alguien se acaba de delatar, se supone que no tienes ninguna medalla.

Ash estaba más que sorprendido había caído en la trampa de Serena y por alguna razón en su rostro una sonrisa apareció.

Ash: Bueno supongo que no vale más la pena seguir ocultando mis medallas, Pikachu ve por ellas por favor- Rápidamente Pikachu comenzó a correr hacia la habitación de Ash y con el trajo un gran estuche y dentro de este había varios estuches con la bandera de cada región, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinho y Unova, todos los logros de Ash en lo que gimnasios se refiere estaban delante de sus compañeros.

Calem: Tú tienes todas estas medallas- Decía asombrado.

Miette: Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo.

Ash: ¿El qué?

Miette: ¿Por qué aun después de tener todas estas medallas dices que no podías vivir una vida de estudiante normal? En nuestra escuela hay alumnos que tienen medallas de hasta 3 regiones distintas y aun así son tratados de manera normal tanto por el alumnado y los profesores, no se les da ningún trato especial.

Ash: Veras para los adultos o jóvenes en Pueblo Paleta son alguien muy reconocido por mis logros y se sienten orgullosos de ello, pero también hay gente que se avergüenza de mí ya que en todos mis viajes no he podido ganar una solo liga, si ustedes sabían que tenía todas estas medallas pensé que sería igual que en Pueblo Paleta, cada vez que alguien tenía problemas acudían a mí, pero fuera de eso nadie absolutamente nadie me veía como un amigo o un compañero todo lo contrario me veían como la decepción de Pueblo Paleta- Decía ya sentado y cabizbajo.

Todos cruzaron miradas entre sí para saber si había algo que pudieran hacer para animarlo un poco.

Calem: Oye Ash ¿Qué te parece un combate?

Ash: No estoy de humor, además no les dijo el profesor que no me retaran a una batalla no elegiré batallas como mi Especialidad de eso ya tuve demasiado, tengo cuarenta medallas además de que soy el único entrenador que ha derrotado al invencible frente de batalla y soy campeón de las islas naranjas, creo que para batallas tengo para un buen rato y seguir con ello en la escuela no me apetece.

Serena: ¿Y qué te parece salir con nosotros el sábado?

Ash: Estoy ocupado el sábado, tengo que hacer dos exámenes y tengo que aprobar batallas y coordinación 1.

Tsunami: ¿Y qué tal si después de eso salimos por ahí? Además podemos ir a darte ánimos en las batallas y coordinación.

Ash: Chicos ¿Qué pretenden haciendo todo esto?

Todos: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ash: Vinieron aquí con un único objetivo, preguntarme "Como es que puedo luchar tan bien" les daré su respuesta, yo no sé luchar todo lo que hago es dar órdenes a los Pokémon si gane en la ceremonia fue todo gracia a Eevee y si Nizuma perdió fue por su culpa y nada más que su culpa, no fue el Pokémon.

Clemont: No solo vinimos a preguntarte eso, más bien esa es la única pregunta que teníamos a lo que veníamos realmente era a conocerte mejor y quizás hacernos amigos tuyos o algo parecido.

Ash: ¿Amigos?

Clemont: Si, ya sabes de esos que se tratan bien y a veces se enojan unos con otros por "X" o "Y" motivo pero al fin de todo resuelven sus diferencias y siguen como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ash: Estas tratando de decirme que me trataran como a unos de ustedes y que no esperaran nada de mí.

Todos: Exactamente eso.

Entonces Ash se quedó pensativo durante un momento.

Ash: Ok no veo cual sería en problema.

Tsunami: ¿Entonces si vienes con nosotros el sábado?

Ash: Somos amigos pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ya tengo planes el sábado.

Tsunami: Vamos no creo que te entretengas mucho tiempo, solo son dos exámenes y acreditar dos materias obligatorias.

Ash: No quiero hablar de eso por ahora- Decía con un aura negra a su alrededor- Nunca he sido bueno con los exámenes, pero cambiemos de tema, yo sé que ustedes conocen mi nombre por culpa del Profesor Oak, pero yo no conozco sus nombres así que si fueran tan amables.

Clemont: Que descortés de nuestra parte, yo soy Citrón Clemont. (Todo los nombres aquí comenzaran por lo apellidos a menos de que cambie de opinión igual están los nombres del lado izquierdo no es que sea muy difícil diferenciar)

Tsunami: Mi nombre es Moritaka Tsunami.

Calem: Mi nombre es X Calem.

Ash: X Vaya apellido más peculiar.

Calem: No es que Ketchum sea muy normal.

Ash: Touche.

Miette: Mi nombre es Kuritsu Miette.

Shauna: Mi nombre es Pleti Shauna.

Serena: Bueno supongo que tú ya me conoces pero, mi nombre es Yovdle Serena.

Ash: Mucho gusto todos mi nombre como ya sabes es Ash Ketchum.

Calem: ¿Ash no me digas que en verdad vendrás con nosotros el sábado?

Ash: Claro que no ya tengo planes y los de la escuela no son los únicos, ustedes no lo sabes pero el domingo tengo que regresar a Kanto para poder inscribirme por completo y poder asistir a una clase de segundo grado junto con ustedes.

Tsunami: ¿Enserio tienes que regresar a Kanto?

Ash: Como dijo Serena, para la asociación Pokémon soy una cara muy reconocida así que para nosotros la tenemos más difícil pues tenemos que hacer varias cosas es muy cansado pero es lo necesario.

Tsunami: Pero apenas es jueves, ¿Por qué tienes que regresar hasta el domingo? ¿No puedes regresar pasado mañana?

Ash: Tsunami, mis planes del sábado son algo mucho muy importantes, tengo los exámenes además de las acreditaciones de las materias prácticas.

Tsunami: ¿Y no las puedes hacer mañana?

Ash: Los exámenes si como sea los puedo hacer en un salón cualquiera, pero las materias practicas es otro asunto pues necesito hacerlas cuando nadie me esté viendo.

Todos: ¿Por qué?

Ash: Soy algo llamado especial, una parte de la farsa no es tanta farsa, yo en verdad perdía apropósito esos entrenadores no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra mí, la cuestión aquí es: ¿Por qué perdía?, muy simple como dije por mera experiencia o bien no quería tener la presión de ser el campeón de una región, pero la asociación Pokémon conoce muy bien mis habilidades y gracias a eso no tendré una batalla común y corriente, si no que luchare contra entrenadores algo distintos a los que ustedes derrotaron, me enfrentare nada más ni nada menos que al "mejor" entrenador de Kanto, Oak Gary y a las mejores Coordinadoras una es de Hoenn y la otra es de Sinho, son nada más ni nada menos que Birch May y Berlitz Dawn.

Miette: ¡¿Las famosas alumnas de los institutos mas prestigiados de todo el mundo?!- Gritaba asombrada.

Ash: Valla parece que las conoces, en realidad me ofrecieron entrar a esa escuela pero yo la rechace.

Miette: ¿¡Rechazaste una invitación a una de las mejores escuelas del mundo!?- Decía asombrada.

Ash: Que no te sorprenda al fin y al cabo en esa escuela se llamaría mucho la atención y eso no es que me guste mucho, aunque al parecer lo hago sin querer.

Shauna: Haber comprendo que te harán luchar contra Oak Gary, ¿Pero Por qué contra dos Coordinadoras?

Ash: Bueno es que no son solo ellas, se hará un mini torneo de prueba para mí, si logro vencer a los que se consideran los mejores pues me dejaran entrar a su escuela.

Serena: ¿Y qué pasa si no logras derrotarlas?

Ash: Tendré que entrar al Instituto Arceus.

Todos: ¿¡Queeeeeeee!?- Gritaron asombrados.

Ash: Les dije que no se sorprendieran, la asociación Pokémon sigue pensando que yo sería una muy buena adquisición para la escuela por mis habilidades y mi inteligencia en estrategias y otras cosas, pero como dije antes no me gusta esa escuela, si supieran lo que tuve que hacer para entrar en el Instituto Paleta.

Calem: ¿Pero por qué no querer entrar a una de las mejores escuelas del mundo?

Ash: En esa escuela solamente asisten los mejores de los mejores, es decir, aquellos que han probado que tienen lo necesario para entrar en sus instituciones, la mayoría de sus estudiantes son campeones de liga, Coordinadores que han ganado el gran festival y las llamadas Reinas de región, además de los estudiantes que consiguen una mención especial por sus habilidades, yo he recibido varias pero no las acepto, y ahora sus alumnos me ven como su enemigo o algo parecido.

Calem: Pero eso no responde mi pregunta.

Ash: Si entro a esa escuela pasara lo mismo que cuando entre en el Instituto Paleta, comenzaran a burlase de mi por mis fracasos y no verán más allá de mis fracasos y mis logros no servirán para nada, si tengo que pasar por ello prefiero entrar a una escuela normal, pero no tendría efecto si los demás conocieran mis logros, por eso cuando mi madre me dijo que tendría que entrar a un nuevo Instituto estaba contento podría vivir una vida de estudiante normal, sin que nadie supiera que tengo habilidades especiales, pero con lo de esta mañana creo que eso no pasara, o por lo menos espero que pase a menor escala… como sea se está haciendo tarde y necesito pensar varias cosas así que les voy a pedir amablemente que se retires.

Tsunami: ¿Podemos ir a verte luchar el sábado?

Ash: Hagan lo que quieran mientras no me distraigan, además les voy a pedir que no le cuenten a nadie mi secreto.

Serena: ¿Aun lo quieres mantener el secreto?

Ash: Claro, tal vez ustedes hayan comprendido la situación pero hay gente que no lo hará, así que les pido por favor que no divulguen mi secreto.

Entonces llego el momento en que Ash quedo solo en la habitación de nuevo como cuando llego.

Ash: ¿Confías en ellos Pikachu?- Le preguntaba a su amigo mientras se sentaba.

Pikachu: Pika pi chu pika (Creo que la más confiable es Serena)

Ash: Con que Serena he… bueno de todas maneras tenemos que descansar tenemos mucho que hacer- Decía mientras se levantaba del sofá para ir a tomarse un baño.

Y así los días pasaron volando el alumnado preguntaba por aquel estudiante que había hecho revuelo en la ceremonia pero no sacaban ninguna información y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos el sábado llego y Ash Ketchum se dirigía hacia el Instituto Kalos para sus pruebas, cuando llego rápidamente vio como Gary estaba calentando al igual que los Coordinadores que eran unos 7 por lo cual intuyo que la coordinación llevaría un buen tiempo, cuando puso un pie en la escuela todo mundo se le quedo mirando con ojos de desprecio pero a este no le importo y siguió caminando a su destino, el salón 2-A (Si el famoso 2-A) cuando llego el Profesor Oak lo estaba esperando.

Oak: Buenos días chico, espero y hayas dormido bien.

Ash: Si algo de eso, tuve muchas cosas que pensar- Entonces se sentó en una silla- Vamos tengo que terminar esto rápido por lo que veo lo demás me llevara un buen rato.

Oak: Ash si fueras cualquier alumno que tiene una oportunidad de entrar al Instituto Arceus te diría que fallaras a propósito, pero siendo tú te pido que hagas tu mejor esfuerzo para aprobar todas las pruebas.

Ash: El Instituto Arceus es un lugar de engreídos, no se preocupe por mí nunca en mi vida entraría en un lugar como ese.

Oak: Bueno comencemos, primero te diré las reglas de este examen, tendrás 1 hora por cada examen es decir tendrás 2 horas para terminar la prueba escrita, luego tendrás que enfrentarte a Oak Gary en un combate 1 VS 1 con el Pokémon que tu decidas usar en esta prueba se calificaran 3 cosas, la estrategia empleada, el daño que recibes te restara punto así que trata que no te golpeen tanto, y el daño aplicado, es decir, el daño que tu Pokémon le dé al Pokémon rival tendrán un límite de 3 minutos así que tienes que trabajar rápido en tus estrategias, por último es lo más tranquilo pues es un mini torneo además que el Instituto Arceus les prometió puntos extras si alguno lograba derrotarte y al ganador del torneo, ¿Entendiste?

Ash: Si todo claro, ahora dame el examen de admisión- Entonces en cuanto Ash tuvo el examen en la mesa tomo su lápiz y comenzó a contestarlo le llevo aproximadamente 30 minutos terminar el examen de admisión- Ya termine ahora deme el examen final de primer año- Entonces al igual que el examen de admisión en cuanto el examen toco su pupitre comenzó a llenarlo con las respuestas este le llevo más tiempo terminarlo 1 hora aproximadamente- Termine.

Oak: Bien ahora veremos si pasaste los exámenes- Entonces tomo ambos exámenes y los metió en una especie de máquina que tenía una pantalla donde se mostraban los resultados, la maquina hiso unos ruidos extraños y un numero se mostró en la pantalla era un 100- Bien en el examen de admisión tuviste un 100 eso es bueno ahora veremos con el final- Al igual que el primer examen metió en examen a la máquina y volvió a hacer unos ruidos extraños y un numero se mostró en la pantalla igualmente era un 100- Sacaste un 100 en ambos exámenes te felicito de momento pasaste la primera parte de la prueba ahora tienes que luchar contra Oak Gary el mejor luchador del Instituto Arceus, pero puedes tener un descanso de 15 minutos te esperare en el campo.

Ash: Ok supongo que voy a dar una vuelta a la escuela.

Entonces se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar, cuando estuvo fuera del edificio miro su muñeca donde tenía un reloj y puso una alarma en 15 minutos y se fue detrás del edificio y busco un árbol donde descansar, cuando lo encontró se recargo sobre el mismo y cerro sus ojos… pasaron 5 minutos y Ash estaba disfrutando de su siesta por más corta que esta fuera porqué a lo lejos dos figuras femeninas encontraron a nuestro héroe.

?: Mira que tenemos aquí.

?: No puedo creer que aun cuando tiene que luchar contra Gary esta tan tranquilo.

Ash: Gary se deja llevar por su intuición y eso se convierte en una debilidad explotable por el enemigo en este caso yo, podrían dejarme en paz May y Dawn.

May: Sigo sin entender como un chico como tu rechazo una invitación al Instituto Arceus en varias ocasiones.

Dawn: Mientras que nosotras conseguimos victoria tras victoria, tú lo único que tuviste que hacer fue perder con orgullo, nadie sabe de tus logros solo se sabe que eres la persona que aunque siempre haya llegado lejos en las ligas termina perdiendo.

Ash: Ustedes conocen a aquel entrenador que conquisto el Frente de Batalla, el único entrenador que lo ha logrado- Decía aun con los ojos cerrados.

May: No pero se dice que ese entrenador es muy fuerte y si él se lo propone puede terminar con todos las ligas.

Ash: Pues les tengo noticias, ese entrenador que logro derrotar al frente de batalla- Entonces abrió sus ojos- Soy yo.

Dawn: ¿Tu? Jajajajajajajajaj por favor, enserio pensaste que nos tragaríamos tal mentira.

Ash: Hay Dawn me estas subestimando, yo ya sabía que ustedes me iban a molestar así que le pedí a Scott el director del Frente de batalla que me diera un reconocimiento y unos videos que pase a mi celular que confirman que ese entrenador soy yo- De su bolsillo saco un papel era el reconocimiento- Aquí están los videos- Entonces les entrego el celular donde tenía los videos a las chicas, en el video se podía ver como Ash derrotaba a los cerebros de la frontera de manera excepcional y sin cometer ninguna falla como lo hacía en las ligas, las chicas no podían estar más que sorprendidas.

May: Bien esto prueba que eres ese entrenador, pero aun así no eres competencia para el gran Instituto Arceus.

Ash: No te preocupes May aún tengo otra cosa que mostrarles, ustedes conoces al gran entrenador que logro derrotar a las Islas Naranjas las cuales son invencibles y si algún entrenador logra hacerlo el campeón lo derrota con un solo Pokémon.

Dawn: No me dirás que ese eres tú.

Ash: Ahora mismo te lo puedo confirmar, le pedí a Lance el viejo campeón que me diera una copia del video de nuestra batalla y aquí está el video- Entonces les volvió a dar el teléfono a las chicas, en el video se veía a Ash derrotando a los Pokémon de Lance uno a uno en lo que fue una batalla para recordarse- Ahora me creen- Decía recostado en el árbol con los ojos cerrados.

May: Esto es…

Dawn: ¿Cómo puedes rechazar a una escuela como el Instituto Arceus con este historial? ¿Acaso estás loco?

Ash: Desde que ustedes entraron en el Instituto Arceus se han vuelto un icono para los demás alumnos de otras escuelas, yo no podría tener eso, no me gusta presumir de mis habilidades, yo no soy como ustedes.

May: De igual manera si pierdes aunque sea una batalla tendrás que entrar en nuestro Instituto.

Ash: Enserio crees que voy a perder después de ver todas esas cosas.

Dawn: Lucharas contra Gary el mejor luchador de nuestro Instituto, te pondrá las cosas difíciles y si lo logras derrotar tendrás que enfrentarte a nosotras en las batallas de Coordinación y no creo que puedas con eso.

Ash: Ya lo veremos.

* * *

Turko: ¿Por qué todos los personajes que deberían ser buenos parecen malos?

Andreu: Que te esperes esto apenas comienza no tienes ni idea de lo que pasara después y si te soy sincero yo tampoco, pero algo se me ocurrirá y pues solucionare todo eso, incluso puedo hacer un Harem temporal como en el fic pasado.

Turko: ¿Y eso que solucionaría?

Andreu: Todo pues las personas que parecen malas, chicas, cambiarían su personalidad para agradarle a su amado en este caso Ash.

Turko: ¿Y quiénes saldrían en el Harem?

Andreu: Ehhhhhh… No tengo la más mínima idea.

Turko: Estamos perdidos.

¿Qué tal? Yo queriendo regresar a Ash a Kanto y termino haciendo un arco de 3 capítulos cómo es posible que me pase esto, pero da igual, ¿Qué les pareció la actitud de May y Dawn? No les queda verdad, pues tengo pensado algo… más o menos, a mi parecer algo le tiene que pasar a Ash (Me gusta torturar a Ash en el fic pasado lo mate y lo deje inmóvil com veces)

Sin más que añadir, Reviews se agradecen, Desde aquí un abrazo, yo soy Andreu320 el peor jugador de Shooters de la historia, Hasta otra.


	5. Chapter 5

Vemos a Andreu escribiendo en su computadora lo más rápido posible.

Andreu: Por fin termine- Entonces cae desmayado en su teclado y una persona justamente entra en la habitación.

Turko: Andreu te traje las medicinas para- Entonces ve a Andreu desmayado- ¡Andreu! Te dije que no podías escribir el capítulo de esta semana, estas muy débil.

Andreu: Pero no podía dejar sin capítulo a mis lectores.

Turko: Igual está muy corto.

Andreu: Es mejor a que no les de nada- Entonces vuelve a cerrar sus ojos.

Turko: ¡ANDREU!

Si es justamente como le leen estuve enfermo unos 5 días de fiebre, tenía unos dolores de cabeza tremendos y no hablemos de tocar la computadora que los dolores aumentaban, siento mucho que el capítulo este tan corto es lo que pude escribir hoy en la mañana ya que apenas hoy en la mañana me sentí mejor, bueno no los entretengo mas y los veo abajo.

Chapter 4- La Gran Prueba, Parte 2

Dawn: ¿Cómo puedes rechazar a una escuela como el Instituto Arceus con este historial? ¿Acaso estás loco?

Ash: Desde que ustedes entraron en el Instituto Arceus se han vuelto un icono para los demás alumnos de otras escuelas, yo no podría tener eso, no me gusta presumir de mis habilidades, yo no soy como ustedes.

May: De igual manera si pierdes aunque sea una batalla tendrás que entrar en nuestro Instituto.

Ash: Enserio crees que voy a perder después de ver todas esas cosas.

Dawn: Lucharas contra Gary el mejor luchador de nuestro Instituto, te pondrá las cosas difíciles y si lo logras derrotar tendrás que enfrentarte a nosotras en las batallas de Coordinación y no creo que puedas con eso.

Ash: Ya lo veremos- Decía aun con los ojos cerrados- Pero de momento creo que sería mejor que se vallan a practicar porque aún me quedan 6 minutos de descanso.

?: Con que aquí estaban chicas, el entrenador dice que regresen inmediatamente a calentar.

May: Enseguida vamos Gary.

Dawn: Solo estábamos hablando con un pequeño renacuajo.

Gary: ¿A quién se refieren?- Entonces Gary vio a Ash recostado en el árbol- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre llamar renacuajo a Ash?!- Gritaba molesto- ¡Acaso no saben todo lo que ha logrado, todos tienen sus motivos para no querer entrar en una escuela y las de Ash también son válidas!

May: Pero… se supone que es tu rival.

Gary: Es mi rival sí, pero también es un gran amigo, ¿Verdad Ash?

Ash: Lo que tú digas Gary.

Gary: Él me ha salvado en varias ocasiones y me ha ayudado a entrenar también, si no fuera por el no sería lo que soy ahora, así que no quiero que lo vuelvan a insultar, ¿Entendido?

May/Dawn: Si.

Gary: Ahora vayan con el entrenador que las está llamando- Las chicas se fueron dejando solos a Ash y Gary- Por dios, no puedo creer que hayan personas como ellas.

Ash: No tenías por qué hacer eso Gary, ya estaban a punto de irse, además les mostré mis logros para que me dejaran en paz.

Gary: Entonces ya saben que eres el único entrenador que domino el frente de batalla y el campeón de las ligas naranjas.

Ash: Si, pero aun así quieren que me derrotes para poder entrar en tu escuela, no sé por qué no pueden respetar mi decisión de no entrar en el Instituto Arceus.

Gary: Bueno tampoco sé por qué quieres entrar al Instituto Kalos siendo que tú vives en Kanto.

Ash: No por mucho tiempo, le dieron una promoción a mi madre y la única condición que le pusieron es que se tenía que mudar a Kalos para entrar en las oficinas mayores.

Gary: ¿Le dieron una promoción a Delia?, pues felicidades, pero aun así no puedo dejarte ganar en esta prueba, yo también quiero que entres en nuestro Instituto.

Ash: ¿Y tú por qué?

Gary: En nuestro Instituto hay gente que sabe de ti y te ven como una gran persona, si logras entrar a nuestro instituto la gente que te ve como una gran persona trabajaran más duro para poderte superar y poder estar a tu nivel y así ser amigos, pero por otro lado las personas que te ven como un enemigo se esforzaran más para poder superarte y así poder decir que son mejores que tú.

Ash: Si los de Arceus quieren superarme superarme es más sencillo que ellos vengan a mí y no que yo vaya a ellos.

Gary: Bueno hay también tienes razón, solo que esa escuela es una de las mejores que hay en todo el mundo por lo que entrar significa que eres un entrenador, coordinador o performer muy bueno y conseguiste hacerte con el mayor premio antes de graduarte de una escuela.

Ash: Pero aun así.

Gary: Bueno creo que es momento de regresar al campo dentro de pronto será nuestro encuentro y no quiero perder contra ti, por más buenas razones que tengas para no entrar.

Ash: Si, si lo que tú digas- Entonces suena la alarma del reloj de Ash- *Suspiro* ¿Por qué no me dejan descansar?- Luego de eso se levantó de donde estaba acostado y comenzó a caminar hacia el campo.

Gary: ¿A dónde vas?

Ash: Al campo para encontrarme con el Profesor Oak y tener nuestro primer encuentro, vamos Gary.

Gary: Si está bien vamos.

Luego de un rato de caminar llegaron al campo donde se encontraba el Profesor Oak.

Oak: Parece que ya ambos se encontraron, bueno está bien así, les diré las reglas de este combate, Primero que nada solo podrán usar un solo Pokémon y tendrán un tiempo límite así que tienen que darse prisa en derrotar a su oponente en caso de que ninguno de los dos Pokémon se debiliten se calificara: El daño que tu oponente te causo obviamente esto bajara puntos, el daño que causaste a tu oponente y por ultimo las estrategias que usen en combate.

Ash: Si, si, si, por favor ya comencemos con esto deje a Pikachu en la casa y nadie lo está cuidando ¿qué voy a hacer sí que come toda la cátsup?

Gary: ¿Y por qué no trajiste a Pikachu?

Ash: Pues él quería descansar y como para traerlo y molestarlo como que no, luego me mete un Impactrueno ¿Sabes lo que duele un Impactrueno de mi Pikachu?

Oak: Bueno dejemos de hablar y comencemos de una vez- Entonces ambos Gary y Ash se fueron en dirección contraria para acomodarse en su sitio- Bueno entonces ahora es tiempo de que elijan a su Pokémon.

Ash: Bueno supongo que este puede lograrlo, Vamos yo te elijo- Entonces lanzo la PokeBall que tenía en su cinturón de esta unas grandes flamas y al dispersarse un Charizard se vio con un aro alrededor de su mano y Ash saco de su bolsillo saco otro aro con una piedra activadora- Supongo que las mega-evoluciones son validas.

Oak: Si, claro que si son válidas.

Gary: Bien en ese caso, yo te elijo- Al igual que Ash tomo una PokeBall de su cinturón y la lanzo al aire de esta salió un gran torrente de agua que al dispersarse un Blastoise con un collar alrededor de su cuello y Gary de su bolsillo saco un aro con una piedra activadora- Supongo que esta será una batalla entre mega-evoluciones.

Oak: Bien si ambos están listos pueden comenzar.

Ash/Gary: Bien Charizard/Blastoise Mega-Evoluciona- Ambos Ash y Gary tocaron sus aros donde se encontraba la piedra activadora de esta salieron unos lazos que se juntaron con las que las mega-piedras sacaban ya los dos Pokémon se vieron envueltos en unas auras y comenzaron a cambiar sus apariencias de parte de Charizard unas flamas salieron de su hocico y su color naranja representativo fue cambiado por uno azul y de parte de Blastoise los dos cañones de su espalda fue reemplazado por uno solo pero más grande y de sus manos salieron dos cañones más pequeños.

Ash: Parece que esto será interesante, Charizard Garra Dragón- Las manos de Charizard unas garras verdes escamosas salieron y se movía a tal velocidad que Blastoise no fue capaz de esquivar el ataque de Mega-Charizard X.

Gary: Bien así me gusta, pero no debes subestimar la velocidad de mi Blastoise y el poder de sus ataques, Blastoise Hidrocañon- Blastoise se alineo junto sus cañones y de estos una gran bola de agua que se dirigía directo a Charizard, Ash solo esbozo una sonrisa y no le ordeno nada a Charizard y por ende recibió el ataque de Mega-Blastoise- Bien ataque directo.

Ash: Parece que se te olvido una gran cosita Gary.

Gary: ¿El qué?

La gran nube de polvo que había levantado el ataque de Blastoise se disipo y Charizard estaba parado sin siquiera un rasguño.

Gary: ¿Qué paso?- Decía Gary asombrado.

Ash: ¿Qué les enseñan el ese Instituto? Charizard al Mega-Evolucionar en su forma X pierde su tipo Fuego y es reemplazado por el Dragon.

Gary: Conque Dragón he, bien entonces Blastoise Rayo Hielo- Entonces de los tres cañones un rayo blanco salió disparado directo hacia Charizard.

Ash: Charizard usa Garra Dragón para cortar ese ataque y luego ataca a Blastoise con Llamarada- De las manos de Charizard otras manos verdes y escamosas salieron y con estas corto el ataque que Blastoise le había lanzado así entonces Charizard al cortar el ataque una gran nube de polvo se volvió a levantar pero el ataque de Charizard no sería parado solo por una simple pantalla de humo y lanzo su ataque de Llamarada entre todo el humo.

Gary: Tenemos que hacer algo y rápido, Blastoise utiliza Pistola de Agua para disipar el humo- Entonces Blastoise con sus tres cañones comenzó a disparar a discreción hacia el humo pero un ataque de fuego con el kanji de fuego lo golpeo e hizo que retrocediera- ¿Qué paso?, bueno no tenemos tiempo para pensar vamos utiliza Cabezazo contra Charizard- Blastoise comenzó a correr entre la pantalla de humo que poco a poco se estaba disipando y cuando se disipo Blastoise pudo ver a Charizard de espalda moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado buscando a su oponente entonces fue cuando se lanzó contra este pero lo que paso no fue lo esperado pues Charizard desapareció y otro Charizard el original lo tomo por la espalda y comenzó a volar para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo dañándolo mucho.

Ash: No te distraigas Gary- Entonces Blastoise comenzó a levantarse y cuando estuvo de pie- Charizard Puño Centrado (Así como el Pokémon Origin)- Charizard tomo vuelo mientras que su puño comenzaba a tomar un color naranja y cuando estuvo lo más cerca de Blastoise.

Gary: Rápido Blastoise Giro Rápido para protegerte de ese golpe- Antes de que Charizard soltara el golpe Blastoise se puso a girar muy rápido y cuando Charizard lo golpeo lo mando a volar pero dentro de su coraza.

Ash: Bien mucho juego por hoy Charizard es hora de terminar con todo esto- Entonces Charizard comenzó a cubrirse con una aura anaranjada y se abalanzo contra Blastoise dándole un gran golpe en su estómago.

Gary: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

Ash: ¿Pensabas que lucharía con todo desde el principio? Tal vez en el pasado esto sería todo lo que pudiera dar pero ahora no, ahora puedo dar un 150% de lo que en verdad tengo viaje mucho tiempo perdiendo ligas para poder conseguir la experiencia que necesitaba y así poder leer los movimientos de los oponentes y conseguir una mejor estrategia y ahora es hora de terminar con esto, Charizard Llamarada y luego Movimiento Sísmico- Charizard de su hocico lanzo un gran Kanji de Fuego que se dirigía directamente hacia Blastoise pero este lo esquivo lo cual esperaba Ash para que luego Charizard volara rápidamente detrás de Blastoise lo tomo por la espalda y se elevó en los aires para luego caer en picada junto con Blastoise y antes de tocar en suelo Charizard soltó a Blastoise y lo lanzo contra el suelo dejándolo debilitado- Supongo que fue todo por hoy Gary fue un placer haber luchado contra alguien del Instituto Arceus.

Gary: Heee, antes me lamentaría de perder contigo ya que te veía de otra manera pero con el tiempo me demostraste que eras mi mayor rival y te comencé a tener un poco más de respeto así que igualmente fue un placer haber luchado contra ti aunque en la próxima no voy a perder te lo aseguro- Entonces regreso a su Blastoise a su PokeBall.

Ash: Charizard amigo bien hecho buscar esa piedra en los primeros días nos hiso bien cierto- Charizard respondió con un gruñido y lanzándole fuego a la cara de Ash- Parece que no has cambiado nada en todos estos años amigo, pero aun así eres muy fuerte tómate un descanso por hoy- Al igual que Gary regreso a su Pokémon a su PokeBall.

Oak: Bien esta batalla de prueba ha dado final y el ganador de la misma es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y aspirante a ser estudiante del Instituto de Kalos, Bien chico lograste superar la primera pared ahora te toca lo más complicado puesto que nunca has probado la Coordinación.

Ash: No creo que sea tan difícil.

Oak: Eso ya lo veremos.

Turko: Ves te dije que no estaba bien que escribieras no quedo bien.

Andreu: Pero pude terminar para el lunes por lo menos les di el capítulo que estaban esperando, tal vez no tan bueno como lo esperaban pero ahí está, no puedo dejar a mis lectores con la intriga por mucho más de 1 semana, justamente porque se lo que se siente estar esperando mucho tiempo un fic que te gusta y tarde demasiado en subirlo.

Turko: Pero está mal, te dije que en esas condiciones no podías escribir, tu cerebro no funciona correctamente cuando tienes fiebre y no puedes pensar las cosas claramente.

Si también es justamente como le leen sé que quedo un poco flojo pero no quería dejarlos sin capitulo no me gusta esa intriga de estar esperando un capitulo con ansias para que al final se tarde otra semana en subirlo, sé que está muy corto es la mitad de lo que normalmente escribo pero algo es algo ¿No?

Bien sin más que añadir, Reviews se agradecen, Les escribió en enfermito Andreu320, Desde aquí un abrazo, Hasta Otra.


	6. Chapter 6

Andreu: Turko ayuda…me- Decía un Andreu muy cansado.

Turko: ¿Qué sucedió Andreu?- Preguntaba con preocupación.

Andreu: Las batallas de coordinación ser muy difíciles.

Turko: ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué fueras sencillas?

Andreu: Tienes que pensar mucho una buena estrategia y lograr por lo menos que uno piense que es bonito.

Turko: Vamos no te desanimes, si lograste hacer aquel capítulo de Las Vacaciones de Ash donde Ash contaba a Serena como se conocieron esto no debería ser nada.

Entonces Andreu tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se levantó de su asiento.

Andreu: Tienes razón Turko puedo hacerlo si me lo propongo.

Turko: Genial, ahora presenta el capítulo.

Hola gente llega un gran Andreu320 totalmente recuperado de su fiebre y demás enfermedades me quiero disculpar nuevamente por lo del capítulo anterior la verdad me hubiera gustado más hacer una gran batalla pero como podrán comprender no tenía las capacidades suficientes como para hacerlo, pero espero que este capítulo recompense un poco lo del capítulo anterior ya que es hora de las batallas de concurso, si les soy sincero me tuve que leer varias veces el fic de Kamen Rider Predator el de Enigma para poder darme una idea de cómo hacer una batalla de coordinación se ganó todo mi respeto luego de este capítulo y mi más sincero pésame para él ya que su padre acaba de morir, no los entretengo más y nos vemos abajo.

* * *

Chapter 5- La Gran Prueba, Parte 3

* * *

Nos encontramos a las afueras del Instituto Kalos donde un pequeño grupo de gente estaba por entrar para presenciar unas batallas que se supone que nadie debería de ver a excepción de unas cuantas autoridades como son el director de la escuela y unos representantes de la Asociación Pokémon.

Serena: ¿Están seguros que está bien que estemos aquí?

Calem: Vamos no pasa nada nosotros igual somos estudiantes de esta escuela y tenemos nuestras ID de estudiantes así que no debe haber problema alguno.

Clemont: Creo que todo esto está mal no se supone que nosotros podamos estar aquí.

Shauna: Concuerdo con Clemont si pudiéramos entrar por las buenas no habrían tantos guardias custodiando la entrada.

Calem: No es nada es solo para mantener afuera a los curiosos.

Miette: Calem no sé si lo sabes pero lo que estamos a punto de hacer es cosa de curiosos, ellos no nos dejaran entrar.

Calem: Vamos no pasa nada, yo quiero ver la verdadera fuerza de Ash en acción.

Tsunami: Luego de puedo prestar una copia del campeonato de Sinho si es que en verdad quieres ver su fuerza.

Calem: Si fuera así de sencillo él no se negaría a una batalla como lo hiso aquel día.

Entonces poco a poco se fueron acercando y cuando estuvieron en la puerta frente a los guardias estos obviamente no los dejaban entrar aun después de mostrar sus ID de estudiantes de esa escuela y Calem comenzó a gritar y patalear frente a los guardias, pero por suerte cierto chico estaba pasando por la entrada y escucho los gritos de desesperación.

Ash: ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí?

Calem: Ash amigo, diles a estos grandotes que nos dejen entrar.

Serena: Vamos Ash has algo si no Calem estará tirado en el suelo durante 20 minutos y luego se pondrá violento.

Ash hablo con los guardias para que dejaran entrar a los chicos, como los convenció es un misterio.

Ash: Ahora sí, ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo aquí?

Serena: Calem nos marcó ayer en la noche que quería ver como luchabas pero que no podía venir solo así que nos arrastró a todos bueno casi a todos, Miette, Clemont y Shauna se fueron cuando los guardias no nos dejaron entrar.

Ash: Así que solo quedaron Calem, Tsunami y Tú.

Calem: Pero vamos quiero ver como luchas.

Ash: Creo que llegaste un poco tarde Calem hace un momento acabo de terminar mi prueba de Batallas 1 y aprobé, ahora solo queda Coordinación 1 pueden quedarse si quieren, tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de que comience y por cosas me refiero a recostarme un rato en el árbol.

Serena: ¿Te puedo acompañar?

Ash: ¿Disculpa?

Serena: No, no, no, es solo que estoy un poco cansada y también quiero descansar un rato- Decía mientras movía rápidamente sus manos de un lado para otro.

Ash: Bueno si eso es lo que quieres no tengo inconveniente en que vengas.

Tsunami: ¿Están seguros que solo se recostaran en lados diferentes del árbol?- Decía con una sonrisa pícara.

De parte de Serena este comentario hiso que se sonrojara pero de parte de Ash este solo lo ignoro dejando a Tsunami un poco deprimido, el ambiente de repente se llenó de tensión y eso era por que ciertas Coordinadoras se estaban acercando.

Ash: ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto ahora?

Serena: ¿Pasa algo?

May: Parece que tuviste un poco de suerte con Gary, supongo que fue un poco blando contigo.

Dawn: No creas que nosotras seremos igual de suaves contigo, nosotras iremos contigo con tal de que entres en nuestro Instituto.

Ash: ¿Se puede saber por qué tanto apuro en que yo entre en su Instituto? Si solo quieren demostrar que son mejores que yo lo único que tiene que hacer es retarme oficialmente a una batalla y listo, no tengo porque asistir a su Instituto lo podemos arreglar aquí mismo.

Dawn: Parece que aún no lo entiendes Ash.

May: Nosotras hacemos esto para cumplir con un favor que tenemos con una amiga de nuestro Instituto que está enamorada de ti, pero por ciertos motivos ella no puede salir de Arceus.

Ash: Hoooo, me importa un bledo sus motivos por los cuales me quieran arrastrar a Arceus yo no tengo pensado poner un solo pie en ese asqueroso Instituto.

Tsunami: ¿Por qué tanto odio a Arceus?

Ash: Ustedes no deben de saber nada solo deben saber que Arceus no es lo que aparenta y estoy seguro que ninguno de sus estudiantes lo sabe.

Dawn: Todo lo que sabemos es que Arceus es una de las mejores escuelas del mundo en la cual se reúnen los mejores…

Ash: Si, si, si, se exactamente lo que es Arceus lo he escuchado millones de veces, ¿Pero conocen la verdadera meta de Arceus? Cada escuela tiene una meta las escuelas normales tienen la meta de hacer realidad los sueños de sus alumnos en cuanto batallas o coordinación respecta, pero Arceus tiene otra meta y estoy seguro que no la conocen.

Dawn: Nosotras solo estamos ahí por la calidad de las clases, aun así perderás y conocerás a nuestra amiga ¿Si?

Ash: ¿Ella está enamorada de mí?

Dawn/May: Si.

Ash: Lo dudo mucho, si ella esta tan enamorada de mi ella misma hubiera venido junto con ustedes.

May: Ella por ciertos motivos no puede salir del Instituto pero ha escuchado de ti, además que en Arceus siempre vemos las ligas y todo ese tipo de cosas y al verte a ti supongo que se enamoró, aunque no veo que fue lo que ella te vio.

Ash: No me interesa tu opinión- Entonces suena el reloj de Ash con una alarma- *Suspiro* ahora me quede sin descansar por culpa de estas dos y ahora tengo que ir al mini torneo de Coordinadores, ya que- Entonces cambio su dirección hacia el campo donde se encontraba el profesor Oak.

Dawn: ¿A dónde vas? Aun no terminamos de hablar.

Ash: Si ustedes se quieren perder el torneo de Coordinación por mi bien, pero yo no tengo motivos para quedarme a escuchar sus tonterías.

May: ¿De qué hablas?

Ash: Que dentro de poco dará comienzo, así que es mejor que se apresuren si no quieren ser descalificadas.

Calem: Oye Ash, ¿Podemos ir a verte?

Ash: Hagan lo que quieran mientras no me molesten.

Todos se fueron caminando detrás de Ash que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y de vez en cuando bostezaba un poco (Si en esta parte bostezaste felicidades ya somos dos) y cuando por fin llegaron al centro del campo donde daría lugar en mini torneo, Oak los estaba esperando y al ver a los chicos se exalto un poco pero Ash le explico un poco la situación y se calmó un poco.

Oak: Bueno mientras estén aquí sin causar ningún lio está bien, ¿Entendido?

Serena/Calem/Tsunami: Si, Señor.

Oak: Bien- Entonces volteo a mirar a Ash- ¿Estás listo chico?

Ash: Si, solo quiero terminar esto lo más rápido posible, tengo cosas que hacer en Kanto todavía, /aunque siento que algo pasara dentro de poco/

Oak: Bien ahora te explicare un poco las reglas de este torneo… EJEM… El torneo constara de 16 participantes donde se harán 8 grupos, para poder pasar lo único que tienes que hacer es o derrotar a tu rival sin perder la elegancia y belleza en tus movimientos o que al final de la ronda tu tengas más puntos que tu oponente en cualquiera de los dos casos pasaras a la siguiente ronda, pero si pierdes aunque sea una sola ronda me temo que no podre dejarte entrar en este Instituto y tendrás que irte a Arceus, ahora por cada ronda utilizaras un Pokémon pero por cada ronda tendrás que usar un Pokémon distinto, la última ronda por cierto será una batalla doble así que piensa bien en que Pokémon usaras.

Ash: Ok, lo entiendo ahora podemos comenzar todo esto.

Oak: Bien no tengas tanta prisa chico tú serás uno de los primeros, ¡Podrían por favor mirar la tabla que está detrás de mí!- Gritaba para llamar la atención de los demás concursantes- Este será el orden en el cual ustedes se presentaran así que por favor cuando toque su turno estén presentes, ahora tomara lugar la primera presentación del día, Coordinadora Misaki y Coordinador Ketchum por favor de presentarse en el campo de inmediato.

Entonces ambos concursantes se encontraban en lados opuestos del campo.

Ash: Que sea una gran batalla- Decía con una sonrisa.

Misaki: Lo mismo digo- Contestaba de la misma manera.

Oak: Bien ahora pueden dar comienzo.

Ash: Bien ahora supongo que es tu turno viejo amigo, Sal Arcanine- De su cinturón saco una PokeBall que lanzo al aire y al abrirse una pequeña cara de fuego se hiso presente que al dispersarse dejo ver al Pokémon Arcanine.

Misaki: Entonces yo iré con este, Nocty a escena- De su cintura saco una PokeBall y al igual que Ash la lanzo al aire cuando este se abrió unas ondas psíquicas con forma de pájaro se pudieron observar al desaparecer el Pokémon Noctowl.

Ash: Entonces ahora comenzamos con todo, Arcanine utiliza Lanzallamas y luego usa Poder Oculto- Inmediatamente Arcanine abrió su hocico y una gran columna de fuego en forma horizontal se dirigía hacia Noctowl pero no era todo pues también unas bolas de color verde estaban siguiendo a está dando vueltas alrededor haciendo que el Lanzallamas cambiara a un color verdoso dándole a Noctowl y restando varios puntos de Misaki.

Misaki: Entonces nosotros también iremos con todo- Nocty utiliza Poder Oculto y luego Psíquico- Noctowl comenzó a invocar varias bolas verdes y las lanzo contra Arcanine pero al mismo tiempo un aura morada cubría a las bolas haciendo que estas sacaran chispas de colores verdes y moradas.

Ash: Bien Arcanine utiliza Velocidad Extrema y Envite Ígneo- Arcanine rápidamente comenzó a correr por el campo a una velocidad increíble esquivando el ataque de Misaki de repente Arcanine comenzó a rodearse por el fuego y tenía la velocidad de Velocidad Extrema así que el rastro que normalmente es blanco comenzó a tornarse a un rojo más suave que resultaba bello a la vista y cuando Noctowl estaba a punto de esquivarlo volando encima de él, Arcanine freno aun con el fuego rodeándolo lo cual causa un pequeño remolino de fuego detrás de el para luego saltar y golpear a Noctowl bajando considerablemente los puntos de Misaki.

Oak: Bien tiempo y el ganador de esta batalla de hermosura es… Ash Ketchum aspirante a estudiante de este Instituto- Dejando ver la pantalla en la cual se mostraban los puntos Ash aún tenía todos sus puntos pero Misaki tenía menos de la mitad. (Disculpen que esto de los concursos sea tan corto pero si soy malo con las batallas con la coordinación ni se diga)

Cerca del campo en unas gradas estaba todos los concursantes y los amigos de Ash.

Serena: Vaya quien diría que Ash en verdad es bueno para la Coordinación, tal vez debería tomar las clases de Coordinación nos sería de gran ayuda a todos.

Tsunami: De que hablas Serena, Ash pertenece a las batallas lo ha demostrado muchas veces además es el único estudiante que ha derrotado a un alumno de tercero con un Pokémon con desventaja, está más que claro que el pertenece al mundo de las batallas.

Dawn: Ustedes no saben de lo que hablan- Se acercó unas de las "Rivales" de Ash.

Calem: ¿A qué te refieres?

Dawn: Si te soy sincera yo no odio a Ash, solo que tengo que ayudar a mi amiga, pero el en verdad es el que nos ha ayudado mucho a nosotras para conseguir nuestros sueños.

Serena: ¿De qué hablas?

Dawn: ¿No lo saben? Ash Ketchum el chico que dio la vuelta al mundo con su primera participación en la Liga Añil, sus acciones y palabras, la manera en la cual apoyaba a sus Pokémon, inspiraron a muchas personas a seguir con sus sueños y casi todo el Instituto Arceus está conformado por personas a las cuales Ash les dio ese pequeño impulso que necesitaban.

Calem: Acaso Ketchum…

Tsunami: Él es…

Serena: No dudo que todo el Instituto Arceus quiera superarlo para demostrar que sus palabras no valen nada o por lo menos la mayoría.

Dawn: Bueno tienes un poco de razón ahí- Entonces se levantó de su asiento- Bien me retiro yo soy la próxima, fue un placer hablar con ustedes, por cierto mi nombre es Berlitz Dawn.

Serena: Mi nombre es Yovdle Serena y estos dos son X Calem y Moritaka Tsunami.

Tsunami: Es un gusto señorita Dawn.

Calem: Igual- Decía Calem con cara de pocos amigos.

Entonces Dawn se fue dejando solo a los tres amigos platicando sobre las presentaciones que se llevaban a cabo, como las presentaciones llevarían un tiempo Ash opto por apoyarse en un árbol cercano.

Ash: ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- Pensaba el chico- No entiendo por qué la gente de Arceus quiere desesperadamente que entre a su Instituto, deberían respetar mi decisión como entrenador y alumno, yo no estoy hecho para Arceus y aun así… ¿O podría ser otra cosa? Y si en verdad la gente de Arceus lo que busca es que entre en su Instituto para sus propios fines y no para el desarrollo de sus alumnos, pero también podría ser que los alumnos indirectamente me piden ayuda porqué descubrieron los sucios trucos de Arceus… No eso último es completamente imposible-Entonces a lo lejos se escucha la voz de Oak llamando a Ash- Valla que fue rápido.

En el campo estaba Birch May esperando a su "Rival".

May: Llegas tarde Ash.

Ash: Vamos May estaba justo en aquel árbol estaba viendo completamente todos los encuentros.

Oak: Bien este encuentro de Coordinación da comienzo por favor saquen sus Pokémon.

Ash: Te concedo sacar primero.

May: Que amable, Absol es tu turno de brillar- De su cinturón tomo una PokeBall que lanzo al aire y de esta una especie de aura negra salió en forma de esfera al dispersarse en Pokémon Absol apareció.

Ash: Entonces yo iré con este, Ampharos te toca- Al igual que May saco una PokeBall de su cinturón y la lanzo al aire, de este un gran destello salió y cuando este desapareció el Pokémon Ampharos estaba en el campo- De nuevo te concedo el primer ataque.

May: Bueno hoy estás lleno de amabilidad, Absol usa Tajo Umbrío y Lanzallamas- Al instante el cuerno de Absol comenzó a brillar y con un simple movimiento de cabeza un corte oscuro salió de este y al mismo tiempo del hocico de Absol una gran columna de fuego salió y se fusiono con el corte oscuro que hiso que el lanzallamas tomara más velocidad y se tornara negro.

Ash: Ampharos usa Puño Trueno para repelerlo- Cuando el lanzallamas oscuro estuvo a punto de golpear a Ampharos este levanto su puño que sacaba chispas y golpeo a la gran columna oscura al golpearla esta desapareció y se convirtió en partículas de color amarillo, negro y rojo lo cual bajo unos cuantos puntos de May- Bien entonces, Ampharos colócate detrás de Absol y usa Velocidad- Todo el mundo o más bien los presentes estaban un poco sorprendidos de la acción del chico pero Ampharos no dudo ni un segundo y rápidamente se colocó detrás de Absol sin que este lo notara y con un movimiento de cola este fue golpeado por varias estrellas que lo mandaron al aire- Ahora ponte debajo de este y utiliza Impactrueno mientras giras- De nuevo los presentes se sorprendieron ¿Qué lograrían con ello?, al igual que antes Ampharos ni titubeo y se posiciono debajo de este de su cola chispas comenzaban a salir y cuando el rayo estaba a punto de salir comenzó a dar vueltas en el suelo, el rayo giraba junto con Ampharos y golpeaba a Absol, la columna eléctrica que Ampharos había creado no permitía que Absol cayera pues el rayo lo mandaba de un lado a otro y este gran movimiento bajaba más y más los puntos de May.

May: /Tengo que hacer algo o si no mis puntos seguirán bajando y perderé, ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?/- Entonces se dio cuenta de algo el tornado eléctrico tenía un gran punto débil que se podía aprovechar cosa que May noto y no tardo en aprovecharlo- Absol rápido utiliza Lanzallamas- Ash se mostró un poco sorprendido pues había descubierto el punto débil de su estrategia, de la boca de Absol una gran columna de fuego salió y se fusiono con el tornado de electricidad que poco a poco se estaba consumiendo por el fuego y cuando se consumió por completo lastimo a Ampharos bajando una gran cantidad de los puntos de Ash- Pensaste que no notaria que un ataque que se pudiera convertir en otro anularía tu estrategia.

Ash: Más que no pensarlo diría que es un poco inesperado, pero no importa ya que aquí terminara todo esto, Ampharos Cola de Hierro mientras usas Destello.

Ampharos salto por encima de Absol haciendo que su cola se pusiera blanca y al instante un gran destello segó por unos momentos a Absol y su entrenadora May, cuando recuperaron el sentido Ampharos estaba encima de ellos.

May: Rápido Absol antes de que caiga utiliza Lanzallamas.

Absol lo más rápido que pudo abrió su hocico y lanzo una vez más una gran columna de fuego que se estrelló contra la Cola de Hierro de Ampharos partiendo a la mitad la gran columna pero el gran poder de Absol logro mantener al margen a Ampharos en el aire.

Ash: Rápido Ampharos usa Rapidez- Entonces de la cola de Ampharos varias estrellas salían y se partían logrando hacer un gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales los cuales bajan puntos a ambos concursantes- Bien entonces usa Tacleada de Volteos.

Ampharos aun en el aire por el ataque de Absol se cubrió de un aura naranja que provoco una explosión de colores en el aire y justo en ese momento se había terminado el tiempo.

Oak: Bien tiempo y el ganador es…- Entonces fue cuando la cortina de humo se disipo y dejo ver los resultados-… Es Ash Ketchum aspirante a entrar a este Instituto- Los resultados impresionaron a todos pues los puntos de Ash estaban casi por terminar mientras que los de May estaban en cero además de que su Pokémon se había debilitado.

Ash: Diste una gran batalla pero yo gane, Ampharos regresa- Saco la PokeBall de Ampharos y lo regreso- Diste un gran espectáculo por ahora descansa.

May: He fallado ahora no podre cumplir la promesa que tengo con Ángela- Decía mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo- Regresa Absol- Al igual que Ash toma la Pokémon de Absol y lo regreso- Gracias por tu ayuda amigo ahora descansa.

Ash: Espero y te hayas dado cuenta del por qué perdiste May.

May: Si lo sé no soy lo suficientemente buena.

Ash: No, no fue por eso por lo que perdiste tu eres lo suficientemente buena si por nada ganaste el gran festival- Decía mientras la ayuda a levantarse del suelo- Dime May que se califica en un concurso Pokémon.

May: Eso es muy sencillo se califica la habilidad y lazo que tienes con tus Pokémon además de la variedad de ataques y la forma en la cual puedes combinar varios para lograr un gran espectáculo que resulte bello para la audiencia.

Ash: Exacto se califica la variedad de ataque tu usaste en varias ocasiones el ataque de Lanzallamas eso fue lo que bajo tus puntos al final.

May: Pero tu usaste también muchas veces Destello y Velocidad.

Ash: Yo solamente use Destello y Velocidad en dos ocasiones mientras tu usaste Lanzallamas en 3 ocasiones si bien es solo uno más que las mías yo use más variedad de ataques también use Puño trueno y Tacleada de Volteos si bien lo recuerdas eso hace un total de 4 ataques mientras tu solo usaste 2 el otro ataque que usaste fue Tajo umbrío, tienes que tener cuidado con los ataques que usas es muy importante para los concursos saber usar todo tu repertorio de ataques, esta fue una batalla de poco tiempo pero si fuera una batalla oficial sería más tiempo y por ende más ataques y combinaciones, por ahora te recomiendo que practiques más en las combinaciones que puedes lograr con un solo Pokémon ya que es más difícil.

May: ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de concursos? Nunca has participado en uno.

Ash: Tengo unos cuantos amigos que saben de ello.

Entonces la segunda batalla se dio de manera increíble dando como ganadora a Dawn Berlitz cosa que a nadie sorprendió.

Dawn: Entonces tú y yo nos veremos las caras en el escenario.

Ash: Así parece espero y me muestres todo lo que tengas en esta batalla doble.

* * *

Turko: Que manera de terminar el capítulo.

Andreu: Nunca falta que el Andreu deje con una gran sed de curiosidad… bueno en muy pocas ocasiones hago eso.

Turko: Así que la batalla final será una batalla doble.

Andreu: Claro y lo mejor es que serán con Pokémon de Ash esta vez no pondré los que me parezcan mejor si no Pokémon de Ash que tengan habilidades para los concursos o no las tendrán.

Tengo que aceptar que fui presa del temor… huy perdón mensaje equivocado, tengo que aceptar que hacer este capítulo más las parte de las batallas de coordinación es una gran patada en el trasero me tarde más o menos unos 10 minutos pensando cada movimiento de cada uno de tanto Ash como May, a todos aquellos que escriban batallas de coordinación tienen mis más sinceros respetos.

Bien sin más que añadir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide su totalmente curado y lleno de energías Andreu320, Hasta otra.

Andreu: Oye Turko donde dejaste mi DS (Ficticia porque yo no tengo)

Turko: ¿Para que la quieres?

Andreu: Quiero jugar The World Ends With You.

Turko: Pero ese juego es viejísimo.

Andreu: Pero bien que le hicieron una especie de Remake para Android y IOS además de un Manga, vamos dámela.

Por cierto si no han jugado ese juego lo recomiendo totalmente es genial, ahora sí, HASTA OTRA.


	7. Chapter 7

Andreu: Bien a practicar.

Turko: ¿Ahora que estás haciendo Andreu?

Andreu: Pues quiero cambiar mi modo de escritura de guion a narrativa solo que los diálogos se me dificultan un poco así que me pondré a practicar un rato.

Turko: Pero antes de eso presenta el capítulo.

Hola gente, se preguntaran que fue lo de hace dos días pues muy sencillo era exactamente lo que ponía hasta hoy supongo que ya lo habré quitado y si no pues lo dejare un tiempo más, si actuaron y me ayudaron muchas gracias si no pues no tengo nada que decirles, pero dejemos a un lado eso y concentrémonos en el capítulo ya que este será el comienzo de todo, exacto todos los 5 capítulos anteriores y el prólogo solo era el principio de lo que en verdad tenía planeado, así que no los entretengo más y a leer.

* * *

Chapter 6- El Comienzo de Todo

* * *

Nos encontramos de vuelta en el Instituto de Kalos donde una batalla de Coordinación muy importante para Ash Ketchum está a punto de comenzar, con esta batalla se decidirá si entrara o no al Instituto Kalos ya que si pierde no tendrá otra alternativa de entrar al Instituto de Arceus donde según Ash cosas muy raras pasan dentro de esta.

Dawn: Entonces, ¿Quieres que comience yo?- Preguntaba con una pizca de amabilidad.

Ash: Adelante por mí no te contengas- Contestaba de la misma manera.

Dawn: Bien entonces Empoleon y Togekiss a escena- De su cinturón tomo dos PokeBall y las lanzo al aire de una de estas un gran chorro de agua salió disparado y al caer el Pokémon Empoleon estaba en su sitio preparado, por otro lado de la segundo PokeBall una gran ráfaga de viento acompañado por un estampe de corazón salió y el Pokémon Togekiss salió del corazón- Espero y puedas con estas dos.

Ash: Ya lo veremos, Buizel y Butterfree vamos por la victoria- Igual que Dawn este tomo dos PokeBall de su cinturón y las lanzo al aire por un lado un gran torrente de agua en forma de lazo se estrelló contra el suelo dejando ver al Pokémon Buizel por otro lado la segunda PokeBall al abrirse un pequeño arcoíris se dejó ver al irse el Pokémon Butterfree estaba presente- Te concedo el primer ataque- Decía haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Dawn: Bien entonces Empoleon usa torbellino contra Buizel y Togekiss cuando lo lance usa Viento Cortante- Entonces Empoleon de su pico un gran tornado de agua se estaba creando y cuando fue lo suficientemente grande este lo lanzo hacia su objetico y al mismo tiempo Togekiss lanzo varias corrientes de viento hacia el gran torbellino cortándolo por dentro y logrando un vacío dentro de este, cuando finalmente dio contra Buizel este no se destruyó y Buizel entro dentro del torbellino y comenzó a girar mientras unas corrientes de viento lo golpeaban por dentro- Ahora que harás sorpréndeme- Esto logro que los puntos de Ash bajaran un poco.

Ash: Bien entonces Buizel usa Acua Jet y Butterfree usa Psíquico para dirigir ese torbellino a Togekiss- Buizel comenzó a dar vueltas en el gran torbellino pero ahora la diferencia era que este estaba repeliendo las corrientes de viento y las convertía en brillos que el viento se encargaba de llevarse ahora el torbellino giraba junto con Buizel lo cual bajo unos cuantos puntos de Dawn, luego de esto Butterfree supo que era su turno y sus ojos tomaron un color azulado al igual que el torbellino que aún seguía girando y al mover sus antenas apuntando hacia Togekiss, el torbellino se movía a tal velocidad que no dio tiempo al Pokémon volador para esquivarlo y lo recibió de lleno pero todo no acababa ahí pues Buizel salió disparado hacia Empoleon y también lo lastimo lo cual bajo una cantidad desfavorable de puntos de Dawn- Con eso te basto.

Dawn: Eso estuvo bien pero dejémonos de charlas y comencemos enserio con esto.

Ash: Estoy de acuerdo.

Dawn: Entonces, Empoleon Rayo Hielo, Togekiss Aura Esfera- El ataque de Empoleon se combinó con la gran bola azul que dejaba rastros detrás de esta mientras seguía moviéndose hacia donde estaba Butterfree.

Ash: Rápido Buizel Rayo igual mientras giras y Butterfree usa Viento Cortante- Entonces el Pokémon nutria comenzó a girar en su propio eje mientras un torbellino helado aparecía encima de este y al mismo tiempo el Pokémon mariposa lanzaba ráfagas de viento que pasaban a través del torbellino convirtiendo a las ráfagas a unas hermosas ráfagas heladas que al chocar contra el ataque de Dawn ambos concursantes perdieron puntos- Aun no terminamos, Buizel continua, Butterfree Polvo de hada- Mientras Buizel seguía dando vueltas en su eje, Butterfree por su lado lanzaba un hermoso polvo que al chocar contra el torbellino se congelaba pero que lograría Ash congelando el polvo- Ahora para Buizel y parte ese polvo congelado, Butterfree cuando lo haga usa Torbellino- Los espectadores y Dawn estaban atentos a lo que el chico estaba planeando, Buizel dejo de girar en el suelo mientras la gran capa de hielo estaba por caer sobre el si no fuera porque sus cola tomaron un tono blanquezco y golpeo la capa volviéndola de nuevo a polvos pero Butterfree movía sus alas rápidamente creando un pequeño tornado en donde los polvos entraron- Para darle final a este encuentro ahora Buizel Hidrobomba- Del hocico de Buizel un gran torrente de agua salió golpeando al pequeño tornado que el vez de partirse comenzó a moverse a donde estaban los Pokémon de Dawn dejando un rastro de arcoíris debido a la luz solar y el agua con el que este había sido impulsado además de los polvos que este llevaba dentro.

Dawn: No lo permitiré, Empoleon parte ese torbellino con Garra Metal y Togekiss ayúdalo con Ala de Acero- Rápidamente ambos Pokémon comenzaron a ir hacia el pequeño tornado mientras que garras y alas de los Pokémon tomaban un color blanquezco y cuando ambos estuvieron a centímetros del torbellino lo golpearon creando una gran capa de diversos colores.

Oak: Bien el tiempo se ha acabado y el ganador es…- Cuando la gran capa de colores se disipo todos los presentes estuvieron asombrados por el resultado que mostraba la pantalla (No sé para que la hago de emoción si todos sabemos quién gano)- … El ganador de este encuentro y nuevo estudiante del Instituto Arceus es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, muchas felicidades.

Ash solamente suspiro guardo a sus Pokémon es sus PokeBall y les agradeció a sus Pokémon el gran trabajo, por otro lado los estudiantes de Arceus estaban un tanto conmocionados.

Dawn: ¿Ahora que hare?

May: El director no nos perdonara.

Gary: A ustedes le va ir mejor pero yo que soy el mejor estudiante me va ir peor.

Ash: Se puede saber de qué están hablando.

Gary: Ash, ¿No conoces al director de la escuela?

Ash: ¿El de Arceus? He oído unos rumores por ahí, pero no me digas que son reales- Decía con preocupación.

May: Parte de ellos sí y si las cosas tienen que ver con una gran figura como tu son peores.

Ash: ¿Y sus padres están de acuerdo con todo eso?

Dawn: Nuestros padres no saben nada de lo que el director nos hace y aunque les contáramos no nos creerían.

Ash: ¿Entonces porque no piden que los transfieran?- Decía mientras se daba la vuelta.

May: Tenemos miedo.

Ash: ¿Miedo a que? ¿A que les persiga? Por favor ese sujeto no es nada, aunque es una porquería como humano, no se preocupen por ese tipo si el me busca a mí solo tendrá que venir a por mí cuando se entere que sus mejores estudiantes se transfieran no es nada del otro mundo solo tienen que inventar una excusa para sus padres o decirles la verdad, pero yo no puedo ayudar con eso tengo mis propios problemas, como que me tengo que ir esta noche y aún no he hecho mis maletas.

Gary: ¿Entonces si nos transferimos tu nos protegerías de "el"?- Preguntaba con los ojos brillantes tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

Ash: Si, si, si lo que quieras pero suéltame me estas ahorcando- Entonces Gary lo soltó y este se disculpó- *Suspiro* lo máximo que puedo hacer es que no les haga daño, pero me encargare de eso después primero asegúrense de que los cambien a esta escuela, no entre aquí por nada tengo unos amigos que me pueden ayudar.

Dawn: ¿Enserio harías eso por nosotros?

Ash: Si, que si ya lo dije varias veces, ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a casa antes de que Pikachu se termine la cátsup- Entones comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejando a unos estudiantes de Arceus un tanto sorprendidos- /Así el podrá venir a por mí y por fin le pondré fin a sus planes/- Pensaba el chico con marcas en las mejillas.

Pero en la entrada de la escuela lo esperaban tres personas que a Ash no le dio mucho gusto verlas.

Serena: Felicidades Ash, me sorprende que tuvieras tales habilidades para la Coordinación.

Ash: Un amigo me obligo a aprender un poco de ellas, además de que algunas veces las aplico en batalla para confundir a mi rival.

Tsunami: ¿Ahora qué harás?

Ash: Pues ahora iré a casa a revisar si Pikachu no se terminó la cátsup, me daré un baño, hare las maletas para regresar a Kanto y veré tele hasta las 5:30.

Calem: No tienes mucho que hacer ¿Cierto?

Ash: Tampoco es que quiera hacer algo.

Serena: ¿Y por qué no nos acompañas?

Ash: Insisten en que los acompañe de nuevo- Decía el azabache con cansancio- Lo siento mucho después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy no tengo ganas de salir a ningún lado.

Tsunami: Es una lástima:

Entonces Ash comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia su dulce hogar donde su dulce Pokémon lo esperaba con o sin cátsup él no lo sabrá hasta que llegara a su hogar, cuando llego.

Ash: Pikachu ya llegue- Entonces se escuchó como se caían varias cosas y como rápidamente tiraban otras varias al basurero- ¿Qué sucede aquí?- Se preguntaba el chico que comenzó a caminar hacia el origen del ruido: La cocina, al llegar Pikachu estaba con la boca toda roja pero no de sangre si no de cátsup y varias botellas estaban por todos lados, en el suelo, en la barra y en la basura cosa que molesto al chico- ¡PI-KA-CHU!- Gritaba molesto cosa que asusto a la pequeña rata amarilla y comenzó a correr por toda la casa perseguido por su entrenador- ¡NO CORRAS PEQUEÑO DIABLO!

Pikachu: PIKA PI PIKACHU PI (SI NO CORRO TU ME ATRAPARAS)

Siguieron durante un buen rato ahora pues ya es un poco tarde en la región de Kalos y Serena y su grupo de amigos están hablando por Poke-Book (Cualquier parecido con Facebook es mera coincidencia)

Serena: Entonces que haremos mañana, Calem no se puso el vestido hoy por ir con Ash.

Miette: Yo diría que mañana salgamos todos y ahí es cuando se pone el vestido.

Clemont: Por cierto, ¿Cómo le fue a Ash? ¿Aprobó?

Tsunami: Te sorprenderías de lo que Ash puede hacer como Coordinador.

Shauna: ¿Tan bueno es?

Calem: Si logro vencer a las mejores Coordinadoras de Arceus supongo que sí es bueno.

Shauna: ¿QUE ASH VENCIO A DAWN Y MAY?

Miette: No puede ser.

Serena: Pues aunque no lo crean él lo logro, y de una manera que nadie se podría imaginar.

Shauna: ¿Cómo fue? ¿Nadie lo grabo con el Poke-Phone?

Tsunami: ¿Para qué lo grabaríamos?

Miette: Esta más que clara la respuesta Tsunami, para mostrárnoslo.

Shauna: ¿Fue tan bueno Serena?

Serena: Pues si una cosa tengo que admitir es que sabe Coordinar muy bien los ataques de sus Pokémon, pero es como dijo Calem si pudo derrotar a May y Dawn pues si es bueno.

Clemont: ¿Y no lograron ver la batalla?

Calem: Llegamos tarde, cuando Ash nos ayudó a entrar acababa de terminar su batalla.

Serena: Pero nos desviamos del tema, ¿Oye Calem que medidas tienes?

Calem: ¡¿Cómo voy a saber?!

Y siguieron hablando y hablando durante un buen rato pero ahora viajemos en el tiempo más específicamente a la hora en la que Ash Ketchum estaba a punto de regresar a su región natal, pero Ash tenía un cierto presentimiento de que algo estaba por ocurrir en Kanto por eso mismo pensó en regresar antes y ya lo había hablado con su madre, Ash estaba sentado en una banca del aeropuerto esperando a que llegara el avión que lo llevaría de vuelta a Kanto, pero cierto grupo de personas aparecieron y uno tenía puesto un vestido de color azul lo cual saco una sonrisa del chico.

Ash: Bonito vestido Calem- Decía con un tono de burla el azabache.

Calem: Todo esto es tu culpa Ketchum- Lloraba de manera cómica mientras caminaba como podía pues no estaba acostumbrado a llevar vestido.

Clemont: ¿A qué hora llega el avión?

Ash: Supongo que ya no ha de tardar es el de las 3:30.

Shauna: ¡¿3:30?! Pero si apenas son las 3 en punto.

Ash: Bueno tampoco tenía mucho que hacer en casa, además hasta hace poco estaba hablando por el Poke-Phone así que perdí la noción del tiempo.

Tsunami: ¿Y con quien hablabas?

Ash: Con unos amigos que también se transferirán al Instituto Kalos.

Clemont: ¿Qué más sorpresas?

Ash: Lo dudo mucho ellos ya aprobaron antes que yo.

Mientras esperaban que llegara el avión de Ash siguieron hablando de cosas sin interés durante un buen tiempo hasta que el aviso de que el avión con destino a Kanto partiría dentro de poco y que todos aquellos con boletos se deberían dirigir a la puerta No. 8 para abordar.

Ash: Bien parece que llego la hora de irme, espero y pasen una gran vida escolar mientras no esté.

Calem: ¿he? Acaso no regresaras para las clases de mañana.

Ash: Tengo que hacer varias cosas primero en Kanto estaré una semana después de todos ustedes y me presentaran como un nuevo estudiante- Decía mientras levantaba sus maletas y Pikachu levantaba una más pequeña- Gracias Pikachu, bueno hasta otra nos veremos después- Y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino.

Paso un tiempo para que Ash llegara a Kanto exactamente 13 horas al aterrizar y bajar del avión su madre y otra persona estaba esperando junto a ella.

Ash: Hahn, que pesado es viajar tanto tiempo- Entonces vio a su madre y junto a esta una chica de cabellos anaranjados- Hola mamá y hola Misty- saludaba con una sonrisa en su rostro el chico evidentemente estaba feliz por volver a ver a su madre después de un tiempo, entonces recibió un abrazo de parte de su madre- Ya mamá yo también estoy feliz de verte de nuevo aunque solo fueron unos días.

Delia: Si pero es pesado separarme de ti después de tanto viaje que hiciste a los 10 años- Al separarse del abrazo puso una cara más seria- ¿Y cómo te fue en Kalos?

Ash: Pues aprobé con 100 los exámenes derrote a Gary para aprobar Batallas 1 de nuevo y luego tuve que vencer a Misaki una Coordinadora de Arceus además de a May y Dawn para aprobar Coordinación 1 de nuevo- Decía mientras bostezaba (Si bostezaste aquí felicidades de nuevo somos dos)

Misty: ¿Te la pasaste bien he Ketchum?

Ash: Bueno si un poco solo que…- Cambio su expresión a una seria.

Misty: ¿Paso algo?

Ash: Bueno solo que no pude comer bien, solo comida precocinada- Entonces Delia y Misty cayeron al suelo de manera cómica- Además de que Pikachu se comió toda la cátsup.

Pikachu: Pikachu pi pika chu (Es tu culpa por haberme dejado solo en casa)- Se defendía el Pokémon.

Delia: Bueno ya, ya, Ash recuerda que tienes que hacer unas cosas en el instituto Paleta así que mejor nos apresuramos.

Ash, Delia y Misty partieron del aeropuerto de Ciudad Carmín hacia el pequeño Pueblo Paleta, en el camino Ash y Misty charlaban de cosas sin importancia mientras Delia intervenía algunas veces y Pikachu dormía en el regazo del chico, después de 5 horas de viaje en auto llegaron a su destino Pueblo Paleta donde en unas horas el Instituto Paleta abriría sus puertas para recibir de nuevo a sus alumnos excepto a uno que tenía otros planes en mente, así que paso el primer día de clases y Ash Ketchum no se presentó cosa que extraño a unos cuantos.

Delia: Bien Ash este será tu último día en esta escuela no como estudiante pero será el último.

Ash: Si, si, lo sé solo vengo por unos papeles no creo que me tome mucho tiempo, a menos que el que me atienda sea Endo en ese caso me tardare un buen tiempo- Ash comenzó a caminar dentro de la escuela mientras varios alumnos lo reconocían y lo saludaban pero este pasaba de largo pues tenía prisa y quería irse lo más rápido posible de ahí, pero una figura apareció frente a Ash la persona con la que menos se quisiera encontrar este día- ¿Porque?- Susurraba para sus adentros.

Kirimita: ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?- El chico de la misma edad que Ash no más alto que el pero tampoco más bajo, con el pelo de color negro que alcanzaba a cubrir sus ojos y con su respectivo uniforme, Kirimita y un grupo de estudiantes habían rodeado a Ash por completo este solo mantenía si mirada seria mientras sus manos aún seguían en sus bolsillos- El hijo prodigo volvió- Lo decía con un tono de burla, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo- ¿Se puede saber dónde está tu uniforme?

Ash: No sé, debe estar en algún sitio por casa, si me disculpas- Ash quería evitar lo más mínimo hablar con esa persona así que trataba de caminar fuera del pequeño círculo que habían creado los amigos del chico problema (Si nadie la recuerda es porque así lo quise ya que la única vez que salió fue en el prólogo el chico que lo molestaba)- ¿Por qué?- Volvía a susurrar para sus adentros.

Kirimita: ¿No tienes nada que decirnos?

Ash: A parte que si planean hacer lo que tengo pensado que harán, les doy un consejo y es que no lo hagan- Decía el azabache con un tono de seguridad y mirando a cada uno de los chicos que lo tenían rodeado- Vamos solo es su segundo día de clases no creo que se quieran meter en problemas, además pronto dejaran de sufrir puesto que me van a transferir a otra escuela en otra región.

Los chicos que lo rodeaban no podían estar más que sorprendido puesto que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que su "presa" fuera a escapar de las garras de su "depredador"

Rápidamente los chicos comenzaron a hacer lo que tenían planeado en un principio y saltaron sobre el chico para poder lastimarlo cosa que les fue imposible ya que Ash había pasado entre medio de las piernas de Kirimita mientras todo el grupo del chico mencionado caían sobre el suelo.

Ash ignoraba a los chicos y comenzaba a caminar de nuevo tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado, camino un tiempo dentro de su antigua escuela donde varios maestros lo reconocieron pero estos ya sabían que se cambiaría de escuela así que lo dejaban pasar como si nada, cuando por fin estuvo frente a su lugar de destino toco la puerta dos veces hasta que una voz señorial le indicaba que pasara a la habitación, una silla mirando hacia una gran ventana estaba en frente del chico cuando este puso un pie dentro la silla volteo dejando ver a un señor que ya mostraba signos de envejecimiento puesto que su cabello estaba cubierto con cabellos plateados que hacían relucir la gran edad del señor, tenía puesto un smoking negro y unos lentes ya que al pasar de los años la vista del señor no era la misma como hace unos ayeres.

?: Buenos días Ketchum, supongo que aprobaste los exámenes en Kalos.

Ash: Bueno si, director Ike- Decía con total seriedad.

Ike: Entonces también supongo que vienes por tus papeles de primer año.

Ash: Si fuera tan amable, solo que no tengo mucho tiempo así que le agradecería que no me hiciera ninguna prueba aún estoy cansado de las pruebas de Kalos.

El director Ike se echó a reír.

Ike: No te preocupes chico tú ya demostraste que eres un gran alumno, /Demasiado bueno diría yo/, todo lo que tienes que hacer es pasar un último día como estudiante en esta escuela y todo estará listo.

Entonces Ash asintió y se dirigió a lo que sería su viejo salón cuando llego el profesor estaba pasando lista Ash y todo mundo miro a Ash, este le hiso una seña para que saliera del salón un momento, ya fuera del salón Ash le explico a su profesor la situación y este entendió, tanto que cambiaría de escuela hasta que tenia que pasar un día mas como estudiante de esta escuela.

Profesor: ¿Pero y tu uniforme?

Ash: El director Ike me dijo que así estaba bien ya que yo no asistiría más.

Profesor: Bien entonces pasa.

La clase prosiguió pero todo estaba un poco cambiado las miradas de la clase estaban dirigidas a Ash cada pequeño movimiento que este hacia la clase lo seguía hasta que Ash llego al punto de que no lo soportaba y tuvo que alzar la voz.

Ash: ¡ACASO TENGO ALGO EN LA CARA!- Gritaba de desesperación- Si, no tengo uniforme y si también me transferiré ahora por favor presten atención a la clase.

Luego de ese pequeño atentado la clase prosiguió como debió haber sido desde el principio todo y cada uno de los alumnos prestaba atención a lo que el profesor decía, paso el tiempo y el timbre de descanso sonó, Ash solamente se dedicó a mirar por la ventana todo lo que pasaba, desde brabucones que golpeaban a chicos de grados superiores a lo que Ash le entraban ganas de golpear, hasta confesiones cerca de unos árboles, la vista que Ash tenía desde esa ventana era magnifica pero estaba más feliz de que pronto dejaría todo eso e iría a un lugar esperaba, más tranquilo.

Las clases por lo que sería el último día de Ash habían llegado a su fin y Ash todo lo que quería era regresar con los papeles que el director le entrego e ir a su casa, pero el destino tenía otros planes para él, pues un pequeño grupo lo volvió a rodear pero este no era el grupo de Kirimita.

?: ¿Entonces Ash saldrás con nosotros? – El chico negaba con su cabeza- Vamos esta podría ser la última vez que nos veamos- Y así sería bueno más o menos- Tenemos que despedirnos de nuestro gran amigo- Mientras el grupo apoyaba la decisión del chico.

Ash: No tengo muchas ganas de salir, Tsumiku- Aclaraba el chico.

Tsumiku: Nada de eso vendrás con nosotros por la fuerza si es necesario- Decía mientras el grupo lo jalaba.

Ash: Bueno, bueno ya pero no me empujen primero quiero guardar estos papeles en mi mochila no quiero que se rompan- Entonces abrió la pequeña mochila que traía consigo y guardo los papeles- Bien ¿A dónde vamos?

Los chicos se divertían comiendo, en máquinas recreativas o en karaoke, pasaron unas 2 horas hasta que el grupo decidió que era suficiente y se separaron Ash en el trayecto hacia su hogar tenía que pasar por un puente y en este un grupo de personas parecían esperar a Ash.

Ash: Enserio otra vez, ya son dos veces en el día- Decía con un poco de rabia.

Kirimita: No creas que te saldrás con la tuya de nuevo Ketchum- Decía con furia- Bien muchachos al ataque- y comenzaron a correr hacia Ash.

Un Mes Después.

Nos encontramos en el Instituto Kalos donde un rumor poco a poco se estaba haciendo más fuerte y pasaba por toda la escuela, mientras que otro rumor sobre el mismo chico iba desapareciendo, el primer rumor hablaba sobre el chico que derroto a el alumno de tercer grado al parecer no había aparecido la primera semana de clases pero eso ya lo sabían cierto grupo de gente, ahora el nuevo rumor hablaba sobre la llegada de un supuesto alumno de transferencia desde Kanto, ahora estamos en la clase 2-A donde la gente hablaba sobre el mismo rumor que toda la escuela hasta que llego el profesor a calmar la situación.

Sycamore: Bien chicos todos a sus asientos, antes de comenzar la clase les presentare a un nuevo estudiante de transferencia, bien pasa.

La puerta se abrió cuando el chico entro toda la clase estaba sorprendida del chico que había entrado este tenía una mirada seria que observaba todo el salón y una sonrisa en su rostro, llego al lado del profesor.

Ash: Hola, me llamo Ash Ketchum y desde hoy estaré en esta clase, espero y llevarme bien con todos.

* * *

Turko: Bien esto no me lo esperaba, pero tengo una duda.

Andreu: Como siempre, ¿Qué es?

Turko: ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a Ash para que tardara 1 mes en asistir?

Andreu: Bien lo que le paso fue que- Entonces se acercó al oído de Turko y le murmura algo- Y eso fue lo que paso.

Turko tenía la mirada perdida y estaba un poco sorprendido.

Turko: De nuevo vamos con eso.

Andreu: Me gusta jugar con eso, es algo que me llena de ¿Orgullo? No tengo idea de que pero me gusta.

Bien espero y lo hayan disfrutado en verdad espero y me ayuden con lo de Sandy y traten de hacer todo lo posible.'

¿Qué le paso a Ash? Esta una pista: "Lo volví a hacer" ¿Qué volví a hacer? Eso lectores míos es algo que ustedes mismo tendrán que descubrir o esperar hasta el próximo capítulo donde quizás aplique otro tipo de escritura.

Bien sin mas que decir, Reviews se agradecen, Sandy si estás leyendo esto animo no todo esta perdido, Les escribió el mejor amigo de… No tengo idea (¿Quién quiere ser mi mejor amigo?) Se despide su amigo Andreu320 (Ahora saben mi nombre pero díganme Andreu me gusta más ese nombre o por lo menos por FanFiction y ese tipo de cosas por juegos si alguna vez juegan conmigo es Turko) Hasta otra.


	8. Chapter 8

Vemos a Turko viendo la pantalla de su computadora cuando…

Turko: Oye Andreu ¿ya viste este Review?

Andreu: No que dice.

Turko: Pues dice que esta conmovido por lo que hiciste por Sandy que está muy conmovido, le parece muy dulce y tierno y…

Andreu: Si que más.

Turko: No sé si deba decirlo.

Andreu: Vamos dilo.

Turko: Pues dice que estas… Enamorado.

Entonces Andreu pone una cara seria y se voltea para irse.

Turko: Vamos Andreu fue una broma de su parte no te lo tomes en serio.

Andreu: No me interesa si fue o no una broma tu sabes muy bien lo que paso hace 4 años y lo difícil que fue para mí, así que no me agradan mucho esa clase de bromas, no estoy enojado solo no me gustan.

Bueno hola gente espero y hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones porque yo me la pase de la mejor forma posible (En mi computadora sin salir de la 320cueva), pero como sea no soy mucho de usar el género narrativo y la verdad a mi parecer es como si fuera un completo novato que es su primer fic, pero poco a poco estoy practicando, sin más los dejo con el cap. (Por cierto lo del tema de Sandy, obviamente no estoy enamorado solo cumplí mi deber como compañero escritor)

Chapter 7- Nuevos Problemas

Ash

No sé lo que ocurrió antes de ese día de hace un mes, yo desperté en una cama de hospital con mi cabeza cubierta de vendas y mi madre que se encontraba a un lado de mi cama, tenía sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, normal después de que su hijo o por lo menos eso creo, sufriera un accidente del cual nadie me quiso contar era algo natural que ella se preocupara por mí, todo lo que recuerdo es el nombre de mi supuesta madre y los nombres de mis Pokémon, si yo Ash Ketchum he perdido la memoria en un accidente del cual nadie me quiere contar nada.

Luego de ese accidente entre en depresión, al principio no recordaba a mi propia madre ahora no estoy muy seguro si en verdad lo es pero si sé que ella me quiere mucho y yo a ella, también me conto que pronto nos mudaríamos a una región lejana llamada Kalos y que yo antes del accidente había venido a realizar unos exámenes especiales.

Cuando llegue a este Instituto mucha gente parecía reconocerme, algunos murmuraban no sé qué cosas de una batalla y otros comentarios que me hacían sentir incómodo.

Ahora mismo estoy fuera de mi salón de clases el 2-A, el profesor me dijo que esperar afuera del salón, estábamos llegando tarde ya que le tuvieron que explicar la situación al parecer el director también me conoce muy bien a mamá y a mí, dentro del aula se escuchaba el parlotear de los alumnos.

—Bien chicos vuelvan a sus asientos, es hora de comenzar la clase- Se escuchaba a Sycamore tratando de calmar a mis futuros compañeros.

No voy a mentir diciendo que no estoy nervioso, el entro mientras yo estaba en un debate de pensamientos pues si ya había estado anteriormente en este Instituto me pregunto si habrá gente que me conozca.

Entonces escucho que el profesor desde dentro del aula me pide que entre, no me quedaba más opción solo me comportaría como me pareciera correcto, así que abrí la puerta…

Serena

El profesor nos había comentado que un nuevo estudiante se integraría a la clase, últimamente muchos alumnos se estaban transfiriendo a esta escuela, incluyendo a Dawn, May y Gary, había otros 4 alumnos que habían estado en clases distintas.

Ahora un nuevo estudiante se uniría a nuestra clase, la puerta se abrió y el nuevo estudiante se colocó al lado del profesor.

No podía estar más asombrada de saber quién era nuestro nuevo compañero.

—Hola, soy Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta, desde hoy seré su nuevo compañero, espero y poder llevarme bien con ustedes- Menciono el chico para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia.

Todo el salón estaba asombrado de este nuevo alumno y no voy a negar que yo también se supusiera que Ash debería de haber estado aquí hace un buen tiempo, pero había algo diferente esta vez ¿Por qué se había tardado 1 mes entero en llegar?

No podía estar tranquila sin saber qué es lo que estaba pasando y cuando llegara la hora del almuerzo hare todo lo posible por saber qué es lo que ocurre aquí.

Ash

El salón era un lugar donde el murmuro de parte de todos lo alumnos comenzaban a sonar por todo este, hasta que el profesor los tuvo que calmar, mientras yo, seguía parado frente a todos todo el salón estaba sorprendido y no entendía por qué incluso un chico se había puesto de pie pero al notar que todo el salón lo miro se sentó y comenzó a hablar con su compañero de al lado.

Sin duda alguna esto sería problemático para mí, puede ser que la mayoría del salón me conociera pero yo no sé nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hace además de lo de hace un mes, antes de eso yo tengo la mente en blanco no tengo idea de porque nos habíamos mudado a Kalos y por qué esa chica de cabellos anaranjados me visitaba todos los días en el hospital.

—Bien Ash vamos a hacer lo que hacemos con todos los nuevos estudiantes- Lo mire un poco confundido- Los chicos se tomaran turnos y te harán preguntas ¿Si?- Yo tenía nervios y si alguno me preguntaba sobre lo ocurrido hace un mes, pero aun así asentí.

—Ok, alguien tiene una pregunta- Una mano al final del primer pasillo del lado de la puerta se había levantado, un chico con cabellos rojizos y una mirada que me daba miedo levanto la mano.

—Yo tengo una pregunta- Su voz era muy gruesa lo que me daba más miedo aun, el profesor le dijo que prosiguiera con su pregunta- ¿Cómo lograste derrotar a un alumno de tercero? Yo no pude venir ese día así que tengo curiosidad.

—Lo siento mucho creo que te confundes de persona- Decía mientras todo el salón se volvía a sorprender y me miraban de una forma que no comprendía- Yo soy pésimo con las batallas, parecía que el chico iba seguir hablando pero el profesor se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hablar.

—Supongo que tendré que decirles, claro si no te importa Ash- Yo asentí con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba bien- Bien primero que nada sé que es extraño que Ash llegue un mes después de que lo vimos luchando contra un alumno de tercero.

¿De que estaban hablando? Acaso yo derrote a un alumno de tercero, eso no podía ser me contaron que nunca había sobresalido en las batallas y que tenía el promedio general para batallas, yo no puedo derrotar a un alumno de tercero me es imposible.

—Se que también es un tanto extraño que Ash diga que es malísimo con las batallas pero ambas cuestiones se pueden resolver con una sola respuesta- Estaba a punto de decirlo frente a todos mis compañeros- Ash en Kanto tuvo un gran accidente que lamentablemente hiso que perdiera la memoria, lo cual arruina mis planes para la clase de gimnasia- Podía ver como el profesor lloraba de manera cómica mientras reía nerviosamente rascando mi parte trasera de la cabeza.

—Bueno alguien más tiene otra pregunta- Sorprendentemente otra mano se levantó.

—Oye Ash ¿Cómo esta Pikachu?

¿Cómo sabía que tenía un Pikachu? ¿Acaso ya la conocía de antes? Me frustraba el no reconocer a las personas que ya conocía, era muy estresante y no estaba bien conmigo mismo pero igual este soy yo ahora no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, únicamente me queda ser como soy y ya.

—Pues está en casa- Le respondí con toda sinceridad- Me contaron que podía traer un pequeño Pokémon conmigo pero preferí no traerlo ha estado un tanto triste desde que perdí la memoria.

—Bien creo que ya fue suficiente de preguntas, ahora Ash puedes sentarte donde quieras.

Recorrí todo el salón con mi mirada, ¿Había gente que me conocía? Obviamente yo ya sabía la respuesta solo que no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, al final de la última fila del lado de la ventana estaba un asiento libre, junto a una chica de cabellos color miel y ojos azules, era yo o desde que entre en el salón se me quedo viendo como si creyera que mentía.

Como sea no hice caso de sus miradas y me senté a su lado le dirigí una sonrisa y toda la clase me la pase viendo fuera del salón, había veces que el profesor me pedía que contestara para ver si estaba prestando atención, claro que estaba prestando atención solo que tenía curiosidad de que era lo que había en mi nueva escuela, aunque se me hacía extraño llamarla nueva siendo que yo ya había estado aquí solo que no lo recordaba.

La clase termino y comenzó el receso para comer, mi madre me había dado un bento así que lo saque para comer cosa que no pude hacer porque un grupo de gente me rodeo presentándose y preguntándome cosas, yo solo reí nerviosamente ante la acción de ese grupo.

Serena

Yo sabía que Ash estaba mintiendo no podía creer que fuera tan cretino de no confiar en sus propios amigos y para alejarnos decir que perdió su memoria, estaba furiosa con el chico sin duda y descubriría lo que estaba pasando pero no hoy.

Cuando entramos en el salón Miette, Shauna y yo vimos como una bola de alumnos estaba frente a la puerta como admirando algo y dentro del salón estaba Ash en medio de una bola comiendo tranquilamente ignorando completamente a todo mundo, eso me hacía poner cada vez más furiosa ya que esa era la misma actitud que había mostrado cuando nos conocimos, estaba segura de que estaba mintiendo algo me lo decía.

—Vaya parece que Ash se hiso muy popular- Dijo Shauna sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Tu qué crees Serena? Estará mintiendo como antes- Por fin hiso la pregunta que estaba rondando mi cabeza desde que Ash llego al salón.

—Estoy casi segura de que está mintiendo, algo en su actitud me lo dice- Le conteste mientras abría mi comida.

Cada vez que lo miraba me su cara entera me decía que mentía solo que ahora no tenía pruebas suficientes, cuando mire de nuevo hacia donde estaba el gran grupo Ash ya no estaba en medio de ese grupo, ¿Dónde se había metido? Era la cuestión ahora, cuando termine mi comida, no me puse a buscarlo solo quería pasar un tiempo sola así que me dirigí hacia la azotea.

Ash

Después de escapar de esa multitud que me atosigaba había encontrado el lugar perfecto para mí, la azotea, un lugar tan tranquilo como mi cabeza, espero y nadie más se acerque a este lugar es tan sereno que no puedo soportarlo, poco a poco lo parpados me pesaban y el viento golpeaba mi cara lo cual hiso que mis ojos se cerraran.

Para mi mala suerte escuche como se abrían las puertas.

— ¿Ash?- Escuche una voz diciendo mi nombre, así que solo abrí mis ojos y voltee hacia arriba, estaba parada en frente de mi la chica que se sentaba a mi lado, sinceramente no recordaba su nombre, ¿Me pregunto si ella también me conoció antes del accidente?

—Ahhh, esto ¿Perdón tú eras?- Le pregunte con un poco de vergüenza.

— Mi nombre es Serena Yovdle, soy tu compañera de clases y te sientas a mi lado- Me dijo con los brazos cruzados, tal vez estaba enojada cuando no recordé quien era- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me volví a acostar mirando el cielo azul.

—Pues el salón era muy incómodo como para estar ahí, la gente no dejaba de atosigarme era muy agobiante- Respondí con los ojos cerrados.

— Ya veo- Dijo con un poco de duda en su voz, ¿Me pregunto que pensara?

Las cosas estaban muy incomodas así que decidí abrir mi boca y hablar de lo que sea que se me viniera a la mente.

— Sabes Serena tienes un apellido bastante peculiar.

— Bueno no es que "Ketchum" sea muy normal- Me dijo con un poco de enojo.

— Touche.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre cualquier tontería hasta que mi reloj sonó advirtiéndome que era hora de regresar, así que me levante del suelo y comencé a caminar hacia la salida pero Serena me detuvo cosa que me extraño.

Serena

No sé por qué lo detuve, tal vez solo quiero preguntar sobre su memoria, no sé si estará mintiendo o no, toda nuestra conversación fue tan normal que no parecía tener signos de falla de memoria.

— ¿En verdad tienes amnesia?- De mis labios salieron palabras que estaban en mi mente, al verlo su mirada daba a entender que estaba confundido.

— Nada- Moví mi cabeza de un lado para otro en forma de negación- Deberíamos apresurarnos toca gimnasia y aun no nos cambiamos- Fue lo último que dije para dejar solo a Ash en la azotea y cuando voltee a mirarlo seguía con esa confusión en su rostro.

Ash

No entendía por qué Serena me pregunto sobre mi amnesia, supongo que antes hice algo lo cual hiciera que ahora dudara de mi amnesia, bueno me importo poco pues no tenía nada por lo que preocuparme.

Me dirigí a los vestidores para ponerme mi ropa de gimnasia, me contaron que podía ponerme una gorra lo cual me alegro por qué me encantaba usar gorras, las podía usar pero con la condición que llevara el escudo de la escuela, era una gorra negra con rojo y en escudo del Instituto por enfrente.

Cuando estábamos en el campo en profesor nos dejó jugando Futbol mientras las chicas descansaban y el profesor hacia unas llamadas, me hicieron capitán del equipo aunque no sabía jugar mucho ya que nunca había jugado esto desde mi amnesia comenzó, pero mi cuerpo se movía solo mientras jugada en una posición llamada libero, podía atacar y defender con toda liberad mi velocidad al correr me sorprendió al igual que mi resistencia, llevábamos 30 minutos jugando y ya todos estaban un poco cansados pero yo estaba como si solo hubiéramos jugado 5 minutos.

Los chicos habían hecho una apuesta de que el perdedor le compraría el almuerzo del día siguiente al ganador, nuestro equipo estaba ganando por 1 gol, yo estaba en mi posición puesto que me comenzaba a cansar un poco así que me regrese a mi posición para descansar un poco, mi equipo tenía el balón y estaba por tirar, pero, algo salió mal y el balón se dirigió hacia las chicas, más específicamente hacia Serena…

Serena

Solo escuche una advertencia de parte de Shauna y cuando voltee al frente vi como el balón con el que jugaban los chicos venia directo hacia a mí, todo lo que hice fue cerrar los ojos para esperar un golpe que nunca llego.

Al abrir mis ojos lo primero que vi fue una silueta de un chico con una gorra la cual cubría su rostro y el balón estaba siendo detenido en sus manos, por alguna razón todos estaban con la boca abierta, no tenía idea del por qué, pero en ese momento al ver al chico ahí parado me recordó a alguien, no podía recordar a quien pero me recordaba a alguien que hace no mucho también nos había ayudado, cuando el chico se giro para ver si estaba bien, ahora sabia quien había sido el chico que me había ayudado no solo esta vez sino ya había sido 2 ocasiones en la cual ya me había ayudado.

— ¿Estas bien?- Fue todo lo que escuche de su parte, al verlo parado frente a mí con el balón en sus manos, por alguna razón mi corazón se aceleró y un rubor apareció en mis mejillas por lo que salí huyendo del lugar.

Ash

Me extraño la actitud de Serena en esos momentos, solo veía como se alejaba corriendo.

— ¿Dije algo malo?- Dije mientras miraba a la amiga de Serena.

— No te preocupes no creo que sea algo que TU hayas echo.

No entendía del por qué el énfasis en la palabra "tu", pero no me importaba cuando mire a los demás en el campo mi enfado era notorio, pero aun así todo parecían estar sorprendidos cosa que me extraño.

— ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba de forma directa mientras gritaba para que todos me escucharan.

No obtuve respuesta y el partido se canceló dando por ganador a nuestro equipo, pero seguía con esa duda en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué Serena salió corriendo cuando le pregunte si estaba bien? ¿Por qué todos se me quedaron viendo después de eso? Son las interrogantes que estaban en mi cabeza en esos momentos.

— Ketchum- Me llamaron la atención en clase pues estaba muy distraído, así que voltee hacia el profesor- ¿Nos puede ayudar resolviendo esta ecuación?

Había una ecuación en la pizarra del tema de límites de cálculo diferencial, la ecuación era:

Lim X^2-17X+16/X-1

X=1

La verdad no era tal difícil resolverlo (Mi fic es educativo, es un fic de escuela tarde o temprano tendría que hacer esto) así que tome un gis de la mano del profesor y comencé a resolverlo, el primero paso era factorizar la primera ecuación ya que el denominador si sustituyo así como así daría 0 entonces no podría tener la respuesta, asi que comencé a escribir en la pizarra.

Lim (X-1)(X-16)/X-1

X=1

Ahora como tengo dos iguales al dividirse daría 1 así que se eliminan, ahora ya puedo sustituir los valores y me dará en resultado, y como X vale 1 dejando como resta 1-16 que sería igual a 15 y eso fue todo lo que hice para dejar el gis en su lugar respectivo y voltearme al profesor.(Mi fic lo digo de nuevo es "educativo" y créanme no será la última vez que lo hare)

— ¿Me puedo sentar?- Le pregunte al profesor después de terminar de escribir y después de darle una checada al problema para ver si estaba bien asintió y me dirigí de nuevo a mi asiento.

— Si todos pusieran su granito de arena como el señor Ketchum no les iría tan mal en los exámenes, tal vez alguno de ustedes deberían tomar el ejemplo de Ketchum y te estoy hablando a ti Kirimita- El profesor había dicho dirigiéndose con la mirada a un joven de tez morena como la mía y un cabello bastante alborotado como accesorio tenía una banda en la cabeza.

— ¿Y por qué yo?- Reclamaba el joven.

— Ya Tsunami no queremos que de nuevo te dejen castigado y lo digo porque siempre dices que te esperemos ahora ya siéntate- Ahora había hablado un joven de cabellos oscuros con una cachucha con unas gafas de sol por encima.

Toda aquella escena me parecía molesta pero no podía reclamar o me metería en problemas, pasaron las horas y por fin era tiempo de regresar a casa, mientras todos se despedían yo solo tome mis cosas me colgué mi mochila y comencé a salir a la salida, de repente sentí como dos pesos me caían por detrás y me tumbaban al suelo, cosa que hiso que los presentes nos observaran.

— ¿Pero qué?- Fue todo lo que pude decir mientras trataba de levantarme. (Se imaginan quienes pueden ser)

— Ash, como me da gusto verte- Dijo la primera aunque no podía verla no importaba pues no podría recordarla cosa que me daba un poco de pena.

— No sabes cómo son los chicos en este Instituto, son muy molestos- Decía la segunda mientras ambas se levantaban y a la vez me ayudaban.

Una vez las pude ver mejor habían un hombre y las dos chicas que me habían tumbado, el chico tenía el cabello café y como accesorio traía una cadena colgada al cuello el parecía estar un poco más calmado y era mi imaginación o todas las chicas del pasillo lo estaban mirando, la primera chica tenía el cabello un poco azulado y como accesorio tenía un gorrito blanco, la segunda chica era un poco más alta tenía el cabello negro y como accesorio tenía una banda que le cubría la mayoría de la cabeza, ambas me miraban como si me conocieran de toda la vida yo tenía un poco de pena pues era la primera vez que las veía el primero en hablar fue el chico.

— ¿Por qué nos miraras así? Parece que no nos conocieras- decía en broma pero esa era la verdad.

— Es que así es- Dijo una voz detrás de ello cuando la escucharon se voltearon y la persona que estaba ahí era Serena.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Ash perdió la memoria?- Preguntaba la chica del gorro con cierta tristeza.

— Bueno es mejor que les cuente el mismo- Luego de que dijo eso yo le agradecí y ella siguió caminando.

Entonces era mejor no hablar en el pasillo así que mejor les dije que nos fuéramos a otro lugar ya fuera del Instituto les comencé a platicar todo lo que sabía que no era mucho pero si era importante, según mi madre había otros 4 individuos que me conocían desde pequeño, pero dudo mucho que fueran ellos.

— Ya veo, bueno lo siento mucho Ashy-boy- No sé porque pero es última frase hiso que me enojara un poco.

— Podrías no llamarme de esa manera, bueno pero yo no conozco sus nombre serían tan amables.

— Oh, mis disculpas- Dijo en chico que parecía ser muy educado- Mi nombre es Gary Oak y antes de que usted perdiera la memoria éramos mejores amigos, espero y podamos ser los buenos amigos que éramos antes- Decía con brillos en los ojos cosa que me hiso gracia.

— Mi nombre es Dawn Berlitz y antes de que perdieras la memoria éramos rivales en la categoría de Coordinación espero y seas tan bueno como antes.

— Mi nombre es May Birch (Si ojo Birch no Balance, Birch, luego sabrán por qué) y al igual que Dawn antes de que perdieras la memoria éramos rivales de la misma categoría.

— Bueno si me permiten presentarme formalmente, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum es un gusto conocerlos y aunque no tenga las habilidades que tenía antes sería un placer intentar ser su rival.

Entonces caminamos un poco más para al final separarnos dejándome a mí solo caminando por las calles, cuando de repente unos vagos me cerraron el paso.

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- Dijo uno de ellos que parecía no haberse lavado los dientes por que los tenia negros.

— No sabes lo peligroso que son estas calles y más con gente como nosotros rondando por aquí- Dijo el segundo con un tono no muy amigable- Pero como somos buenos ciudadanos te dejaremos ir si nos das a todos tus Pokémon y tu dinero.

Entonces comencé a sentir un repentino dolor de cabeza y cuando no me di cuenta cerré mis ojos y aparecí detrás de ellos pero lo que más me sorprendió es que estaban desmayados en el suelo con heridas no de tanta gravedad pero si notables a la vista, ¿Me pregunto quién lo habrá hecho y cómo fue que llegue hasta atrás de ellos?, pero de momento no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso y me retire del lugar… Para por fin llegar a casa, donde fuera de esta mi madre estaba esperándome con una cara no muy amigable…

Turko: Porque esa manía de terminar de la peor forma los capítulos, en la parte más interesante.

Andreu: Enserio te pareció interesante la última escena, wow.

Turko: Por otra parte se ve claramente que cambiaste de género de escritura, pero la pregunta aquí es: ¿Por qué?

Andreu: Bueno no sé, simplemente he visto que la mayoría de los fics en esta página están escritos con el género narrativo y como hace poco pues me puse a leer unas cosas de las reglas de la página y al parecer está prohibido el género de escritura que hacia así que bah, salió esto.

Bueno aquí estamos luego de escribir un capitulo con otro tipo de escritura, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, ¿Alguien se imaginó que Ash perdiera la memoria? Si alguien vio Golden Time pues es un poco parecido a lo que paso solo que con una pelea, por otra parte también puse una escena del One-Shot de San Valentín, pero hay una cosa que me preocupa aún más que todo lo anterior, ¿Les gusta como escribo de forma narrativa? Digo a mí me gusta escribir de forma narrativa me simplifica las cosas muchísimo pero, lo importante aquí no soy yo, son ustedes por eso la pregunta.

Bueno sin más que añadir, Reviews se agradecen, Perdón por la larga introducción y despedida pero era necesario, Se despide su amigo amante de Phoenix Wright (SACARON ANIME T.T esta hermoso), Les escribió Andreu320, Hasta Otra.


	9. Chapter 9

Turko: Oye estaba revisando los Reviews del capítulo anterior y hubo uno de la misma lectora de la vez pasada.

Andreu: ¿Cuál la que dijo que estaba enamorado? ¿Qué dijo esta vez?

Turko: Pues parece que esta arrepentida de lo que dijo y quieres que la disculpes, pues piensa que te enojaste.

Andreu: ¿Me puedes mostrar el Review?

Entonces Turko levanto su celular y le mostro el Review.

Andreu: Bien primero que nada, no eres ninguna tonta así que no quiero que lo vuelvas a decir ¿De acuerdo?, en segunda no hiciste nada de lo que debas disculparte pues no me enoje, y tú no sabes los suceso de hace 4 años y si me enojara cada vez que me dicen que estoy enamorado pues estaría solo, así que no te preocupes por ello.

Bien ¿Cómo están todos?, bueno primero que nada tengo un anuncio para ustedes, si siguen a Sandy pues ya saben de lo que hablo, pues si al parecer ya está mejor o por lo menos un poco menos deprimida que antes lo cual me alegra bastante pues me preocupaba que estuviera en ese estado pero ya parece que está mejorando, les quiero agradecer a cada uno de ustedes que le mando un mensaje tratando de apoyándola, ahora sabemos que esas palabras no fueron para nada, de verdad muchas gracias y si alguna vez yo estoy de la misma manera pues… no sé qué haría en realidad.

* * *

Chapter 8- Confrontacion

* * *

Nos encontramos en Ciudad Luminalia la ciudad donde nuestro héroe está viviendo ahora Ash Ketchum está a punto de meterse en problemas pues su madre Delia está afuera de su casa con una cara no muy agradable.

Ash

— Ya regrese- Dije tratando de que se calmara un poco.

— Si ya regresaste, pero ya viste la hora jovencito, creo haberte dicho que regresaras en cuanto salieras de la escuela- Estaba enojada lo sabía y sabía que me metería en problemas por explicarle la situación a los chicos.

— Solo me entretuve por unos chicos que al parecer me conocían y les explique lo que sucedió y además de camino unos vándalos me quisieron asaltar- Al decir asaltar pude ver como su rostro cambio completamente de enojado a uno de preocupación.

— ¿Asaltar? ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?- Pregunta tras pregunta yo no sabía que contestar pues era un poco extraño lo que sucedió- Bueno de momento entremos en casa.

Ya dentro de la casa deje mis cosas en mi habitación salude a Pikachu y me metí a tomar un baño junto con Pikachu, lo extrañaba pues no lo había visto en todo el día, tal vez debería llevarlo a la escuela después de todo está permitido, cuando termine de bañarme me puse otras ropas, mi madre aviso que la cena estaba lista así que baje para cenar junto a ella.

— Bueno ahora sí, ¿Cómo fue eso de que te asaltaron?- Decía mientras ponía los platos en la mesa y unas bebidas.

— No lo sé- La respuesta sorprendió a mi madre.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Es tan simple como decirme que fue lo que te quitaron o si te hicieron daño.

— Es que realmente no lo sé, cuando me dijeron que me quitarían a mis Pokémon comencé a tener un dolor de cabeza, luego cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir estaba detrás de ellos y estaban desmayados- Mi madre parecía más sorprendida de lo que pensé- No sé quién lo hiso o que fue lo que paso.

— Bueno lo importante aquí es que tú estés bien- Me decía con una sonrisa, pero había algo extraño en todo esto no sabía que pero algo había.

Luego de cenar nos dirigimos cada quien a su respectiva habitación mientras yo me ponía a hacer los deberes mi madre pareciera que estaba viendo una serie pues su televisión estaba encendida, como el sonido me molestaba me puse mis audífonos y puse música, no sé cuándo Pikachu se acostó en mi regazo pero eso me agradaba me hacía sentir nostálgico, cuando termine mis deberes pase a dormir y así paso la noche y un nuevo día comenzó, desperté con Pikachu en mi pecho y me levante lo más tranquilo posible para no despertarle, cuando me levante para asearme mi madre me dio los buenos días y me dijo que pronto estaría en desayuno, ya después de todo mi aseo matutino me puse mi uniforme, Pikachu ya había despertado y estaba en la mesa junto con mi madre.

Mientras comíamos le comente lo de llevar a Pikachu a la escuela a lo cual me respondió con un sí pero además comenzó a murmurar algunas cosas de que a las chicas del gustaría verme junto con un lindo Pokémon y así se enamorarían, cosas que no me importaban realmente, termine de comer y Pikachu subió a mi hombro como lo hacía todos los días cuando llegaba o cuando salíamos a pasear.

Comencé a caminar hacia la escuela mientras hablaba con Pikachu podía sentir como las miradas de todas las chicas que caminaban junto a mí, se centraban en mi junto con mi Pikachu, pero a lo lejos pude ver a Serena mientras caminaba junto con una amiga creo que se llamaba Shauna no estoy seguro del todo, al entrar a la escuela y abrir mi casillero de los zapatos una nota estaba encima de estos, cosa que me sorprendió, la nota decía lo siguiente:

"Sé que estas mintiendo no puedes fingir frente a mí y hoy será nuestra confrontación por favor ven a la azotea cuando las clases terminen"

¿Qué quería decir con que estaba mintiendo? No tenía la más mínima idea de a qué se refería pero claramente estaba con la duda así que le haría caso, al llegar al salón pude ver como Serena volteaba su mirada hacia otro lado y Shauna y una chica de cabellos azules reían ante la acción de la chica, a lo cual mire a Pikachu este movió su cabeza en negación, no le tome importancia (Como a todas las cosas Ash, como a todas las cosas) y me dirigí a mi asiento, cuando me senté Pikachu se acostó en mi regazo y se durmió casi de inmediato el profesor llego al salón y comenzó a dar las clases normalmente hasta que se dio cuenta de que Pikachu dormía en mi regazo.

— ¿Podría ser que ese es tu Pikachu Ash?- Yo solamente asentí y el profesor tenía una cara de felicidad- Perfecto justamente la clase de anatomía de hoy trataba sobre Pikachu, pero por lo que veo está dormido, ¿Podrías despertarlo un momento por favor?- De repente todas las miradas se centraron en mí y mi Pokémon que dormía plácidamente y sabía que si le despertaba no sería nada bueno, pero la cara del profesor… así que poco a poco moví a Pikachu para que despertara y antes de que pudiera hacer algo lo tome en mis brazos y le comencé a decir cosas para que no se espantara, al parecer mi Pikachu era un tanto violento si le despertaban de golpe pero mis palabras siempre lograban calmarlo.

— Pikachu- Le comencé a hablar- El profesor Sycamore te necesita para la clase de anatomía podrías ayudarlo- Pikachu no sabía realmente de que le estaba hablando pero asintió y corrió de mis manos al escritorio del profesor para luego pararse en dos patas observando el salón mientras levantaba sus orejas.

El profesor parecía muy feliz examinando a Pikachu y explicando cómo usaba cada parte de su cuerpo, pero Pikachu no parecía disfrutarlo mucho pues lo estaban manoseando hasta que el profesor le acaricio la cola que es su punto más sensible, luego de que Pikachu se calmara comenzó a explicar donde se encontraban sus puntos vitales, como le es posible almacenar electricidad, como se comunica con ondas de electricidad con otros Pokémon eléctricos y lo comprobaron con un Deddene de una chica.

— Parece que Pikachu está muy sano y parece ser muy fuerte- Lo último hiso que Pikachu se avergonzara, reía mientras rascaba su parte trasera con su pata- ¿No te gustaría tener una batalla de prueba con tu Pikachu contra Calem?

La pregunta hiso que absolutamente todo el salón y algunos profesores que pasaban por fuera me miraran, todos esperaban mi respuesta pero personalmente no quería hacer el hazmerreír pues no sabía cómo luchar, conocía lo básico pero hasta ahí, pero por otro lado esta era la segunda vez que me lo pedían y parece ser que están muy emocionados con la idea de que luche…

— Bueno no tengo nada que perder solo les advierto que no soy ese chico legendario que logro derrotar a un alumno de tercero- Entonces todo el salón se emocionó y más un chico con una gorra roja y unas gafas supongo que ese era Calem.

— Bien después del almuerzo tendremos una batalla de prueba entre Ash y Calem, será una batalla 1 VS 1, por otro lado, Ash ¿Ya decidiste que clase extra tomar?

— Si, ya lo hice, entrare a la clase de Coordinación- Todo el salón volvió a quedar sorprendido, ¿No lo habían adivinado ya? Les había dicho miles de veces que no soy bueno con las batallas y aun así piensan que entrare a una clase que no me va, ni loco.

Las demás clases pasaron normalmente sin ninguna sorpresa, cuando la campana sonó para que diera comienzo el almuerzo, tome mi bento de mi mochila y salí del salón para ir al lugar que más me gustaba, la azotea, de verdad me gustaba estar en ese lugar no había nadie que me molestara podía comer tranquilamente sin ninguna preocupación… o eso creí, en el camino 3 chicos de mi salón se unieron a mí y me siguieron hacia la azotea donde comeríamos la comida juntos, ¿Me molestaba? No me molestaba de hecho pienso que es mejor comer la comida junto a otras personas, pero lo que hacían en el salón no era normal, los chicos venían hablando entre ellos como si yo no me diera cuenta de que venían atrás de mí, incluso cuando volteaba se escondían, no podía creer lo estúpidos que eran pero había uno entre ellos que me agradaba, era un chico rubio y se caracterizaba por tener una gran mochila cosa que me extrañaba ¿Para qué quería una mochila tan grande? ¿Acaso mete otras cosas que no sean sus libros? Y si es así ¿Qué mete en esa mochila? Mientras divagaba llegue a la azotea abrí la puerta y rápidamente cuando se cerró detrás de mí, me subí al pequeño cubículo que era la entrada a la azotea.

Casi de inmediato los 3 chicos entraron y se sorprendieron por no verme siendo que ya había entrado, llame su atención para luego bajar del cubículo.

— ¿Por qué me siguieron?- Les pregunte a secas.

— Bueno pensamos que podríamos almorzar juntos- Dijo el chico rubio un tanto nervioso.

— ¿Y no hubiera sido más sencillo no se preguntarme a mí en vez de seguirme?

— Bueno si, pero supusimos que querías comer solo así que mejor lo haríamos ver como si fuera una coincidencia- Esta vez hablo el chico de tez morena.

Despues de una corta discusión termine comiendo junto a ellos, si bien no era lo que tenía pensado igual era tranquilo pues solo hablaban de cosas triviales que eran de mi agrado, cuando los chicos terminaron de comer se acordaron que yo no sabía sus nombres y se presentaron, el chico rubio con la gran mochila se llamaba Citron, el chico del sombrero rojo con gafas era Calem el me veía con ojos retadores pues después del almuerzo tendríamos una batalla 1 VS 1 cosa que no me terminaba de convencer, el chico de tez morena con la banda en la cabeza era Tsunami, al parecer yo ya los conocía de antes pero con todo lo del accidente pues no tenía la más mínima idea de quienes eran, había una cosa que si sabía que sería buena idea estar junto a ellos parecen ser gente confiable no me vendría mal tener unos amigos.

La campana sonó dando fin al almuerzo y ahora tocaba lo que Calem tanto estaba esperando una batalla contra mí, aunque no estaba seguro de porque estaba tan emocionado pero de una cosa estaba seguro no perdería y no me rendiría hasta no haber ganado, después de caminar un rato nos encontramos en las canchas de la escuela donde se encontraba todo nuestro grupo esperando a que llegáramos.

Serena

Por fin aquí es donde mis dudas se disiparían si Ash ganaba eso significaría que había estado mintiendo todo este tiempo o ¿Podría ser otra cosa? ¿Y si en verdad no estaba mintiendo? ¿Podría ser que su amnesia fuera real? Eso lo sabría cuando hable seriamente con él, pero todavía estaba el caso de que me pasaba cada vez que lo veía nunca me había pasado con otros chicos, sé que él no es como los demás chicos pero tampoco es que sea especial, incluso antes de perder la memoria no estaba obsesionado con las batallas siendo que es uno de los mejores que he visto, su forma de luchar se notaba que lo disfrutaba sacaba a relucir lo mejor de sus Pokémon, pero aun así ¿Por qué entrar a una clase donde podría no pasar?

— Bien ahora haremos una batalla de prueba entre Ash Ketchum estudiante de nuevo ingreso y Calem el que dice ser el mejor luchador de segundo año- El profesor estaba emocionadísimo por ver una batalla de Ash- Esta batalla será 1 VS 1 y ganara en primero que debilite a su enemigo, sin más por favor escojan a sus Pokémon.

Como todos pensábamos Ash escogió a su Pikachu mientras que Calem opto por usar a su Kangaskhan que tenía un collar con una piedra de color café, entonces algo llamo mi atención Ash se tomó la cabeza con las manos como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza, cuando los abrió esa mirada volvió a aparecer, esa mirada cuando gano contra Nizuma y este culpo a sus Pokémon, esa mirada estaba de vuelta no sabía por qué pero sentía que esta batalla ya tenía ganador…

Narrador

El campo estaba listo, dos Pokémon dispuestos a ganar, un Pikachu, un Kangaskhan que podía mega-evolucionar, y dos entrenadores que tenían como espectadores a todo su grupo y parte de la escuela, todo estaba listo ahora solo faltaba que alguien diera el primer movimiento.

— Te recomiendo que mega-evoluciones a tu Pokémon…- Dijo el chico azabache con seriedad y una mirada de pocos amigos- De otra manera esto durara muy poco.

— No creo que debas subestimarme Ash- contesto el chico del sombrero rojo- Te podrías llevar una no muy grata sorpresa al verme batallar /Sé que perdiste tus habilidades junto con tu memoria no creo que sea más fuerte que Tsunami/

— Bien entonces Pikachu Carga Voltio- Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por la orden que el chico había dado, Pikachu comenzó a correr a una velocidad increíble mientras que una aura de color anaranjada lo cubría y poco a poco esa aura se volvía más grande muchos pensaron que ese golpe seria lo que terminaría la batalla incluso Calem estaba sorprendido pero no se daría por vencido, no mientras aun pueda actuar.

— Kangaskhan Protección- Un escudo de color verde lo cubrió y Pikachu se estrelló contra este pero no fue suficiente para detenerlo pues rompió el escudo y golpeo al Pokémon canguro pero por lo menos hiso que el daño fuera menos y retrocedió unos cuantos metros.

— Te lo diré de nuevo Calem, mega-evoluciona a tu Pokémon- Volvía a decir esta vez con la cara más seria y aun con esa mirada la cual Serena podía identificar y tenía sus dudas respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Bueno supongo que no me dejas más alternativa, sobre pasa los límites de la evolución Kangaskhan mega-evolución- Al terminar de decir su frase levanto su muñeca en la cual se encontraba un aro con una piedra activadora al tocarla unos lazo salieron tanto del collar del Pokémon como del aro del entrenador al juntarse se rodeó por una gran luz que al disiparse se pudo observar a Mega-Kangaskhan- Bien ¿Qué te parece esto Ash?

Ash únicamente sonrió y sin ordenar nada Pikachu volvió a utilizar su ataque combinado y se dirigió a su objetivo, y al igual que Pikachu, Kangaskhan utilizo Protección de nuevo pero esta vez era diferente pues Pikachu no pudo romper la gran barrera verde y tuvo que retroceder.

— Esto será muy interesante- Dijo Ash poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro- Pikachu Bola veneno- Muchos pensaron que se había equivocado al ordenar el ataque pero no era así Pikachu comenzó a cargar una Electro bola en su cola y está a la vez se volvía morada por el ataque de Cola Veneno, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente grande la lanzo.

— Kangaskhan utiliza Puño Meteoro para romper esa bola- Nadie podía saber que un Kangaskhan supiera ese ataque pero en esta ocasión fue beneficioso para Calem pues la bola se rompió delante del Pokémon o eso creíamos pues al momento de que la bola se rompiera salió veneno de esta y golpeo a Kangaskhan dejándolo envenenado y restándole vida tiempo por tiempo.

— Bien supongo que es hora de que esta batalla se ponga interesante, ¿No lo crees Calem?

— Concuerdo contigo- Entonces Kangaskhan de alguna manera se recuperó de su estado negativo.

La gran batalla comenzaría ahora, ambos entrenadores estaban midiendo la fuerza del otro y ambos estaban apuntando a la victoria, Pikachu fue el primero en atacar mientras corría a gran velocidad para golpear a su rival con Cola de Hierro un pequeño Pokémon le corto en camino dándole un golpe para que retrocediera, ese pequeño Pokémon era en bebe Kangaskhan, pero Pikachu no se rendía y siguió comenzó a correr de nuevo mientras dejaba un haz de luz detrás de este y su cola comenzó a tomar un color blanquezco de nuevo en pequeño Pokémon estaba dispuesto a parar su camino pero esta vez Pikachu golpeo su cola contra el suelo y con su velocidad se elevó suficiente para pasar al pequeño Pokémon y quedar encima de su rival el cual se sorprendió al igual que su entrenador, Pikachu comenzó a cargar electricidad en sus mejillas y lanzo un gran grito, una nube negra apareció arriba de ellos y un gran trueno salió de este, desafortunadamente para Ash, Kangaskhan había alcanzado a esquivar el ataque, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera dañado, durante la explosión la onda expansiva le afecto y ahora estaba paralizado.

Ash no desaprovecho la oportunidad y sabía muy bien que derrotando a su pequeño Pokémon las cosas serían más sencillas así que ordeno a Pikachu que atacara a el pequeño Pokémon con Tacleada de Hierro un nombre extraño, sí, pero ese ataque seria la perdición para el pequeño Pokémon, Pikachu comenzó a correr a toda velocidad mientras un aura naranja lo comenzaba a cubrir y su cola de nuevo tomaba ese color blanquezco, cuando estuvo a punto de golpear al pequeño Pokémon algo sorprendió a Pikachu el gran Kangaskhan se había metido en su camino y golpeo a su rival haciendo que este retrocediera pues no tenía fuerza para resistir el ataque completo, el pequeño pensó que se había librado pero no era así pues recibió un gran ataque de Cola de Hierro que lo mando a volar.

Todo el mundo se imaginó que todo esto había terminado pero Ash aún estaba atento a los Pokémon de Calem que sorpresivamente se estaban levantando aun con dificultad pero se estaba levantando cosa que sorprendió a todo mundo excepto a Ash, Calem puso una sonrisa confiada pues tenía un movimiento que estaba seguro que acabaría con el Pikachu de Ash.

— Kangaskhan Terremoto- Entonces el Pokémon canguro levanto una de sus patas junto con su pequeña cría y ambos a la vez dejaron caer su pata sobre el suelo creando una gran onda expansiva que se dirigía a Pikachu- /Veamos cómo te libras de esta/

Ash no estaba sorprendido pues si su Pokémon conocía ataque que no podía aprender de ninguna manera porque no un Pokémon que aprende ese ataque por MT no lo sabría, pero él sabía perfectamente que debía hacer para poder esquivar ese ataque, si no podía por tierra pues muy sencillo lo haría por el cielo.

— Bien Pikachu utiliza Ataque Rápido- Pikachu comenzó a correr con todo lo que tenía hacia la gran onda expansiva de repente la cola de Pikachu comenzó a cambiar de color nuevamente y antes de que la onda lo alcanzara golpeo su cola contra el suelo y creo una palanca que elevo a Pikachu a los aires- Ahora Pikachu utiliza Trueno- Pikachu aun en el aire comenzó a cargar electricidad en sus mejillas una gran nube negra apareció en el cielo y un gran rayo cayó sobre Kangaskhan y su cría levantando una gran nube de polvo, al levantarse el polvo se podía observar a un Kangaskhan debilitado y su cría a un lado.

Ash

Un gran dolor de cabeza apareció de nuevo como en aquella ocasión que los maleantes me querían asaltar al igual que en aquella ocasión tuve que cerrar mis ojos debido al dolor y con mis manos agarraba mi cabeza… Lo último que recuerdo antes de ese encuentro era que un Pokémon grande de nombre Kangaskhan estaba delante de mí, después de ello mis ojos se abrieron y lo que vi me dejo sorprendido pues ese Kangaskhan que había visto antes estaba derrotado en el suelo con unas heridas que esperaba no fueran graves y mi Pikachu con unos rasguños, todo eso se me hacía tan raro no comprendía que estaba pasando y sinceramente tenía miedo, miedo porque no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando con mi cuerpo…

* * *

Turko: Solo tengo una cosa que decirte con respecto al final.

Andreu: ¿Qué pasa?

Turko: Eres un cabrón, como puedes dejar a los lectores con tanta intriga.

Andreu: Pero ¿Intriga de qué?

Turko: Pues ¿Quién mando la carta? ¿Es verdad que Ash está mintiendo? Hay muchas cosas que diste para que los lectores pensaran y en serio lo dejaras así.

Andreu: Si ya leíste los 80 y pico capítulos de PBO esto no sería nada.

Jajajajaja, pues en verdad si soy un carbón, pero en serio muchos se están haciendo a la idea de que la pérdida de memoria de Ash será temporal, desde ahora aclaro esto porque si no pues me van a matar, como cierto lector que se enojó por el capítulo anterior, No, ok la pérdida de memoria de Ash es definitiva no fue por nada artificial y luego daré a conocer los detalles sobre eso.

Sin más que añadir, Reviews se agradecen (Excepto si es una amenaza de muerte), Se despide su amigo más… ¿Qué soy para ustedes?, Hasta otra, se despide Andreu320


	10. Chapter 10

Nos encontramos en un cementerio varios escritores están rodeando una tumba entre los escritores estaban: Andreu, Turko, Asurax, JorgeLatina, Jovat, SatoSere, Leaf-Chan y otros más, la lápida tenía una inscripción: FandeSerena91 uno de los grandes representantes del AmourShipping, entonces Andreu dio un paso al frente.

Andreu: Bien amigos míos hoy estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a uno los grandes, nos dejó como recuerdo de su grandeza historias como "Aprendiendo a ser Padres" y "Un Amor a través del tiempo" todos los que leímos sus historias sabíamos que le encantaba hacer lo que hacía sin duda alguna, ahora que se fue nos llena de tristeza tener que despedirnos de el… pero su muerte será honrada con nuestras historias daremos lo mejor que tenemos para hacer historias de calidad, no por nosotros sino por nuestros lectores, FandeSerena91 amaba a sus lectores y en cada capítulo de sus historias lo demostraba no con palabras sino con una gran historia eso demostraba lo mucho que los quería, una pena su muerte y mi más sincero pésame a sus familiares.

Pues si hace poco me entere que FandeSerena91 falleció es triste no puedo decir que no me siento triste ya que si logre socializar con el, realmente era uno de los grandes es una gran lastima, no conozco los detalles de su muerte pero donde quiera que estés FandeSerena91 junto con tu muerte varios capítulos llenos de hermosura nacerán.

Chapter 9- Doble Personalidad

Mientras la batalla de Ash y Calem se estaba llevando a cabo no muy lejos de ahí en la azotea de la escuela dos figuras estaban viendo y analizando a cierto chico, ambos estaban cubiertos por unas capuchas negras, a uno de ellos se le escapaba un mechón de pelo azul por la cara y a el otro sujeto un mechón de cabello rojo pero por la parte trasera.

Por fin hemos encontrado lo que buscábamos, quien diría que se encontrara en una escuela- Dijo el sujeto con el mechón azul.

Pero ese chico, debemos hacer algo con el primero y creo que esa chica de ahí podría servirnos- Dijo el sujeto con el mechón rojo y apuntando a una chica con el pelo de color miel que no dejaba e ver a el chico del lado izquierdo (Era Ash, lo digo solo por si acaso)- ahhh el amor juvenil, recuerdo mis años de preparatoria cuando todos los chicos babeaban por mí- Continuo diciendo pero esta vez tenía un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Vamos céntrate no hay tiempo para eso, primero tenemos que volver con el jefe e idear un plan- Le reclamo el sujeto con el mechón azul.

Entonces el sujeto del mechón azul saco una PokeBall de la cual salió un Kadabra, ambos posaron una mano sobre el Kadabra y desaparecieron de la azotea.

Ash

Despues de la batalla regresamos al salón y el profesor seguía dando clases normalmente yo aún miraba por la ventana y seguía pesando en que me estaba pasando, Pikachu estaba plácidamente dormido en mi regazo, enterarme de que Pikachu tiene tal poder no me desagradaba pues así podría defenderme si alguna vez pasaba algo, pero aún estaba el hecho de los dolores de cabeza, veamos analicemos las cosas con calma, en lo que llevo en Kalos he tenido dos dolores de cabeza, ahora miremos las condiciones la primera unas ladrones me querían asaltar y tuve un dolor de cabeza cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí estaban desmallados y yo estaba detrás de ellos, eso me indica que los dolores sucederían cada vez que estuviera en problemas, pero hoy un dolor de cabeza antes de luchar pero esta vez fue distinto, al igual que la vez anterior cerré mis ojos mientras un dolor de cabeza me venía pero mientras tenía los ojos cerrados veía partes de la batalla, ahora esto también indicaría que los dolores vendrían cada vez que tuviera una batalla, con todo esto podría decir con temor a equivocarme que tengo una doble personalidad una amante de las batalla que es muy bueno en ellas y otra que es inseguro de sí mismo… Hablaría esto con mi madre cuando llegara a casa.

Ahora quedaba un segundo problema, ¿Quién me sito en la azotea al final de las clases? ¿Qué quería decir con que estaba mintiendo? Y por último ¿Por qué pensaba que estaba mintiendo? Bueno la mayoría de las dudas serian respondidas cuando terminaran las clases y fuera a la azotea solo espero y no tenga problemas conmigo ya tuve suficiente con un dolor de cabeza por día.

Serena

No sé exactamente lo que estaba pasando con Ash y realmente me preocupaba, en clase estaba más distraído que de costumbre, generalmente suele contestarle al profesor pero esta vez no lo hacía y aunque el profesor entendía completamente lo que pasaba yo no tenía una idea clara sobre ello, ahora tenía dudas de si en verdad estaba mintiendo ¿Realmente estaba mintiendo? Y ¿Qué fue eso antes de comenzar el combate? Esas interrogantes estaban en mi cabeza en clases pero yo no era como Ash yo si prestaba atención a clase, sin duda había algo extraño con Ash y lo descubriría sin duda alguna.

Las clases pasaron normalmente y por fin la campana de salida había sonado por lo que los estudiantes estaban recogiendo sus cosas para retirarse y Ash fue uno de los primeros en salir, ¿Tendría algún asunto pendiente? Vi como en clase sacaba un pequeño papel de su bolsillo pero no sabía que tenía escrito algo andaba mal y yo lo descubriría.

Así que teniendo eso en mente seguí a Ash hasta la azotea y un chico de cabellos negros con ojos rojos estaba parado ahí, pero no era todo al parecer había otros 3 chicos más escondidos, si mal no recuerdo esos eran el grupo de estudiantes nuevos que entraron en la escuela después de que Ash se fue de la región, ¿Pero que estaban haciendo ahí?

Ash

Como la nota decía fui a la azotea al terminar las clases y la verdad no estaba preparado para lo que hay me esperaba pues había 2 chicos y 2 chicas esperando a que alguien llegara sin duda era un poco extraño verlos ahí, pues un chico con una cachucha parecida a la mía miraba el atardecer mientras que la chica rubia estaba a su lado ambos tenían a un Pikachu sobre sus hombros, luego estaba el otro grupo un chico estaba recargado sobre la pared con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados tenía puesta una chaqueta de color verde y una chica con una gorra blanca con rojo que formaban algo así como una PokeBall pero por el escudo de la escuela no lucia como debería, cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse todos voltearon a verme el chico con la cachucha estaba sonriendo mientras el otro me miraba de una manera no muy amistosa, por lo menos sabía que no buscaban problemas pues no había tenido un dolor de cabeza.

— Por fin llegaste Ash- el primero en hablar fue el chico que estaba frente a mí.

— ¿Por qué nos miras como si no supieras quiénes somos?- La chica con la gorra me hiso una pregunta y la respuesta era más que obvia pues realmente no sabía quiénes eran.

— Puede que los rumores sean verdad y si perdió la memoria- La chica con el cabello rubio hablo.

— Pero que dices Yellow- ¿Yellow? Ese nombre me resultaba familiar aunque no estaba seguro de donde- Ya sabes que Ash prefiere guardar las apariencias, está mintiendo e eso estoy seguro.

— Disculpa pero exactamente para que estoy aquí- Finalmente hable de lo cual me arrepiento.

— ¿Cómo que para que estas aquí? Es obvio necesitamos encargarnos de un asunto y te necesitamos, estoy seguro que nos puedes ayudar- Realmente me gustaría ayudarlos pero…

— Esto… pues no se en que puede serles de ayuda realmente, no estoy en mis mejores condiciones sabes.

— Si lo sé, pero no te necesitamos a ti necesitamos al Ash de las batallas- Acaso el sabia sobre mi doble personalidad ¿Es que era verdad que la tenía? No estaba seguro pero es obvio que ellos lo sabían.

— ¿Acaso ustedes saben algo sobre eso?, Si lo saben, ¿Podrían darme detalles?- Estaba desesperado realmente quería respuestas, pero por las caras que tenían todos era obvio que no me las darían.

— Lo sentimos mucho Ash, pero por ahora te dejaremos en paz, te vamos a contar nuestro secreto, pero primero, ¿la chica detrás de la puerta es tu amiga?- Había alguien espiándonos no estoy seguro de quien era pero lo primero que hice fue abrir la puerta de la cual me dejo ver a una chica con los ojos azules y el cabello color miel, Serena.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Serena

No estoy segura como fue que me descubrieron pero la pregunta de Ash realmente no tenía respuesta, es verdad que lo había seguido pero ¿Con que objetivo?, Estaba realmente nerviosa no sabía que responder.

— Pues me preocupaba que te fueras a meter en problemas- Dije sin siquiera pensar y cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije un gran sonrojo cubrió mi rostro y aunque Ash parecía estar confuso los otros 4 chicos creo que descubrieron lo que siento por Ash.

— Bien entonces debes estar aquí- La chica con un gorro blanco hablo yo solo asentí y me puse a un lado de Ash, estar aquí realmente me hacía creer que estaba más cerca de Ash y descubrir lo que pasaba con él, realmente me preocupaba por él.

— Bien ahora como decía te contare un secreto de nosotros y tuyo antes de que perdieras la memoria- Entonces Ash si había perdido la memoria, pero aún quedaban cosas por responder, el chico con la gorra continuo hablando- Veras antes de que tu perdieras la memoria fuiste atacado por unos agentes del Instituto Arceus- Ash parecía estar un poco confuso y era normal pues no sabía que era ese Instituto- El Instituto Arceus, se dice que es una de las mejores escuelas de todas las regiones, en varias ocasiones te pidieron entrar allí como estudiante pero tu rechazaste cada una de ellas, ¿Cuál fue la razón? Te estarás preguntando, Mucho antes de que el Instituto Arceus te pidiera entrar tú mismo entraste a esa escuela y pudiste ver con tus propios ojos las atrocidades que llevaban a cabo y aun lo hacen nos ayudaste a escapar junto con otros 3 estudiantes estos son más recientes, entonces cuando nos rescataste nos dijiste que formabas parte de un grupo que ayudaría a cada estudiante de Arceus a ser libres, aunque ellos no saben lo que pasa dentro de su escuela, es muy peligroso, pero el grupo al que perteneces tiene más objetivos nosotros también pertenecemos a ese grupo pero gracias a eso otro grupo fuera de Arceus está buscando un objeto muy preciado y ahora nos hay señalados como posibles obstáculos, por lo que necesitamos de tu ayuda Ash o más bien del otro Ash- ¿Otro Ash? Realmente me sorprende todo lo que Ash ha hecho pero no comprendo la última parte sin duda alguna tiene que ver con que Ash se tomara la cabeza en la batalla junto a Calem, ahora realmente me preocupaba por Ash.

Ash

¿Enserio yo hice todo eso?, realmente sabia poco de lo que era mi vida antes de perder la memoria pero si todo eso era verdad no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, cuando voltee a ver a Serena ella tenía una expresión de preocupación, ¿Enserio eran ellos los que dejaron la nota?, bueno solo había una manera de descubrirlo y era si ellos me mencionaban la única cosa que yo recordaba realmente creería en su historia.

— Dicen que yo salve a 5 estudiantes de Arceus, si eso es verdad solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer para comprobar si su historia es verdadera, si ustedes realmente me conocen de mucho tiempo es obvio que sabrán la respuesta, esto es lo único que logro recordar después de ese accidente, por lo que me han contado he viajado por varias regiones realmente no lo creía pero después de mostrarme diversos videos lo creí, ahora en cada región yo contaba con un equipo distinto, pero de mi equipo de Kanto es del que más tengo recuerdos, De todos mis Pokémon ¿Quién fue mi primer Pokémon y por qué?

Espero y conozcan la respuesta realmente quiero creer lo que me están diciendo, ahora no es tiempo de quedarme de brazos cruzados haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para ayudar a las personas con problemas no quiero que las personas tengan que sufrir no me importa si en el camino salgo lastimado o si las personas me odian, yo sabré que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Los chicos estaban un poco confusos por mi pregunta y parecían estar confusos lo cual me hiso pensar que no conocían la respuesta… pero la chica rubia comenzó a hablar.

— Según lo que tú nos contaste, tu primer Pokémon es ese Pikachu que tienes en tu hombro y lo obtuviste porque cuando el profesor Oak te entregaría en Pokémon te quedaste dormido y ese fue el único Pokémon restante, al principio no se llevaban nada bien pero una banda de Spearows salvajes los ataco y tú al querer proteger a Pikachu estabas dispuesto a dar tu propia vida, gracias a eso Pikachu te reconoció como su entrenador, si me lo preguntas esa es una de las mejores historias entre Entrenador y Pokémon- La chica rubia parecía conocer la historia de cómo conocí a mi Pikachu, entonces supongo que son personas de fiar todo lo que hice fue asentir para luego darme la vuelta y retirarme.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas?- El chico que estaba callado por fin decidió hablar.

— Tienes algún asunto más conmigo, ya les di a entender que los ayudare como pueda- El chico no parecía estar convencido de mis palabras- Bien si lo que quieres es saber si puedo cambiar a el otro Ash en cualquier momento la respuesta seria: No… aún no sé muy bien que pasa con eso solo he cambiado dos veces, según parece antes de cambiar me da un gran dolor de cabeza y al momento de parpadear ya estoy de nuevo como antes, las situaciones en las que se dan, cuando estoy en problemas o alguna persona que me importe, si quieres saber otra cosa es mejor que esperes estoy haciendo lo posible por saber que sucede con mi cuerpo y si necesitan mi ayuda con algo pues estoy a su total disposición no sé cómo los puedo ayudar pero hare lo mejor que pueda- Ahora había dicho la situación tal y como estaba no había dejado nada oculto ni nada pero aun así el chico no parecía conforme.

— Para lo que te hable fue para decirte que todos los sábados y domingos haremos un entrenamiento para ti- ¿Entrenamiento?, los otros chicos estaban un poco sorprendidos- Si lo que dices es cierto lo mejor es que tú también puedas ser de utilidad por si acaso no puedes cambiar y quien sabe tal vez logremos aprender más de tu pequeño problema- Ok, ahora todo estaba más claro en verdad necesitaba hacer eso, yo… solo quiero ayudar a los que lo necesiten.

Entonces antes de que me fuera Serena me jalo de la playera con la mirada hacia abajo, los chicos se miraron entre sí, asintieron y comenzaron a irse dejándonos solos a Serena y a mí.

Serena

Si todo lo que dijeron esos chicos era verdad Ash podría ser que Ash sufra algún accidente y pase algo peor que perder su memoria puede quedar gravemente herido o en el peor de los casos… muerto.

— ¿Qué haces Serena?- Su voz llego a mis oídos y me saco de mis pensamientos no sabía que había hecho, al parecer lo tome por la manga de su camisa- ¿Sucede algo?- Si, pasaban muchas cosas estaba muy preocupada por tu situación y otras cosas más.

— ¿Podrías no entrenar con ellos?- Sabía muy bien la respuesta que me daría y estaba preparada, pero no respondió lo que me esperaba.

— Antes de eso tengo una pregunta para ti- ¿Qué tipo de pregunta tiene que hacerme? Dudo mucho que se halla dado cuenta de mis sentimientos si siempre se excluye del grupo, durante los trabajos en equipos en los hace solo, en gimnasia siempre entrena solo, durante el almuerzo siempre se va del salón y aunque siempre lo acompañan los chicos no creo que sea del agrado de Ash- ¿Te sientes incomoda a mi lado?- ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué le hiso pensar tal cosa? Estar junto a ti es lo mejor que me pueda pasar.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?- Tenía que saber la respuesta.

— Pues generalmente cuando estamos en clase o cuando recién llego al salón pareciera como si me quisieras evitar, siempre volteas para otro lado o cuando vamos para la misma dirección toma una distinta- No, no me incomodas simplemente me es vergonzoso estar a solas contigo, pero ahora que lo pienso hace ya tiempo que los otros chicos se fueron…eso quiere decir que estoy a solas con Ash, tenía la oportunidad de resolver todas mis dudas.

— Claro que no me incomodas, lo que pasa es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar a solas con chicos- Aunque esa era la verdad contigo es aún más vergonzoso estar a solas.

— Pero ahora estamos solos- Tenía razón pero por alguna razón no me sentía incomoda en este momento es extraño.

— Si lo sé, pero por alguna extraña razón en estos momentos no me incomoda ni un poco- Es ahora o nunca Serena tienes que resolver todas tus dudas- Oye Ash, ¿Sobre tu memoria has estado mintiendo?- La verdad ya sabía la respuesta solo quería escucharla de la boca de Ash.

—No, como voy a mentir sobre un tema tan importante, la verdad tengo miedo eso es verdad hay muchas cosas que hice antes pero que ahora no recuerdo, es frustrante sí, pero hare todo lo que pueda por proteger a aquellos que me importan, eso incluye a mis compañeros no me importa si en el proceso me terminan odiando solo los protegeré- Lo decía seguro de sí mismo y con una gran mirada de determinación, sin duda alguna había un sentimiento dentro de mi corazón que me decía que él era el indicado, ahora me sería más difícil aceptar el hecho de que tiene que salvar a los demás estudiantes de Arceus y con respecto a eso solo tenía una sola duda, ¿Qué era el Instituto Arceus? Por todo lo que he escuchado por fuera puede parecer un Instituto cualquiera con mejores alumnos, pero por dentro puede que sea un lugar donde experimentan con Pokémon o algo parecido no estaba muy segura.

Ash

No comprendía muy bien el extraño comportamiento de Serena realmente era un tanto extraño, pero tenía que hacer otras cosas así que lo primer que hice fue soltarme del agarre de Serena.

— Serena no sé lo que pasa aquí pero si estas preocupada por mí- Al momento de terminar de decir eso pude ver un notorio sonrojo en su rostro seguía sin comprender mucho de estas cosas- Tranquila no debes preocuparte tanto estaré bien no es nada que no haya hecho antes- Le dije con una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara.

— ¡No, tú no has hecho esas cosas las ha hecho el otro Ash, no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti!- Me decía casi gritando.

— ¿Serena?

— ¡Me preocupa demasiado cuando llegaste diciendo que habías perdido tu memoria fue muy duro para mí y ahora tal solo pensar que en una de esas misiones puedes salir lastimado… Simplemente NO! - ¿Pero qué estaba pasando aquí?- ¡Desde que llegaste he sabido que había algo mal esos dolores de cabeza y además esa vez que casi me golpea la pelota de futbol actuaste muy rápido!- Sigo sin entender qué diablos está pasando aquí.

— POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ASH, SERENA ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI- ¿Quién había gritado? Y mucho más importante ¿Era eso verdad?, cuando voltee a ver a Serena estaba más que sonrojada por lo que supuse que era verdad pero… había algo que no estaba bien.

— ¿Quién dijo eso?- Entonces en la puerta había varias siluetas por detrás de la puerta y supuse que nos estaban viendo a Serena y a mí, me acerque disimuladamente para luego abrir la puerta de golpe y de esta cayeron 5 figuras que conocían muy bien a Serena, luego todos me miraron a mí si había algo que detestaba es que las personas no dejaran tener privacidad a los demás- ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?- Dije con un poco de furia.

— Solo queríamos saber si Serena realmente era la que te había mandado la nota- Una chica con cabellos azules había contestado realmente no conocía su nombre pues no tenía una memoria excepcionalmente buena para los nombres.

Mi silencio decía muchas cosas que ellos entendieron, la primera que no les creía ni media palabra y la segunda que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal, muy mal, les tome poca importancia a lo que todos trataban de decirme y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta para irme.

— ¿A dónde vas?- La voz de Serena llego a mí, estaba preocupada lo sabía pero no sabía si era porque estaba enamorada de mi o por otra cosa no soy muy bueno con este tipo de cosas ya que no me importaban (Me encanta mi Ash se parece mucho a mí y por mi Ash me refiero a su actitud que Ash Ketchum le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri)

— ¿A dónde más podría ir? Voy a casa tengo cosas que hablar con mamá así que te recomiendo que tengas una charla con tus amigos de lo que es la privacidad- Dije finalmente para cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y lo primero que pude escuchar fue "! ¿QUE DIABLOS ESTABAN HACIENDO? ¡" Presentí que era mejor alejarme rápido de ahí antes de que me tomaran como escudo o algo parecido.

Despues de eso salí de la escuela y tome rumbo directo a mi casa donde hablaría con mi madre cosas relacionadas con lo que pasaba dentro de mí, después de un buen rato de caminar llegue a casa, salude a mi madre, tome una ducha para luego bajar a cenar con mi madre y Pikachu, cuando estábamos cenando supuse que lo mejor sería hablar con ella.

— Mamá tengo unas cosas que contarte- Mi semblante serio preocupo a mi madre ella asintió para que siguiera hablando- Veras hace poco me sucedió lo siguiente- Entonces le comencé a contar lo que me estaba pasando, mis dolores de cabeza y mi posible cambio de personalidad, cuando termine de hablar mi madre no parecía sorprendida, ¿Podría ser que ella ya lo supiera?

— Te diré la verdad hijo, yo también tenía que hablar contigo, algo relacionado a lo que me estas contando- Yo tenía curiosidad así que le pregunte qué era lo que tenía que decirme- Cuando estábamos en Kanto te hicieron una especie de análisis cerebrales con los cuales checaron que tenías y si estabas bien, de esos análisis sacaron 2 conclusiones- Me imagino cual es una de ellas- La primera que habías perdido la memoria bueno una parte de ella, los recuerdos más importantes no se perdieron- Si lo que me temía, pero ¿Cuál fue lo segundo?- Y la segunda fue que dentro de tu cerebro estaba encadenado tu otro yo y que saldría en forma de dolores de cabeza en el momento que te sientas en problemas o si tu otro yo detecta problemas, es decir ahora mismo hay dos personas viviendo en el mismo cuerpo…

¿Pero qué…? ¿Enserio tenía dos personalidades? Me resulta increíble tal cosa, pero ahora me surge otra cuestión, se supone que mi otro yo solo sale si detecta problemas, entonces ¿Por qué en la batalla contra Calem salió?, ¿Acaso los doctores se equivocaron? O ¿Había una amenaza viendo la batalla? Si ese fuera el caso no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, tiene que haber una manera de poder comunicarme con mi otro yo por lo menos en pensamientos, ahora comenzaría la verdadera aventura y no daré un paso atrás ya no hay punto de retorno ahora, ahora me toca actuar…

Turko: Una pena lo de FandeSerena91, pero dejemos eso de lado por momento que no soy muy bueno para los momentos tristes, mejor hablemos de la historia… Se te volvió costumbre acabar en momentos inadecuados ¿Verdad?

Andreu: Así está más ricolino la historia, en varias historias o por lo menos en las mías el terminar en momentos chidos es de ley, si no pregúntale a Asurax siempre termina donde no debe y nos deja con mucha intriga, pero yo actualizo todos los domingos así que solo son 7 días lo que deben aguantar la intriga.

Turko: También otra cosa, ¿Qué va pasar con Ash y Serena ahora?- Andreu no respondió y solo puso una sonrisa maliciosa.

Andreu: Solo diré que cosas muy malas están a punto de cambiar y un gran cambio de actitud en Ash vendrá por esas cosas malas, creo que con esto se pueden hacer una idea de lo que tengo pensado.

Ahora viene lo siguiente, toda mi vida no he sido muy fan del Gore y hace poco termine de ver dos animes Gore (Para quien no sepa que es Gore es una historia con muchísima violencia y sangre) los cuales fueron Elfen Lied y School Days, lo peor es que no los vi separados los vi seguido y ahora pues paso algo que nunca en mi vida había pasado, yo tengo una página en Youtube con este mismo nombre (Haciendo Spam desde tiempos inmemorables) como sea hay subo juegos y Creepypastas de momento la mayoría de Pokémon pero poco a poco no encuentro alguna que me guste, ahora pasa lo que me da miedo a mí, hace poco pensé en no una sino dos historias al estilo Creepy, una de una Gardevoir que sí que está muy usado pero mi historia se la conté a un amigo y créanme que si se asustó y la segunda seria como un fic uno capítulos pero esta trata de una Braixen que también creo que está muy usado pero por dios cuando las pensé no tenía la más mínima idea que tenía cabeza para eso y no se preocupen hare dos versiones una para Youtube y otra para FanFiction así que si no me quieren buscar en youtube y escuchar la historia con loquendo y música de fondo pues aquí las pueden leer.

Vaya que me extendí hablando, Bueno sin más que decir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide su no fan del gore Andreu320, Hasta otra.

Por cierto ando rebosantes de historias así que si quieres comenzar a escribir o estas atascado en tus historias yo te puedo ayudar así que eso, Hasta otra


	11. Chapter 11

Turko: Vaya quien lo diría.

Andreu: ¿Qué paso?

Turko: De alguna manera en el capítulo 9 ya llegamos a los 50 reviews.

Andreu: Pues sí que es un logro si vamos por ese camino lo más probable es que rebase a "Las Vacaciones de Ash"

Pues si de alguna extraña manera logramos llegar a los 50 reviews mira que me sorprende no esperaba que esto siguiera ese paso, ahora me surgió una duda en el capítulo anterior dije que si necesitaban ayuda me mandaran un mensaje o algo así se pudo entender, 2 personas me mandaron mensaje y les conteste y luego ni sus luces, no sé si les dio cosa o algo parecido pero aquí estoy no me desaparezco estoy para mis lectores y mis compañeros siempre estoy dispuesto a dar una mano así que esas 2 personitas vamos que tengo mucho tiempo libre y ayudarlos no me será una carga.

* * *

 _Chapter 10- La Voz Dentro de mi Cabeza_

* * *

Ash

Despues de que me entere de que había otro yo dentro de mí y que ya conocía las formas en las cuales este se manifestaba, durante el primer día de entrenamiento con Red y los demás les pedí que entrenáramos todos los días antes de la escuela, algo me decía que no podría confiar mucho en mi otro yo en caso de emergencia así que tendría que pulirme a mí mismo como un gran entrenador.

— Vamos Ash ya terminamos por hoy- La voz de Red alcanzo mis oídos mientras abría mis ojos ya que en medio del entrenamiento me había quedado dormido pues la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien ya que estuve pensando en una manera de poder comunicarme con mi otro yo, lamentablemente no encontré ninguna- ¿Estas bien Ash? He oído de los demás chicos que has estado muy distraído últimamente.

— Realmente no pasa mucho solamente estoy pensando en algo- No quería preocupar demasiado a los chicos sé que se toman la molestia de ayudarme a entrenar cuando podrían estar haciendo otra cosa.

Pero había otra cosa que me parecía curioso, era mi imaginación o en los pocos días que estuvimos entrenando Serena estaba viendo escondida en un arbusto un día me la encontré cuando Pikachu salió volando por un ataque que no coordine bien y entonces la vi si rostro se sonrojo muchísimo me dijo que solo estaba de paso pues tenía otras cosas que hacer antes de la escuela pero después de eso ya la había visto más veces no le dije nada pues no me molestaba pero creo que si estaba en ese lugar podría ser peligroso para ella y no quiero que salga lastimada.

Serena

Ash es increíble había estado entrenando todos los días desde que paso lo de la azotea y no le importaba si llovía o había mucho viento siempre estaba en ese pequeño parque entrenando junto a sus Pokémon, pero había algo que me preocupaba y era que Ash no había venido a la escuela en 2 días todas las chicas estaban preocupadas pues él las ayudaba en clase de coordinación además parece ser que no es como los otros chicos él no es rarito y su manera de pelear junto a sus Pokémon era fantástica.

El profesor entro en el aula y todos tomamos nuestros asientos.

— Bien chicos antes de comenzar la clase, no dudo que se hayan dado cuenta de que Ash no ha estado aquí en 2 días, lo que pasa según su madre está muy enfermo y no puede levantarse de la cama pero es muy testarudo de alguna u otra manera ha logrado salir de su cuarto pero termina desmayado en cuanto pone un pie fue de su habitación- ¿Ash está enfermo? Supongo que es el resultado de estar entrenando en la lluvia y aunque es fuerte supongo que al final de todo si le afecto un poco.

Durante el almuerzo como era normal nuestro grupo se reunió para comer todos juntos pero ahora no estaba Ash y no estábamos en la azotea, si bien Ash estaba alejado de nosotros y no nos prestaba atención por lo menos su presencia estaba ahí.

— Así que Ash está enfermo, ¿Me pregunto por qué se abra enfermado?- Miette no dejaba de lanzarme miradas cada vez que terminaba una frase, sé que sospechaba de algo pero no quería preocupar a los demás más de lo que ya estaban.

— Eso le pasa por entrenar bajo la lluvia- Dije en susurro y muy despacio para que nadie pudiera escuchar pero aun así parece ser que me escucharon ya que todos cambiaron sus miradas a una de curiosidad.

— Parece que alguien ha estado espiando a Ash, entonces eso era la cosa muy importante que hacías antes de clases- Miette seguía con esa mirada que me molestaba.

— Puede que esto sea una señal- Ahora Shauna había tomado la palabra pero no para algo que me gustase más.

— ¿Una señal dices?- Ahora los chicos se estaban metiendo en la conversación y esto no me agrada mucho más de cuando comenzó.

— Si ya sabes la típica situación de novela, el prota se enferma entones su querida novia lo atiende día tras día para que se sienta mejor, ¿No creen que es romántico?- La voz de Shauna hacia que me sonrojase una y otra vez, ¿Qué dice que yo soy su novia? Y si bien es romántico no pienso hacerlo me es muy vergonzoso.

El descanso termino milagrosamente y las clases se reanudaron el profesor estaba explicando cosas de física que realmente les estaba explicando a aquellos que no estuvieran prestando atención, por mi parte me pase la mayoría de la clase mirando el asiento vacío de Ash, tal vez debería ir a visitarlo, pero no soy tan cercana a él para decir que lo estoy visitando para ver si está bien además tendría que encontrarme con su madre y es una situación que aún no quiero vivir.

Las clases se terminaron pero el profesor me pidió que me quedara después de clases para platicar ciertas cosas conmigo, realmente no estaba preocupada pues no había hecho nada malo para merecer un castigo.

— Bien Serena, ¿Supongo que sabes por qué te pedí que te quedaras?- ¿Pero de que está hablando?

— No, la verdad no.

— Si lo sé, solo que siempre quise decir esa frase- Podría tomarse una situación seria una vez en su vida profesor— Tiene que ver con Ash, el chico está en muy mal estado pero no tanto como para llevarlo a un hospital, pero también es muy terco y aun así quiere salir a entrenar y si sigue así dudo mucho que dentro de poco lo veamos por aquí- Si, de lo poco que conozco a Ash sé que es muy terco pero ese lado de él es un poco lindo, también ese espíritu de "nunca me rindo" me resulta muy lindo— Entonces para hacer que se sienta mejor que mejor que la compañía de la chica más linda de toda la escuela- El comentario del profesor logro sonrojarme un poco.

— ¿Pero de que está hablando profesor?, ¿Qu-qu-quiere qu-que yo l-l-lo cuide?

El profesor asintió y comenzó a hablar nuevamente — Si te resulta vergonzoso ir solo porque te sientes preocupada por el chico te puedo mandar con la excusa de que le llevas las tareas de ese día- No estaba muy de acuerdo con lo que el profesor me estaba pidiendo pero no parecía tener intención de pedírselo a alguien más así que no tuve otra opción más que asentir.

El camino a la casa de Ash, no puedo decir que es la primera vez que lo recorro ya que anteriormente había estado en su casa, pero en ese entonces si madre no estaba pero ahora ella estará ahí así que será un poco vergonzoso pero no debo rendirme solo por eso, estoy preocupada por Ash y eso no cambiara.

Despues de un buen rato de caminar sumida en mis pensamientos había llegado a la casa de Ash, estaba en la puerta principal a punto de tocar el timbre de su casa pero justo en ese mismo instante una figura salió por la ventana y por su figura pude predecir que era Ash, cuando estuvo frente a mi pude ver como su rostro estaba todo rojo además de que estaba sudoroso supongo que eso es por la fiebre, estaba vestido con sus ropas que normalmente llevaba cuando entrenaba no lograba ver sus ojos pues su gorra los tapaba.

— ¡ASH KETCHUM ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- No me gustaba gritar y mucho menos gritarle a Ash pero lo que estaba pasando frente a mí no podía aceptarlo, simplemente estaba mal y justo en ese momento Ash cayo desmayado—¡ASH!- Ahora grite pero de preocupación cuando toque su frente pude notar que estaba hirviendo en fiebre y que si lo hacía algo pronto podría pasar a mayores, la puerta de la casa de Ash se abrió y una mujer joven salió corriendo, supongo que es su madre y cuando se dio cuenta de que Ash no estaba en su cama salió a buscarlo y cuando lo vio en mis brazos regreso lentamente hacia dentro de la casa haciéndome una seña para que la siguiera, lo que más me preocupo fue esa mirada que tenía era muy parecida a la de Miette cuando hablaba de Ash frente a mí.

Ya dentro de la casa de Ash una vez que lo dejamos descansando en si habitación y nos asesoramos de que no pudiera escapar por la ventana de ninguna manera nos sentamos en los sillones de la sala, mientras la señora Ketchum traía algo de té sentí un poco de curiosidad así que comencé a mirar a mis alrededores para ver que había, mi sorpresa fue tanta al ver los trofeos de Ash y sus medallas además de unas fotos conmemorativas de cada vez que participo en las ligas y cuando gano la liga naranja y conquisto el frente de batalla, era como ver la evolución de Ash como entrenador.

Después de un rato la madre de Ash ya traía el té en una bandeja y dos tazas, sirvió té en una de ellas para luego ponerla frente a mi yo solo le agradecí luego ella se sentó en el sofá delante mío y comenzó a hablar.

— Así que ¿Eres amiga de Ash?- La pregunta era más que obvia me la esperaba pero los nervios no me dejaban contestar como lo haría normalmente.

— Soy su compañera de clases, mi nombre es Serena Yovdle y cuando me dijeron que Ash estaba enfermo me ofrecí a venir para saber cómo estaba- Todo lo dije como si estuviera leyendo un guion y obviamente la última parte era mentira.

Entonces escuchamos un ruido que nos hiso levantarnos de nuestros lugares, era Ash que de nuevo se había levantado de su cama, no estoy muy segura de cómo puede tener tanta fuerza de voluntad como para levantarse de la cama aun estando enfermo y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo su madre alzo la voz primero que yo.

— ¡ASH KETCHUM, ME PODRIAS DECIR QUE ESTAS HACIENDO FUERA DE LA CAMA! ¡NO PUEDES LEVANTARTE CUANDO ESTAS ENFERMO!- Toma aire para calmarse un poco— Ash mira, tu sabes lo mucho que te amo y no me gusta tener que gritarte pero debes entender que hay momentos en los cuales debes descansar y ser perezoso solo en algunas ocasiones como después de trabajar o después de la escuela o cuando estas ENFERMO- La voz de la madre de Ash sonaba por toda la casa y era un claro ejemplo del amor que una madre le podría tener a su hijo.

Ash

Las palabras de mi madre, yo sabía que eran verdad pero había algo que me impedía estar quieto, yo… tenía que salir a entrenar no podría estar satisfecho conmigo mismo si llego a saber que alguno de mis amigos está herido y solo porque no pude actuar rápidamente.

Justo cuando sentía que me cargaban de nuevo, sin duda alguna mi madre o Serena que la había visto llegar eran muy fuertes, pero justo cuando mi cabeza hirviendo por la fiebre toco la almohada de mi cama puedo decir que se siente muy bien aquí entonces una voz que conocía muy bien comenzó a sonar en mi cabeza.

Ahora ya no estaba en mi habitación y no estaba con mi ropas estaba completamente desnudo con mis calzoncillos y frente a mí una figura muy parecida a la mía solo que esta tenia oculta su vista tras su flequillo cosa que yo solía hacer cuando estaba serio o cosas parecidas, la figura comenzó a hablar.

— Escúchame bien, sé que quieres salir y entrenar para poder ser más fuerte y poder proteger lo que te importa yo más que nadie se lo que se siente no poder proteger algo importante, pero hay momentos en los cuales debes conocer tus límites y parar para después superar esos límites pensar en cómo superarte sin preocupar a los demás, en este momento estas preocupando a tu madre y a Serena tu compañera de clases- Yo sabía que todo lo que me decían era verdad pero igualmente me sentía débil si yo no podía hacer algo.

— Tú no sabes lo que yo siento, en mi escuela hay 7 chicos los cuales dicen que yo libere de Arceu de ellos les prometí que los protegería, estoy seguro que mi yo de antes lo haría perfectamente porque él era fuerte pero el yo de ahora es débil, no puedo luchar como mi yo anterior, es por eso que debo salir a entrenar…- Y antes de seguir hablando sentí como me daban una cachetada y como lo esperaba la única persona o lo que sea que estuviera frente a mí me había dado el golpe.

— No seas idiota, tú tienes más habilidad de lo que parece, que yo salga cuando tienes problemas no quiere decir que no seas fuerte, la fuerza no es del entrenador es del Pokémon recuerda bien esas palabras, si ganaste una batalla fue gracias al esfuerzo que el Pokémon le puso y si pierdes no es por culpa del Pokémon si no del entrenador que no pudo manejar la batalla correctamente, tú ya eres fuerte no debes preocuparte por entrenar mas, después de todo yo soy tu conozco más que nadie tus habilidades- En ese momento se quitó la gorra dejando ver su rostro y efectivamente lo que decía era verdad ese ente era yo mismo, era justo como verme en un espejo— Ahora vas a hacer lo siguiente, yo estaba bloqueado por no sé qué cosa pero de ahora en adelante yo estaré en tu cabeza hablando cuando sea necesario solamente y recuerda debes descansar para no preocupar a los que quieres proteger.

Luego de eso desperté de golpe no había pasado mucho desde mi último "escape" pero por lo que me había dicho mi otro yo era mejor estar quieto y esperar a que me recupere, ahora que me doy cuenta estoy pero de lo que pensaba, me siento pesado y mi sudoración no ha bajado en lo mas mínimo, mi temperatura está muy alta además de sentir un gran dolor de cabeza y garganta, mientras pensaba en todo los males que en ese momento tenía la puerta se abrió lentamente como si la persona detrás de ella pensara que estoy durmiendo, cuando entro por completo pude ver perfectamente quien era, Serena…

— Veo que estas despierto- Quería parecer calmada pero yo sabía que estaba más nerviosa de lo que aparentaba, pero paso algo que no comprendía mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse sin motivo alguno, será esto causa de la enfermedad o alguna otra cosa no estaba seguro— No sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos tu madre y yo, cuando quisiste salir a entrenar de nuevo.

— Bueno ya tuve mucha aventura por hoy- Hablaba como podía pues los dolores no me ayudaban mucho que digamos— Todo lo que quiero hacer ahora es descansar para recuperarme… sabes es extraño- Por la cara de Serena sabía que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y era mejor que no lo supiera.

— ¿Estabas despierto?- Ohh era por eso la cara- Perdona si fui la que te levanto puedo salir para que descanses.

— No, está bien, tengo mucho tiempo para descansar de todas maneras, por ahora supongo que una plática me haría bien.

Comenzamos a hablar sobre cualquier cosa que se nos pasara en la cabeza en varias ocasiones Serena por alguna extraña razón se sonrojaba quizá porque es la primera vez que está en la habitación de un chico y estaba hablando muy plácidamente con él o si no, no tendría idea de que está pasando aquí… un tiempo después le pedí a Serena que saliera de la habitación pues estaba muy cansado y realmente quería descansar para poder regresar a la escuela y no preocupar a los demás.

Serena

Luego de que Ash me pidiera que saliera para descansar volví a la sala de estar junto a su madre que al parecer estaba muy divertida con la situación de la cual acabo de salir tenia exactamente la misma cara que Miette tenía cada vez que hablábamos de Ash y de mi… no me gustaba en lo absoluto.

— Sabe esto no es divertido- Mi voz sonaba muy nerviosa y no tenía nada con que defenderme pues era la verdad.

— Para ciertas personas lo seria, con solo verlos sé que son el uno para el otro y llegados a este punto mi hijo debe de haber hablado con su otro yo- Ahora la cara de la madre de Ash cambio completamente a una cara de seriedad ahora sé de donde había sacado Ash eso- Te voy a pedir que si en verdad lo amas, no lo lastimes, Ash ya sufrió demasiado cuando era pequeño así que no quiero que eso se repita.

Así que el pasado de Ash eh… ahora llegados a este punto pensé que sabría todo de Ash pero cuando me entere de que tiene mas pasado pues no es algo que a él le guste hablar mucho ni cuando tenía su memoria bien, ahora tengo curiosidad y ahora que parece que tiene sus recuerdos de nuevo podría hacer algo para sacarle información.

— ¿Así que Ash paso por mucho antes de venir aquí?- Mi curiosidad fue tanta que dije lo que pensaba en voz alta.

— Si quieres te pudo contar lo que sucedió- La sonrisa molesta volvió, pero solo asentí con la cabeza en verdad quería saber todo sobre Ash- El quizá no quiera aceptarlo pero desde que regreso de sus viajes nunca ha sido el mismo, en su viaje siempre se topó con entrenadoras que acompañaban a mi hijo en sus viajes lamentablemente mi hijo se enamoró de cada una de ellas y todas le terminaron por romper el corazón, desde esos momentos mi hijo se ha cerrado en cuestiones amorosas pero ese lado de querer ayudar a una chica en problemas aún sigue, durante sus viajes él se lastimo en varias ocasiones por las chicas que lo acompañaban llegando al punto de saltar al vacío o luchar contra un Pokémon legendario, pero ellas… lo destrozaron por dentro.

— Entiendo- Las compañeras de Ash, que clase de personas serian para ser tan monstruo es capaz de romperle el corazón al chico que las ha estado ayudando tanto- No se preocupe yo no seré así- Lo que pensaba de nuevo salió de la nada y un sonrojo evidente se mostró en mi rostro, pero esta vez la señora estaba sonriendo de manera sincera, como si esperara que esta vez fuera de verdad y su hijo consiguiera la felicidad con alguien.

— Eso espero querida, eso espero…

Ash

La voz en mi cabeza me había estado hablando durante un buen rato, estábamos en un espacio totalmente oscuro y ambos estábamos frente a frente, él me estaba contando todas las aventuras que había vivido, incluso sobre unas chicas de las cuales se enamoró y que hiso hasta lo imposible por ellas pero al final resulto mal pues todas le rompieron el corazón. (Tomemos al otro Ash como otra persona para no confundirnos y siempre el que narre será el Ash sin memorias)

— No puedo creer que hayas echo tantas cosas en 5 años- Estaba sorprendido tengo que admitirlo esa llama en sus ojos mientras contaba sus historias me recordaba algo, pero ahora que tengo parte de mis recuerdos de nuevo, mis sentimientos también están cambiando.

— Bueno si, entre en la escuela para poder descansar de toda la vida de aventuras- Cuando termino de decir eso bajo su rostro- Pero supongo que no salió como yo quería.

— No puedes esperar que todo lo que planeas salga de la forma que tú quieres, hay muchos factores los cuales complicaran tu plan y para evitar que esos obstáculos te detengan uno tiene que aprender a adaptarse a la situación y no titubear- Lo que decía me parecía hipócrita en cierta manera, todo lo que hacía era entrenar sin parar y la escuela era segundo plano pues no había algo que el profesor dijera que no supiera.

— No creo que estés en posición de sermonearme, te recuerdo que el que termino con fiebre y desmayado fuiste tú- Supongo que no tiene caso pensar aquí dentro después de todo es como si hablara en voz alta ya que es mi cabeza.

*UN DIA DESPUES*

Bien supongo que tenía que pasar, no sé cómo llegue a este punto pero es mejor que lo tome de la mejor manera hoy 27 de Mayo llego el momento en que un hombre tiene que tomar una buena decisión para no decepcionar a los demás.

— Entonces Ash dime iras con nosotros al campamento escolar, ¿Cierto?- Justo el día que había llegado de recuperarme de mi fiebre estaba a punto de meterme en más problemas justamente el campamento escolar era cerca de estas fechas pero nunca pensé que sería tan pronto, todo el salón me estaba mirando con expectativa esperando mi respuesta igual no podía negarme era obligatorio no se a que se refería el profesor con que si voy a ir, pero estoy seguro que nada de todo esto saldrá bien tengo esa rara impresión…

* * *

Turko: Te gusta lo malo ¿verdad?

Andreu: No creo que tenga nada de malo terminar donde termine, después de todo van a salir de excursión.

Turko: Ya estoy viendo como haces algo parecido a lo que hiso SatoSere en su fic de amor dimensional donde Ash se tira desde un acantilado para salvar a Serena.

Andreu: Pues se va tirar, si, para salvar a Serena, no o quien sabe a lo mejor mientras escribo algo me surge y BOOM, sale lo que dijiste.

Si sé que este capítulo parece que esta echo por partes o esa impresión me dio a mí pero tengo una muy buena explicación para ello… El martes me dio de nuevo una tremenda fiebre y tengo un testigo que lo puede corroborar, el caso no escribí como por 2 días pues además de la fiebre tenía un dolo de garganta y un dolor de espalda, además me daban tremendos dolores de cabeza cada vez que miraba la pantalla de mi lap, así que eso fue.

Sin más que decir, Reviews se agradecen, se despide su amigo amante de los chocobos (Que por cierto quiero uno), Andreu320, Hasta Otra.

Y esas 2 personitas que me mandaron mensaje, pues sigan aquí estoy no soy un robot que escribe esto mientras mi amo juega.


	12. Chapter 12

Ok sinceramente quiero que lean este capítulo hasta el final sin saltarse ninguna parte así que no digo nada más y los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Chapter 11- El Duelo

* * *

Ash

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mi después de que el profesor me hiso esa pregunta, realmente no entendía esa pregunta qué clase de respuesta esperaban era obligatoria cumplir con ello me resultaba estúpida esa pregunta pero me resulto más estúpida mi respuesta.

— ¿Qué quiere que responda? Igual tengo que ir, ¿no?- ¡Enserio no se me pudo ocurrir algo mejor!

— Pues no del todo puedes escoger ir o no ir- ¿Qué habla enserio? ¿Me puedo Salvar de todo eso?- Claro que te expones a reprobar el semestre- Claro sabía yo que algo no estaba bien.

— Profesor por favor absténgase de darme falsas esperanzas- Mi respuesta hiso que el salón riera un poco- Con respecto a lo otro, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es "Vendrás al campamento ¿cierto?"? Si es obligatorio.

— Supongo que tienes que ir a fuerza y darle una respuesta- La voz dentro de mi cabeza comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Y cómo sugieres que conteste?- Estaba discutiendo con mi voz interior pero no lo había dicho en voz alta solo lo pensaba y bastaba para que el entendiera.

— Solo dile que si- De acuerdo no me dejan alternativa.

— Vale profesor iré al campamento escolar- En cuanto dije eso todo el salón comenzó a gritar no sé si de alegría o por que se habían vuelto locos.

Despues de ese momento en el salón de clases por fin había llegado el momento donde tenía paz o algo parecido por que pase de estar yo solo en la azotea a estar con 6 personas más que no dejaban de hablar, por mi parte estaba separados de ellos y cuando terminaba de comer aun me quedaba tiempo libre así que siempre dormía hasta que la campana sonaba, pero tengo que admitir una cosa que me ha parecido extraño desde hace un buen tiempo y hasta ahora lo descubrí, cada vez que cierta personita se me acercaba mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y me sentía muy nervioso.

Tenía mis ojos cerrados pues estaba disfrutando de una conversación con mi otro yo dentro de mi cabeza, hasta que comencé a sentir unos empujoncitos y alcance a escuchar que estaban diciendo mi nombre al final lograron despertarme por más que lo ignoraba.

— Ash despierta tengo que hablar contigo- yo conocía muy bien esa voz y por ende el suceso extraño comenzó a salir, mi corazón de nuevo comenzó a acelerase pero de alguna manera ocultaba la parte de que estaba nervioso.

— Te escucho- Seguía con los ojos cerrados no los quería abrir de golpe pues el sol me lastimaría, pero había una cosa más, había una fragancia que olía muy bien me atrevería a decir que me gusta mucho.

— ¿Enserio iras al campamento escolar?- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Además fue mi imaginación o lo dijo con tono de preocupación, si estaba preocupada por alguna extraña razón yo también me preocupaba que clase de sentimiento era este no lo entendía, pero parece que tiene algo de extraño que yo valla a ir al campamento.

No tenía idea de que era lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor pero todo mundo mientras me veía pasar comenzaron a murmurar cosas que realmente me interesaban poco, las clases no transcurrieron como quisiera pues la mayoría de las clases el profesor me comenzó a explicar a la clase y a mí que era lo que íbamos a hacer en cuanto llegáramos al campamento pues era este fin de semana y estábamos a día jueves así que había poco tiempo para que yo me preparara pues esto se anunció desde el día lunes, por fin el campanazo final sonó y como siempre quería ser uno de los primeros en irme pues tenía cosas que hacer en casa, pero para mi gusto eso no fue así dos chicas y un chico me estaban esperando en la entrada de la escuela.

— ¿Son ciertos los rumores?- La chica de la bandana comenzó a hablar si bien recuerdo se llamaba May.

— ¿Es verdad que iras al campamento?- Ahora la chica con el gorro blanco prosiguió si bien recordaba su nombre era Dawn.

— Vamos chicas no creo que a Ash le suceda nada malo en el campamento después de todo lo que ha hecho- El chico de cabellos castaños trataba de calmarlas sin éxito, al parecer él era algo así como un amigo de la infancia pero de mi otro yo, si mi memoria no me falla si nombre era Gary y su hermano es Green.

No sé qué tanto me preguntan si en verdad iré al campamento al fin y al cabo es obligatorio asistir y no quiero toparme con una materia reprobada en mi boleta al final del semestre, volví a decir por enésima vez en el día que si iría y pase de largo de ellos despidiéndome, de camino a casa hablaba con mi otro yo sobre el campamento él también sabía que había algo mal pero no me lo quería decir me decía cosas como: "No te preocupes" o "Todo saldrá bien" y algunas veces trataba de cambiar de tema, después de un buen rato de caminar llegue a casa entre y lo primero que me recibió fue Pikachu esta vez lo había dejado en casa pues no quería que pasara lo mismo que el último día de escuela antes de enfermarme.

Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí salude a mi madre y me dirigí a mi habitación a cambiarme, antes me di una ducha que se sentía genial después de un largo día de que me estuvieran molestando tanto con el dichoso campamento, no sé qué era lo que me esperaba pero lo que sea no creo que sea nada malo y si es algo malo no creo que me pase nada, después de la grandiosa ducha mi madre me grito que la cena estaría en un momento y entre en mi habitación para cambiarme, me puse mi ropa de noche que consistía en una camisa manga larga negra con detalles rojos y un pants color azul con detalles blancos.

En la cena no pasó nada extraño mi madre y yo charlamos de cosas sin importancia, tengo que admitir que este tipo de situaciones yo las disfrutaba mucho todo estaba bien hasta que saco el tema sobre la chica que vino a ayudarme mientras estaba enfermo, Serena, no dejaba de decirme que era muy linda y que estaría bien si ella fuera mi novia pues la aprobaría, pero solo ella, al parecer no le importaban mis sentimientos sin duda alguna, pero realmente tener novia únicamente me traería problemas tanto a ella como a mí, ya que en la escuela aunque ella no lo sepa es toda una ídolo tiene algunos clubs de fans y muchos de sus integrantes me odian porque ella me presta mucha atención la han visto espiándome mientras entrenaba, en muchas ocasiones sus fans me han acorralado y me dicen que no me acerque a Serena pues la regla es: "Serena es de todos" yo solo respondo volteando para otro lado y lanzando un gran suspiro para luego irme, ¿Enserio la gente piensa que me gusta Serena? Por un lado esta ese club de fans que se oponen a nuestra relación aunque solo sea de una parte y por otro lado están los que quieren que yo salga con Serena si mal no recuerdo algunos de nuestros compañeros también están en ese club lo que me parece extraño, pero no soy nadie para criticar los gustos de nadie, sé muy bien que Serena es muy linda además de que es muy amable y todas esas cosas pero no me gusta, pero ese sentimiento que me llega cada vez que está cerca sigo sin saber que significa, ¿Debería preguntarle a mamá? No pierdo nada igualmente y ya que estamos cenando sería una buena ocasión ya que en la mañana se tiene que ir muy temprano.

— Mamá, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Bien si esto sale bien por fin podré tener claros mis sentimientos.

— No veo porque no, ¿De qué se trata?- Su sonrisa siempre característica de ella, aunque algunas veces esa sonrisa no es buena.

— Veras se trata de Serena- En cuanto mencione su nombre sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y rápidamente me dijo que le contara que pasara como si fuera muy importante- Pues veras últimamente cada vez que se me acerca mi corazón comienza a latir muy rápido y muchas veces estoy a punto de actuar como idiota además se porta muy diferente conmigo- Por la cara de mi madre lo último la dejo confundida.

— ¿A qué te refieres con diferente?- Si, me esperaba esa pregunta lástima que no tengo respuesta.

— Pues como decirlo, es como que se preocupa demasiado por mí y no he visto ese tipo de comportamiento con otros chicos- Estoy seguro que eso es lo que es diferente.

— Pues está más claro que el agua tus dos dudas tienen una misma respuesta- ¿Era tan simple como para que las dos dudas tuvieran una misma repuesta? No lo puedo creer rápidamente le pregunte a mamá cual era esa respuesta- Es muy simple hay mi querido Ash está creciendo tan rápido, está más que claro que estás enamorado de Serena y Serena de ti-… Escuche bien… mi madre piensa que estoy enamorado de Serena y ella de mí.

Despues de esa charla no muy larga pero si muy reveladora termine de comer y me dirigí a mi habitación para hacer mis deberes de inglés y física, pero no podía concentrarme ya que estaba analizando la situación de la que mi madre me había hablado, se supone que estoy enamorado de Serena y ella de mí, creo haber escuchado una vez que ella estaba enamorada de mí pero sinceramente no entiendo por qué hay muchos chicos mejores que yo, incluso en nuestra misma clase hay chicos que babean por Serena e incluso tiene su club de fans, entonces ¿Por qué yo? Es lo que no lograba entender no es que yo sea el mejor chico que tenga a su disposición, creo que esa duda nunca la podre resolver sin preguntarle directamente a ella.

Ahora la segunda cuestión, ¿Yo estoy enamorado de ella? Si tengo que admitir que es linda pero si hablamos de lindura interior estoy seguro que ella es la mejor, si Miette también es linda pero es muy egocéntrica, también están May y Dawn que también son lindas pero son igual que Miette son muy egocéntricas piensan que son las mejores del lugar solo porque vienen del instituto Arceus, y luego están Yellow y Blue pero esas dos es mejor ni tocarlas porque Red y Green pues no quiero saber como se pondrán si algo les pasara, Green esconde sus sentimientos por Blue pero estoy seguro que le gusta y Red pues parece que se hace el despistado pero cada vez que un chico comienza a mirar a Yellow, Red lo mira de lejos con una mirada penetrante y es por eso que Yellow no tiene pretendientes aparte de Red claro está.

Creo que me salí del tema principal, ¿Me gusta Serena?, examinemos un poco la situación, ella es amable conmigo desde que llegue aquí, parece que se preocupa mucho por mí lo cual me parece molesto muchas veces pero en otras ocasiones sí que me ha ayudado mucho, es linda, amable y cada vez que se me acerca mi corazón se pone como loco y comienza a palpitar más rápido como si quisiera gritar algo a Serena… ya veo estoy enamorado de Serena.

¿Quién diría? Una chica se robó mi corazón pero ahora que sé que me gusta, tengo que andar con cuidado con lo que suceda a mi alrededor, no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser eso sería estúpido, bueno es mejor que continúe con mis deberes ahora se la verdad solo espero que el día que consiga decir mis sentimientos ella los acepte y sean mutuos.

Serena

Sin lugar a dudas estoy preocupada por Ash y no puedo evitarlo es la persona que amo es natural que este preocupada las actividades que nos esperan en el campamento y las cosas que hacen los chicos con los nuevos pues no creo que Ash tenga problemas pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme además aún está el asunto de su doble personalidad aún no se nada referente a ello y también me preocupa, ¿Debería preguntarle a Ash? Pero últimamente ha estado muy extraño, cada vez que me le acerco parece que quisiera que me alejara o solo era mi imaginación, espero que no sea eso, no quiero ser una carga para él, pero bueno es mejor que me concentre en mis deberes para luego ir a dormir.

La noche paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos obviamente termine mis deberes antes de ir a dormir, de camino a la escuela me encontré con Shauna y Miette que cuando vio a Ash a lo lejos comenzó con sus bromas de nuevo aunque ya estaba acostumbrada no podía dejar de sonrojarme, era muy tímida en eso estoy de acuerdo, Shauna me lo repetía cada vez que me le quedaba viendo a Ash en clases, pero que se le puede hacer tengo miedo que si le confieso mis sentimientos el los rechace y nuestra amistad, la poca que tenemos, se vaya a la basura solo porque me apresure en decir lo que siento por él.

Llegamos al salón y lo primero que vi fue a Calem saludándonos y Clemont de nuevo con su gran mochila haciendo algo en clase, Ash estaba donde siempre en su asiento mirando hacia afuera y Tsunami hablando con él, parecía que Ash si le escuchaba y de vez en cuando contestaba sin duda Ash había forjado una pequeña amistad con los chicos cosa que me alegraba, me dirigía a mi asiento cuando escuche que una ventana se rompió y Shauna gritándome cuidado cuando voltee una pelota venía a mi rostro, sentía que esta situación ya la había vivido anteriormente, cerré mis ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego cuando abrí mis ojos una mano estaba frente a mi rostro, ¿Quién había sido tan idiota como para parar una pelota de baseball con la mano? Cuando mire mejor vi que la mano pertenecía a Ash, una vez más él había impedido que me golpeara una pelota.

— ¿Estas bien?- La voz de Ash llego a mis oídos ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Te das cuenta que paraste una pelota con la mano desnuda?

— Eso no importa ahora, ¿Tu estas bien?- Mi voz tenía un tono de preocupación.

— Estoy bien- Luego de decir eso Ash comenzó a caminar hacia la ventana- Parece que están jugando en el campo- Justo en ese momento un chico con el uniforme de baseball de la escuela entro por la ventana y Ash rápidamente le lanzo la bola con una fuerza impresionante el chico apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar- Un consejo la próxima vez que el pitcher lance la bola traten de que el bateador mantenga la bola dentro del campo o por lo menos que no se dirija a los salones, es peligroso- Parece que Ash estaba enojado por lo que había sucedido, ¿Sera por qué la bola casi me golpea? El chico miro atónito a Ash y luego con una mirada de furia para luego entrar al salón y tomarlo de la camisa.

— ¡¿Crees que es sencillo direccionar la bola?!- Ash solamente tenía una cara de cansancio como si esta situación ya la hubiera vivido.

— Es muy sencillo… si eres un buen jugador claro está- Lo último lo dijo en susurro como si estuviera buscando una pelea el chico por supuesto lo escucho y se enfureció mucho más.

— ¡Entonces te vienes conmigo, vamos a ver si eres tan bueno como dices!- Tomo a Ash para sacarlo a rastras del salón para llevarlo al campo.

Una vez que Ash estuvo en el campo y tenía puesto un casco, le dieron un bate.

Ash

¿Enserio tengo que hacer esto? Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría mejor hubiera mantenido mi boca cerrada, pero estuvo a punto de golpear a Serena y eso no lo podía permitir, ahora mi mano me duele y no creo poder batear como se debería pero no creo que eso le importe al pitcher que tengo enfrente.

Bien tengo que arreglármelas de alguna manera mi mano me duele muchísimo por lo hace rato y ellos quieren que batee un home run creo que va a estar difícil.

— Bien Ketchum, solo serán 3 tiros si no logras hacer un home run en esos 3 tiros te tendrás que disculpar con todo el equipo de baseball y recibirás un castigo- Enserio me veo como el tipo de persona la cual se disculparía cuando tiene la razón, creo que te confundes mucho.

— Esta bien- A pesar de todo entendía sus razones para estar molestos pero yo solo estaba diciendo la verdad, como sea será mejor que comencemos con esto.

De hecho hay un truco que le ayuda al bateador que nunca falla a menos que estés jugando en la profesional, el truco consiste en dejar pasar el primer tiro como si lo hubieras fallado pero en realidad estás viendo que tan rápido puede tirar la bola y viendo a este tipo parece que está dispuesto a que falle los 3 tiros así que lo más probable es que lance puras bolas rápidas.

Bien parece que ya quiere comenzar, viene la primera bola y como esperaba es una bola rápida no tiene mucha velocidad pero sé que va al centro con esto me vale para saber cuánta es su fuerza solo abanicar hace que mi mano me duela obviamente falle ya que esa era mi intención el pitcher y el equipo se estaban burlando por haber "Fallado" un tiro tan lento, como sea mi mano palpitaba y a causa de ello por un momento hice un gesto de dolor y moví mi mano un poco.

Vamos con el segundo tiro, ahora sé cuál es su fuerza y sé que el primer tiro fue de prueba así que en este lo lanzara con toda su fuerza, la segunda bola como lo esperaba viene con mucha más velocidad que la anterior sé que va al centro igualmente abanique y la golpee, el golpe más el abaniqueo hiso que mi mano doliera mucho más incluso creo que un dedo se fracturo, la bola no llego más lejos de donde estaba el pitcher, pero ahora sabía que no debía tomarme a la ligera pues podía batear bolas más rápidas que esas, revise mi mano antes del siguiente tiro y efectivamente uno de mis dedos se había fracturado, pero aun podía seguir así que una última vez me puse en mi posición.

Y por fin el ultimo tiro ya tengo todos los cálculos hechos solo hay un pequeño problemita que no estaban en mis cálculos, mi mano dolida y mi dedo fracturado, aunque eso no estaba en mis cálculos estoy seguro que podre batear un home run sin importar lo que suceda, el pitcher se está preparando también tomo su posición y lanzo la bola no venía tan rápida como la anterior supongo que se cansó por el tiro anterior pero mi objetivo era un home run, cuando la bola estuvo a un punto no tan cercano a mi posición comencé con mi abaniqueo mi mano y me dedo comenzaron a doler pero trataba de ignorarlo ese abaniqueo iba con toda mi fuerza… golpee la bola mi mano dolió más de lo que podía imaginar pero aun así lo contuve pero por otro lado mi dedo me estaba haciendo sufrir muchísimo pero lo logre un home run que dio justo en la ventana del club de baseball, solo quería irme de ahí y poder hacer algo con mi mano, aunque no lo pareciera estaba sufriendo mucho después de todo mi mano está muy dolida y ahora mismo parece que un par de dedos están fracturados.

Todo lo que hice fue dejar el bate de lado al igual que el casco todo lo hacía con mi mano izquierda pues mi mano derecha no estaba en buenas condiciones, tan pronto como me despoje de las cosas que no me pertenecían comencé a caminar hacia mi salón, no sé cómo voy a poder soportar esto todo el día, mientras caminaba lentamente por el pasillo una figura femenina apareció en el fondo del mismo y venia corriendo muy apresuradamente.

Una vez que se acerco puede ver quien era: Serena, de nuevo ella estaba ahí cuando más se necesitaba pero en esta ocasión no sé muy bien que puede hacer ella, cuando estuvo frente a mi pude ver que estaba llorando, ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Acaso alguien la había lastimado? Si alguien hiso va siendo hora que ese tipo desaparezca de aquí.

— ¿Estas bien?- Fue lo primero que pregunte tratando de ocultar mi mano para no preocuparla más, cuando le hable dejo de llorar y sus ojos se escondieron detrás de su hermosa cabellera.

— Muéstrame tu mano- No quería mostrarle mi mano, ¿Se habrá dado cuenta? No quería preocuparla más así que no lo hice, pero ella jalo mi mano hacia fuera y no tenía la fuerza suficiente para detenerla, la condición de mi mano era la siguiente 2 o tal vez 3 dedos fracturados y el centro de mi mano se estaba hinchando como un globo, sinceramente estaba avergonzado de que viera mi mano en ese estado pero no quería que lo supiera- Vamos te llevare con la enfermera- Parecía otra persona pero aun así el hecho de que estaba preocupada no pasaba desapercibido, me tomo de la mano izquierda y comenzó a llevarme a la enfermería.

Cuando llegamos la enfermera examino mi mano y está bastante enojada conmigo por haber hecho tales cosas ya que Serena le había contado todo lo que había pasado, nos dijo que llamaría a el hospital para que sanaran mi mano así que nos quedamos Serena y yo solos en esa habitación ella fue la primera en hablar.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Su pregunta me había sorprendido realmente, obviamente porque no quería que salieras lastimada, me mantuve en silencio mirándola mientras ella tenía la viste pegada el suelo- Contesta, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- De nuevo la misma pregunta, de nuevo me quede en silencio mirándola, entonces levanto su rostro, esos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban estaban llenos de lágrimas- ¡No quiero que hagas algo tan estúpido como eso de nuevo!- Su voz comenzaba a cortarse y se lanzó contra mi pecho, yo estaba acostado en una cama- ¡No quiero que lo hagas de nuevo! ¡Por qué me preocupo por ti!... y me preocupo por ti porque… ¡TE AMO!

* * *

Turko: ERES UN MALDITO MONSTRUO, ¿Cómo te atreves a dejarlo en esa parte?

Andreu: Sabes que lo pude haber dejado de peor manera así que no te estés quejando.

Turko: No, no pudiste dejarlo en peor parte pero como sea, yo no me encargo de matarte si no los lectores.

Sin más que decir (Realmente no tengo nada que decir), Reviews se agradece, se despide su maligno amigo Andreu320, Hasta otra.


	13. Chapter 13

Turko: Y bien te arrepientes de lo que hiciste en el capítulo anterior.

Andreu: No entiendo por qué me debo arrepentir así sale más drama- Decía Andreu que estaba en el piso debajo del pie de Turko

Turko: Mira presenta el capítulo y no quiero que este termine igual que el otro.

Bien hola, sé que en capitulo anterior me pase un poquito de la raya pero admitámoslo quedo bien no pueden decirme que no, he visto anime y leído Fanfics que terminan mucho peor quedan demasiado abiertos y lo peor es que ese capítulo es el final ustedes solo tienen que esperar 1 semana así como si fuera un capítulo de anime estreno, como sea no les digo nada más y lean el capítulo.

* * *

Chapter 12- Llegamos al Campamento

* * *

Ash

Estábamos Serena y yo solos en la enfermería después de que un tipo del club de baseball me llevara a rastras al campo para comprobar lo que le dije después de que una bola entrara al salón y casi golpeara a Serena si no fuera porque mi mano se puso entre su cara, las consecuencias de ello: Al principio solo era un dolor muy grande en mi mano nada que no pudiera controlar, luego del "duelo" de baseball mi mano se hincho má dedos estaban fracturados.

Al final del "duelo" Serena me encontró en uno de los pasillos mientras trataba de escabullirme para no preocupar a nadie, cuando descubrió mi mano tan lastimada me llevo directo a la enfermería, la enfermera me dijo que esperara acostado en una cama para que descansara así quede solo con Serena.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Fue lo primero que me pregunto, realmente aun no quería decir mis sentimientos recién descubiertos que yo tenía hacia a ella pues tenía miedo a que me dijera que no, no conteste a su pregunta y solo me quede mirándola, en estos momentos Serena tenía la vista pegada al suelo- Contesta, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- La misma pregunta de nuevo, una vez mas no conteste no quería decir que la razón por la que lo hice fue porque no soportaría que saliera lastimado y como consecuencia el chico del baseball hubiera terminado peor- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido me oíste!- Su voz comenzaba a cortarse, entonces se lanzó contra mi pecho y podía sentir como las lágrimas mojaban mi uniforme- No lo hagas de nuevo, no quiero que hagas algo así de nuevo, no quiero verte lastimado- Entonces mis dudas estaban creciendo y murmure un "¿por qué?" en voz baja pero al parecer ella me escucho- Porque me preocupo por ti, no quiero verte lastimado de nuevo… ¡POR QUE TE AMO!-… ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿No estaba soñando? ¿En verdad ella dijo que me amaba? Justo cuando dijo eso volteo a verme con sus ojos azules que me hipnotizaban, creo que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte y claro que se la daría.

— Si, yo también te amo- Al momento de decir esas dos palabras la cara de Serena comenzó a tornarse de un color distinto, era un color rojo y las lágrimas no paraban de caer, no podía decir si eran de felicidad o si aún era de cuando estaba llorando antes- Desde el momento que te conocí me enamore de ti solo que no me había dado cuenta antes, mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse con solo tenerte cerca y sentía como si fuera a decir o hacer una tontería, perdón por no darme cuenta antes Serena- Serena volvió a hundirse en mi pecho mientras decía "Todo está bien", entonces sucedió algo que me sorprendió aún más, ella se estaba acercando más y más a mi cara entonces la distancia desapareció, un dulce beso que correspondí, en estos momentos no estaba pensando en otra cosa que no fuera estar con Serena y todo aquel que quisiera separarla de mi sufriría las consecuencias, el beso no paro hasta que Serena tuvo que separase por aire.

— ¿Esto es un sueño?- Fue lo primero que pregunto Serena después del beso, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

— Yo también pensé lo mismo pero luego de sentir el dolor en mi mano supe que en verdad no era un sueño- Bien ahora queda la pregunta más importante lo que separa la amistad y el noviazgo- Serena- Llame a Serena y esta rápido volteo a verme a los ojos me encontré con un par de lagunas en la que cada vez que veía me perdía totalmente- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Por fin lo dije, lo que he querido decir desde que descubrí mis sentimientos, no dejaría que ningún chico me alejara de Serena, lucharía por ella si así era necesario.

Los ojos de Serena una vez más se llenaron de lágrimas esta vez supe que eran de alegría y por tercera vez se hundió en mi pecho, para luego mirarme a los ojos y plantarme otro beso más corto pero lleno de cariño.

— Por supuesto que quiero ser tu novia, así que de ahora en adelante, cuida de mi por favor- Supongo que eso último es lo que normalmente dicen en las novelas pues la única vez que una me llamo la atención fue lo que la protagonista femenina le dijo al protagonista varón cuando se le declaro.

— Aunque un millar de estrellas nos separen ten siempre presente que yo estaré a tu lado para cuidarte.

La enfermera entro con una cara picara como si hubiera visto toda la escena al instante Serena y yo nos sonrojamos bastante, luego de unas pequeñas palabras de parte de la enfermera y otros regaños, me llevaron al hospital para curar mis heridas, Serena quería acompañarme pero ella tenía que permanecer en clase si no quería perder su historial "Perfecto" o su imagen de buena estudiante.

Serena

¿En verdad había pasado todo eso?, Ash me había dicho que me amaba y me pidió ser su novia con todos esos pensamientos en mi cabeza no podía prestar atención a la clase lo cual mis amigas notaron rápidamente y al terminar las clases, ya había terminado de recoger mis cosas y estaba lista para irme a casa pero…

— ¿Paso algo Serena?- La voz de Shauna llego a mí y no tuve más opción que voltear a verla, claro que había pasado algo, estaba muy feliz con lo que había pasado, momentos después llego Miette con su típica sonrisa que siempre me ponía nerviosa pero en esta ocasión no tenía nada de que ponerme nerviosa… ahora que lo pensaba mejor había una cosa de la cual tenía que preocuparme y era el dichoso campamento que era al día siguiente, la "prueba" que los chicos estaban planeado para Ash saldría mal con su mano lastimada, debía hacer algo para avisar a Ash pero no podía ya que era como una tradición de la escuela hacer ese tipo de "prueba" con los estudiantes de primer año pero estaba vez seria con un estudiante de nuevo ingreso- ¿Serena?- Me había olvidado completamente que Shauna me había hecho una pregunta.

— No pasa nada, estoy bien- Mi sonrisa mostraba felicidad que nunca había mostrado antes, aunque estaba un poco preocupada por el tema de la "prueba" pero de alguna manera Ash podrá salvarse, solo espero que los chicos no exageren.

— ¿Paso algo bueno?- La voz de Miette sumada a esa mirada que me ponía nerviosa, ya no podía ocultarlo más así que solo asentí mientras un pequeño rubor aparecía en mis mejillas- Whoa, ¿Enserio? ¿Qué paso? Cuenta, cuenta- llegados a este punto ya no había nada que esconder todos sabían de mis sentimientos por Ash.

— Hace un momento… en la enfermería… y-yo m-me le de-de-declare a Ash- Estaba muy muy sonrojada por el simple hecho de decir que me le había declarado la cara de mis amigas mostraba sorpresa, rápidamente me preguntaron que había contestado él, yo solo asentí como señal de que él había correspondido mis sentimientos, las chicas comenzaron a celebrar de manera excesiva atrayendo las miradas de los que aún estaban en el salón, los chicos llegaron preguntando qué pasaba aquí.

— Serena y Ash son pareja- La simple mención de que éramos pareja me hacía sonrojar, Clemont y Tsunami se mostraron igual de felices que Shauna y Miette a excepción de Calem.

— ¿Y dónde está Ketchum? Se fue a mitad de las clases y no supimos nada de el- Calem tenía un semblante serio en el rostro.

— Durante el "duelo" de baseball con el equipo de la escuela, Ash se lastimo la mano y se rompi dedos no estamos seguros- Cuando mencione el problema tenía una mirada triste, sabía que yo era la culpable de todo lo que le había pasado.

— Ja, debilucho, mira que rompers dedos solo por batear- La expresión de Calem tomo la atención de todos al mismo tiempo que nos sorprendimos él estaba feliz de que Ash saliera lastimado o por lo menos es lo que su sonrisa me daba a entender, luego de que todo mundo mirara a Calem me voltearon a ver a mi esperando una reacción.

— Te voy a pedir que te retractes de lo que acabas de decir- Mi mirada se perdió en el suelo, yo no estaba acostumbrada a discutir con las personas así que me era difícil.

— ¿Por qué había de retractarme? Es la verdad no ha habido nadie que se rompa unos dedos solo por batear una pelota, es un debilucho no sirve para nada, además perdió sus habilidades de batalla después de perder la memoria ya no es el entrenador legendario que derroto a un alumno de tercer grado- Los chicos le preguntaban a Calem el porqué de su actitud yo también me lo preguntaba por qué Calem estaba atacando a Ash de esa manera poco a poco lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos.

Ash

Había llegado prácticamente volando a la escuela pues quería acompañar a Serena a su casa estaba muy feliz por el hecho de que Serena fuera mi novia y como no estarlo es la chica más maravillosa que jamás allá conocido, incluso mi voz interior estaba de acuerdo conmigo, aun me dolía la mano aunque estuviera enyesada.

Después de un gran camino de correr había llegado a la escuela me detuve un tiempo en la entrada para descansar un poco y luego comenzar a caminar hacia mi salón donde se supone que Serena estuviera, camine un poco, chicos y chicas de nuestro salón y de otros salones se despedían de mi como obvio que por amabilidad hice lo mismo y me despedí de ellos.

Por fin había llegado al salón escuche como Calem estaba hablando de alguien, cuando escuche de alguien que se había rot dedos con solo batear supe de inmediato que se trataba de mí, estaba en la ventana viendo y escuchando todo lo que pasaba por alguna extraña razón nadie noto que estaba en la ventana, cuando Serena le pidió que se retractase y comenzó a temblar mientras miraba al suelo yo rápidamente pensé en entrar pero primero quería escuchar la respuesta de Calem, "¿Por qué había de retrácteme?", "Ya no es el entrenador legendario", Me importaba un bledo que me insultaran solo me que me sorprendió la actitud de Calem en esos momentos, ¿Qué había pasado mientras me fui?, cuando voltee hacia Serena vi una lagrima caer de su rostro y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, di un paso a la derecha y abrí la puerta con todas mi fuerzas con la mano izquierda.

— Hola- Los demás no sabían si mi cara mostraba felicidad o enojo, pero estaban sorprendidos de eso estoy seguro.

— Miren quien llego, el señor que se rompe la mano solo por batear- El tono de Calem no me agradaba mucho.

— Así que piensas que me rompí la mano solo por batear, es gracioso podía jurar que estuviste aquí cuando la pelota rompió la ventana- Cuando dije eso todos cayeron en cuenta de cómo me había roto la mano… excepto Calem.

— No, yo estaba en un mandado que el profesor Sycamore me pidió- Ahora comprendo todo.

— Vaya, entonces no sabes que una pelota de baseball estuvo a punto de golpear a Serena en el rostro y que si hubiera sido por mi mano DERECHA que detuvo la bola en pleno vuelo, muy interesante- Enfatice la palabra Derecha para que se enterara un poco de lo que pasaba con mi mano aunque parece que no lo entendía- No puede ser que seas tan tonto para no saber cómo se lastime la mano, ¿Enserio te tengo que explicar todo?- Por la cara que hiso Calem me dio a entender que si- *Suspiro* En primera la mano se me lastimo porque una bola de baseball entro por la ventana y casi golpea a Serena en la cara de no ser porque mi mano DERECHA detuvo la bola- Una vez más enfatice la palabra derecha pero él seguía sin entender- Luego un chico del club de baseball vino por la pelota pero después de dársela le di un sermón de cómo debería batear un buen bateador luego de decir eso me llevo a rastras al campo para una apuesta, si yo bateaba un home run antes de que me hicieran un strike out yo me disculparía con el equipo de baseball y me pondrían un castigo, pero al momento del ultimo pitch yo batee la bola con todas mis fuerzas y como soy DERECHO tuve que batear con mi mano DERECHA como la fuerza principal además de que aún tenía la mano DERECHA dolida y lastimada de cuando pare la pelota en el salón con solo abanicar me dolía, la segunda vez que batee le di pero no la mande muy lejos pero aun así la fuerza me dio en toda la mano DERECHA fracturándome un dedo, por último en mi última oportunidad batee con toda mi fuerza y así me fracture otro dedo.

Luego de una larga explicación Calem parece que lo entendía un poco mejor pero aún no quitaba esa cara que tenía cuando llegue, sabía que no me había insultado por haberme fracturado dos dedos.

— ¿Entonces me puedes responder una cosa?- No esperaba que me quisiera preguntar algo pero únicamente asentí- En que punto de toda esa historia ¿Te enamoraste de Serena?- Ok, ya entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba aquí Serena les había dicho que ella y yo somos novios, lo más seguro es que Calem al ser un amigo de su infancia haya sentido celos ya sea por querer ser protector con ella o porque siente algo más que amistad por ella.

— Yo no me enamore de Serena en ningún punto de esa historia…- Al decir eso todos a excepción de Serena se sorprendieron pues Serena ya sabía en qué punto me había ganado- … Serena me gano en el momento que la vi, solo que no me había dado cuenta hasta que analice las señales.

— ¿Señales?- Pregunto Calem confundido.

— Pues ya sabes, cada vez que se acercaba a mí me ponía muy nervioso y sentía como si fuera a decir o hacer una tontería, además muchas veces me quedaba perdido viéndola sin pensar en nada, nunca imagine que fuera señal de que estuviera enamorado de ella.

Calem comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta la abrió y dijo "Me voy" luego de eso la pregunte a Serena si quería que fuéramos juntos a casa ella me dijo que si así que salimos dejando a los demás en el salón y comenzamos a caminar a su casa ya que la mía estaba en la misma dirección no tenía problema en acompañarla, mientras caminábamos la voz en mi cabeza me advirtió que había alguien siguiéndonos, no sabía si eran amigos o enemigos pero no me preocupe después de todo tenia a mis Pokémon conmigo, Serena en el camino me preguntaba muchas cosas, sobre si mi mano aun dolía, como me fue en el hospital y otras cosas.

Luego de un rato de caminar llegamos a la casa de Serena la verdad no me sorprendía la estructura de su casa pues era relativamente normal a las demás una casa de dos pisos con un pequeño jardín al lado derecho con varias plantas.

— Parece que a alguien le gustan las plantas- Dije con las manos en los bolsillos, Serena al parecer se apeno un poco por mi comentario.

— Bueno la verdad antes ese jardín era más grande pero mi madre vendió parte del terreno de la casa así que en el terreno restante decidió hacer el jardín, pero siempre termino cuidándolas yo- Un sentimiento de curiosidad me invadió, siempre que conocía algo nuevo de Serena es como si quisiera saber más sobre el asunto y esta vez no fue la excepción solo que ya era un poco tarde un tenía que ir a casa y explicarle a mama lo que paso con mi mano- Bueno, muchas gracias por traerme- Lo decía con un sonrojo en el rostro.

— No tienes que darme las gracias, después de todo yo pedí acompañarte- Dije tranquilamente por más que fuera la chica que me gustara no podía dejar de ser yo mismo, además aún estaba esa presencia que no dejaba en paz a mi voz interior.

Una vez que Serena se despidió de mi de un beso en la mejilla entro en su casa y comencé a caminar hacia un parque por el cual siempre pasaba de camino a la escuela una vez me cerciore que estaba vacío.

— Bien es mejor que salgan de una vez si no quieren que yo mismo los saque de donde están- Advertí tranquilamente no tenía tiempo de dudar ni un segundo si nos estaban siguiendo desde la escuela es posible que sepan que Serena es mi novia, si yo soy su objetivo pueden hacerle daño y no voy a permitir eso.

De entre los arboles salieron dos figuras un chico con el cabello azul y una chica con el cabello rojizo ambos tenían ropa blanca con una "R" roja en el pecho, el chico tenía una camisa manga larga y unos pantalones que estaban fajados dentro de sus dos botas negras, la chica por otra parte tenía una blusa blanca no muy larga ya que no cubría todo su abdomen y debajo de la misma tenía una camisa negra, tenía una falda muy pequeña y unas botas muy largas igual que si cabello que fácilmente rebasaba su cintura.

— Bien ahora, se puede saber cuál es su objetivo- No tenía la más mínima idea del porque me siguieron desde la escuela pero no deben tramar nada bueno.

— Ash Ketchum- Me sorprendí cuando dijeron mi nombre, ¿Cómo sabía quién era yo? Mi voz interior también estaba sorprendida- El entrenador prodigio o así fue como el profesor Oak te nombro, eres una amenaza para nuestra organización necesitamos al Pokémon del cual ganaste su confianza- ¿Quieren a mis Pokémon? Eso estaría un poco difícil ya que son mis Pokémon, de repente el chico de cabellos azules la detuvo diciendo.

— Espera, ¿no leíste el nuevo informe?- Estoy confundido, ¿Están aquí por mi o por mis Pokémon? No tengo idea, estos tipos son muy raros- El chico perdió la memoria en un accidente por más que le intentes recordar a ese Pokémon no lo puede recordar- ¿Cómo sabían que perdí mi memoria?, creo recordar que la chica dijo algo de una organización, ¿será que esa organización me quiere fuera del mapa?, cuando el chico le dijo que había perdido la memoria se sorprendió.

— Si sabias eso, ¿Por qué me acompañaste todo el camino hasta aquí?- El chico contesto con un simple "No tenía nada mejor que hacer"- Bien entonces nos vamos, recuerda chico siempre te estamos vigilando ni se te ocurra hacer un movimiento en falso contra nuestra organización o lastimaremos a esa noviecita tuya me oíste.

Así como llegaron se fueron, no me preocupaba lo que me dijeron pues no tenía idea de que organización me estaban hablando así que no creo que Serena sufra algún daño, comencé a caminar a casa, cuando llegue recordé algo muy importante… mañana nos vamos al campamento se me había olvidado por completo, son 3 días y 3 noches y aun no hago mis maletas, tan rápido como llegue a casa Pikachu salto de mi hombro y yo me dirigí a mi habitación a poner todo lo que pudiera en una maleta además solo tenía una mano así que tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi madre que como esperaba cuando vio mi mano vendada me pregunto que me había pasado, le conteste que le diría en la cena que por ahora me ayudara.

Cuando termine de hacer la maleta que tenia o suficiente para 3 días y 3 noches baje a cenar con mamá y lo primero que me pregunto fue por mi mano, le explique todo lo que había pasado ese día incluyendo cuando esos tipos raros me "acorralaron", lo último le importo poco pero parecía estar muy feliz de que por fin consiguiera novia no dejaba de decirme que se la presentara y que como era, la escena era un poco vergonzosa para mí pero mi madre era feliz así que estaba bien.

Termine de cenar y me fui a dormir la noche paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando me di cuenta de la hora aún faltaba mucho para ir a la escuela así que decidí entrenar un poco en el parque ya había terminado con los chicos así que ahora yo entrenaba solo, se me fue la noción del tiempo y cuando me di cuenta faltaban 10 minutos para que nos recogieran, le pedí de favor a Arcanine que llevara la maleta por mí ya que no la podía cargar con mi mano izquierda, no soy muy bueno con mi mano izquierda, cuando llegue todos ya estaban esperando a que llegara Sycamore, visualice a Serena que estaba con los chicos guarde a Arcanine no sin antes agradecerle y hacerle una caricia, me dirigí a donde estaban los demás no porque Serena fuera mi novia actuaria diferente solo llegue y dije "hola", Serena me abrazo y me tomo de la mano izquierda.

Cuando por fin llego Sycamore nos explicó de qué iba el campamento, como los estudiantes tenemos que saber de todo un poco en los 3 días haríamos una especie de entrenamientos mixto lo haríamos en parejas, todo mundo comenzó a buscar pareja obviamente mi pareja era Serena, cuando todas las parejas estuvieron listas nos separaron en 2 grupos para los autobuses, subimos a los mismos y tardamos un buen rato en llegar la mayoría del tiempo estuve dormido escuchando música desde mi celular, Serena me despertó cuando llegamos, bajamos de los camines y enfrente del campamento había un gran letrero que decía: "Bienvenidos al campamento Exploración" no sabía por qué se llamaba así pero sabía que esto no sería relajante.

* * *

Turko: ¿Por qué presiento que nada bueno saldrá de este campamento?

Andreu: ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez te puedas sorprender de lo que pueda pasar.

Sin nada más que decir (Enserio no tengo nada que decir), Reviews se agradecen, Se despide el chico con más mala suerte de mi ciudad Andreu320, Hasta otra.


	14. Chapter 14

Vemos como Andreu trata de escabullirse de su habitación, caminaba muy lentamente pero una lámpara se encendió y una silla se dio una vuelta y Turko estaba con una bata y un libro en su mano para luego cerrarlo.

Turko: ¿Dónde estuviste toda la semana pasada?- El tono de voz de Turko mostraba enojo.

Andreu: Pues veras, me fui de la casa un tiempo pues tenía que seguir con mis estudios de la preparatoria tenía 3 proyectos y un examen además de que me estoy muriendo una vez más, pero escribí la mitad del capítulo.

Turko: ¿Y por qué no lo subiste?

Andreu: Aun no estaba terminado y no tenía planeado subir un capitulo de 2000 palabras así que no estaba preparado para eso, así que decidí tomarme un descanso de la escritura.

Turko: Presenta de una buena vez idiota- Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar- Y bienvenido de vuelta.

Hola- Todos los lectores le dan una mirada asesina- Si, si, si, sé que hice mal al no subir un capitulo la semana pasada y no reportarme, pero comprendan me estaba cansando un poco de tanto escribir así que decidí darme un pequeño y por pequeño en verdad fue pequeño fueron unos 3 días, para dedicarme a la escuela y a unos proyectos de la misma.

El motivo de descanso no fue otro que descansar de escribir, los que me han seguido desde hace un tiempo saben que no he faltado una vez en subir un capítulo de la historia en mucho tiempo lo máximo que duraba sin subir era 1 día lo subía al día siguiente si no podía, pero enserio me estaba cansando (Tranquilos que no pienso dejar esto en mucho tiempo de verdad me divierte) me di cuenta de que necesitaba un descanso cuando ya no tenía la más mínima idea de que escribir, yo me caracterizo por escribir lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza pues eso no paso en un tiempo y decidí tomarme un descanso, Bueno no los entretengo más, perdón por la larga introducción pero era necesario.

* * *

Chapter 13- Los Primeros Combates

* * *

Narrador

Nos encontramos unos días antes de que los chicos llegaran al campamento, en el salón de cierta chica peli miel cierto profesor les estaba comentando cosas del campamento: las actividades, el tiempo libre y todo ese tipo de cosas. El campamento era más que nada un método de relajación que la escuela organizaba una vez al año para todos los salones solo que era por grupos primero los de tercero y por último los de primero, había eventos como batallas y concursos en los cuales si ganabas podías conseguir puntos extras.

En el salón de Serena había mucho ruido pues lo que el profesor les había contado no era para más.

— ¿Es enserio profesor?- Un chico de cabellos alborotados y gorra roja le pregunto al profesor Sycamore.

— Si, es totalmente cierto, el director de la escuela tiene mucha confianza en Ash así que si logramos vencerle en algún evento o simplemente logramos vencerle dijo que los podría aprobar a todos sin hacer nada y que les regalaría un Pokémon- La apuesta era tentadora, pero les sería muy difícil vencer a Ash.

Flashback

Ahora estamos en la oficina del director, el profesor Oak estaba hablando con el profesor Sycamore sobre el viaje y otras cosas sin importancia, entonces surgió el tema de Ash.

— Me sorprendería si alguno de tus alumnos logra vencer a Ash en cualquier evento o incluso vencerlo- No era de menos el profesor conocía a Ash desde antes que naciera y vio todo su camino para convertirse en lo que es ahora.

— No creo que deba tener mucha confianza en él, después de todo perdió sus recuerdos- El profesor dijo mientras revisaba unos papeles.

— ¿Y tú crees que algo de eso afecte?- La pregunta hiso que Sycamore volteara a verlo a los ojos- El chico aun después de perder sus recuerdos tiene muy buenas calificaciones además se comporta de la mejor manera no he tenido ningún problema desde que llego, probablemente personales si, además está el tema de que se encuentra enfermo y lo más probable es que sea porque estaba entrenando- Sycamore no podía creer lo que escuchaba él sabía que Ash era fuerte así que para que entrenar más- Ash debe pensar que después de perder sus recuerdos también perdió su habilidad de combate, si bien eso lo puedes forjar con el pasar de los años Ash lo tiene desde pequeño es su habilidad natural, no creo que logren vencerlo en el campamento, claro si es que va- Lo último le dio una gran idea a Sycamore.

— ¿Quiere que apostemos?- La pregunta llamo la atención de Oak- Si Ash pierde en cualquier cosa en el campamento usted tendrá que hacer algo por mis alumnos.

— Bien si Ash pierde aprobare a todos lo que queda del año y les regalare un Pokémon en su primera fase evolutiva, pero si pierden, no, que solo tengan premio no quiero darles un castigo si pierden ya que van a perder- Enserio tiene mucha confianza en él.

Fin flashback

Serena

Eso fue lo que nos dijo el Profesor pero… la mano de Ash está muy lastimada no sé cómo piensan hacerle eso si saben que tiene la mano en ese estado, el día por fin había llegado teníamos que tomar los autobuses en la escuela y nos llevarían al campamento, cuando llegue a la escuela Shauna y los demás ya estaban ahí cuando Calem me vio comenzó a actuar un poco extraño (N/A: Alguien tiene celos) pero nadie se dio cuenta seguían hablando de una chica de otra clase que había buscado a Clemont.

— Así que una rubia eh- Le dijo Tsunami con una mirada picara- Vaya quien imaginaria que serias en segundo en tener novia de nuestro grupito de amigos- La cara de Clemont se sonrojo al máximo cuando Tsunami dijo que la chica era su novia.

— ¡Ko-Ko-Korrina no es mi no-no-novia!- Hablaba trabado y su cara estaba muy roja hacia un tiempo que no disfrutábamos de una charla así con todo el asunto de Ash- Solamente mi hermana pequeña se la pasa diciendo a cada chica que ve que sea mi novia y la única que tuvo curiosidad fue Korrina pero eso no quiere decir que sea mi novia- Dijo ya más calmado.

— ¿Tienes una hermana Clemont?- Miette le pregunto sorprendida.

— Si tiene 8 años está en la primaria, pero desde que mi padre le hablo sobre las relaciones entre chicos y chicas se la pasa buscándome novia, no dudo que si las ve les pida lo mismo.

Todas estábamos nerviosas no queríamos que la hermanita de Clemont nos pidiera eso, por otro lado no había visto a Ash por ningún lado así que imagine que aún no había llegado, pero como si de una invocación se tratara al pensar eso Ash recién estaba llegando con su bolso y a Pikachu en su hombro venía con el bolso con la mano izquierda al parecer la mano derecha aún no estaba curada.

— Oye Ash sabes que Clemont tiene novia- Ash volteo extrañado al igual que Pikachu- Su nombre es Korrina va en la clase B.

— ¿Enserio Clemont?- De nuevo la cara de Clemont se puso roja y comenzó a negar con su cabeza- Pero Tsunami dice…- Pero no termino de decir nada pues Clemont comenzó a hablar.

— Si, si, si, se lo que dijo Tsunami pero es todo un malentendido, veras mi hermana pequeña Bonnie, se la pasa diciendo a toda chica que ve que si quiere ser mi novia y le empieza a decir mis cualidades y defectos, la mayoría de las chicas se ponen nerviosas ante la petición de mi hermana, pero Korrina tuvo curiosidad así que vino a buscarme a preguntarme porque mi hermana hacia ese tipo de cosas.

— Vaya que hermana más peculiar- Dijo Ash mientras dejaba el equipaje en el suelo y giraba su mano izquierda.

— Ash, ¿Por qué giras tu mano izquierda?- Entonces Ash miro su mano para confirmar que la estaba girando.

— Bueno, pues en el hospital después de revisar mi mano derecha insistieron en revisar también mi mano izquierda y los resultados fueron que también estaba un poco lastimada, así que me duele un poco cuando cargo cosas como estas- Dijo señalando su maleta, entonces Ash también estaba lastimado de la mano izquierda, ahora tendrá otro problema para sus "Pruebas".

El profesor Sycamore llego unos minutos después con nosotros y nos juntó en grupos de 6 nuestro grupo era formado por: Ash, Shauna, Clemont, Miette, Tsunami y yo, desafortunadamente Calem quedo en otro grupo pero parecía que algo estaba mal en el como si tuviera algún problema con Ash porque cuando lo miraba ponía cara de desagrado o de tristeza no sabía con certeza de que era.

Cuando subimos a los autobuses cada quien se podía sentar donde quisiera yo decidí sentarme con Ash y a este parecía no molestarle después de todo somos novios no le veía en inconveniente, Ash paso un buen rato mirando a la nada viendo el paisaje de Kalos y después de un rato de mirar tanto cayo dormido, debía admitir que se veía muy lindo cuando dormía, pero había algo que me preocupo… su mirada mientras dormía parecía de tristeza como si algo estuviera pasando en sus sueños.

Medio día después llegamos al campamento, desperté a Ash y bajamos de los autobuses Ash se comenzó a estirar al igual que algunos comenzó a girar sus manos que al parecer le dolían, cuando todos estuvimos fuera de los autobuses el profesor Sycamore nos comenzó a explicar el propósito del campamento que serían 4 días y 4 noches el Director Oak nos había regalado otro día por lo de Ash, habría torneos de batalla y coordinación en los cuales era obligatoria la participación ya fueras coordinador o entrenador, estos durarían aproximadamente 2 días y los días restantes serian libres.

Comenzaríamos de inmediato con las batallas de entrenador para que todo fuera más rápido serian dobles, nuestro grupo de 6 se partió en 3 grupos de 2 personas los grupos eran: Ash y yo, Shauna y Tsunami, Miette y Clemont estábamos bastante parejos pues cada grupo tenía un coordinador y un entrenador en caso de Ash y yo ambos éramos coordinadores pero Ash era un entrenador bastante bueno no entrenaba todas las mañanas antes de la escuela en vano.

Nos dieron 10 minutos para hacer una estrategia y elegir a nuestros Pokémon, Ash estaba muy pensativo durante todo el proceso de estrategia y elección.

— Ash, ¿Estas bien?- Le pregunte sacándole de sus pensamientos y para luego mirarme atónito.

— Si, todo está bien- Dijo mirando al suelo- ¿Cómo íbamos con la estrategia?

— Bien, necesitamos un buen atacante para que ataque obviamente y un defensor que sería el apoyo del Pokémon- Era lo que tenía pensado para nuestra estrategia, Ash se quedó pensando la estrategia.

— No funcionara- Bueno no puedo decir que no lo tenía previsto- Es una buena estrategia si lucharías con un principiante pero simplemente no puedes hacer que un Pokémon luche contra 2 y con el riesgo de que el apoyo te lastime también- Bueno es más que obvio que es que sabe de batallas es el- Haremos combinación de ataques- No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que me estás diciendo- Es sencillo por ejemplo, tu Fennekin sabe poder oculto- Yo asentí- Mi Pikachu conoce Electro bola como ambos ataques son de tipo esfera se podrán combinar no es tan difícil.

Ya entendía el concepto básico de la combinación de ataques seria la estrategia principal yo solo tenía a Fennekin pero Ash tenía a mas Pokémon así que para variar las combinación estaría cambiando de Pokémon entre ronda y ronda pasamos todo el tiempo restante practicando las combinaciones o más bien visualizándolas ya que si las practicábamos teníamos el riesgo que alguien nos robara la estrategia, le dije los ataques de mi Fennekin a Ash y él me decía que hacer con los ataques, teníamos una estrategia para debilitar a un golpe.

Los 10 minutos pasaron y teníamos que salir a combatir, somos 32 alumnos repartidos en grupos de 2 es decir son 16 grupos y todas las batallas serian de 2 contra 2 y solo podrás usar un Pokémon, el primer día se llevarían a cabo las batallas al día siguiente los concursos, cada que alguna batalla terminara tenías tiempo libre hasta que la batalla del oponente terminara, una vez acabados los torneos del día tienes lo que queda del día para hacer lo que te plazca.

Nos tocó pelear en la primera ronda y nuestros oponentes eran Makoto e Issac, Makoto era un maniaco de las batallas Pokémon e Issac era un chico tranquilo pero también estaba un poco chafado por las batallas, ambos estaban desesperados por sacar a sus Pokémon luego de que el réferi nos dijera las reglas, Makoto e Issac rápidamente sacaron a sus Pokémon, Makoto tenía un Floatzel e Issac tenía un Rhyperior.

Estábamos en problemas mi Fennekin era débil ante ambos Pokémon cuando los vi sentí impotencia y miedo a perder pero luego vi a Ash que saco a su Pokémon un pequeño Bulbasaur, si bien era efectivo contra los dos sigue siendo un Bulbasaur un Pokémon en su primera etapa no creo que pueda hacer mucho, con miedo y resignación saque a Fennekin que al ver a los dos Pokémon contra los que era débil se escondió detrás de Bulbasaur que no se inmutaba a ver a los oponentes al igual que Ash tenía intriga por saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ash entonces paso algo… sus ojos, de nuevo tenía esa mirada que me daba un poco de confianza.

Ash

Por fin aprendí a cambiar entre mis personalidades si bien el enemigo era muy grande y parecía ser muy fuerte mi Bulbasaur era fuerte ante los dos, la estrategia es la siguiente: Estoy esperando que piensen que Bulbasaur es más una desventaja que una ventaja contra ellos, es decir, quiero que lo subestimen, de esta manera al primero que querrán debilitar será a mi Bulbasaur pues aunque lo subestimen les puede causar pequeños problemas.

Teníamos que usar la ventaja que teníamos en este caso el ataque Poder Oculto, si mal no recuerdo cuando mi otro yo examino a Fennekin me dijo que su poder oculto era del tipo planta y el de Bulbasaur era de tipo agua lo cual era muy conveniente para batallas contra Pokémon con los cuales tuviéramos desventaja.

— Serena- Ella volteo a verme- Primero necesitamos tirar a Rhyperior estoy seguro que él es su apoyo en todo su estrategia- Pude ver como Serena asentía.

Entonces no perdí más tiempo y le ordene a mi Bulbasaur que usara poder oculto contra Rhyperior al mismo tiempo que Serena lo hacía con su Fennekin, ambos Pokémon dieron un pequeño grito, del bulbo de Bulbasaur salió una esfera sin color al igual que de la boca de Fennekin una bola parecida salió y al estar en una distancia no muy lejana la una de la otra chocaron y se deshicieron en pequeños pedazos pero seguía avanzando girando, varias bolas de tamaño promedio estaban girando como si varios Pokémon hubieran lanzado el ataque.

El Floatzel se puso en medio para proteger a su compañero pero le ordene rápido a Bulbasaur que usara Látigo Cepa para quitarlo del medio, dos látigos salieron de los costados de mi Bulbasaur y antes de que el ataque combinado chocara contra el Pokémon nutria un par de látigos lo tomaron de la cintura y lo lanzaron a un lado.

El entrenador de Rhyperior no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal acción, las bolas chocaron contra él y cada una le hacía un gran daño, cuando la última bola le dio de lleno hubo una pequeña explosión, cuando el humo se disipo Rhyperior estaba debilitado, tanto Serena como Makoto se sorprendieron.

No quería perder tiempo así que en cuanto Rhyperior desapareció del campo le dije a Serena que fuéramos a por Floatzel, usaríamos la segunda estrategia que tenía preparada, pero Makoto tenía otros planes nos atacó antes o más bien a mi Bulbasaur con un Aqua Jet que aunque no le hiso mucho daño si lo aturdió un momento y ese momento fue suficiente para debilitar a Fennekin, no estoy seguro que clase de ataque uso contra el Pokémon de Serena ya que mi vista estaba centrada en Bulbasaur.

Ahora la batalla era un 1 VS 1 y podía jurar que Makoto estaba nervioso mientras que yo estaba demasiado tranquilo para la situación.

Serena

Si bien me sentía mal por no poder ayudar demasiado a Ash pero él no dejaba de sorprenderme aun después de que Fennekin fuera un Pokémon que no estaba entrenado para las batallas pudo derrotar a un Rhyperior claro junto con la ayuda de Bulbasaur pero aun así fue sorprendente como de un solo ataque combinado lo derrotamos.

Ahora la batalla del Bulbasaur de Ash y el Floatzel de Makoto se llevaba a cabo, las Hojas Navajas que rápidamente salían de los costados de Bulbasaur eran congeladas a una velocidad impresionante después de todo era un Floatzel que estaba entrenado para las batallas.

Bulbasaur dejo de moverse y comenzó a recibir los ataques de Floatzel y Ash no decía nada, no le ordenaba nada, sabía que tramaba algo pero aun así me preocupaba lo que estaban haciendo, entonces una pequeña explosión resultado de la Pistola de Agua de Floatzel salió estoy segura de haber escuchado decir algo a Ash pero el sonido de la explosión no me dejo escuchar muy bien.

El humo de disipo y Bulbasaur seguía parado en su posición sorprendentemente sin ningún rasguño, Makoto le ordeno a Floatzel que realizara un Aqua Jet y sin pensarlo dos veces se envolvió en agua y se abalanzo sobre Bulbasaur, cuando llego con Bulbasaur este no se movió y…

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Algo que no me esperaba paso Floatzel había atravesado a Bulbasaur, la escena hiso que tanto Makoto como Floatzel dieran un pequeño grito y sus ojos se abrieran, de mi parte grito había salido de mi garganta al igual que de varias chicas pero Ash no se reaccionaba al contrario mostraba una sonrisa.

De nuevo algo sorprendió a todo mundo Bulbasaur comenzó a desaparecer y el suelo comenzó a temblar, un agujero comenzó a formarse debajo de Floatzel, de este salió Bulbasaur que le dio un gran cabezazo al Pokémon nutria elevándolo a los aires, rápidamente Ash le ordeno que usara Hojas Navajas y que cargara un Rayo Solar.

Así lo hiso comenzó a lanzar una cantidad tremendas de hojas que cortaban al Pokémon de Makoto mientras el aún seguía en shock, cuando Floatzel cayó al suelo se levantó pero solo para recibir un gran rayo solar de parte de Bulbasaur que creo una pequeña cortina de humo cuando esta se disipo Floatzel estaba debilitado.

Ash guardo a Bulbasaur en su PokeBall no sin antes agradecerle su trabajo y luego bajo la mirada, cuando volteo a verme la mirada de Ash era distinta entonces supe que había pasado, no estaba de acuerdo con las estrategias de Ash eran muy… violentas y se lo diría en cuanto llegáramos a nuestra cabaña.

Ash

No me gustaba en lo absoluto como luchaba mi otro yo, era como si se olvidara de que el Pokémon de mi rival pudiera salir lastimado luchaba sin piedad alguna, supongo que al separar nuestras personalidades la parte violenta quedo en él y la parte amigable quedo conmigo.

De camino a la cabaña Serena y yo estábamos callados, estaba seguro de que a ella le molestaba como luchaba mi otro Ash así que me aseguraría de explicarle más o menos todo lo que sabía sobre mi otro yo, era necesario si quería que nuestra relación durara pues en una relación se necesita confianza y si no le contaba esto a Serena es como si yo no confiara en ella.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la cabaña revise si no había nadie y así era no habían llegado nadie de los chicos así que Serena y yo entramos a mi habitación donde había 3 camas me recosté sobre mi cama y Serena se sentó a un lado mío tenía que admitir que esa situación me agradaba bastante pero teníamos que hablar de algo importante, afortunadamente Serena dio el primer paso y comenzó a hablar.

— ¿Ash?- Como tenía los ojos cerrados hice un pequeño gruñido para confirmar que la escuchaba- Sabes me alegra mucho que ganáramos el combate, pero no me agrada nada la forma de combate que usaste contra el Floatzel de Makoto, digo pudo haber salido lastimado o algo peor- Yo no dije nada, sabía perfectamente que estaba mal- ¿Ash?- Abrí mis ojos

— Si lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusto en lo absoluto pareciera como si me hubiera olvidado que mi rival pudiera salir lastimado- Me mantuve en silencio un rato tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle mi situación a Serena- Sabes Serena- Ella volteo a verme con sus dos enormes lagunas eran hermosas pero ahora no es momento de decirlo- Desde hace un tiempo que tengo un caso de doble personalidad- Pero a como era Serena claro que se habrá dado cuenta pero no dijo nada se mantuvo en silencio- Mi otro yo tiene todos mis recuerdos y mi habilidad de batalla pero no tiene la amabilidad solo busca vencer y aplastar, me cuesta mucho esfuerzo calmarlo cuando estamos luchando, nunca he luchado sin él pero supongo que tengo que tratar de hacerlo y solo usarlo en caso de emergencia.

No pudimos seguir hablando pues rápido nos llamaron para la siguiente batalla, era raro puesto que solo habían pasado unos minutos.

Cuando llegamos al campo nuestros oponentes ya estaban ahí la verdad no me sorprendía mucho que digamos, eran ni más ni menos que Shauna y Tsunami, por fin una batalla contra Tsunami un sentimiento me comenzó a inundar mi otro yo quería salir pero no se lo permitiría no puedo permitir que los Pokémon de mis amigos salgan lastimados así que lucharía yo mismo, tome una PokeBall de mi cinturón y la lance al campo de esta salió Heracross mi Pokémon tipo bicho/lucha, Serena imito mi acción y saco su única PokeBall de su cinturón y la lanzo al campo de nuevo una pequeña Fennekin salió.

Tsunami estaba sonriendo deseaba esta batalla desde que me conoció lo podía ver en su mirada al igual que la de Shauna con Serena, los cuatro esperábamos esta batalla, Tsunami tomo una PokeBall de su cinturón y la lanzo al campo de la misma salió un gran Houndoom con un collar con una piedra de color negra colgada de su bolsillo Tsunami saco un aro con una piedra más pequeña, Shauna imito a Tsunami y saco una PokeBall de su cinturón y la lanzo al campo de esta salió un pequeño Bulbasaur, que ironía, sabía que esta batalla iba ser muy interesante y por dios que no perdería el orgullo de Heracross no lo permitiría.

Trataba de mantener fuertemente a mi otro yo para que no hiciera algo como en la batalla anterior, voltee a ver a Serena que parecía estar preocupada por mi situación pues tenía la mirada baja y apretaba mis puños con fuerza, no dejaría que una vez más un Pokémon saliera así de lastimado y menos si yo lo causaba.

— Tenemos que ser los primeros en atacar Serena, primero iremos a por Ivysaur pero no te confíes aunque tengas ventaja- Al terminar mis palabras Serena asintió y la batalla por fin dio inicio teníamos una estrategia pero para ello necesitábamos alejar o si era posible derrotar a Ivysaur.

Houndoom rápidamente comenzó a correr contra mi Heracross y este no se movía ni un centímetro al ver que se acercaba un gran enemigo, lanzo un gran Lanzallamas mientras corría, lo normal en este tipo de situaciones seria decirle al Pokémon que se moviera y lo esquivara, pero mi Heracross era diferente el no permitiría que un simple ataque lo intimidara.

El cuerno de mi Heracross aumento su tamaño y tomo un brillo, comenzó a correr casi volar hacia la gran columna de fuego que estaba frente a él, se estrelló contra la gran columna y partía el Lanzallamas mientras él seguía avanzando como si no hubiera ningún, cuando estuvo frente a él gran Pokémon negro comenzó a golpearlo tanto con sus puños como sus patadas, una última patada brillando mando a volar a Houndoom que se estrelló contra una piedra que de la misma no quedo nada al momento de estrellarse.

Con dificultad Houndoom se levantó y mirada con enojo a mi Pokémon.

— Supera la barrera de la evolución, Mega Evolución- Tsunami había gritado y junto con ello elevo su puño al cielo y toco su piedra en su brazalete que comenzó a sacar unos lazos al igual que de la piedra del collar de Houndoom, cuando los lazos estaban unidos Houndoom se vio envuelto en un gran brillo, cuando este desapareció la apariencia de Houndoom había cambiado completamente tenía la apariencia de Mega- Houndoom ahora la verdadera batalla estaba a punto de comenzar.

Pero otro destello a un lado de mi llamo mi atención al igual que la de todos los presentes

Serena

No tenía tiempo que perder viendo a Houndoom necesitaba concentrarme en la batalla que tendría contra Shauna su Pokémon ya había evolucionado y era normal después de todo ella lo había recibido primero que yo.

De los costados de Ivysaur unas hojas comenzaron a salir y se dirigían a mi Fennekin que miraba atemorizada la escena.

— No temas Fennekin, estoy contigo no debes retroceder tenemos que serle útil a Ash- La pequeña Fennekin asintió y dio un paso al frente mientras que las hojas venían a una gran velocidad, cuando estuvieron cerca- Fennekin Lanzallamas- De la boca de mi Fennekin una gran columna de fuego había salido y había calcinado las hojas y no se detuvo hay sino que siguió su camino hacia Ivysaur.

Shauna no se iba quedar quieta mirando como lastimaban a su Pokémon así que rápidamente Ivysaur uso sus látigos para alzarse al cielo y que la columna se estrellara contra el suelo causando una pequeña explosión que envolvió a Ivysaur, no podía ver donde estaba Ivysaur y mi Fennekin se estaba desesperando, de la cortina de humo salió un gran rayo verde que se estrelló contra mi Fennekin mandándola a volar unos cuantos metros y dejándola muy herida, trataba de levantarse pero no podía… una vez mas no había podido ayudar a Ash entonces me sorprendí al escuchar como un gran estruendo se escuchaba cuando voltee pude ver como Houndoom salía disparado y destrozaba una gran roca, Tsunami grito algo y su Houndoom comenzó a verse rodeado por un gran destello cuando este desapareció Houndoom había Mega Evolucionado y miraba con furia al Heracross de Ash, él había hecho mucho contra un Pokémon contra el cual tenía desventaja mientras que yo no podía hacer nada contra un Pokémon contra el cual tenía ventaja me sentía frustrada.

¡Claro! Tengo que regresar a Fennekin a su PokeBall antes que salga lastimada, cuando voltee un momento para sacar la PokeBall un brillo hiso que levantara mi mirada Fennekin estaba cubierta de una luz Azul y comenzó a cambiar de forma había crecido bastante ahora estaba en dos patas y un palo estaba en su cola, ¡había evolucionado! Ahora ella también miraba con furia al Ivysaur que mirada atónito la escena para luego regresar la mirada de furia.

Ash/Serena

LA VERDADERA BATALLA DARÍA COMIENZO.

* * *

Turko: Bueno tengo que decir que te luciste, soy yo o mejoraste en escribir batallas.

Andreu: Pues si mejore o no será cosa de los lectores decirme o darse cuenta.

Turko: Bueno despide, pero te pido que no vuelvas a hacer algo como lo que hiciste sin avisar antes.

Bueno hasta aquí el final del capítulo de esta semana ahora ya estoy más tranquilo conmigo mismo.

Primero que nada les tengo que pedir unas sinceras disculpas no por haber subido el capítulo una semana tarde si no porque los últimos ¿3? Creo que fueron los últimos 3 capítulos los estaba haciendo sin corazón, algunos se dieron cuenta tal vez otros no o quizás nadie se dio cuenta y estoy aquí como idiota diciendo todo esto, pero en verdad necesitaba disculparme con ustedes por ello.

Ahora HLUCARIO, con respecto a tu pregunta, ¿Quieres saber cómo optimizar tu tiempo? En concreto esa fue tu pregunta: Pues te diré como hago yo mis capítulos aunque anteriormente lo había dicho si no fue en este Fic fue en las vacaciones de Ash.

Generalmente lo que hago yo, es escribir 500 palabras en la mañana pues es cuando más tengo energías y 500 palabras en la noche pues es cuando más tengo inspiración, es así de simple, como tengo toda la tarde ocupada y la mañana la utilizo para realizar tareas pues me pone las cosas muy sencillas.

Luego me pediste algo que te pudiera servir en tu historia, creo que mejor esperare a que subas tu próximo capítulo de tu historia Escuela de leyendas que si aún no le echan un vistazo deberían pues está muy interesante, utiliza el método de escritura que cuando comencé en FanFiction así que pienso que tiene mucho potencial, denle una oportunidad les prometo que no los decepcionara.

Bien sin nada más que decir, excepto que ESTOY DE VUELTA, Reviews se agradecen, se despide su amigo lleno de energía, Andreu320, Hasta otra.

Saben el otro día me encontré con un usuario llamado SatoSere69 y mi cara fue un WTF, saben creo que comenzare a responder Reviews no se puede que sea interesante.


	15. Chapter 15

Andreu: Y ya está- Vemos a un Andreu muy cansado.

Turko: Me sorprende que pudieras escribir todo en 3 días.

Andreu: Todo es culpa de la escuela, 3 proyectos y 2 exámenes no son cosa sencilla.

Turko: ¿Y cómo saliste?

Andreu: Por favor te das cuenta con quien estás hablando es obvio que las pase todas, además tengo una promesa conmigo mismo que es no reprobar un curso en toda mi vida, no quiero estar yendo en vacaciones a la escuela.

Hola a todos, bien el capítulo anterior me encanto si les soy sincero había pasado un tiempo desde que sentía la emoción de escribir y el capítulo anterior y este me lo hicieron recordar ahora va las cosas, la mitad de este capítulo es batalla y la otra mitad es pura conversación aviso de una vez.

* * *

Chapter 14- Contra mis amigos y una sorpresa

* * *

Ash

Había estado luchando contra Tsunami y su Houndoom que me olvide de la batalla de Serena después de que mi Heracross lanzara lejos a Houndoom destruyendo una roca, Tsunami Mega- evoluciono a su Pokémon y ahora tendríamos una gran batalla por delante, otro brillo llamo mi atención a la izquierda de donde estaba la Fennekin de Serena estaba brillando con una luz azul, comenzó a crecer hasta ponerse en dos patas sus orejas también habían crecido un poco y en su cola tenía una vara, ahora era una Braixen, estaba orgulloso de Serena ahora teníamos la victoria asegurada.

Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas mi oponente no desaprovecho que estaba descuidado admirando como la evolución de un Pokémon que me resultaba muy interesante, y comenzó a atacarme con todo su poder o por lo menos es lo que me daba entender pues aun después de que Heracross recibiera tanto daño seguía como si nada hubiera pasado, rápidamente ordene un contraataque contra Houndoom, mi Pokémon comenzó a volar hacia Houndoom esquivando todos sus ataques de fuego y cuando estuvo lo más cerca posible su puño comenzó a brillar en un tono anaranjado y le dio de lleno en el estómago mandándolo al aire pero su ataque no se detuvo hay y voló hacia Houndoom que se encontraba aturdido por el golpe, rápidamente Heracross se posiciono a su altura y de nuevo su puño tomo el tono anaranjado y golpeo de nuevo a Houndoom en el estómago lanzándolo a una increíble velocidad al suelo creando un cráter y una gran cortina de humo que al parecer también afecto a la batalla de Serena.

Bajamos la guardia un momento para revisar como estaban Serena y Braixen pero de pronto una gran estrella de fuego impacto contra Heracross lanzándolo lejos destruyendo una roca que había en su camino causándole mucho daño

— HERACROSS- Grite preocupado por la salud de mi Pokémon, pero el con mucho esfuerzo se levantaba mirando a su oponente con una sonrisa desafiante- Heracross acércate y Combate Cercano- Heracross me escucho y prácticamente desapareció pues se había movido demasiado rápido para la vista de un humano cuando voltee de nuevo ya estaba enfrente de Houndoom sorprendiendo a Tsunami y a su Pokémon, era increíble la velocidad con la cual daba los golpes, en un descuido Houndoom esquivo uno de sus golpes y no desperdiciaron la oportunidad Tsunami le ordeno rápidamente que usara Llamarada para debilitarlo.

—Rápido Heracross usa Puño incremento en el suelo para elevarte- Heracross no dudo ni un segundo es hacer lo que le pedí, todo fue tan rápido, el puño de Heracross brillo de un tono naranja mientras que Houndoom abrió su boca envuelta en llamas, el puño de Heracross impacto en el suelo y salió como una bala hacia el cielo mientras que la llama de Houndoom parece que alcanzo a darle en la pata izquierda, pero aun así logro esquivarlo del todo.

Cuando Heracross estaba en el aire parecía estar vulnerable así que de nuevo Tsunami le ordeno a su Pokémon que usara Llamarada una vez más su hocico se vio envuelto en llamas y una gran estrella de fuego se dirigía a Heracross, le dije que usara Mega Cuerno para atravesarlo, así fue el cuerno de Heracross brillaba de un tono blanco y crecía cuando impacto la Llamarada una gran explosión y una cortina de humo se hiso presente.

Todo mundo estaba un poco sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando en nuestra batalla pero creo que estaban más sorprendidos por la batalla de Serena, no podía ver la batalla de Serena por estar concentrado en la mía pero creo que ella iba ganando no estoy muy seguro.

Tsunami estaba esperando que la cortina de humo cayera Heracross debilitado para poder ayudar a Shauna, así que con movimientos suaves Houndoom miraba la cortina mientras se movía hacia el otro lado del campo.

— Cuidado Tsunami va por atrás- Shauna había avisado a su compañero mi pequeña treta pero eso no importaba Heracross ya estaba enfrente de Houndoom listo para golpearlo.

Heracross una vez más comenzó a lanzar puñetazos y patadas a las partes de Houndoom que estuvieran más dañadas para poder hacerle más daño, Mega Patadas y Mega Puños iban y venían por el cuerpo de Houndoom hasta que una vez más el puño de mi Pokémon se vio envuelto en un brillo esta vez rojo y golpeo al centro del estómago de Houndoom lanzándolo al aire, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad de debilitarlo de una vez, le dije a Heracross que se elevara y lo volviera a golpear, mi Pokémon se elevó para quedar a la altura de Houndoom que estaba aturdido por los golpes, Tsunami gritaba desesperado que reaccionara pero era en vano, el puño izquierdo de Heracross se vio una vez más envuelto en un brillo naranja mientras que su puño derecho en un tono rojizo entonces con ambos puños golpeo a Houndoom en el estómago lanzándolo a una velocidad increíble al suelo una vez que Houndoom toco el suelo una gran cortina de humo nos envolvió a todos.

Al disiparse Houndoom estaba en su forma normal con los ojos en espiral, Tsunami regreso a su Pokémon a su PokeBall no sin antes darle las gracias por el gran combate, cuando quise voltearme para ayudar a Serena la batalla había terminado dando como ganadora a Serena igual que Houndoom, Ivysaur estaba en el suelo con muchos daños y los ojos en espiral.

Serena

Luego de que Fennekin evolucionara a Braixen, ella y Ivysaur se miraban de manera muy desafiante, la primera en atacar fue Shauna le ordeno a su Pokémon que usara Polvo Veneno, yo sabía que si eso nos tocaba estaríamos perdidas así que le pedí a Braixen que usara Lanzallamas para quemar el polvo, Braixen tomo su vara de su cola y de esta salió una gran columna de fuego que impacto con el polvo, lo quemo y siguió su camino hacia Ivysaur pero Shauna no era ninguna tonta una vez más como antes le dijo que usara sus látigos para elevarse pero eso ya me lo esperaba así que le pedí a Braixen que se acercara cuando la cortina de humo se hiciera presente.

Pero otra gran cortina de humo nos cubrió a todos resultado de la batalla de Ash, alguna vez me gustaría que los chicos fueran más "ordenados" a la hora de luchar pero sabía que era imposible, ahora esto complicaba mucho más mis planes de batalla pero se supone que Braixen es de tipo Psíquico así que le pedí que cerrara sus ojos y tratara de sentir a su oponente y cuando lo encontrara lanzara un Lanzallamas hacia ella.

No la podía ver por la cortina de humo pero estoy segura que si me escucho ya que unas balas semillas salían del humo al disiparse el humo pude ver a Braixen en el centro esquivando cada uno de los ataques de Ivysaur ella se cansa un poco y paro su ataque lo cual mi Pokémon no desaprovecho y le lanzo un gran Lanzallamas que dio directo pero no era suficiente para derrotar a Shauna y a su Ivysaur.

En cuanto se recuperaron comenzó su contraataque de balas semillas y hojas cortantes y le era muy difícil a Braixen esquivar todo eso con su nuevo cuerpo ya que no estaba muy acostumbrada así que algunos ataques si le dieron y la lastimaron pero no quería rendirse de un momento a otro no sé cuándo había varias copias de Braixen en el campo y los ataques de Ivysaur impactaban contra ellas y desaparecían el último ataque genero una pequeña cortina de humo pero yo ya sabía el plan de mi Pokémon que estaba detrás de Ivysaur y antes de que Shauna le pudiera advertir algo a su Pokémon su puño se vio envuelto en fuego y golpeo a su oponente mandándolo al otro lado del campo una vez más una cortina de humo de parte de la batalla de los chicos se hiso presente y de un lado de la cortina pude ver como Heracross corría atravesó de nuestro campo

— Cuidado Tsunami va por detrás- Shauna le grito a Tsunami el cual parece que no pudo actuar a tiempo pero no desaproveche la oportunidad que Heracross había creado y le ordene Braixen que lanzara un Lanzallamas a Ivysaur para luego golpearla con un puño fuego.

Braixen no dudo ni un momento y saco su vara de su cola de esta salió un gran muro de llamas que impacto contra Ivysaur, genero una pequeña cortina de humo de la cual salió el Pokémon de hierba un poco dañado Braixen había aumentado su velocidad así que llego hacia Ivysaur un poco rápido, el puño de mi Pokémon se vio envuelto en fuego para golpear a su oponente y mandarlo al otro lado del campo, no parecía rendirse.

Shauna le grito algo que no pude escuchar pero supuse lo que haría pues el bulbo de Ivysaur estaba brillando mucho y no podía quedarme atrás, le pedí a mi Pokémon que usara Lanzallamas para poder contrarrestar ese ataque, Ivysaur lanzo un potente Rayo Solar y de la vara de Braixen salió una estrella de fuego que sorprendió a todo el mundo deshizo el ataque de Ivysaur e impacto contra la misma generando una pequeña cortina de humo al disiparse el humo pude ver como Ivysaur estaba en el suelo con los ojos en espiral.

Cuando voltee con Ash él estaba sonriendo y no parecía que fuera el otro Ash sino que en verdad era Ash.

— Houndoom y Ivysaur no pueden continuar la victoria es para Ash y Serena- El grito del referí nos fue un alivio pues Ash no tenía su gran habilidad de combate sin que su otro yo lo controlara o eso era lo que pensaba.

Ash

— Aun no podía creer que en verdad ganáramos esa batalla sin duda Tsunami es un oponente muy fuerte- Estábamos de regreso en la cabaña pues nos habían dado un pequeño receso de 30 minutos para después seguir con las batallas estábamos ya en los cuartos de final y no pensábamos perder.

— Y que lo digas, Shauna también es una gran entrenadora además de una buena coordinadora- Por lo que Serena me había contado su batalla no fue tan difícil ya que ellas no están entrenadas para las batallas bruscas- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en tu batalla?- Es verdad aunque le diga que Tsunami es un gran entrenador aun no le había contado sobre mi batalla.

— Si te soy sincero mi otro yo quiso salir en muchas ocasiones y era difícil controlarlo- Estaba acostado en mi cama mirando el techo pensando en la batalla contra Tsunami- La habilidad de Tsunami fácilmente supera a Calem la única diferencia es que Tsunami no se guía por sus emociones y Calem pues es todo lo contrario se deja llevar mucho por sus emociones y eso nubla un poco su juicio sobre la situación en la batalla pero sigue siendo un gran entrenador- Serena estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama donde estaba yo acostado mirándome a la cara, de repente puso una sonrisa que me dio curiosidad- ¿Pasa algo?

— Nada solo estaba pensando que después de las batallas y los concursos sería bueno salir a explorar el bosque, ¿No te parece?

— Si es lo que quieres hacer por mi está bien- Le dije con una sonrisa- Solo debemos tener cuidado con los Pokémon salvajes especialmente los Ursaring se dice que son muy violentos por estas épocas ya que es cuando consiguen alimento para poder ivernar.

— Bueno en caso de que eso suceda sé que me protegerás- Entonces me dio un abrazo lo cual me puso como un tomate pero la expresión de nerviosismo fue desapareciendo para tomar lugar a uno de preocupación, aún tenía en mente a esos dos locos que me encontré el día antes de venir no sé qué están buscando pero sé que se encuentra en nuestra escuela.

Comencé a escuchar ruidos en la puerta como si las estuvieran raspando le hice una seña a Pikachu para que me siguiera a la puerta, lentamente camine hacia la puerta y los ruidos no paraban Serena estaba un poco asustada, cuando llegue a la puerta tome la perilla y le hice otra seña a Pikachu la abrí y lo que vi no me lo esperaba una pequeña Eevee estaba delante de la puerta y cuando me vio salto hacia a mi cuando la tuve en mis brazos me dio un gruñido de satisfacción parece que me conocía pero lamentablemente no la recordaba.

— Ohhhh pero si es la Eevee con la que luchaste en la apertura- Serena parecía conocerla también y parece que yo luche junto con ella en la apertura, Serena y Pikachu tenían cara de nerviosismo no sabía por qué pero debería ser por Eevee.

— Ahh claro la Eevee con la que luche en la apertura y con la cual derrotamos a un Machoke- Eevee parecía feliz de que la recordara o más bien era lo que mi mamá me había contado- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí pequeña?- Trate de dejarla en el suelo pero ella volvía a saltar a mis brazos lo hice unas cuantas veces pero simplemente ella no quería dejar mis brazos.

— Parece que te tiene mucho cariño- Serena parecía estar conmovida por la escena.

— Pero que se supone que haga yo con ella, ¿No pertenece a la escuela?

Entonces la puerta se abrió nuevamente y el profesor Sycamore entro a la habitación un poco agitado pero al ver a Eevee en mis brazos se calmó y se sentó en la cama de delante de la mía donde estábamos Serena y yo cuidando de Eevee que estaba jugando con Pikachu.

— Y ¿Me van a explicar con es que Eevee termino con ustedes?- Antes estaba calmado pero ahora parecía molesto.

— ¿Qué se supone que conteste? Estábamos hablando de X cosa entonces escuchamos que raspaban la puerta y Eevee era la que la estaba raspando- No quería meterme en problemas así que solo dije la verdad- Pero lo que más me intriga es como llego esa Eevee aquí se supone que los Pokémon de la escuela están en sus PokeBall hasta que tengan que salir a entrenar, hacer ejercicio, jugar o comer, y cuando nosotros subimos a los autobuses no era hora de nada de alguna actividad.

— Me sorprende que conozcas todas esas cosas- Despues de todo el profesor Oak me había contado- Bueno pues parece que después de la apertura comenzó a tenerte cariño y cuando se enteró de que estabas en la escuela te comenzó a buscar pero po circunstancia no daba contigo, al momento de que se enteró que tendríamos un campamento se coló en alguna parte de un autobús y te comenzó a buscar.

— Bien y ahora que se supone que haremos, ella no debería estar aquí- Podía sonar brusco pero era la verdad si se quedaba aquí podría salir lastimada ella no estaba acostumbrada a la naturaleza.

— Si lo sé- Sycamore se quedó pensando un tiempo donde la habitación quedo en silencio y solo se escuchaban los gruñidos de felicidad de los Pokémon al estar jugando- Bien ya se lo que hare, le pediré a uno de los choferes de los autobuses que me lleve de regreso a la escuela pero si hacemos eso los concursos tendrán que verse clausurados pues yo necesito estar viendo cada batalla.

Serena parecía estar un poco decepcionada por este hecho ella en verdad quería participar en el torneo, un momento se me acaba de ocurrir algo genial.

— Profesor se me acaba de ocurrir algo para que los concursos no se vean afectados- Sycamore parecía interesado en lo que decía, me pidió que le dijera mi idea- Bien como la mayoría de las chicas por no decir todas son coordinadoras por que no hacemos que los chicos sean los jueces y le demos un premio a la ganadora para incitarlas más.

— ¿Y quiénes serían los jueces? Esta más que claro que tu serias uno y eso me calma un poco más, pero quienes serían los otros 2- Bien ahora aquí estaba lo complicado.

— Ha escuchado usted de Ruby Balance y de Platinum Berlitz- El profesor parecía muy sorprendido por las personas que le había mencionado.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que puedes hacer que ellos vengan aquí en menos de un día?

— Resulta que son unos conocidos míos y ambos tienen Pokémon voladores con los cuales pueden venir rápidamente- O bueno algo así.

— Bien si es así entonces está bien para mí, pero tienes que procurar que lleguen antes de que me vaya mañana en la mañana.

El profesor se levantó de la cama tomo a Eevee y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida dejándonos solos una vez más a Serena, Pikachu y a mí.

— Parece que no dijo nada sobre la recompensa- Serena tenía razón no me dejo decirle mi gran idea sobre la recompensa- Por cierto, ¿Qué clase de recompensa es esa que mencionaste?

— Eso sea mejor esperar a mañana- Entonces me levante de la cama y me dirigí al teléfono- Bien será mejor llamarlos de una vez- Tome el teléfono, marque un número y un rato después me contestaron- Hola, ¿Ruby?

— Si el mismo e inigualable- Parece que sigue igual de arrogante que siempre- ¿Necesitas algo?

— Bueno veras estoy en un campamento con mis compañeros de clase y vamos a hacer un concurso Pokémon…

— ¡CONCURSO POKÉMON!- No me dejo terminar lo que quería decirle- ¿Quieres que vaya mañana para poder demostrarles lo que es un buen coordinador?

— No nada de eso, bueno es cierta parte sí, pero primero quiero que seas un juez de un concurso que se llevara a cabo para demostrar la habilidad de nuestras compañeras- Ruby no dejaba de gritar sobre un concurso Pokémon por su casa y parecía que no había escuchado lo último que le dije, entonces otra persona tomo el teléfono- ¿Shappire que haces en la casa de Ruby?

— Su mama nos invitó a cenar a mi padre y a mí, oye te quería agradecer por lo que hiciste por mi hermana May aunque me saque de quicio muchas veces yo sabía que ese instituto trama algo y fue bueno que la sacaras de ahí- Shappire en verdad parecía agradecida por lo que mi otro yo había hecho.

— No te preocupes por eso, ahora lo importante es saber si pueden venir a la región de Kalos y seguir mi Poke-Gear.

— ¿Necesitas al cursi para algo?

— Si, veras estoy en un campamento con mis compañeros de clase pero nuestro profesor tiene que regresar a la escuela por un motivo entonces los concursos no se podrán llevar a cabo y necesito 3 jueces, uno seré yo, el otro Ruby y al final Platinum- Creo que contarle esto a Shappire es más problema que ayuda.

— Bien tratare de que Pilo llegue mañana en la mañana, ¿Te parece?- Me quede sin palabras simplemente era sorprendente lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿Ash?

— Ahhhh si, si, si está bien te lo agradezco- Entonces colgó.

— ¿Cómo te fue?- Esperaría un poco para llamar a Platinum ella era más sencillo pero en su casa pues es más complicado.

— Si, parece que podrán venir- Me recosté de nuevo en la cama antes de llamar a Platinum.

— ¿Pero ellos no tienen que asistir también a clases?- Parece que no sabía a quién había llamado.

— No, veras hay ciertas personas que son llamadas Pokedex Holders, estos chicos se la pasan salvando en mundo de catástrofes de organizaciones malvadas, ¿recuerdas a los chicos de cuando me citaron en la azotea?- Ella movió su cabeza asintiendo- Pues veras ellos también son Pokedex Holders, uno de ellos es el campeón de Kanto y otro es el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde el más difícil de todos los líderes de Kanto- Lo que le dije parece haberle sorprendido- Ellos tienen obligaciones más importantes que asistir a la escuela.

Entonces me levante una vez más para llamar a Platinum, tome el teléfono, marque un número y espere a que contestaran, cuando contestaron una voz de señor mayor se escuchó.

— Residencia Berlitz, ¿Quién habla?- Me imagino que es Sebastián o si no pues tendría problemas.

— Soy Ash Ketchum- Del otro lado solo escucha: El maestro Ketchum, espere un momento por favor, paso un rato y Platinum por fin me contesto preguntando que se me ofrecía- Veras ahora mismo estoy en un campamento con mis compañeros de clase pero nuestro profesor tiene que regresar a la escuela por un asunto pero entonces los eventos de mañana: un concurso Pokémon se verá cancelado entonces le dije que conseguiría a 2 jueces que me ayudaran, uno soy yo, otro Ruby y al final tu- Del otro lado de la línea solo escuche un me parece genial y que si donde estaba ahora mismo- Se supone que tu Poke- Watch tiene función de GPS busca mi Poke-Gear no debe ser muy difícil- Me contesto con un Ok y que estaría aquí mañana en la mañana para después colgar.

— ¿Qué no Berlitz es el apellido de Dawn?- Ahora que lo decía.

— Creo que son primas o algo parecido- Bien con esto los concursos no se verán cancelados y con estas dos celebridades por aquí la recompensa será muy deseada además tengo pensada otra cosa para eso tendría que llamar a May y Dawn pero lo haría sin que Serena se diera cuenta, bien nuestro tiempo de descanso termino ahora por los cuartos de final, CONTRA CLEMONT.

* * *

Turko: Así que May y Shappire son hermanas, supongo que gemelas al igual que Dawn con Platinum.

Andreu: No Dawn y Platinum solo son primas, ¿Qué te pareció lo que tengo planeado?

Turko: Yo sigo intrigado por la recompensa además parece que pondrás otro concurso pero como si fuera categoría maestro ¿no?

Andreu: Para que spoileas pues, pero si, un concurso donde participaran, Ash, Ruby, Platinum, Dawn y May, ahora que lo pienso… no así queda bien.

Bien sin más que decir, Reviews se agradecen, se despide su amigosho Andreu320 con un ¡PROTESTO!, Hasta otra.

Para quien no sepa lo último es un guiño a Phoenix Wright.


	16. Chapter 16

Turko: Te van a matar.

Andreu: ¿Y tú crees que no lo se?

Turko: ¿Quién te obliga a hacer este tipo de cosa?

Andreu: Pues si no les gusta, que sé que es lo que va pasar, tendrán que esperar un poco.

HOLA A TODOS, estoy de muy buen humor por dos razones que es prácticamente la misma pero déjenme, como muchos sabrán yo actualizo semanalmente porque en mi casa no cuento con internet, bueno lo mismo me pasa para poder leer tengo que descargar las historias y para esto utilizo los filtros que acomodan los fics con más favoritos primero pero solo las historias completas (Esto es la primera parte) el otro día que estaba haciendo esto me di cuenta de que mi fic de Las Vacaciones de Ash es el primero de los últimos 4 de la primera página imaginen mi sorpresa claro que es de los que ya están completos, luego quite el filtro de completos para que pusieran también los que estaban actualizando sé que muchos se han dejado olvidados pero al caso en esta "Categoría" tanto este fic como las Vacaciones de Ash están en la página 3 no muy separados solo los separa 1 historia, saben eso me alegro mucho cuando recién empecé hace unos meses la verdad no me esperaba eso fue una sorpresa para mi ver eso, así que muchas gracias a todos y todas ustedes por leer mi historia semana tras semana, en verdad significa mucho que ustedes me den su apoyo con esta historia que sé que no se la mejor y que me falta mucho por aprender pero por lo menos los puede entretener y hago todo lo posible para hacer eso, sin más los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

Chapter 15- Una Sorpresa

* * *

Ash

Mañana sería un día de locos de eso estoy seguro pero lo que estoy viendo ahora me está dejando sin aliento cómo es posible que un Pokémon tenga tanta energía de combate el Pokémon de Clemont es impresionante pero no me daré por vencido algo dentro de mí me dice que debe tener una debilidad algo que me dé la victoria y pensar que todo esto empezó con una pequeña batalla común y corriente.

*5 minutos atrás*

Estábamos listos para la batalla contra Clemont le pregunte a Serena que clase de Pokémon era los que usaba ella solo se puso nerviosa y me dijo que usaba Pokémon del tipo eléctrico pero que tenía un Pokémon que no era de ese tipo pero era su Pokémon mas fuerte por lo que sabía Miette tenía un Pokémon tipo hada así que tenía una estrategia contra eso poco a poco mis recuerdos estaban regresando aunque no completos pero entre ellos pude ver a Pikachu hacer un ataque tipo oscuro cosa que me parece curiosa.

Ya todos estábamos en el campo de batalla y listos para luchar Clemont parecía muy calmado al igual que Miette solo que esta parecía tener una mirada de confianza como si supiera de un ínstate que ellos iban a ganar pero había otra cosa no podía ver que era pero sabía que todos me ocultaban algo no le tome mucha importancia.

— A qué esperas Ash quiero luchar contra tu Pokémon mas fuerte- La voz de Clemont llego a mis oídos no parecía el chico tímido y nervioso que conocía supongo que es algo parecido conmigo solo que él no tiene problemas de doble personalidad.

Le hice una seña a Pikachu para que saltara al campo de batalla— Bien Clemont si quieres a mi Pokémon mas fuerte ahí está además sé que eres especialista de Pokémon eléctricos, demuéstramelo- Tengo que admitir que he estado esta batalla desde que conocí a Clemont no es el mismo sentimiento que cuando luche contra Tsunami este me llenaba de calor y emoción.

Las chicas también sacaron a sus Pokémon, Serena solo tenía a Braixen así que ese fue su Pokémon mientras que el Pokémon de Miette era una Clefable yo esperaba algo de la región de Kalos para conocer mejor a sus Pokémon pero supongo que tendré que esperar, el último en sacar a su Pokémon fue Clemont no había visto ninguna batalla de los chicos así que no tenía idea de cómo luchaban o cuales eran sus Pokémon, Clemont tomo una PokeBall de su cinturón y la lanzo al aire de esta un par de orejas gigantes se vieron en el campo para luego dar lugar al Pokémon Bunnelby ¿Este sería el Pokémon que menciono Serena?

— Bien quiero terminar esto rápido Serena- Serena solo asintió- ¿Crees que puedes entretener a Clemont unos minutos mientras debilito a Clefable?

— No estoy segura pero lo intentare todo por poder serte de ayuda Ash- Sus palabras me sorprendieron pero ahora no era momento de eso teníamos que ganar una batalla y por dios que me encargaría de que así fuera.

Bien si quería que Serena no perdiera a su Pokémon y yo quedara uno contra uno con Clemont tendría que vencer rápidamente a Clefable, no estaba muy seguro de las debilidades de los Pokémon tipo Hada pero lo que si se es que son débiles al tipo Acero, rápidamente le dije a Pikachu que usar Cola de Acero contra Clefable antes de que lanzara algún ataque.

Pikachu comenzó a correr mientras una estela blanca quedaba detrás de este para que luego su cola comenzara a tener el mismo color y al estar lo más cerca de Clefable este no supo cómo contestar así que le dio de lleno en la parte media de su cuerpo lastimándola mucho al parecer.

— Así que quieres desacerté de mí primero ¿he?- Respondí con un: "No es personal" y es que no era personal solo quería terminar con esto lo más rápido tenia cosas que discutir con Sycamore y esta batalla solo me haría perder tiempo.

Clefable aún seguía de pie pero estaba seguro que otro impacto de los que recibió no lo resistiría así que ya era suficiente yo me encargaría de Clemont, pero cuando voltee mi sorpresa fue que Braixen ya estaba debilitado y Bunnelby iba a por Pikachu pero con su velocidad lograba esquivar todo sus ataques.

*Presente*

— Lo siento mucho Ash, no pude serte de ayuda- Sabia que Serena quería ayudar pero no quería que ella tuviera esa cara.

— No te preocupes Serena te prometo que yo ganare esta batalla- Le dije mientras levantaba mi dedo pulgar y ponía una sonrisa lo cual hiso que se calmara un poco- Aun así me puedes ser de ayuda si es lo que quieres- Serena me miro confundida- Sé que Bunnelby no es invencible debe tener un punto débil y necesito que lo encuentres por mí- Con eso sería suficiente para que ella se entretenga un poco y quite esa cara que tenía.

Bien ahora teníamos este asunto Pikachu trataba de esquivar los ataques de un Bunnelby que parecía furioso mientras que Clefable se curaba, Clemont no tenía una emoción en su rostro únicamente un rostro serio al igual que el mío pero Miette era otro asunto ella estaba confiada pero había otra cosa, de nuevo esa sonrisa de Miette ocultaba algo al igual que los demás, lo podía ver.

Concentración, Primero tenía que debilitar a Clefable y tenía que hacer con o sin Bunnelby sobre Pikachu pero viendo la situación tendría que será la primera opción así que le pedí a Pikachu que usara Ataque Rápido para distancia a el Pokémon conejo para luego usara Tacleada de Volteos con Cola de hierro sobre Clefable.

Pikachu resaltaba en mi equipo por su velocidad a la hora de atacar y reaccionar una vez más lo confirme comenzó a correr hacia Bunnelby mientras una gran estela blanca quedaba detrás de el para luego impactar sobre el pecho del Pokémon de Clemont y mandarlo lejos, justo en el momento en que Pikachu toco el suelo una vez más comenzó a correr pero esta vez se cubrió con una aura amarilla y su cola tenía un color entre blanco y amarillo, llego con Clefable el cual estaba sorprendido hasta que una bola amarilla impacto su pecho haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo una cola blanca dio de lleno en su pecho mandándolo lejos contra una piedra para caer debilitado.

— De verdad que eres bueno- Clemont se había sorprendido de la velocidad con la cual Pikachu acabo con Clefable.

— Bueno no es que sea yo el bueno aquí- Me miro confundido- El bueno aquí obviamente es mi Pokémon yo solo doy órdenes y el obedece con su mejor esfuerzo sin duda aquí el campeón es Pikachu- Clemont parecía sorprendido por mis palabras, voltee a ver a Pikachu- ¿No es así amigo?- Miette guardo a Clefable en su PokeBall y se fue junto con Serena a la banca, mientras que Pikachu estaba atento a Bunnelby no separaba su vista de el al igual que el mencionado a Pikachu- Bien Clemont espero y podamos tener una batalla como gente civilizada.

— Lo siento mucho amigo- Lo decía mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro negando, luego me miro acomodando sus lentes y un brillo apareció en ellos- Esta batalla la estoy esperando desde que te vi luchar en la apertura y no pienso contenerme- La gente como Clemont me agradaba así que yo también daría todo para poder corresponderle.

Tanto Pikachu como Bunnelby dieron carrera contra el otro estrellándose al medio del campo mientras Clemont le ordenaba que utilizara Doble Bofetón, Pikachu no pudo reaccionar y recibió los golpes de lleno mandándole hacia atrás dejándolo cerca de mi posición, rápidamente le pedí que hiciera un contraataque con Cola de hierro solo el nombrar el ataque Pikachu comenzó a correr hacia Bunnelby que lanzaba Bomba de lodo hacia Pikachu pero era en vano la velocidad de Pikachu era bastante y esquivaba cada ataque que este lanzara.

Al estar cerca del Pokémon oponente su cola comenzó a brillar dio un pequeño salto y quiso dar de lleno en la cabeza de Bunnelby pero algo nos sorprendió a ambos y fue el hecho de que tenía a Pikachu atrapado de la cola no con sus manos sino con sus orejas, no nos quedaríamos parados mientras mirábamos como trataba de ganarnos así que le dije que usara Electro Bola para tratar de dañar al Pokémon conejo, Clemont al ver lo que trataba rápidamente le dijo que lo soltara mandándolo lejos y que esquivara la bola eléctrica que Pikachu había lanzado momentos después de ser lanzado al aire.

No me quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras la victoria se alejaba cada vez más así que le ordene a Pikachu que usara su mejor Impactrueno, dio una pequeña voltereta en el aire y comenzó a cargar energía en sus mejillas para luego dar un gran grito y de este saliera un gran rayo que impactaría a Bunnelby de no ser por otro de los trucos de Clemont que constaba en que su Pokémon lanzara un ataque al suelo para levantar una capa de tierra y que el rayo explotara con la misma.

— Vamos Clemont deja por lo menos que toque a tu Pokémon- Lo decía fingiendo tristeza, a lo que Clemont solo me miraba- Era broma si fuera así esto no sería tan divertido.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo- Se acomodó de nuevo sus gafas- Pero creo que esta batalla ya duro lo suficiente- Si, también estaba de acuerdo y terminaría con esto con algo que no es mucho de mi agrado.

Clemont le ordeno a Bunnelby que usara Voltio Cruel una táctica un poco extraña tomando en cuenta que Pikachu es de tipo Eléctrico, Bunnelby se envolvió en una aura naranja y corría a toda velocidad contra Pikachu mientras que Pikachu lo esperaba con una Cola de Acero, lo siguiente paso demasiado rápido y parecía que pasaba en cámara lenta, Pikachu lanzaba su cola contra Bunnelby pero este se metió en la tierra creando una capa de tierra que no dejaba a los demás que vieran lo que estaba pasando y eso me incluía a mí, estaba deseando que esa capa desapareciera y ver qué es lo que había pasado.

La capa de tierra desapareció y lo único que vi era Pikachu tirado en el suelo con muchos rasguños y a Bunnelby dar un salto para regresar con Clemont, la verdad estaba sorprendido por el estado de Pikachu e incluso pensaba que ya estábamos acabados pero Pikachu poco a poco comenzó a levantarse y me dio una mirada rápida que comprendí rápidamente.

— Sabes Ash esta batalla fue de lo más increíble que jamás haya tenido lástima que tiene que acabar.

— Que curioso Clemont- Tenia mi mirada baja y mi gorra tapaba mis ojos, cuando levante el rostro tenía una sonrisa que confundió a Clemont- Yo pensaba exactamente lo mismo- De nuevo tanto Pokémon como entrenador nos veíamos con un rostro desafiante- Pero Clemont antes de seguir quiero hacerte una pregunta: ¿Qué tan bueno eres en matemáticas?- Mi pregunta sorprendió a más de uno, Clemont solo respondió que era como el promedio- Bien entonces puedes responder a esto- Pikachu comenzó a ponerse en posición de batalla al igual que Bunnelby- S son 4,4 y 2 son 6, 6 y 2 son 8 ¿y 8…?

Pikachu desapareció cosa que sorprendió a todo mundo mientras que Bunnelby estaba recibiendo varios golpes y Clemont veía sorprendido lo que estaba pasando llegando un tiempo de golpes recibidos Bunnelby parecía agotado, Pikachu apareció detrás del Pokémon de Clemont su cola brillo y golpeo el suelo y como si fuera una palanca elevo a Bunnelby al aire, salto, antes de llegar a la altura de Bunnelby su cola comenzó a brillar una vez más cuando llego con Bunnelby lo golpeo dando una vuelta en el pecho mandándolo al suelo para caer debilitado, nadie hablaba todo mundo parecía sorprendido por el combo de ataques que dio Pikachu hasta que yo rompí el silencio.

— ¿Y bien Clemont?- El mencionado me miro confundido- Responde, ¿Cuánto es 8 más 8?- Luego comenzó parecía que estaba contando algo lo más probable es que estuviera contando los golpes que recibió su Pokémon, luego me miro asombrado.

— 16…- Dijo aun mirándome- Bunnelby recibió 16 golpes- En voz baja pero alcance de alguna manera escucharlo.

— Exacto 16 perfecto- Pikachu estaba muy cansado y no era para menos lanzar ataques rápidos uno tras otro y luego dar cola de hierro con precisión no es muy fácil que digamos y si contamos el esfuerzo físico.

Sycamore estaba mirando la batalla desde su lugar respectivo le hice una seña que comprendió y ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia la cabaña una vez dentro me asegure de que nadie nos siguiera no es que fuera un secreto lo que hablaríamos pero no está de más escatimar.

Serena

Aun no salía del shock que la batalla de Ash había dejado en más de uno y yo era una de ellos aunque esas palabras antes de que Pikachu hiciera lo que fuera que hiciera fueron un tanto… Tontas, estaba sentada frente al campo mientras que las demás batallas se llevaban a cabo no faltaba mucho después de todo Calem y su pareja parecían ser muy fuertes estaba segura que la final sería muy difícil quería al igual que todos poder pasar sin tener que hacer nada pero también debía apoyar a Ash después de todo es culpa mía que sus manos estén así.

Mientras miraba la batalla de Calem no podía dejar de ver a cierto chico que luchaba con la misma emoción con la que Ash luchaba, Calem desde que éramos pequeños le han encantado las batallas Pokémon pero a causa de ello aparto todo lo demás de su vida no me refiero a sus familiares ni nada parecido quiero decir, salidas con amigos, cumpleaños y ese tipo de cosas el solo se concentraba en las batallas y solo en ellas tenía que admitir una cosa en su momento llegue a estar enamorada de Calem y estuve a punto de decirle mis sentimientos después de que llegara de su viaje por conseguir las medallas de la región lástima que su actitud dio un giro de 180 grados cuando regreso, ya no era la persona amable y amistosa de la cual me había enamorado ahora era arrogante y egocéntrico cosa que me parece repugnante.

Entonces porque de nuevo en mi corazón siento lo que una vez llegue a sentir por él, estaba segura de mis sentimientos yo amo a Ash pero tal parece que yo digo una cosa pero mi corazón dice otra yo estoy enamorada de Calem aun, tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza no podía permitir que un chico como Calem me hiciera alejarme de Ash, Ash es diferente a todos los chicos que he conocido antes, tiene ese brillo en sus ojos que me hace estremecer y su actitud es muy distinta a la Calem aun a la cuando éramos pequeños él no es cobarde, era la pequeña diferencia que tenían Ash y Calem.

— Serena, ¿Estas bien?- Shauna y Miette me estaban mirando- Tienes un buen tiempo mirando a Calem- ¿Lo estaba mirando?- No me digas que te gusta.

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro lado donde nadie nos escuche por favor?- Tengo que saber por qué mi corazón se me acelera cada vez que miro a Calem, no puedo permitir que una vez más Calem me rompa el corazón.

Las 3 nos fuimos a un lugar más apartado de todo en el camino se nos juntaron Tsunami y Clemont estaba bien que se nos juntara después de todo eran buenos chicos no creo que le vayan a decir a Calem además que era de los que esperaban que Ash y yo termináramos juntos.

— Bien ya estamos bastante lejos, ahora dinos que te pasa- La primera y la más preocupada del grupo era Shauna obviamente ella conocía la historia que una vez compartí con Calem.

— Creo que me gusta Calem- Cuando dije eso todos pusieron cara de sorprendidos las expresiones variaban por ejemplo Tsunami y Clemont se mantuvieron serenos pero aun así estaban sorprendidos.

— ¿Serena estás loca?, estamos hablando del mismo Calem X es la arrogancia en persona además no recuerdas lo que paso hace 5 años esa clase de chicos son los que se merecen estar solos- Shauna parecía estar entre enojada y preocupada.

— ¿Qué paso hace 5 años?- La pregunta de Miette me hiso recordar cada momento de aquella época donde me jure que nunca más me enamoraría de un chico o por lo menos de uno como Calem.

— Eso es algo que les tiene que contar Serena, la razón por la cual Serena se prohibió amar a alguien claro hasta que llego Ash- Ash, los pocos recuerdos que tengo con el son realmente lindos, almorzando en la azotea mientras mirábamos en cielo o las veces que me salvo de que un balón me golpeara haciendo que el saliera lastimado, ¡PORQUE TENGO ESTOS SENTIMIENTOS POR CALEM!

Ash

Sycamore estaba de acuerdo con mi plan y la recompensa pero sabíamos que los demás chicos aceptaran sería difícil así que les tenderíamos una trampa a nadie le gusta escuchar las reglas una y otra vez cuando ya las conoces así que en la batalla que tenga contra Calem, Sycamore comenzara a decir las reglas pero se extenderá un poco para que todos les diga que comience cuando el este apunto de mencionar lo de mañana sé que lo callaran entonces ahí será el momento exacto.

— No me parece justo que dos chicas como May y Dawn participen en todo esto estoy seguro que alguna de ella ganaran- Sycamore tenía razón si ellas participaban contra alguna de las chicas del salón serian vencidas muy fácilmente.

— Por eso no se preocupe ella participaran en un concurso aparte- Sycamore me miro confundido y no era para menos- La idea que tengo es hacer que tanto Ruby y Platinum participen contra May y Dawn claro que de manera individual, aunque ahora que lo pienso… no, no tendría el mismo resultado- Sycamore seguía mirándome confundido.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado chico?

— Buena pregunta profesor le encantara escuchar la respuesta- Sycamore ahora parecía interesando en lo que decía- Vera tengo entendido que muchos alumnos se han quejado de la actitud que tienen May y Dawn hacia los demás- Sycamore no dijo nada pero si afirmo con la cabeza- Entonces que mejor manera de hacer que se les baje los sumos que con un pequeño torneo con grandes coordinadores.

— Entonces tu teoría es que: Hacemos que les den una paliza a las niñas y luego se darán cuenta de los errores que han cometido hasta ahora y serán mejor personas- En cierto punto esa era mi teoría pero sé que eso no sería suficiente.

— Sep, pero sé muy bien que si son derrotadas por grandes coordinadores no será suficiente- Una vez más Sycamore me miro confundido- Vera hay cierta personita que está ocultando demasiado bien sus capacidades a pesar de que su Pokémon sea "nuevo"

— No te referirás a…- Él estaba sorprendido no hay palabra para describir su rostro más que sorprendido.

— Todo esto tiene dos propósitos: una, enseñarles humildad a May y Dawn, otra, hacer que esa personita deje de menospreciarse y sepa que en verdad tiene un gran potencial oculto.

— Chico estas seguro de todo esto- Me miraba con preocupación- Si ella se muestra insegura todo esto se desmoronara- Él tenía razón.

— Yo confió en ella- Miraba al suelo recordando momentos con ella- Bien Sycamore creo que eso es todo, se supone que mañana en la mañana los 4 estarán aquí antes de que te vayas bueno 5.

— ¿5?

— Si la amiga de Ruby vendrá a traerlo y lo más posible es que se quede para ver como resultan las cosas… ahora si es todo me voy a dar una vuelta- Me levante de mi asiento y salí de la cabaña para adentrarme en el bosque.

No camine mucho pero a lo lejos escuche la voz de Shauna gritando así que corrí para ver qué pasaba al ver que todo estaba bien estuve a punto de acercarme pero…

— Creo que me gusta Calem- Esa… era la voz de Serena, no había duda esa era la voz de Serena, porque decía eso.

— ¿Serena estás loca?, estamos hablando del mismo Calem X es la arrogancia en persona además no recuerdas lo que paso hace 5 años esa clase de chicos son los que se merecen estar solos- Calem es de esa clase de chicos, pero si de lo poco que lo conozco parecía ser buen chico.

— ¿Qué paso hace 5 años?- No conocía mucho del pasado de Serena pero algo no estaba bien tanto Shauna como Miette tenían cara de preocupación mientras que Clemont y Tsunami estaban serios.

— Eso es algo que les tiene que contar Serena, la razón por la cual Serena se prohibió amar a alguien claro hasta que llego Ash- ¿Un suceso de hace 5 años que le hiso algo así de terrible a Serena? Qué clase de evento pudo haber producido eso.

Ahora tenía curiosidad no podía dejar que me vieran si me veían sé que ella no dirá nada y que fue eso de que le gusta Calem, no entiendo nada pero sé que dentro de poco sabré que está pasando.

* * *

Turko: Bien ahora definitivamente te van a matar, es decir ¿qué es eso de que a Serena le gusta Calem y por qué lo dejas antes de que ella lo explique todo?, quiero que me digas ahora mismo que está pasando aquí Andreu- Pero voltea y no ve a Andreu en ningún lado- ¿Andreu? ¡ANDREUUUUUUUU!

Bien jejejejeje me voy a ir al infierno con todo esto, por favor no se enojen conmigo saben muy bien que no es la primera historia en la cual se aplica esto y si es la primera pues toma originalidad, en un pasado Misaki Amane dijo que las cosas no serían demasiado fáciles para la pareja, tenías razón jajajaja tengo planeando esto desde que se confesaron en la enfermería sé que todos están muy enojados o frustrados conmigo pero no se preocupen todo saldrá bien solo sigan leyendo los próximos capítulos.

Tengo una duda, Continuo con el misterio del Instituto Arceus o convertimos todo esto en un fic común y corriente escolar quiero decir he recibido una queja de que no convierta todo esto en un tema serio porque lo arruinaría todo, pero quiero saber su opinión sobre el tema, si deciden que deje el tema de Arceus me invento algo para dejarlo por la paz y centrarme en las relaciones y el día a día de Ash y sus amigos.

Sin más que decir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide su seguramente muerto amigo, Andreu320, Hasta otra.

Andreu: Alguien me buscaba- Dijo el escritor mirando a todos lados pero no había nadie- Buen sigo con mi juego.

Por cierto Andreu y Turko tengo pensado usarlos en un futuro fic que se me ocurrió también quiero saber su opinión sobre eso.

Bueno ahora si Hasta otra


	17. Chapter 17

Saben que no se si seguir poniendo a Andreu y Turko, pues gasta no mucho pero si un poco de la historia y como dije los pienso usar en una historia que sería la que sigue después de esta una historia que he tenido ganas de hacer desde que comencé con esto, PokeSpecial sinceramente me encanta todo lo relacionado con PokeSpecial y voy a hacer un fic sobre ellos ya tengo la idea pero aun no diré nada porque a este fic todavía le queda muchísimo para que se acabe.

Haber según un Review quiere que termine con el asunto de Arceus pero otro no quiere que termine con el asunto de Arceus pues se quedaría con la duda, yo también estoy dudando pero yo hago lo que ustedes me pidan así que ya saben.

Chapter 16- Hace 5 años

Serena

— Hace 5 años… Calem y yo solíamos ser novios- La noticia sorprendió a todos pero Tsunami y Clemont seguían con su semblante serio- Él era muy diferente del Calem que vemos ahora o eso pensaba yo

*Hace 5 años*

Por asuntos del trabajo de mi madre tuvimos que dejar mi hogar en pueblo Vaniville llegando a Ciudad Luminalia como era nueva en la ciudad y por donde yo vivo no tenía muchos amigos, claro todo eso cambio el día que conocía Calem mientras daba una vuelta.

Estaba en un pequeño parque viendo como los Pokémon jugaban entre ellos eso me encantaba la verdad hasta me daban un poco de envidia ellos tenían con quien jugar, decidí irme de ahí y sentarme en los columpios a lo lejos podía ver a un grupo de chicos que jugaban alegremente la mayoría también me vio a mí pero solo uno de ellos se acercó conmigo.

— Disculpa, nos falta un jugador para completar los equipos, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?- Al principio pensé en rechazar la invitación pues no conocía a nadie y sería un poco incómodo pero al final decidí aceptar.

El grupo era formado por 4 chicos y 1 chica con la cual me lleve muy bien rápidamente sus nombres eran: Calem, Shauna, Tierno, Trovato y el hermano de Calem Alan que ya era un poco más grande que nosotros, esa tarde la pasamos jugando como si nos conociéramos de hace siglos me metí al grupo rápidamente todos me agradaban y yo a ellos.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y decidí regresar a casa Calem decidió acompañarme, durante el camino iba un poco incomoda y el silencio no lo hacía mejor hasta que Calem decidió hablar.

— Nunca te había visto por los alrededores, ¿te acabas de mudar?- La pequeña vocecita de Calem se me hacía un poco tierna y su aspecto no ayudaba a que me sintiera mejor.

— S-sí, mi mamá y yo tuvimos que dejar nuestro hogar en Vaniville por su trabajo- Me sentía muy incómoda con él a pesar de haber estado toda la tarde jugando aun no me sentía en confianza con él.

— ¿A qué escuela entraras?

— Según mi mamá entrare a la primaria Lumin y luego a la secundaria Kira- Eran nombres un tanto extraños para una escuela lo admito pero en ellas pase muchos bueno y malos momentos.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien!- Parecía muy animado cuando dijo eso, tanto que me sonroje un poco- Eso significa que nos veremos por un largo tiempo Serena, yo también pienso asistir a la secundaria Kira además de que estoy en el último año de la primaria Lumin- El seria mi compañero de clase por más tiempo de lo que me imagine.

El tiempo pasaba estábamos a punto de salir de la primaria yo estaba a punto de salir con Shauna para ir a mi casa para estudiar para los exámenes finales, cuando abrí mi casillero para sacar mis zapatos una nota estaba sobre ellos.

— ¿Qué es esto?- Voltee la carta y vi un estampe de corazón- ¿Un-Una Ca-carta de Amor?

— Bueno no me sorprende eres la chica más hermosa de la escuela- El comentario de Shauna me hiso enrojecer como un tomate- ¿y qué dice?- Abrí la carta para ver que decía.

 _ **Por favor ven mañana después de clases a la azotea**_

— Vaya que simple- Shauna tenía razón era un poco simple pero igual la intención era lo que contaba, reunir el valor suficiente para declararte a la persona que te gusta no es fácil.

Esas simples palabras de la carta fueron suficientes para no dejarme dormir toda la noche o bueno algo así estaba cansada de la escuela así que me quede dormida pensando en las posibilidades, cuando me desperté me di cuenta de que llegaba tarde a clases y me aliste lo más rápido que pude para poder llegar a tiempo… conseguí llegar a tiempo a clases unos minutos antes de que la campana sonara, aun en clases no dejaba de pensar en esa carta y varias preguntas rondaban mi cabeza, ¿Qué habrá visto en mi?, ¿Lo conocía?, ¿Sera de mi clase? Cosas como esa no dejan mi cabeza por lo que ese día preste poca atención a clase.

Las clases terminaron y como decía la carta fui a la azotea pero cuando llegue no había nadie así que me quede esperando un tiempo para ver si alguien llegaba, un tiempo después un chico que conocía bien apareció por la puerta de la azotea el mismo chico que rondaba mi cabeza desde que lo conocí, Calem X, él estaba ahí parado frente a mí no muy nervioso y seguro de sí mismo.

— Que bien si viniste- Sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos y a la vez me pusieron roja- Serena necesito decirte algo muy importante y te voy a pedir que no salgas corriendo o algo parecido ¿sí?- Él tenía razón para este tipo de asuntos yo era muy insegura y escapaba de ellos pero era Calem el chico que me gustaba, que amaba así que solo asentí afirmativamente.

— Bien, ¿Por dónde comienzo?- Se quedó callado un momento con los ojos cerrados, mientras más tardaba en hablar yo más nerviosa me ponía, ¿El en verdad me confesaría sus sentimientos?- Serena- Una vez más su voz me saco de mis pensamientos- Eres una gran amiga desde hace unos años o más específicamente 2 años te ganaste la confianza de nuestro grupo muy rápido, pero había algo que no me dejaba tranquilo ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en la chica de ojos azules? Es lo que me decía todos los días desde aquel día que nos encontramos en los columpios del parque, todos los días he visto como cientos de cartas caían de tu locker o los chicos en persona te declaraban su amor pero tú los rechazabas a todos, pero cada vez que eso pasaba algo dentro de mí me dolía no sabía que era hasta hace unas semanas cuando entramos a segundo año de secundaria, yo tenía sentimientos hacia a ti que cada día iban creciendo y no daban señal de desaparecer, no desaparecían así que solo los tuve que aceptar vivir con ellos y hoy yo quiero decirte a ti Serena Yovdle que me gustas mucho, la sonrisa en tu rostro es la cosa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida y te juro que haré todo lo posible para que esa sonrisa siga ahí por eso, ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- Su pequeño discurso me dejo sin palabras se me hacía muy tierno todo lo que acababa de decir tanto que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos cosa que preocupo a Calem- Perdón si dije algo que no debía Serena.

Simplemente negué con la cabeza — Son lágrimas de felicidad, tonto- Entonces me limpie las lágrimas con las mangas de mi uniforme- Si Calem, me encantaría ser tu novia.

El chico parecía feliz con la noticia tanto que corrió hacia a mí y me abrazo era muy cálido.

— Te prometo Serena que serás la chica más feliz de todas- Simplemente asentí afirmando.

Volvió a pasar el tiempo y ya estábamos en tercero de secundaria, estaba lloviendo lo cual daba un toque romántico o eso pensaba yo, tenía que reunirme con Calem en la puerta de la escuela para irnos juntos a casa, pero mientras iba para la puerta escuche la voz de Calem diciendo mi nombre así que decidí escuchar lo que le decía a sus acompañantes, saque mi paraguas y me pegue a la pared conjunta, había tres chicos dos de ellos se les conocía por ser unos pervertidos sin salvación y el otro era ¿Calem? No, tenía que ser otra persona

— Esa Serena es una tonta, no puedo creer que sea tan ingenua- ¿Era la voz de Calem? Si, era su voz no podía estar equivocada porque decía eso de mí se supone que él me quiere no veía razón para que me insultara- La niña esta embobada completamente por mí, estoy seguro que si un día le pidiera que me diera su inocencia ella lo haría para darme una prueba de que me ama.

— ¿Tomaras las fotos no?- ¿Fotos? De que estaban hablando y que fue eso de que yo le diera mi inocencia, ¿No se referirá a tener sexo con él o sí? La simple imagen en mi cabeza hiso que me sonrojara a más no poder.

— Claro que tomare las fotos la chica esta como quiere desde que era una niña, no veo por qué no compartir ese hermoso cuerpo con el mundo- Rio un poco- Seria un delito contra la humanidad.

No podía creer lo que Calem estaba diciendo lo conozco desde que tenemos 10 años no pudo haber cambiado tanto en estos años ¿o sí? Me negaba a creer que Calem era esa clase de chico, pero igualmente sería malo si me quedaba más tiempo en ese lugar, así que corrí hacia casa, a causa de salir corriendo mi paraguas se quedó en alguna parte pues lo tire, durante el trayecto mis pulmones me pedían que parara pero simplemente quería llegar a casa y pensar que todo era un mal sueño.

Al día siguiente no asistí a clases pues había tenido un pequeño refriado ese día Shauna me visito, estaba feliz de que no fuera Calem pues aun no sabía cómo enfrentarle.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?- Se notaba que estaba preocupada por mí, lo tenía prácticamente escrito en la cara.

— Ya estoy un poco mejor, gracias por preocuparte- Ella respondió con un simple "Bien" el silencio no se hiso esperar y era normal yo estaba enferma y ella no tenía algo de qué hablarme solamente estaba ahí a mi lado como una buena amiga, pero tenía que preguntar algo muy importante- Oye Shauna, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Claro, dispara.

— ¿Tu alguna vez sentiste algo por Calem?- La respuesta era obvia sus expresiones me lo confirmaron pero había algo que no me quería contar, ella me relato su pequeña relación con Calem en Primaria- Así que tú también caíste en manos de Calem-Shauna simplemente rio y rasco su cabeza con nerviosismo- ¿Nunca hiso algo indecente?- Ella sabía a lo que me refería, su rostro paso a uno de nerviosismo a uno completamente serio y preocupado, así que una vez más me relato la historia de su relación pero esta vez sin ocultar un solo detalle y era cierto Calem era un pervertido bajo su máscara de chico bueno.

Días después me la pase evitando a Calem no quería verle pero un día fue a mi casa a visitarme y mi mamá no estaba en casa cosa que me preocupaba pues si intentaba hacer cosas indebidas sería difícil protegerme, aunque había estaba la PokeBall de Fletching en la cocina, entramos en mi habitación y le pedí que me esperara que iba a preparar té pero también aproveche para tomar la PokeBall.

Cuando regrese Calem comenzó a hablarme sobre lo que me temía, el solo hablar sobre el tema me hacía sonrojar y sinceramente yo había perdido todo respeto hacia Calem, saque la a Fletching de su PokeBall este estaba confundido pero cuando vio al chico en mi habitación se puso en alerta.

Le pedí a Calem que se fuera y que no me volviera a hablar en lo que le quedaba de vida, él había roto mi corazón, me mintió.

*Presente*

Narrador

Todo estaba en silencio la historia de Serena había sorprendido a más de uno de los que estaban presentes y el chico que estaba escondido detrás de un árbol estaba furioso con el chico de gorra roja con gafas, solo quería salir y darle lo que en verdad se merecía pero no lo hiso simplemente se retiró al campo donde esperaría por la batalla contra el bastardo que quiso dañar a su novia en un pasado.

Mientras con los chicos todo estaba en silencio las expresiones variaban de la persona Shauna no reaccionaba pues ya conocía la historia, Miette estaba sorprendida de lo que el chico hacía, Clemont y Tsunami estaban con caras serias, el primero en hablar fue Tsunami.

— Me sorprende más que recuerdes todo eso a que Calem sea un pervertido sin salvación- Serena estaba a punto de hablar pero Clemont levanto una mano a la altura de su boca entonces ella calló.

— Solamente te vamos a pedir una cosa Serena- Estaba claro que también hablaba por Tsunami y este estaba de acuerdo- No lastimes a nuestro amigo él ya ha sufrido mucho, aunque perdió su memoria los recuerdos más fuertes sí que quedan y lastimosamente las rupturas con sus anteriores novias quedaron.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el campo de batalla donde se llevaría a cabo la última ronda.

— Vaya par de chicos eh- Miette trataba que el ambiente no estuviera tan serio pero no lo lograba- Pero sigo sin entender como sigues teniendo sentimientos por un chico como él.

— Yo tampoco tengo idea- Serena estaba con las manos en la cara tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas.

— Yo tengo una vaga idea- Serena y Miette miraron a la tercera chica que se encontraba con ellas Shauna había estado callada todo el rato- Tu viste en Ash lo que alguna vez viste en Calem y ahora que tienes a Ash estas comparando a ambas personas y te diste cuenta que ambos son muy parecidos no en su forma de actuar pero si son muy parecidos.

Ambas chicas miraron a Shauna un poco sorprendidas pero algo las saco de sus pensamientos Sycamore estaba hablando a los siguientes entrenadores para la final las tres chicas tuvieron que dejar el lugar para dirigirse a el campo de batalla donde Ash ya estaba en el con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados cosa que sorprendió a Serena pues parecía que estaba molesto.

Serena

¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ash? Parece que está molesto, los chicos no le contarían nada estoy segura además no tuvieron tiempo para hablar ellos están sentados en las bancas como observadores y también están viendo a Ash de la misma manera que cuando yo contaba mi historia.

Pero bueno el asunto es que cuando todos ya estábamos en el lugar Sycamore comenzó a hablar.

— Bien habrá un pequeño cambio en esta batalla, será una batalla uno contra uno cada equipo tendrá que escoger un representante de su equipo y luchara contra el representante del otro equipo- Todos estaban emocionados le estaban gritando a Sycamore que diera comienzo de una vez a la batalla entonces note algo, tanto Ash como Sycamore estaban sonriendo Ash seguía con los ojos cerrados en la misma posición en la que llegamos pero estaba sonriendo- Bien con respecto a los eventos de mañana tengo que hacer un pequeño cambio de reglas- Todos comenzaron a gritar más fuerte que de una vez diera comienzo a la batalla- ¿Entonces todos están de acuerdo?- Todos gritaron un fuerte: SI- Bien entonces equipos escojan representantes.

Ash y yo no tuvimos que discutir nada era obvio que el seria el que pelearía y el del otro equipo seria Calem, todo mundo estaba emocionado sería la segunda vez que estos dos luchaban y cada vez que luchaban daban un gran espectáculo pero hasta ahora la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban de parte de Ash, pero yo tengo decidido quien ganara es más que obvio que Ash ganara.

Ash

Mi interior estaba gritando que saltara sobre él y le diera una gran golpiza que no le dejara ser así como así después de lo que había escuchado pero si lo hacía me preguntarían porque lo hice y no puedo decir que lo hice por algo que paso hace ya tiempo, entonces la mejor manera de hacer algo con esta ira será derrotar a Calem y no solo derrotarlo humillarlo.

— Bien Calem espero que nuestra batalla sea entretenida- Dije con una sonrisa mientras sacaba mi PokeBall de mi cinturón pero esta era distinta era azul con unas franjas rojas de ambos lados la bola la lance al aire de esta salió un pequeño torrente de agua que dio contra el suelo un pequeño Pokémon azul que saltaba de un lado a otro se dejó.

La mayoría me miraba extrañado mientras otros solo se reían de mí y el que más alto reía era la escoria delante de mí, sinceramente no encontraba la gracia a todo este asunto así que decidí preguntar que les causaba tanta gracia.

— ¿Qué, que nos causa tanta gracia? Que creas que puedes ganarme con un simple Totodile- El comentario hiso enojar al pequeño reptil- Bien si crees que puedes derrotarme pruébalo- Tomo una PokeBall de su cinturón y la lanzo al aire de esta salieron varios picos verdes todos al tocar el suelo dejaron ver al Pokémon inicial tipo planta de la región de Kalos en su última fase- Chesgonaut será tu oponente en esta batalla espero que no sea demasiado para el pequeño amiguito.

Totodile me miro un momento yo simplemente moví mi cabeza de arriba abajo este capto el mensaje y continuo saltando de un lado a otro como si no hubiera pasado nada Calem ahora veras lo que es un buen entrenador y la primera regla de ellos es nunca subestimes a tu oponente.

— Terminemos esto Chesgonaut, usa Pin Misil- Los picos de la espalda de Chesgonaut comenzaron a brillar y misiles de color verde salieron con intención de golpear a Totodile que no se movió un solo centímetro- ¿Me vas a dejar ganar así como así? Vamos Ketchum da una mejor pelea.

Los misiles verdes se estrellaron contra Totodile lo cual provoco que una pequeña cortina de humo se levantara dejando a más de uno decepcionado pensado que la batalla había terminado pero todas esas caras cambiaron cuando el humo se disipo y en lugar de Totodile había un pequeño agujero en el suelo.

— ¿Quieres mi mejor batalla Calem?- Tenia mi mirada clavada en el suelo entonces sentí como mi otro yo se apoderaba de mí no hice el más mínimo esfuerzo por detenerlo quería que el destruyera a Calem…

Serena

Ash tenía la mirada pegada al suelo sé que algo está pensando cuando levanto su mirada lo pude ver la mirada una vez más el otro Ash había tomado control de él, no sé si fue a propósito por ser Calem o algo dentro de él está pasando pero no puedo dejar de sentirme preocupada por Ash y un poco por el Pokémon de Calem

— Entonces ven por mi… si puedes- Cuando dijo lo último un gran agujero se abrió debajo de Chesgonaut cuando estaba cayendo pude ver como un pequeño puño blanco golpeaba al Pokémon hierba y lo mandaba a los aires.

— Así que con nosotros aun no peleaba enserio- La voz de Clemont me sorprendió- El aura que Ash desprende ahora es completamente distinto al que percibía cuando lucho contra Tsunami y contra mí ahora tiene más ganas de luchar y acabar con su oponente.

Todo mundo estaba sorprendido por lo que el pequeño Pokémon podía hacer mientras Chesgonaut aún estaba en los aires el pequeñín salió del agujero y continuo saltando de un lado a otro como si nada hubiese pasado.

Cuando Chesgonaut estaba por tocar el suelo Totodile desapareció sorprendido a Calem pues no esperaba que tuviera esa velocidad, un momento antes que el Pokémon de Calem tocara el suelo Totodile una vez más lo golpeo con su puño pero esta vez era rodeado por fuego lo cual me sorprendió ya que Totodile es un Pokémon tipo agua y que aprenda un ataque de fuego debe ser muy complicado.

— ¿Bien Calem te está gustando nuestra batalla?- Calem volteo con Ash estaba en shock no podía articular una sola palabra- Espero y la estés disfrutando porque esto solo acaba de comenzar.

Me disculpo sinceramente por no subir capitulo la semana pasada, me siento una porquería porque lo que más detesto es la impuntualidad y yo estoy siendo impuntual cosa que no me gusta, pero también hay una razón para ello este capítulo era más corto de lo que ya de por si es y no me gustaba para nada lo leí fácil unas 6 veces para ver que hacer y pues lo mejor que pude hacer es esto que leyeron.


	18. Chapter 18

Turko: Amigo te tardaste y bastante, no sé si esta vez te puedas excusar.

Andreu: Si tienes razón no me puedo excusar pero les puedo dar algo mejor para compensar.

Turko: ¿Cómo así?

Andreu: Si alguno de los que está leyendo esto también leyó "Las vacaciones de Ash" se complacerá en leer que estoy haciendo unos capítulos Extra, ¿de que trataran?, tendrán que ir a la historia y verlo por ustedes mismos y si aún no has leído "Las vacaciones de Ash" te recomiendo que vayas a leerlo fue mi primer fic de la vida y lo que me metió en esto además de que tendrá secuela no sé cuándo pero la tendrá.

Sin más los dejo con el capitulo

Chapter 17.- Furia, Un sentimiento Peligroso

Narrador

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la habilidad del pequeño lagarto nadie se esperaba que un Pokémon como el fuera tan fuerte, Calem el rival una vez más de Ash estaba en shock no podía articular una sola palabra mientras que Ash estaba del otro lado del campo con una mirada seria, nadie hacia un solo movimiento excepto Totodile que estaba saltando de un lado para otro y a veces daba una voltereta, mientras que Chesgonaut tenía una mirada llena de furia cosa que a Ash le emocionaba pues si estaba furioso significaba que atacaría con todo su poder un poder que ni si quiera él sabe que tiene, pero para que ese poder se libere el entrenador tiene que confiar plenamente en su Pokémon.

— Bien Calem te voy a dar una oportunidad- Calem salió de su pequeño shock y miro a Ash con enojo- Cambia de Pokémon, estoy seguro que ya viste el potencial de mi pequeño amigo y sabes perfectamente que tu Pokémon hierba no te servirá- Ash trataba de molestarlos más para que vinieran con todos.

La mirada de Chesgonaut mostraba más furia que antes, estaba emocionado, quería ganar a toda costa y él no pensaba darse por vencido, mostraba determinación eso sin duda emociono a Ash tenía ganas de luchar contra ese Pokémon sabía que si luchaba contra él una gran batalla se libraría, pero Calem tenía otros planes lo cual hizo que Ash hiciera un gusto de disgusto, Calem saco dos PokeBall una era del Pokémon en el campo y la otra era del Pokémon contra el que pelearía Totodile.

— Te arrepentirás de haberme dejado cambiar de Pokémon- Cuando termino de decir eso lanzo la PokeBall al aire de esta unas nubes salieron y cubrieron una pequeña parte del campo al dispersarse el Pokémon Dragón Altaria estaba en el campo.

Ash estaba un poco enojado con Calem, el no confiaba en sus Pokémon pero eso le tenía sin cuidado lo que más le preocupaba ahora era el estado emocional en el que se encontraba, si bien los dos Ash tienen diferentes personalidades ambos comparten los mismos sentimientos y el sentimiento que Ash sentía ahora era: Odio, Enojo, un deseo increíblemente grande de destrozar al oponente que tenía enfrente el no comprendía porque pero su otro yo lo había dejado salir sin un mínimo esfuerzo.

*Mente de Ash*

Vemos a dos personas idénticas una estaba sentada en el suelo recordando cosas gruñendo mientras la otra estaba parada delante de él.

— Oye niño ¿por qué el sentimiento de odio?, ¿paso algo mientras dormía?- El otro Ash simplemente se quedó callado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados- No me digas fue por la chica ¿verdad?- Esta vez sí hubo reacción por parte del otro Ash y el Ash que estaba parado simplemente suspiro- Mira niño ya van 5 veces que te digo que no está bien que te relaciones con los demás, al principio puede parecer que todo está bien pero después si tienen la oportunidad de darte la espalda no van a dudar en hacerlo y esa novia nuestra nos va lastimar como no tienes una idea.

A Ash no le importaba lo que su mentalidad madura le decía a él lo único que le importaba es que habían lastimado a su Serena y no importaba que hubiera sido en un pasado simplemente la habían lastimado y eso él no lo podía permitir.

— Solo te voy a pedir una cosa- El Ash que estaba sentado se levantó y miro a los ojos de su otro yo el otro yo estaba sorprendido por la mirada que tenía Ash estaba llena de furia y dolor- Destruye a Calem es lo único que te pediré- Fue lo último que dijo para volver a sentarse.

*Realidad*

Totodile se las estaba arreglando para esquivar todos los ataques de Altaria y si de casualidad alguno llegara a golpearlo poco daño le haría pues él no era su oponente el quería luchar contra Chesgonaut pero su entrenador estúpido no confiaba en su Pokémon lo que hizo enfurecer más a Totodile y a la vez estaba preocupado por su entrenador pues no reaccionaba no daba una sola orden solo miraba el combate con una mirada perdida, pero una vez que su entrenador bajo los brazos se tranquilizó.

— Totodile Danza Lluvia- Calem parecía feliz de que Ash hubiera usado ese ataque pues era parte de su estrategia lo que no sabía Calem es que su estrategia seria su perdición, Totodile siguió saltado de un lado para otro y de repente unas nubes negras arribaron al campo y comenzó a llover- Vamos Calem dame tu mejor Trueno.

Calem estaba furioso su oponente sabía que su Pokémon sabia el ataque que sería la perdición de su Pokémon pero aun así le da la oportunidad de potenciarlo, Calem quería terminar esta batalla pero a la de ya, estaba más que furioso así que ordeno a su Altaria que usara Trueno, de las nubes que estabas sobre el campo comenzó a reunirse mucha electricidad que al liberarse se dirigían al pequeño Pokémon reptil que a pesar de ver la gran cantidad de energía que se dirigía a él este no se movía solo seguía saltando de un lado a otro, entonces como todos esperaban el rayo impacto sobre Totodile o eso pensaban, la energía levanto una pequeña cortina de humo Sycamore solo esperaba a que el humo se disipara para declarar ganador a Calem todos parecían felices por alguna razón cosa que noto Ash.

El humo se disipo y todo el mundo estaba más que sorprendido pues el pequeño lagarto no estaba en el campo no había rastros de él y Ash no parecía que daría pistas sobre donde estaba pero Calem no era idiota él sabía que la única manera que desapareciera de esa manera debía ser bajo tierra así que le ordeno a su Altaria que usara Trueno una vez más pero contra el suelo a lo que Ash sonrió un poco.

Altaria siguió la orden de su entrenador y lanzo un potente Trueno al suelo lo cual electrifico todo el campo una pequeña grieta se abrió por debajo de Altaria para cuando Calem lo noto la pequeña grieta ya era un gran agujero del cual una gran cantidad de agua electrificada salió y lastimo a Altaria debilitándola.

Calem estaba sorprendido de como su propia estrategia lo había derrotado no lo podía creer por segunda ocasión había perdido contra Ash de una manera humillante, tomo la PokeBall de Altaria y la guardo pero se quedó de pie en su sitio pensando quien sabe que cosas, mientras Sycamore estaba a punto de declarar ganador del combate y del torneo a Ash este lo detuvo antes de que dijera cualquier cosa y volvió a mirar a Calem pero estaba fue con furia.

— Calem saca a tu Chesgonaut y demuéstrame que mereces la maldita victoria- Calem y todo el mundo estaba sorprendido pero más Calem no entendía para que quería que sacara al Pokémon que el mismo le pidió cambiar pero le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad así que no la desaprovecharía- Bien así deben ser las cosas verdad Totodile- Totodile simplemente se emocionó más y saltaba más rápido de lo usual.

Calem tomo la PokeBall de Chesgonaut y la lanzo al aire de esta unos pinchos verdes salieron y se impactaron contra el suelo que al disiparse dejaron ver a Chesgonaut, el Pokémon estaba un poco confundido no entendía que estaba pasando volteo a ver a su entrenador y este simplemente asintió afirmativamente puso una sonrisa en su rostro y se volteo a donde estaba el pequeño Totodile que brincaba de felicidad y Ash que simplemente miraba serio el campo.

Ash no hacia un solo movimiento lo cual desesperaba a Calem así que el decidió tomar la iniciativa del combate y le ordeno a su Pokémon que usara Drenadoras, Chesgonaut estaba emocionado quería derrotar a ese pequeño lagarto así que obedeció a su entrenador y de su espalda unas semillas salieron queriendo impactar contra Totodile pero este ágilmente lo esquivo y ahora el comenzaba a correr a su dirección para un contraataque a lo que Calem sonrío el esperaba eso, entonces cuando Totodile estuvo a centímetros de golpear a Chesgonaut con Puño Hielo este se volteo y golpeo su espalda cosa que lastimo a ambos Pokémon pero a la vista pareciera que hubiera lastimado más a Totodile pues este daba brincos más grandes y gritaba como loco, cuando se calmó quedo de espaldas a Chesgonaut echando aire a su mano adolorida para luego voltear a ver con furia a su oponente.

Ash

Esto es lo que estaba buscando una buena batalla en primer lugar no tengo idea del por qué Calem cambio a su Pokémon si con este tenía más oportunidades de ganar lo veía ilógico si mencione lo del cambio de Pokémon fue para provocarlo no para que se lo tomara enserio, el ambiente es distinto ahora no puedo permitirme dar un paso en falso o esta batalla terminara mal para mí, además está el hecho de que todo mundo oculta algo eso se cualquier idiota lo puede notar, todo mundo se puso un poco triste cuando vieron perder a Calem pero cuando decidí darle una nueva oportunidad cambiaron completamente.

Pero no debía distraerme solo 3 de los 4 presentes estaban emocionados y uno de ellos era yo los otros 2 eran los Pokémon pero Calem es historia distinta el solamente tenía un pensamiento en la cabeza y era ganar a toda costa no le importaba divertirse en esta batalla.

No tenía por qué dudar en atacarlo así que le ordene a Totodile que lanzara una Pistola de Hielo era obvio que todo mundo estaba confundido pero sus dudas se disiparon al ver a Totodile lanzar una Pistola de Agua que poco a poco se iba congelando, cuando el agua impacto contra Chesgonaut no hizo un solo movimiento pues apenas sintió el agua pero luego el hielo lo cubrió ya que estaba empapado con el agua que antes lo había golpeado, pero mi ataque no termino ahí le ordene a Totodile un ataque de Ice Jet, Totodile se cubrió de un torrente de agua y comenzó a "volar" por el campo mientras el mismo se congelaba, cuando se congelo era una bala de hielo dirigida a un Chegonaut congelado.

Estaba seguro que lo golpearía o eso pensé pues Calem ordeno algo que no alcance a escuchar pero al momento de que Totodile impactara sobre la estatua de hielo de Chesgonaut este salió disparado para atrás como si hubiera repelido mi ataque, luego voltee sorprendido a Chesgonaut y este estaba fuera de la estatua de hielo o lo que quedaba de ella con el puño envuelto en truenos me sorprendía más que lograra salir de la "jaula" de hielo, de nuevo voltee preocupado mirando a Totodile que ya no estaba en su lugar en su lugar había un agujero en la tierra y pude comprender lo que quería hacer.

— Chesgonaut Terremoto- Esto era malo para nuestra situación Totodile podía ser muy fuerte pero su resistencia no era la mejor y tomando en cuenta que aún está un poco débil por el gran puñetazo eléctrico que recibió estábamos a punto de ser derrotados o eso era lo que Calem quería que pensara.

Chesgonaut levanto una de sus patas para luego impactarla contra el suelo logrando que todo el lugar temblara y una enorme grieta se abriera en el campo de la cual comenzaba a salir varios torrentes de agua que impactaban contra el Pokémon de hierba dañándolo considerablemente, Totodile por fin salió de la tierra ileso como esperaba y se colocó enfrente mío ambos mirábamos a Calem que perdía la calma poco a poco.

— Vamos Chesgonaut no puedes ser tan inútil como para no poder recibir un ataque de agua sin recibir daño tienes que destrozar a ese pequeño lagarto- Las palabras de Calem estaban despertando algo dentro de mí que hace años no sentía, desde aquel incidente no sentía la furia el ver como un entrenador llama inútil a su Pokémon que posiblemente sería el primer Pokémon que recibió me llenaba completamente de furia.

Narrador

Todo el público estaba un poco sorprendido pues nadie esperaba que Calem le hablara de esa manera a un Pokémon, unos estaban asombrados otros estaban decepcionados del poder de Chesgonaut pues no podía ser que un Pokémon de tipo hierba estuviera siendo dañado por un Pokémon tipo agua con ataques de agua.

Por otra parte Ash tenía la mirada pegada al suelo y sus puños estaban cerrados con tal fuerza que pareciera que en cualquier momento sangre saldría de ellos, de repente una especia de aura comenzó a rodear a Ash y a Totodile un aura roja los ojos de ambos cambiaron de color a rojo cosa que nadie podía notar pues el aura rápidamente desapareció pero sus ojos seguían de color rojo.

Chesgonaut se abalanzo contra Totodile que estaba quieto mirando el suelo al igual que Ash, Chesgonaut estaba a centímetros del Pokémon lagarto pero ni Ash ni Totodile pareciera que harían algo, entonces Totodile levanto la mirada y esta aterro un poco a Chesgonaut que se paró en seco y retrocedió un poco, el Pokémon hierba tenía miedo al ver los ojos rojos de Totodile.

— Terminemos con esto- Ash estaba aún con la mirada pegada al suelo estaba tratando de contenerse pero poco podía hacer- Totodile Cuchilla de Hielo.

Totodile no titubeo en congelar sus propias garras para rápidamente ir a atacar a Chesgonaut que seguía con miedo al mirar al pequeño Pokémon que notablemente había aumentado su velocidad y su fuerza pues con cada golpe por más pequeño que sea hacia retroceder un poco a Chesgonaut cosa que Calem no tomo muy bien y seguía insultando a su Pokémon.

Ash ordeno a su Pokémon que usara Cola de Hierro contra el suelo Totodile obedeció y su pequeña colita tomo un brillo blanco y golpeo el suelo rompiéndolo formando una palanca que elevo a Chesgonaut, Calem conocía bien esa estrategia pues antes ya la había usado pero no tenía idea de cómo hacer que no lo golpeara, pero entonces tuvo una idea, mientras Totodile estaba preparando sus Cuchillas de Hielo una vez más para terminar de una vez el combate, el inicial de Johto estaba a la misma altura que el inicial de Kalos, Calem sabía que lo golpearía y su Pokémon caería al suelo y entonces lanzaría algún otro ataque así que le ordeno a su Pokémon que se diera la vuelta.

Chesgonaut en el aire dio una vuelta para que su espalda quedara en medio del ataque de Totodile pero este paro en seco pues sabía que si golpeaba su espalda le dolería, pero Ash tenía planeada una cosa en caso de que eso pasara así que le ordeno que usara Mega Patada en su estómago, la pata de Totodile tomo un brillo blanco y de alguna manera se las arregló para golpear su estómago y voltearlo de nuevo para de una vez por todas golpear el centro de su estómago con sus su puño de hielo ya que había perdido sus cuchillas de hielo, esto hizo que cayera en el campo y formara un pequeño cráter y levantara una capa de polvo pero eso no fue impedimento para que Totodile lanzara un gran torrente de agua que poco a poco se estaba congelando para al final golpear a Chesgonaut que estaba en el cráter inmóvil.

Ahora si era el final de la batalla Calem no podía creer lo que había pasado, su Pokémon tipo Hierba había perdido en contra de un Pokémon tipo Agua pero él sabía bien que nunca había usado un movimiento de tipo Agua solo ataques de tipo Hielo lo cual termino por debilitar a su Pokémon, saco una PokeBall de su cinturón y regreso a su Pokémon a ella para luego correr sin mirar atrás.

Ash por su parte seguía con los ojos rojos, pero antes de que su Totodile hiciera algo lo regreso a su PokeBall y a su vez llamo la atención de Sycamore para que lo siguiera al bosque donde pudieran hablar.

Un tiempo paso y Ash no aparecía por ningún lado después de la batalla que libro contra Calem nadie comprendía porque no quería hacer acto de presencia, la espera desespero a Serena la cual se adentró al bosque a buscar a Ash pero también llevaba tiempo y no lograba encontrarlo, entonces comenzó a escuchar unos ruidos detrás de unos arbustos Serena estaba comenzando a asustarse no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de ambientes, pero estaba preocupada por Ash así que siguió caminando en el espeso bosque, una vez más escucho los ruidos pero estaba vez pudo divisar una forma grande muy grande entre los árboles y arbustos había escuchado de parte de Sycamore que en este bosque habitaban varios Pokémon salvajes que eran muy peligrosos entre ellos los más peligrosos los grandes Ursarings que se decía que cuando estaban en su habitad natural se volvían más peligrosos y hasta llegaban a matar a personas tratando de defender su territorio, una vez más escucho ruidos pero esta vez de entre los arbustos un gran Ursaring salió de entre los arbustos gruñendo muy fuertemente lo cual sorprendió a Serena y cayó al suelo gritando.

Ash

Estoy seguro que había escuchado el grito de alguien no muy lejos de aquí este lugar era muy peligroso para personas que no tenían Pokémon o que no estaban familiarizadas con el lugar lo que más me preocupaba es que fuera Serena la persona que había gritado ya que de ser así el otro yo el sentimentalista se pondría más triste y no iba a querer salir en mucho tiempo, así que rápidamente salí de donde estaba escondido esperando a que la furia dentro de mí se apaciguara y no causar ningún problema.

El bosque era muy grande pero el grito que había escuchado no estaba muy lejos así que le pedí a Pikachu que buscara de donde había provenido el ruido y cuando encontrara la persona que estaba en peligro rápidamente me buscara y me llevara hacia ella, espero que ella sepa donde se está metiendo y que el Ursaring no sea muy inteligente, ya que por este bosque hay dos tipos de Ursaring los que por más que grites no te van a hacer caso pues están pensando en otras cosas y los que son muy atentos.

Serena

El gran Ursaring estaba delante de mí pero por alguna razón no noto mi presencia aun cuando grite por el susto tenía que irme antes de que viera que estaba ahí sentada en el suelo pero estaba paralizada el miedo no dejaba que me moviera estaba segura que si no me movía el acabaría con mi vida o por lo menos me dejaría muy dañada.

Entonces paso lo peor que podía pasar el Ursaring volteo al suelo en la dirección donde yo estaba y me vio, sentada, paralizada por el miedo no tenía forma de defenderme pues le deje a Shauna el cuidado de Fennekin en lo que yo regresaba de buscar a Ash, las lágrimas salieron de mi rostro tenía miedo no quería morir el gran Ursaring dio un gran rugido y levanto sus dos garras estaba segura que me atacaría, pero algo paso una persona tacleo a él gran Ursaring no con la fuerza suficiente para derribarlo pero si para que su atención pasara de mi a el entonces una segunda figura más pequeña apareció y golpeo al Ursaring en la cabeza con lo que parecía una cola lo cual hizo que cayera desmayado, el chico me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo del lugar me llevo a un lugar no muy lejos de ahí a una pequeña cueva o era lo que parecía pues por dentro era muy grande y tenía una cascada muy hermosa.

A pesar de haber corrido bastante él no parecía cansado pero yo por otro lado estaba muy cansada no estaba acostumbrada a correr y menos a la velocidad en la que lo hacia este tipo, él se volteo no podía verle bien la cara pues estaba un poco oscuro se quedó mirándome un tiempo y luego me hablo.

— ¿Estás bien Serena?- Cuando escuche su voz supe perfectamente quien era, era Ash él me había salvado del gran Ursaring, ¿pero qué estaba haciendo aquí? Además lo que hizo no es lo que haría Ash normalmente él hubiera usado a sus Pokémon para ayudarme no usaría su propio cuerpo.

— Si estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme Ash, pero tengo una duda- Entonces a lo lejos una gran luz ilumino toda la cueva cuando pude ver mejor de dónde provenía la luz pude ver que venía de un Charizard que estaba prendiendo antorchas.

— Bien hecho Charizard, ahora ven aquí- Charizard dio un pequeño gruñido y voló hacia nosotros una vez estuvo delante de nosotros Ash comenzó a acariciarlo y el Charizard parecía disfrutarlo- Charizard necesito que lleves a Serena al campamento de nuevo- ¿iría yo sola?

— ¿Tu no vendrás conmigo?

Ash

— No, yo no iré contigo tengo cosas que hacer todavía- Y la principal era deshacerme de mi modo furia sino el campamento y mis compañeros estarían en problemas es una suerte que Serena no pueda verme los ojos si no se sorprendería y mucho.

— Entonces me quedare contigo- No podía creer lo irresponsable que podía ser Serena algunas veces- No voy a regresar sola o tú te vienes conmigo o ninguno de los dos se va además hace un tiempo que no tenemos un rato a solas para hablar como pareja.

— ¿Cómo pareja?... ahhh verdad que somos pareja- Serena parecía confundida con mis palabras pero no la culpaba después de todo yo no era el Ash con la que ella estaba saliendo y no me parecía bien que nos confundiera- Escúchame bien Serena yo no soy el Ash que tú quieres, recuerda que nosotros tenemos dos personalidades y mentes distintas, yo soy la parte que tiene la mayoría de las fortalezas y los recuerdos pero no tengo sentimiento por alguna otra cosa o persona que no sean mis Pokémon, por otro lado el otro Ash es el que tiene todas las debilidades y una parte de los recuerdos pero porque nuestra madre se los ha dado pero él es todo un sentimentalista el ama por igual a sus Pokémon que a sus personas cercanas, ese es el Ash que tú quieres yo no soy tu pareja si no el otro Ash.

Serena parecía no haberse tomado bien lo que le dije pues parecía un poco decaída y no la culpo mi tono de voz fue bastante severo pero no me pueden culpar después de todo yo no tengo los sentimientos del otro Ash yo no amo a Serena y estoy seguro que mi otro yo tampoco la ama o por lo menos piensa que la ama pero no la ama, es un poco complicado de explicar.

Tenía que seguir haciendo lo mío así que me di media vuelta tenía que librarme del modo furia pero a la de ya es muy peligroso que este de esta manera, tenía que sentarme en medio de la cascada para poder relajarme, entonces cuando estaba a punto de alejarme Serena me tomo por la manga.

— Te equivocas Ash- ¿En qué me equivocaba? Estoy seguro que no había un solo error en lo que dije- Yo amo a Ash por lo que en verdad es no me interesa si tiene una doble personalidad porque yo sé que dentro de cada uno de ustedes esta la misma persona con los mismos sentimientos yo te amo Ash no me interesa si tú piensas que no es así y que solo me enamore del Ash sentimentalista, yo estoy enamorada de ti desde el momento que te vi luchar en la ceremonia de bienvenida y por eso no pienso irme de este lugar a menos que tú te vengas conmigo.

Esto es complicado, no me importaba que se quedara aquí en la cueva pero había algo que no logro sacarme de la cabeza, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué el otro Ash me dejo salir tan fácil? Y ¿Por qué el otro Ash no quiere salir?

Turko: ¿Y cómo crees que tome esto la gente?

Andreu: No tengo idea espero que les haya gustado, además les voy a confesar algo, estoy trabado en concreto con esta parte de la historia, lo que sigue de los torneos y demás ya tengo pensado exactamente que poner pero durante ellos no tengo la más mínima idea de que poner, por lo menos ya queda poco de esto de los torneos y verán la gran sorpresa que tengo pensada.

Sin más que decir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide su amigatzo, Andreu320, Hasta otra.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a todas las personas que votaron en los Eqba awards porque gracias a ustedes gane en la categoría de Autor Revelación, muchas gracias y muchísimas gracias a ti lector que aguantas mis tonterías tú eres lo más especial en todas las historias en verdad mil gracias.

El Link de los eqba Awards está en mi perfil por si lo quieres ver, ahora sí, Hasta otra


	19. Chapter 19

Turko: Primero que nada sentimos mucho lo del capítulo de ayer, Andreu juraba que ya estaba listo pero parece ser que no fue así y así lo subió una gran disculpa.

Andreu: Perdon, pero igual no faltaba mucho si ya leíste este capitulo todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir al final y leer lo poco que faltaba en verdad una gran disculpa.

Sin mas los dejo con el capitulo.

Chapter 18.- Problemas en el Paraíso

Ash

Tenía muchas dudas en mi cabeza, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿Por qué salí tan fácilmente? Y ¿Por qué el otro Ash no quiere salir? Lleva desde que termino el torneo sentado mirando a la nada y literalmente a la nada pues estaba en su propia cabeza, por otro lado Serena no dejaba de molestar que quería quedarse y eso me estaba molestando un poco pues necesitaba estar solo, si el momento fuera otro no me importaría que se quedara pero ahora no dejaba de preguntarme cosas.

— ¿Oye Ash y que es eso?- Y hablando del diablo, cuando me voltee estaba señalando una "cama" que había hecho con hojas, la estructura consistía en cuatro leños puestos en forma de cuadrado y en el centro muchísimas hojas.

— Es una cama de hojas, tenía planeado quedarme a dormir aquí- Serena parece haberse sorprendido por lo que le dije- Pues bueno es un campamento se supone que debemos estar en el bosque no en unas cómodas casas, esa no es la esencia del campamento- Y nadie lo sabía mejor que yo, después de haber viajado tanto.

Las preguntas continuaron y no podía entrar en la cascada pues Serena no me lo permitía me decía que podía resfriarme, asi que nos sentamos en unas sillas que había hecho.

— ¿Y cómo hiciste estas sillas?

— Pues con madera- La respuesta tomo desprevenida a Serena pues esperaba algo más constructivo, por la cara que puso Serena después de que se recuperara esperaba algo mejor que eso- Con la ayuda de mis Pokémon- Estaba vez parecía más calmada con la respuesta.

Poco a poco me estaba irritando que me preguntara cosas sin sentido así que me levante una vez más decidido a entrar en la cascada y quitar el modo furia de una vez por todas, una vez más Serena se metió en mi camino cuando vio mis intenciones.

— Serena hazte a un lado por favor- Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Serena no estaba ayudando para nada- Necesito entrar en la cascada por favor hazte a un lado- Pero seguía sin quitarse del camino.

— No, Ash ya te había dicho antes que si entras al lago a estas horas te puedes resfriar además creo que debemos regresar al campamento se esta haciendo de noche y los demás deberían estar preocupados.

— ¿Preocupados?- Serena me miro un poco confundido y no era para menos, yo había escuchado a miles de personas decir que estaban preocupados pero en cuanto miraban la oportunidad me dejaban tirado- Déjame decirte una cosa de la vida Serena, nadie absolutamente nadie se preocupa por ti a menos que seas tú misma, nadie se preocupa por mi si no soy yo mismo o mis Pokémon, sé que no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo pero actualmente yo no puedo confiar en nadie sé que en el momento en que haga algo que está mal o que ellos lo vean así no me darán el maldito tiempo para explicar por qué hago esas cosas y si tú dices que ellos están preocupados solamente porque no hemos regresado déjame decirte que estas equivocada.

Serena no parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que yo dije pues su rostro mostraba enojo pero también estaba mirando al suelo así que era difícil saber que era lo que ella sentía de verdad, ella dice amarme pero cuando yo haga que está bien ella lo vera de manera contraria, yo no voy a romper con ella pues tengo una promesa que cumplir conmigo mismo, no con el otro Ash sino conmigo mismo, Serena no parecía que diría nada así que pase de ella y una vez más me dirigí hacia la cascada, esta vez esperaba que nadie me detuviera pero no fue así, una vez más Serena me detuvo pero esta vez me tomo de la manga de la camisa no estaba haciendo fuerza pero cuando yo hacía fuerza ella también hacia, realmente no quería que entrara a la cascada.

Sabía bien que de esta manera no íbamos a llegar a ningún lado así que me rendí y me dirigí a la cama ella de hojas y me recosté mis otros Pokémon estaban jugando por la cueva se estaban divirtiendo así que no pude meterlos a sus PokeBall, estaba recostado mientras veía a Serena que se había sentado en el tronco derecho de la cama.

— / _¿Qué estará pensando?_ /- Esa pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza y mientras me hacía teorías estúpidas para divertirme un rato Serena se levantó lo cual me sorprendió un poco, saco una PokeBall de su cinturón y dejo salir a una especia de zorro no conocía su nombre o no podía recordarlo seguro que el otro Ash sabia como se llamaba.

La zorrita parecía confundida no sabía que estaba haciendo en una cueva también pareciera que había evolucionado hace poco pues la rama que tenía en la cola se movía constantemente de lugar lo cual parece que estresaba un poco a la zorrita, Serene le dijo unas cosas para luego apuntar a donde estaban jugando mis Pokémon, la zorra asintió y se fue corriendo a con los demás Pokémon.

— Oye Serena- Ella volteo a verme con una cara de disgusto al parecer se había molestado conmigo aunque a mí no me importaba en lo más mínimo aunque unos minutos después ella sola se vino a acostar a mi lado lo cual me puso un poco nervioso y me calmo un poco- ¿Cuál es ese Pokémon?- Dije apuntando al grupo que estaba jugando sin parar.

— Es una Braixen, acaba de evolucionar durante una batalla que tuve contigo o más bien con tu otro yo- Ambos nos quedamos viendo como los Pokémon jugaban entonces Braixen cayo sentada y Serena rio un poco lo cual me pareció un poco tierno y me estaba calmado más y más, ¿Pero quién es esta chica?- Parece que aún no se acostumbra a su nuevo cuerpo.

Yo aún seguía intrigado de como estar solamente a su lado viendo como un montón de Pokémon jugaban me hacía sentir tan relajado, parecía que poco a poco mi modo furia desaparecía, ahora tengo mucha más intriga por saber quién es esta chica no puede ser una chica común y corriente… ¿o sí?

Nada indicaba que no fuera una chica común y corriente, entonces, ¿Cómo es que logro calmarme solo el hablar con ella? será posible que el otro Ash haya detectado algo en ella que yo no pueda la última, pero lo que más me intriga es por qué el modo furia se activó de una manera tan espontanea, será posible que aparte de compartir cuerpo con el otro Ash ¿También compartimos sentimientos?, quiero decir, yo no estoy enamorado de Serena pero y ¿Si el otro Ash si lo está de verdad? Yo sé que tarde o temprano algo malo pasara con esta chica.

Narrador

Ash estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que Serena a su lado le estaba hablando no fue hasta que Serena le grito casi en el oído que este reacciono pero no de una manera que a ella le gustaría pues se enojó con ella, se levantó de la cama y salió de la cueva, antes a Serena no le hubiera preocupado esto pero ahora estaba lloviendo un poco cosa que le resultaba extraña pues en todo el día no había señales de lluvia así que decidió tomar su Poke-Nav y marco el número de Shauna y espero a que contestara, unos segundos después se podía escuchar a Shauna gritarle a Serena lo preocupada que estaba lo cual hacia recordar lo que Ash le había dicho antes y frunció el ceño.

— Serena, ¿Dónde estás ahora? Saliste a buscar a Ash hace ya un tiempo y no hemos tenido noticias de ti, todos estamos muy preocupados- Serena solamente tenía una risa nerviosa y una gota de sudor caía por su nuca pues a lo lejos se escuchaba como las demás chicas gritaban cosas vergonzosas.

— Pues lo encontré o más bien el me encontró- Shauna respondió con un: "¿A qué te refieres?"- Pues cuando comencé a meterme más al bosque un Ursaring salvaje salió de la nada y estuvo a punto de matarme pero Ash llego y lo alejo- Al fondo unos gritos se escucharon pero más que gritos parecían chillidos y luego cosas como: "Que romántico", "Desearía haber estado en el lugar de Serena" o "Que valiente no pareciera que el fuera de ese tipo", Shauna simplemente las ignoro y pregunto que sí que paso después- Luego me llevo a donde se estaba escondiendo pero estaba actuando muy extraño luego de una plática que no termino muy bien este salió de la cueva y luego se me ocurrió llamar pues como está lloviendo un poco quería que le dijeras a Tsunami y a Clemont que me ayudaran a buscarlo.

Aunque Serena no podía ver a Shauna ella sabía que estaba confundida pero no hizo más preguntas ella le dijo que les avisaría y que le mandara por correo el lugar de la cueva (¿Cómo lo hizo es un misterio?)

No muy lejos de la cueva Ash estaba con un Pokémon frente a él solo que este no era salvaje era suyo estaban peleando en una especie de entrenamiento en la cual el Pokémon le lanzaba cosas y Ash trataba de esquivarlas y si podía las tomaba y las regresaba sin duda era un entrenamiento un tanto peligroso hasta que una de las cosas golpeo a Ash en la espalda en un descuido y el Pokémon sonrió victorioso.

— Parece que ambos hemos mejorado mucho desde la última vez, aunque le pedí al otro idiota que te mantuviera en secreto y que te entrenara parece que solo ha cumplido la primera parte ¿cierto?- Todos los Pokémon de Ash sabían bien por lo que él estaba pasando así que solo asintió afirmando- Bien, ¿Qué te parece una carrera ahora? El primero en salir del bosque y regresar al campamento gana, todo mundo debería estar dormido a esta hora así que no creo que haya problema- El Pokémon una vez más asintió afirmativamente, entonces ambos se pusieron como si de una carrera de torneo fuera- Listo… ya.

Ambos salieron como si de balas se tratasen brincaban por los arboles como si fuera si propio hogar al mismo tiempo alguna vez corrían por tierra cuando no veían una ruta para poder saltar algunos Pokémon salvajes trataban de detenerlos pero estos simplemente los esquivaban, el Pokémon iba unos centímetros más delante de Ash pero aun así este no se confiaba y comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad al igual que Ash, el Pokémon estaba a punto de salir del bosque pero entonces se vio cubierto de una luz roja que provenía de su propia PokeBall, Ash salió del bosque y cayo justo delante de Clemont y Tsunami y estos casi caen de espaldas al ver a Ash caer desde un árbol, miro la PokeBall unos segundos y luego la guardo.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo Ash?- La pregunta de Tsunami no se hizo esperar y como no si les cayo justo en las narices.

— Estaba entrenando junto con mi Pokémon, ahora si me lo permiten me regreso a donde estaba- Ash se estaba encaminando de nuevo al bosque pero una mano en cada hombro lo retuvo- ¿Qué están haciendo?

— Sé que tienes preguntas… pero ¿Quieres respuestas?- Las gafas de Clemont tenían varias gotas de agua pero aun así en su mirada parecía que hablaba muy enserio al igual que la mirada de Tsunami- Si es así, te voy a pedir que vengas con nosotros un momento luego puedes irte a donde gustes.

Era la oportunidad de Ash para saber que estaba pasando por aquí y por lo que Ash veía estos dos chicos parecían estar muy apegados a el otro Ash y confiaban mutuamente entre ellos, Ash nunca pensó encontrarse con personas tan confiables ambos tenían miradas determinadas a todo sin importar cuan peligroso fuera el asunto él sabía que podía confiar en ellos así que los siguió a donde ellos querían que resulto ser su cabaña donde se suponía que el junto con Clemont, Tsunami y Clemont dormiría, por alguna razón escuchar el nombre de Calem me sacaba de quicio y sentía ganas de golpearlo a mas no poder, después de un rato de caminar en silencio bajo la lluvia llegamos a la cabaña.

Al entrar había más gente de la que pensé pues estaban Sycamore, sorpresivamente el Profesor Oak, Calem, Serena, Shauna y Miette, me hicieron sentarme delante de todo el mundo como si fuera culpable de algún crimen.

— Bien se supone que estoy aquí para que ustedes respondan mis preguntas, entonces por que est…- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir cualquier cosa Eevee salto a mis brazos y se acurruco en mis piernas la mayoría parecía sorprendido yo solo me limite a acariciarla mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormida- Supongo que ustedes quieran que yo responda sus preguntas primero.

— Exacto chico, primero que nada, por alguna razón Eevee te tomo bastante cariño y el que ella este aquí es el principal problema no podemos dejar que los Pokémon de la escuela salgan de ella no están acostumbrados a exteriores, entonces la pregunta es ¿Qué hacemos con Eevee?

— Por más tonto que suene contestare a tu pregunta con otra pregunta, ¿Cómo se supone que yo sepa?- Oak casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar mi respuesta- Quiero decir si ella no puede salir de la escuela lo más recomendable es que la regresen- Sycamore parecía confundido con mis palabras.

— De eso es lo que estábamos hablando en la tarde antes del torneo Ash, pero me dijiste que unos tipos estaban siguiendo a Eevee y que pensarías que hacer y que me dirías lo que habías pensado en la noche.

Así que el otro Ash se había metido en problemas mientras yo dormía, ahora tengo que pensar en algo lo suficientemente rápido por el bien de Eevee, ¿Qué clase de tipos son con los que se había encontrado el otro Ash? Esa era la respuesta a todo este dilema si supiera que clase de tipos eran pensar que hacer fuera más sencillo.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta todo mundo estaba hablando de planes de qué hacer para proteger a la pequeña Eevee, entonces fue cuando decidí hablar.

— Si esos tipos van detrás de Eevee la respuesta seria sencilla- Entonces todos me miraron unos confundidos otros con esperanzas- Podríamos hacer una especie señuelo para que ellos piensen que se llevaron a Eevee pero en realidad no se la llevaron por lo que se Eevee conoce el ataque de Sustituto eso haría más fácil el hecho de hacer el señuelo, pero si su objetivo es otro y lo que en verdad quieren es atacar la escuela con su organización porque no creo que ellos trabajen solos pues si fuera así no me causaría problemas en acabar con ellos pero viendo que no hice nada contra ellos significa que están en una organización peligrosa con la cual no me quería enfrentar, en ese caso si quieren atacar la escuela… no sabría qué hacer.

— Bien ahora tengo dos preguntas- Clemont, Oak y Sycamore me miraban asombrados, pero Tsunami parecía muy pero muy confundido- la primera: ¿Por qué querrían a Eevee? No es especial, es un Eevee como el resto.

— Tsunami, todos los Pokémon tienen algo de especial solamente necesitas darle un empujón para que saque su potencial, pero eso no respondería tu pregunta pues eso se podría aplicar a cualquier Eevee, mira esta Eevee…- Primero voltee a ver a Oak y este asintió- es muy especial por sus genes, normalmente un Pokémon de la especie de Eevee al evolucionar es complicado decir si esa evolución sacara todo el potencial que tiene, ¿por qué? Muy sencillo la especie de Eevee es más compleja de lo que te imaginas por algo se llama el Pokémon Evolución su código genético puede cambiar si eso es muy sabido por todo el mundo que sepa sobre los Pokémon pero, ¿en verdad la evolución que elegiste es la que será más fuerte para él o la Eevee?, a donde voy con todo esto, hay una manera de saber que evolución de Eevee es la que le favorecería pero esta Eevee tiene genes muy especiales pues evolucione a lo que evolucione tendrá un poder enorme será muy fuerte y sus crías también tendrán ese mismo potencial, el cómo se enteró la organización de esta Eevee sigue siendo un misterio para mí- Al voltear a ver a Tsunami pude ver como salía humo de su cabeza por la larga explicación pero luego volvió en si como si hubiera entendido todo.

— Bien eso explica el por qué quieren a esta Eevee, ahora la segunda pregunta, ¿Por qué atacarían la escuela?- Eso atrajo la atención de todos en el lugar, Sycamore y Oak me miraron y yo los mire a ellos, Oak una vez más asintió.

— Eso es un poco más complicado de explicar… pero lo intentare…- Me levante con cuidado de no despertar a Eevee y me levante, convenientemente había una pizarra en cada cabaña para planear estrategias así que tome el gis y comencé con la explicación- Lo más seguro es que la organización este buscando el Orbe de la Vida y el Orbe de la Muerte ambos son muy importantes pues tiene conexión con Pokémon legendarios, por alguna razón ambos orbes ahora mismo están en nuestra escuela escondidos en pisos inferiores protegidos muy bien, pero la organización no se rendirá solo por eso, si es necesario destruirán la escuela con tal de cumplir su objetivo y no les importara si hay o no alumnos al momento de destruirla…- Todos tenían una cara de sorpresa incluso Oak y Sycamore que no esperaban que estuviera al tanto de los Orbes, pero nadie me miraba todos se miraban entre sí como si estuvieran preocupados- Ahora para que sirven ambos Orbes…

Todos miraban con mucha intriga lo que Ash estaba a punto de decir pero de repente comenzó a tener un dolor de cabeza y cerró los ojos al volver a abrirlos Ash parecía confundido Serena reconoció lo que había pasado pues antes ya había sido testigo de eso, Ash al notar que todo mundo lo miraba suponía que el Ash M (No recuerdo si ya antes le había puesto nombre pero para diferenciarlos será Ash que será el Ash sentimentalista y Ash M el Ash Mental) estaba diciendo algo importante pero él no sabía lo que el otro estaba diciendo pues aunque pudieras ver lo que el otro estaba diciendo no podías escuchar pero Ash no estaba ni siquiera viendo lo que estaba pasando cuando estaba dentro de su mente.

— / _¿Ahora qué hago?_ / - Ash estaba muy nervioso dentro del pero por fuera simplemente era Ash mirando a todos con un codo apoyado en su otra mano mientras la mano que estaba apoyada estaba en el aire. / _¿Qué mierda les estaba diciendo el otro Ash?_ /

Serena noto que él no sabía de lo que estaban hablando así que invento una excusa y llevo a Ash fuera de ese lugar aun llovía un poco pero era agua al fin y al cabo, Serena lo llevo a la cueva donde antes estaban sus Pokémon ya estaban durmiendo cosa que a ambos les pareció tierno.

— Bien Ash… no pudiste salir en algún momento más oportuno- Decía con sarcasmo Serena.

— Lo siento, lo que pasa es que yo no tenía pensado salir es como si mi mente me expulsara de ella- Serena miro a Ash y este tenía una cara de preocupación- Además antes de eso pude sentir yo en mi cabeza un gran dolor creo que ese dolor fue el que me expulso de mi mente.

— Bien este es un problema, El otro Ash…- Entonces Ash la detuvo para decirle que se refiriera a él como Ash M- Bien el Ash M nos estaba explicando que son los Orbes de la vida y de la muerte, él estaba a punto de decirnos para que son los orbes, además está el tema de que una organización persigue a Eevee o quizás no es el tema que estábamos hablando.

Ash estaba pensando cada cosa que Serena le había contado tenía que hacer algo con esa información tal vez no sea igual de listo que Ash M pero igual algo podía planear ya lo había hecho antes.

— Entonces se lo entiendo bien, el problema es que no sabemos si una organización estaba tras Eevee o tras los orbes que están en la escuela… Bien la solución es simple, tengo a un Pokémon volador si puedo hacer que este se eleve lo suficiente para no ser visto puede vigilar el camión donde Sycamore regresara con la copia de Eevee cuando esta use Sustituto si mi Pokémon regresa eso significa que la escuela en verdad está en problemas, puedo hacer tiempos para averiguar si alguien ataco el camión de Sycamore si pregunto cuanto se tarda aproximadamente el camión en ir a la escuela- Serena seguía maravillada por Ash no aun después de perder sus memorias seguía siendo igual de listo eso le sorprendía y mucho, pero aun había un problema que Ash no toco.

— ¿Qué hacemos con el tema de los orbes? Todo mundo está esperando a que les expliques que son…

— Lo siento mucho no puedo explicar que son esos Orbes no tengo idea de que son el cómo supe que estaban en la escuela es porque un recuerdo fugaz llego a mi cabeza pero no sé qué son simplemente se cómo se ven.

Bien parece que todo en la vida de nuestros estudiantes favoritos no siempre es bueno tienen un gran problema entre manos, ¿Cómo lo resolverán? ¿Por qué Ash fue expulsado de su mente? Aún hay muchas preguntas que mientras se van contestando surge una nueva.

Turko: Tú no te cansas de mandar al diablo los sentimientos de tus lectores verdad, porque justo cuando estaban a punto de explicar que son los malditos orbes el Ash retrasado justo decide regresar.

Andreu: Pero no regreso por su cuenta, una fuerza lo expulso lo dijo dos veces.

Sin mas que decir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide su amigo con su dialogo favorito "…", Andreu320, Hasta la proxima


	20. Chapter 20

Turko: Bueno parece que a la gente le gusto el one-shot de amor a distancia, ¿Tendrá segunda parte?

Andreu: ¿eso es todo?

Turko: ¿A qué te refieres?

Andreu: Pues no actualice en 2 semanas, ¿No estás enojado?

Turko: Ya me acostumbre a eso y dime el one-shot de amor a distancia, ¿Tendrá segunda parte?

Una gran Prueba un one-shot de amor a distancia tendrá segunda parte así que si uno de ustedes que está leyendo esto y leyó el one-shot se preguntaba lo mismo pues acá confirmo, ¿De qué tratara? Pues ya sabrás que ellos se conocieron en un chat anime pero ¿Sabes lo que paso en realidad? ¿Sabes cómo llegaron ahí? ¿Sabes por qué tienen la actitud que tienen? Pues básicamente tratara sobre eso, como ambos llegaron al chat y una que otra cosa más, espéralo.

* * *

Chapter 19.- La paz después de la tormenta

* * *

Una vez Ash y Serena regresaron a la cabaña donde todos estaban, Ash se puso un poco nervioso pues no sabía cómo explicarles que él no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando anteriormente así que simplemente les explicaría sobre su doble personalidad.

— Lo siento mucho pero yo no tengo idea de que son los orbes que anteriormente mencionaron- Todo mundo miro con confusión a Ash excepto los que ya conocían sobre su doble personalidad que era Oak y Serena- Verán después de que perdiera la memoria esta se separó en dos personalidades yo el Ash sentimentalista como me suele llamar mi otro yo y Ash M que es mi otro yo y tiene todas las fortalezas él es el fuerte y tiene todos los recuerdos y todas las claves el prácticamente lo sabe todo, pero yo no sé nada de lo que estaban hablando les pido una gran disculpa.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos nunca esperaron un caso de doble personalidad, unos estaban un poco decepcionados pues no sabrían que son los dichosos orbes y en verdad querían saberlo si querían ayudar.

— Entonces, ¿Por qué no cambias de personalidad? Debe haber algún método para que cambien ¿no?- Tsunami lanzo la luz de la esperanza en un cuarto oscuro pero Ash sería el que la volviera a tapar.

— Lo que pasa es que ahora mismo yo no tenía el deseo de volver a ser yo mismo es decir alguien o algo me expulso de mi propia mente dejando atrapado al Ash M dentro de mi cabeza ahora mismo está inconsciente pero está atrapado por unas cadenas, lo cual me resulta extraño, normalmente para que el saliera simplemente él tendría que quererlo pero ahora que esta inconsciente ni siquiera puede mover un dedo, algo está invadiendo mi mente y no sé qué hacer es realmente molesto.

Una vez más la cabaña quedo en silencio no podían creer que estaban a punto de salvar a Eevee y a la escuela pero se les fue la oportunidad ninguno podía pensar en algún plan como lo hacía el Ash M.

— Entonces ahora mismo no eres más que una basura sin utilidad, ¿no es así Ketchum?- Calem parece que hablaba por el grupo entero pues nadie se atrevió siquiera a mirarlo con desprecio podía ser verdad que Ash ya no les era útil- Si no puedes pensar un plan como lo haría tu otra mitad de basura entonces no creo que tengas nada que hacer aquí.

Ash estaba a punto de abrir la boca para contarles de su plan pero entonces una voz retumbo en su cabeza.

— _Mira cómo te desprecian, ellos seguramente te lastimaran, piensan que no les eres útil si no tienes habilidades y es verdad eres una basura, ríndete de una vez no sirves para nada, simplemente vete y no regreses nadie te quiere cerca incluso Serena no negó lo que Calem dijo_ – Entonces Ash miro a Serena y esta estaba mirando al suelo ni siquiera miraba a Calem o pensaba en reclamarle- _Lo ves, ni siquiera tu querido profesor Oak el que consideras un abuelo cuando tu padre los abandono se digna a abrir la boca porque sabe que es cierto, ninguno de ellos te aprecia, desaparece ¡BASURA!_

Dentro de la mente de Ash

Podemos ver a Ash M encadenado junto con un sujeto a su lado que vestía una gabardina negra con una capucha lo cual impedía que Ash M viera quien era, mientras trataba de gritarle a Ash.

— Déjame salir maldito tengo que decirles…- Pero fue callado por una bofetada del tipo misterioso.

— Ohhh no puedes decirles para que son los orbes sería muy problemático, mi jefe estrictamente me pidió que te controlara un poco- La voz del tipo parecía distorsionada así que Ash M no podía saber si ya lo conocía de antes- Pero parece que la tortura mental que está teniendo Ash es muy fuerte si fuera yo no podría soportarlo.

— ¡Ash no es tan idiota como para creer en tus tonterías, pero de alguna manera el vera a través de tu mentira, el conoce a sus amigos ellos no son de esa manera y mucho menos Serena yo mismo lo pude verificar!- Ash le gritaba furioso al tipo misterioso, pero lo último que dijo fue lo que llamo la atención del tipo y poco a poco se acercaba a el- ¡No te tengo miedo idiota trata de hacer lo que quieras no servirá!

Fuera de la mente de Ash

Todo mundo seguía en silencio poco a poco Ash se acercaba más a la puerta si nadie decía nada eso quería decir que ellos en verdad creían lo que Calem había dicho, el mencionado miraba a Ash con una cara seria, cuando Ash estuvo ya muy cerca de la puerta…

— Es verdad que Ash en este estado puede que sea un bueno para nada…- Eso fue lo que hizo que Ash saliera corriendo casi con lágrimas en los ojos de todos los que estaban ahí el no esperaba que ella fuera la que dijera eso, pero parece que ella no se había dado cuenta de que Ash se había ido- Puede que sea verdad, pero su espíritu sigue siendo el mismo, Ash sea quien sea siempre se preocupara por la seguridad de todos y eso es porque tiene una gran voluntad y tú no estás en derecho de decir ese tipo de cosas cuando no eres mejor Calem- Serena había estado escogiendo con cuidado cada palabra para tratar de no darle la razón a Calem, pero la pausa que hizo al comenzar fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho.

— Es verdad, Ash no se rendiría simplemente por un pequeño cambio de actitudes el siempre será el chico que se preocupa por nosotros- Clemont se había dado cuenta de que quedarse callado no resolvería nada.

— Me alegra que piensen de esa manera pero temo decirles que su querido Ash ya no está y probablemente no los quiera ver de nuevo- Calem sonreía mientras señalaba la puerta que estaba abierta dejando entrar un poco de la lluvia de fuera.

Serena y Calem se vieron preocupados y luego salieron corriendo seguidos de Sycamore y Oak, Shauna y Tsunami simplemente se quedaron viendo la puerta mientras todos salían por ella, Miette simplemente miraba a Calem enojada.

— ¿Qué crees que conseguirás haciendo eso Calem?- El tono de voz de Miette era irritante para Calem.

— Nada, simplemente dije lo que se tenía que decir y si no fuera porque Serena hablo todos hubieran seguido en silencio torturando la mente de Ash- Dijo Calem sin mirar a Miette- Pero mira la hora que es, yo me voy a dormir- Despues de mirar su reloj Calem de metió en la cama.

Por otro lado, Ash corría sin detenerse tenía un vago recuerdo de donde se encontraba la cueva donde el otro Ash había dejado sus Pokémon, cuando llegara usaría a Charizard y le pediría que lo llevara a su casa luego mañana por la mañana regresaría para los concursos Pokémon y luego volvería a irse, ese era el plan que Ash tenía, Ash corría por el bosque esquivando pequeños Pokémon salvajes que buscaban refugio de la lluvia y al mismo tiempo esquivaba los árboles, pero entonces sintió como una persona lo tiraba al suelo y quedaba de espaldas en el mismo suelo, la persona que lo derribo era Clemont y detrás de él venían Serena, Sycamore y Oak.

— ¿Qué crees que haces Ash?- Clemont miraba serio a su amigo que estaba en el suelo mirado el cielo sin ninguna emoción aparente- Tú no eres de los que huye así como así, ¿Por qué corriste? No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados cuando la escuela y Eevee están en peligro o es que acaso no te importa ninguna de las dos cosas.

— Puede que no me importen ninguna de las dos cosas… Despues de todo yo solo tengo 1 mes en la escuela no puedo tenerle tanto aprecio como ustedes que ya tienen 1 año en ella sin contar los años que llevan en la ciudad y por parte de la pequeña Eevee yo no la conozco en absoluto si no el otro Ash- La respuesta de Ash sorprendió a las 4 personas presentes, ¿Desde cuándo Ash se había vuelto tan frio? No ellos sabían que él ya era así incluso antes de conocerlo y Oak era consciente de ello pero aun así este Ash no era el mismo de siempre, estaba raro- ¿Puedes quitarte de encima Clemont?

Clemont sabía que su mejor amigo no era de esa manera del poco tiempo que se conocían él sabía que Ash había pasado por muchas cosas incluso había podido hablar con el otro Ash y ambos daban la misma seguridad.

— No me quitare de encima hasta que pienses de manera congruente, este no eres tu Ash reacciona- Entonces Ash hizo algo que nadie esperaba le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que lo hizo a un lado para quitarlo de encima.

Sycamore iba decir algo pero Oak lo detuvo, él sabía que algo estaba a punto de pasar pues él no estaba actuando como normalmente conocía a Ash desde que era un maldito infante y nunca en su sano juicio golpearía a un amigo suyo.

— Ash…- Tanto Serena como Clemont estaban sorprendidos de que golpeara a su amigo- Mira Ash sé que es difícil pero...

— ¡No, no sabes lo difícil que es!- Ash rápidamente interrumpió a Clemont gritando- ¡No sabes lo frustrante que es que te comparen contigo mismo pero con otra personalidad! ¡Sé que no soy tan inteligente y fuerte como lo es mi otro yo, pero yo también puedo hacer cosas yo también soy útil y el que me comparen conmigo mismo es muy frustrante!- Ash estaba gritando a Clemont que estaba sorprendido de cómo le estaba hablando- ¡Despues del accidente no sabes lo que es que las personas que te conoces no las puedas reconocer, que te hablen pero no sepas como responder, incluso yo no reconocí a mi propia madre ni a mi amiga de la infancia y dices que puedes entenderme! ¿Sabes lo que se siente Clemont? ¡¿LO SABES?!- Clemont se quedó callado mirando el suelo- Eso pensé- Ash comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del bosque para buscar la cueva donde estaban sus Pokémon, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo y cuando volteo a ver de quien se trataba era Serena que tenía una cara seria.

— Ash, no puedo decir que entiendo tu dolor porque yo no he pasado por lo que tu estas pasando, pero este no eres tú, el Ash que conocemos no se daría por vencido simplemente porque lo comparan- Ash seguía de espaldas escuchando a Serena- Nunca te importo lo que pensaran de ti, ¿Por qué ahora fue diferente?

La pregunta sorprendió a Ash no esperaba esa pregunta y era verdad que por más que lo insultaran en la escuela o en medio de los entrenamientos él no se paraba si quiera a escuchar lo que decían ¿Por qué había sido diferente ahora?

— Serena, ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que tú creíste conocer a una persona pero no era así en realidad?- Ash se dio la vuelta para mirar directamente a los ojos de Serena- ¿Alguna vez has sentido que solo tú puedes hacer una tarea importante por tus compañeros?, ¿Alguna vez has tenido la vida de cientos de personas en tu palabra?... ¿Alguna vez has perdido a alguien importante delante de tu cara? ¿Alguna vez te has sentido impotente por no poder hacer ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!?- La última frase la dijo aumentando el tono de su voz, era obvio que Serena no había pasado por nada de las preguntas de Ash, Serena sabía que Ash estaba enojado consigo mismo por haber perdido su memoria y partirse en dos personas distintas con el mismo cuerpo- Esa es la diferencia ahora sé que solamente yo puedo hacer algo por los estudiantes de la escuela o por Eevee, yo tengo esa responsabilidad y no me digas que la puedo compartir con alguien importante para reducir la carga de esa responsabilidad porque aun si lo hago ¿Qué resolvería? Eso no resolvería absolutamente nada del problema- Serena estaba sorprendida de lo que Ash le estaba diciendo, ahora mismo no había diferencia entre el Ash que ella conocía el clase y el Ash que conoció en la bienvenida, ambos tenían ese aura misterioso que le hacía imposible a Serena acercarse más a él.

Cuando ya no había nada más que decir, Ash comenzó una vez más a caminar para el bosque pero en ese momento Eevee llego corriendo y salto al hombro derecho del azabache cosa que sorprendió al chico pues no se lo esperaba, pero ya que estaban lo que se deberían involucrar en el plan lo llevaría a cabo.

— Eevee te puedo pedir que utilices Substituto- Le dijo al pequeño Pokémon color café con suavidad para no asustarla, la Eevee bajo de su hombro y asintió enérgica Ash sonrió al ver al pequeño Pokémon moverse rápidamente de un lado a otro mientras de su cuerpo salía otro Eevee pero más opaco- Bien hecho- Decía mientras aplaudía y se ponía en cuclillas para estar más cerca de ambos Eevees- Mira pequeña tú tienes que ir con ese hombre de allí- Le decía a la Eevee mas opaca mientras señalaba al profesor Sycamore, la Eevee asintió y corrió con el profesor para que este la tomara en sus brazos- Bien ahora- Saco una PokeBall de su cinturón- Staraptor yo te elijo- Decía mientras lanzaba la PokeBall al aire, cuando esta se abrió una gran cantidad de alas negras salieron de esta que al dispersarse dejaron ver al Pokémon ave brava para comenzar a contarle su plan.

*Dentro de la mente de Ash*

Ash-M aún seguía encadenado mientras miraba al suelo y el otro tipo misterioso miraba una gran pantalla que mostraba justo lo que estaba pasado en el exterior y se reía no muy fuerte para que no fuera descubierto por el Ash de afuera.

— Ustedes dos son realmente impresionantes- Le menciono a Ash lo cual llamo su atención y alzo la mirada para verlo- Aun después de haberse enojado con sus compañeros son capaces de ayudarlos, eso no se ve todos los días.

Cuanto termino de hablar se movía de un lado a otro como si estuviera pensando algo lo cual sacaba de quicio a Ash pues se sentía imponente el estar atando con cadenas en su propia mente no era normal, ese tipo no era normal, ¿Cómo es que había entrado a su mente? Esa era la principal preocupación del chico, aun si uso un Pokémon psíquico para entrar no debería de haber expulsado al otro Ash como lo hizo, sin duda alguna estos tipos eran peligrosos.

— Ustedes tienen un gran corazón, una gran confianza por aquellos que los rodean, no son capaces de rendirse aun cuando la situación está completamente en su contra, tienen una gran luz de esperanza- Ash no sabía si sentirse alagado o más enojado por haber descubierto su verdadera personalidad- ¿Sabes qué pasaría si ustedes dos se unieran de nuevo? Eso sería muy peligroso para nuestros propósitos- Decía mientras se acercaba Ash y le levantaba el rostro- Ambos si juntaran su corazón de nuevo, sus mentes, serian completamente un problema, por eso será muy divertido ver como todas sus esperanzas se derrumban- Ash abrió grande los ojos cuando escucho eso pero cuando quiso verlo el tipo había desaparecido y él había sido liberado de las cadenas pero había algo que aún estaba presente, no podía comunicarse con el Ash de afuera y no podía cambiar de lugares.

*De vuelta al mundo*

Ash había dado instrucciones a Staraptor y este las había captado luego volvió a entrar a su PokeBall y Ash se la entregó al profesor Sycamore.

— Ya todo está listo Profesor, mañana justo antes de que valla salir tiene que ir a un lugar apartado para liberar a Staraptor y el seguirá el trayecto del bus que usara para regresar a la escuela, en caso de que ataquen el camión Staraptor ayudara a que usted salga ileso, obviamente usted llevara al Eevee substituto mientras yo cuido del Eevee real aquí en el campamento durante los torneos de coordinadores, en caso de que no llegue a atacarlos en el bus y ataquen la escuela Staraptor regresara rápidamente al campamento y le entregare mis demás Pokémon para que ayuden en lo que puedan y en caso de que no pase nada… bueno ese es el mejor de los casos.

Al terminar de hablar de nuevo comenzó a caminar al bosque seguido por Serena y Clemont los cuales estaban preocupados por su amigo, era obvio que se había liberado de todo el estrés que había acumulado desde que despertó después del accidente, el más preocupado era Clemont pues había algo que no cuadraba pero eso lo dejaría para después, mientras Sycamore y Oak se quedaron viendo el lugar a donde se fueron los chicos.

— ¿No deberíamos ir con ellos?- Sycamore pregunto mientras Eevee se soltaba de sus brazos y se ponía en su hombro como lo había hecho el real con Ash- No creo que estos bosques sean para que los chicos anden libremente.

— No tienes que preocuparte Sycamore- Decía mientras le daba la espalda y lo tomaba por el hombro- Ahora mismo Ash está enojado no creo que siquiera el mismo Arceus sea capaz de hacerle algo- Oak estaba contento ya que había visto que aunque Ash había perdido su memoria y se había partido en dos personalidades distintas él seguía siendo el mismo que siempre.

Mientras de parte de Tsunami y Shauna ellos estaban sentados mirando la puerta por donde hace unos momentos Ash, Serena, Clemont y los profesores habían salido corriendo, ambos estaban enojados consigo mismo pues no habían defendido a Ash como era debido y Miette ella simplemente se hacia la dormida.

— ¿Crees que ellos estén bien?- Shauna fue la primera en romper el silencio que había en la sala- Ash parecía bastante triste cuando salió corriendo.

— Shauna, aun te falta mucho para conocer a Ash, nosotros traicionamos la confianza que él tenía con nosotros, él está furioso por no haber hecho lo que el sin dudar hubiera hecho, además Calem se pasó un poco, él sabe muy bien que Ash sigue siendo Ash aun si tiene dos personalidades, pero hay algo que me preocupa- Tsunami miraba fijamente la puerta mientras hablaba.

— ¿Y qué es?- Shauna miraba a Tsunami de otra manera pues nunca había visto al chico de esa manera.

— Según lo que nos contaron, Ash y su otra personalidad pueden cambiar cuando quieran ¿no es así?, de ser así ¿Por qué Ash cambio tan repentinamente cuando el otro Ash estaba a punto de decirnos algo importante?- Tsunami cambio de objetivo ahora miraba seriamente a Shauna la cual no tenía idea de que decir pues no solía hablar con Ash muy seguido- Además cuando hicieron el cambio Ash parecía estar confundido, ¿No te parece extraño?

Una vez más el cuarto se llenó de silencio, no fue hasta que los profesores entraron por la puerta, que Miette se levantó de la cama al igual que Calem que estaba escuchando todo lo que decían.

— ¿Y cómo esta Ash?- Tsunami fue el primero en preguntar pues estaba preocupado por la situación actual, tanto la de Ash como la de la escuela.

— Él está bien no hay necesidad de preocuparse, por cierto Calem gracias- Los presentes estaban sorprendido de que Oak agradeciera al causante del problema- Gracias a ti, Ash pudo deshacerse del estrés que tenía acumulado desde que se despertó después del accidente, ¿tú ya lo sabias cierto? Que ambos poseen las mimas habilidades- Shauna y Miette se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, pero Calem miraba seriamente al profesor.

— No sé de qué me está hablando director- Decía mientras se volvía a acostar.

— Director, creo que necesitamos hablar seriamente- Tsunami miraba al profesor Oak con una mirada seria, mientras las chicas aún estaban sorprendidas por lo que habían dicho.

Mientras con Serena, Clemont y Ash ya habían llegado a la cueva con la cascada, al llegar a la cueva lo primero que hizo Ash fue acostarse en la cama de hojas que había hecho el Ash-M.

— ¿Y ahora que pasara?- Clemont se acercó a la cama y se sentó a las horillas de esta, mientras Serena se sentaba más cerca de Ash- ¿Enserio piensan seguir con los concursos después de todo?

— Claro que si, después de todo mañana temprano llegaran 4 promesas de los concursos no podemos dejarlo así como así, además los únicos que saben del problema somos nosotros, los demás chicos no saben nada.

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer nosotros? ¿Nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados mientras atacan la escuela? Además aún tengo muchas dudas- Clemont estaba desesperado eso lo podía notar cualquier persona a miles de kilómetros.

— Mira Clemont lo único que podemos hacer nosotros es rezar para que no ataquen nuestra escuela, y si la atacan que no encuentren esos orbes que parecen ser tan importantes.

El lugar estaba tenso incluso los Pokémon podían notarlo y aunque no lo podían apreciar Ash era el que más preocupado estaba por la situación a Serena se le ocurrió algo para liberar un poco la tensión.

— Bueno cambiando de tema- Clemont y Ash miraron a Serena confundidos- No puedo creer que golpearas a Clemont- Decía mientras se acercaba más a Ash- Eso que hiciste no estuvo bien Ash- Ahora la distancia entre Ash y Serena era muy poca pero a Ash no parecía importarle.

— Y que lo digas me dolió bastante no sabía que tenías tanta fuerza- Clemont sabía que tenían que liberar la presión que Ash sentía en esos momentos, así que decidió seguirle el juego a Serena.

— Es tu culpa por no haberte quitado de encima cuando te lo pedí.

Y así siguieron discutiendo toda la noche hasta que cayeron rendidos en la cama de hojas, el amanecer llego a la cueva y al campamento donde los chicos estaban el primero en despertar fue Ash que rápidamente se escabullo y se metió al lago para ponerse debajo de la cascada y refrescarse un poco, luego se despertó Clemont que al ver a Ash en la cascada lo imito, los chicos parecían estar muy a gusto no fue hasta que Serena se despertó que se pusieron nerviosos, pues estaban prácticamente desnudos y Serena estaba mirándolos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que miraba su cara enrojeció y salió de la cueva rápidamente.

— ¡Ustedes dos séquense rápidamente y pónganse algo de ropa!- Serena les grito de fuera de la cueva- Vaya manera de comenzar la mañana.

Despues de que los chicos se secaran gracias a las llamas de Charizard ya estaban cambiados Serena entro de nuevo a la cueva.

— ¿Se puede saber en que estaban pensando?- Ash y Clemont estaban arrodillados frente a Serena mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

— Solo puedo decir una cosa- Ash miraba al suelo como si estuviera arrepentido, luego levanto su mano y señalo a Clemont- Clemont entro primero.

Clemont se sobresaltó al escuchar eso y luego miro a Serena que lo miraba enojada.

— Eso es mentira cuando yo me levante Ash ya estaba desnudo bañándose en la cascada

Así Ash y Clemont comenzaron a discutir como si fueran niños pequeños y a Serena le estaba dando un dolor de cabeza con esa discusión.

Sycamore está a punto de entrar al bosque para liberar a Staraptor, ¿Atacaran la escuela o el bus? Era lo que Sycamore estaba pensando mientras Eevee seguía durmiendo en la cama de hojas.

* * *

Turko: Bueno… no sé qué opinar al respecto sinceramente

Andreu: Bueno, es lo que todo mundo esperaba falta ver como lo reciben, una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero quería pensar bien la historia pues no sabía que poner después, se vienen los concursos de coordinación y una que otra sorpresa.

Sin más que decir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide su amigo amante de Pokémon como todos ustedes, Andreu320, Hasta Otra.

Jueguen To The Moon es un juego agridulce tiene su toque dramático pero también es comedia, es muy divertido


	21. Chapter 21

Andreu: ajajajajajaja- Andreu se estaba riendo de forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza- Fue un largo tiempo ¿cierto chicos?

Turko: No a mí no me hace gracia, estuviste casi 1 mes sin subir capitulo eso nunca había pasado.

Andreu: Si eso lo sé y lo siento mucho lectores yo no esperaba que eso pasara, ahora procedo a contar por que no actualice en casi 1 mes:

1.- Ash perdió la liga de Kalos

Si sé que esta razón es una completa estupidez, pero yo tengo viendo la serie desde que tengo 3 años y siempre la he estado viendo en emisión y luego que llegara tan lejos y perder me bajo los ánimos con respecto a Pokémon no esperaba que el perdiera, pero así paso.

2.- Entre a la escuela

Si después de unas merecidas vacaciones de 2 meses de la escuela por fin entre, y entre con todo, solo entrar ya tenía 1 proyecto, 1 examen y como 5 tareas, ya ahora el miércoles que viene tengo otro examen, oremos a Arceus por que todo salga bien.

3.- No tenía ganas de escribir

Esto es un tanto extraño desde que comencé esto del Fanfic nunca me había aburrido y no me aburre es todo lo contrario me entretiene mucho, pero creo que no es que no tuviera ganas de escribir pues tengo una libreta con otro Fanfic de Pokémon manga, bueno más o menos es del universo del manga pero es con OC quizás en un futuro la suba.

Eso sería todo supongo, no tengo más razones por las cuales no actualice, pero ya estoy de vuelta ya gente me ha dicho cosas (amigos) por tardarme tanto y dejarlos a la espera, yo realmente quiero acabar ya con esto del campamente si se dan cuenta llevo com capítulos y apenas ha pasado 1 día del campamento, no quieren saber que pasara en e día se los digo, ya tengo todo planeado ademas una sorpresa para cuando regresen a la ciudad.

* * *

Chapter 20.- Batallas de Coordinación 1

* * *

A las afueras del campamento 3 figuras estaban entrando a una de las cabañas al ver que la cabaña estaba vacía simplemente decidieron cambiarse sus ropas e ir a la cabaña comedor para desayunar algo si bien el en camino habían comido unas manzanas que habían encontrado no era suficiente como desayuno, cuando llegaron al comedor vieron a la mayoría de las estudiantes arrinconadas en una esquina y a los estudiantes masculinos arrinconados en otra esquina, los 3 miraban la escena muy confundidos, no fue hasta que otra chica llego con Ash y los demás que supieron que estaba pasando.

— Shappire- Ash fue el primero en reaccionar mirando a la chica que se acercaba a ellos saludando con la mano- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Clemont y Serena miraban a la chica con mucha curiosidad pues se les hacía muy conocida.

— ¿May?- Shappire al escuchar que decían el nombre de su hermana volteo a ver a Serena- ¿Tu eres May?- Serena miraba muy confundida a la chica, vestía exactamente la misma ropa que May solo que en azul y su blusa no tenía mangas.

— No, mi nombre es Shappire Birch soy la hermana de May es muy normal que nos confundan, mucho gusto- Decía Shappire extendiendo la mano para saludar a Serena.

— Ohh el gusto es mío, mi nombre es Serena Yovdle- Serena parecía un poco extrañada por la actitud de la chica pero aun así le estrecho la mano- Entonces, ¿Qué está pasando?

— Pues en aquel bulto esta Ruby siendo atosigado por las chicas- Señalaba el bulto de la derecha del cual salía una mano y un gorro blanco se estaba moviendo de un lado para otro mientras se escuchaba la voz de un chico gritando Shappire- Y de aquel bulto esta Platinum siendo atosigada por los chicos pero no sabemos dónde están ni Pearl ni Diamond entonces está casi en las mismas condiciones que Ruby.

Cuando Shappire termino de hablar la puerta se abrió con fuerza y 2 chicos miraban intranquilos por todo el lugar especialmente un chico con una boina roja cuando vio el bulto del cual se asomaban el gorro de la chica saco una PokeBall al igual que su compañero de estas salieron un Torterra y un Infernape.

— Wig, salva a la señorita- Gritaba el chico de la boina mientras señalaba el bulto de la izquierda, entonces Wig comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el bulto cuando llego a el de su cuerpo salieron 2 lianas que entraron en el bulto y cuando salieron en las lianas tenía a una jovencita muy parecida a Dawn pero con la diferencia de que ella tenía un saco rojo y el gorro era de un color más suave y tenía en la mano derecha un anillo con un diamante y en la mano izquierda tenía un anillo con una perla, cuando Wig bajo a la señorita el primero en llegar con ella fue el chico de la boina roja- ¿Está bien señorita?- Decía obviamente preocupado.

—Si Diamond muchas gracias por ayudarme, ¿Cómo esta Ruby-senpai?- La voz de la chica sorprendió un poco a Clemont y Serena pues era muy hermosa.

— ¡SHAPPIRE AYUDAMEEEEE!- Un grito del bulto que restaba salió era el primer y único grito que se pudo escuchar.

Shappire resignada corrió con las chicas dio un salto que sorprendió a los chicos con el cual entro al bulto, luego salió del mismo bulto pero esta vez con un chico con unas ropas muy rasgadas y el gorro a penas se mantenía en su cabeza el chico al darse cuenta de ello rápidamente se lo puso, su mirada parecía apagada.

— Siento que perdí algo Shappire- Decía mientras abrazaba a Shappire y hundía su rostro en el hombro de su amiga lo cual sorprendió a la chica y se sonrojo un poco.

— Vamos no tenemos tiempo para que la pareja haga escenas vamos vengan conmigo, Ruby y Platinum tengo cosas que decirles- Ash tomo a Ruby de la camisa y Platinum simplemente lo siguió no sin antes despedirse de Pearl y Diamond- Ustedes coman chicos yo luego veré que hago.

Entonces Ash junto con Ruby que se había soltado del agarre de Ash, y Platinum salieron de la cabaña dejando a todos un poco confundidos, entonces desde fuera se escuchó un grito de parte de Ash y luego el grito de 2 chicas lo cual hizo que Serena se riera nerviosamente.

La mañana paso sin más preocupaciones, Sycamore se había despedido de sus alumnos y había dejado a Ash, Ruby y Platinum encargados para los concursos, los demás se habían enterado de que Dawn y May habían llegado los chicos rápidamente quisieron hacer lo mismo que habían hecho con Platinum pero estas se escondieron atrás de Ash.

Ash aviso que el torneo de los concursos se llevaría a cabo en 1 hora así que los que participaran debían prepararse, una vez más entro a una cabaña junto con Ruby y Platinum, mientras Shappire, Pearl y Diamond daban vueltas por el lugar y platicaban con el grupo de amigos de Ash.

*1 hora después*

Los que no participarían en los concursos estaban sentados en unas gradas de madera delante de ellos estaba el mismo campo de ayer pero más decorado, Ash, Ruby y Platinum estaban sentados en unas sillas y delante de ellos había una mesa con papeles, Ruby estaba emocionado pues sería la primera vez que fuera juez de un concurso Pokémon, Platinum parecía curiosa por varios Pokémon que pasaban por el campo pues jamás los había visto.

— ¡Bien ahora voy a explicar lo que va pasar aquí!- Ash se levantó de su asiento, fue al centro del campo y comenzó a gritar- ¡Debido a que el profesor Sycamore tuvo que regresar a la escuela por unos asuntos sin resolver, Ruby, Platinum y yo nos haremos cargo de ser los jueces de los concursos, los turnos ya están dados y solo falta explicar una cosa más antes de comenzar, hay un premio para el ganador del concurso!- Todos miraban a Ash que sonreía, algunos estaban confundidos y otros simplemente se encendieron más para ganar el concurso- ¡El profesor Sycamore les quería decir eso ayer y ustedes aceptaron, el premio al ganador del concurso será…- Una risa maléfica se formó en los labios de Ash por un momento cosa que solo Ruby y Platinum notaron y se asustaron un poco- ¡Podrán tener una cita con la persona que ustedes quieran!- Todos se quedaron callados durante un momento para luego soltar un gran grito y muchas quejas se hicieran presentes más por parte de las chicas pues no les parecía correcto, Serena estaba muy presionada ahora mismo pues si no ganaba estaba la posibilidad de que alguien escogiera a Ash como su cita, pues antes de que comenzaran a salir había muchas chicas que platicaban de Ash y lo caballeroso que era- ¡Todos ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo el día de ayer y el que no cumpla con eso será reprobado, el ganador del concurso deberá mostrar una foto al profesor Sycamore como prueba, Bueno sin más que decir comenzaremos con los concursos!- Una vez Ash termino se fue a su asiento, Ruby y Platinum lo miraban con una sonrisa- ¿Qué?

— No dijiste la segunda parte del torneo, aunque… supongo que así será más divertido.

Así pues dieron comienzo las batallas de concursos el escenario era el mismo de las batallas del día anterior con la única diferencia de que ahora tenía una cortina muy grande de color roja y de alguna manera lograron poner los contadores de puntos y una gran pantalla, todas las caras de las concursantes aparecieron en la pantalla y comenzaron a revolverse hasta quedar acomodadas en 4 grupos la primera en participar seria Shauna contra Claris una compañera de clase de los chicos, como en este concurso no importaban las ropas ambas estaban con una muda casual claro una parecía más animada que otra, mientras que Shauna entraba con una mano sobándose la sien, Claris entraba muy animada mirando a cierto chico en la mesa de jueces.

— Oye Ash, nosotros los que vinimos de lejos… ¿también somos premios?- Ruby pregunto un tanto preocupado a Ash que simplemente puso una sonrisa lo cual hiso que empezara a sudar frio no por el peligro de ser escogido sino por el peligro que tendría si Shappire se entera ya una vez lo encontró dando una vuelta con una compañera de concursos y cuando regreso a casa lo retuvo casi toda la noche interrogándolo y no quería pasar por eso de nuevo- Por favor te lo pido Arceus que gane quien sea menos aquella que quiera que salga con ella.

En el campo ambas chicas ya estaban listas para su combate, Shauna lanzo su PokeBall de la cual una gran flor salió para luego materializar a Ivysaur, por parte de Claris igual lanzo su PokeBall de la cual salió un pequeño tornado para luego materializar a un no muy grande Pidgeotto al cual le brillaban las alas lo cual llamo la atención de los jueces.

— Muy bien Shauna, sin resentimientos, Pidgy usa Tornado- Pidgeotto comenzó a aletear con todas sus fuerzas y brisa llego al lugar, poco a poco donde Pidgeotto estaba flotando se formó un tornado y el pájaro hacia todo lo posible para mantenerlo en su lugar- Bien ahora utiliza Pájaro Osado- El cuerpo del Pokémon pájaro comenzó a brillar y tomo un color blanquezco, se impulsó dentro del tornado y el tornado mismo seguía la dirección del ave que poco a poco se acercaba a Ivysaur.

— Ok Ivysaur, utiliza tus látigos para saltar sobre ese tornado- De los costados de Ivysaur salieron unos látigos con los cuales golpeo al suelo con la fuerza suficiente como para impulsarse en el aire y que Pidgeotto pasara por debajo de el- Ahora Usa Bala Semilla- La pequeña flor que tenía en la espalda comenzó a lanzar varias semillas las cuales chocaban con el tornado que aun cubría al Pokémon pájaro y estas seguían el flujo del viento y poco a poco se acercaban a Pidgy- Usa Dulce Aroma- Una vez más el bulbo de la espalda de Ivysaur se movió esta vez sacando un gas anaranjado el cual, al igual que las semillas, siguió el flujo del viento esta vez ahora el tornado era de color naranja y Pidgeotto que seguía dentro del tornado no se podía mover por las semillas que aún lo golpeaban esta acción bajo mucho los puntos de Claris.

— Pidgy utiliza Danza Aleteo y sal de ahí- El Pokémon con mucho esfuerzo logro mover sus alas en un intento desesperado de disipar el tornado que el mismo había creado al final no pudo lograrlo y cayo rendido- No… puedo creerlo- La chica había guardado a su Pokémon en su PokeBall y se retiró un tanto triste.

Shauna después de felicitar a su Pokémon por su victoria hizo lo mismo que Claris y guardo a su Ivysaur en su PokeBall y se retiró del lugar, luego de otra serie de batallas por fin era el turno de Serena, ella estaba nerviosa si perdía significaba que había una probabilidad que alguna de las chicas escogiera a Ash para su cita, Serena aun no podía encontrar el método de batalla correcto para su recién evolucionado Braixen pero el mismo Pokémon le daba ánimos a su entrenadora lo cual subía el ánimo de la castaña, por fin estaban en el escenario su oponente; su compañera de clase llamada Amelia, ella era su oponente se decía que ella era una de las mejores coordinadoras de la clase pero Serena no tenía tiempo para pensar negativamente ella debía salir victoriosa.

— Vamos Braixen, demos lo mejor de nosotras- Diciendo esas palabras en su corazón ella lanzo la pequeña PokeBall al aire del cual una gran columna de fuego salió y al disiparse salió la pequeña zorra de fuego moviendo su pequeña varita para tomarla en su mano.

— Veamos qué tan buena eres señorita cocinera- Despues de que la chica había dicho eso lanzo su PokeBall al aire de la cual salió un torrente de agua del cual salió un pequeño Pokémon naranja con dos colas- Vamos con todo Buizy, Usa Aqua Jet- El Pokémon asintió a la orden de su entrenadora y se cubrió de un torrente de agua y se disparó contra una Braixen que esperaba la orden de su entrenadora.

— Braixen, Lanzallamas- Serena sabía muy bien que su ataque no lastimaría o detendría a la bala que se dirigía hacia su Pokémon, el lanzallamas golpeo al Pokémon flotador y produjo una gran capa de vapor pero aun así este no se detuvo en su camino hacia Braixen, a causa de la acción brusca de Serena sus puntos bajaron un poco.

Amelia estaba muy confiada y sonrió ante ello, Serena era una novata en su totalidad solo tenía 1 año con su Pokémon y había evolucionado recientemente ella no podía controlarla del todo bien, cuando Buizel se estrelló donde se suponía que debía de estar Braixen y se produjo una explosión que disperso el agua en varios lugares como si hubieran usado Chapotea lodo eso redujo un poco más los puntos de Serena, pero al dispersarse el vapor Amelia se sorprendió al ver que su Pokémon se había estrellado con un pedazo de madera y estaba mareado moviéndose a los lados.

— Ahora Braixen, Poder Oculto- Braixen salió detrás de pedazo de madera y en su varita se formaron varias bolas de color verdoso- Lanzallamas Braixen- La varita volvió a soltar un brillo las bolas verdosas cambiaron de color a uno rojo, ahora las bolas parecían unas hermosas bolas de fuego que se estrellaron directamente con un Buizel mareado por el choque contra la madera.

Los puntos de Amelia bajaron rápidamente para estar al mismo nivel que los de Serena, ambos puntajes eran muy bajos y el tiempo estaba a nada de acabar, Buizel de alguna manera logro reponerse y regresar al lado de su entrenadora y de parte de Braixen se estaba preparando para el último ataque.

— Buizy Usa Burbujas de hielo- El pequeño Pokémon naranja lanzo de su boca unas burbujas que al instante fueron congeladas por la baja temperatura que se generaba alrededor de su cuerpo, todas las burbujas cayeron al suelo congeladas- Ahora elévalas y usa Acua jet- Con un gran coletazo al suelo las burbujas congeladas se levantaron del suelo y se envolvieron en el torrente de agua que se había formado una vez más alrededor de Buizel, las burbujas giraban alrededor de él y se lanzó como bala de nuevo hacia Braixen.

— Hagamos esto Braixen, Usa Llamarada- La pequeña zorra asintió y de su varita salió una gran cantidad de fuego en forma de estrella*1 y se lanzó hacia el pequeño cohete en movimiento.

Amelia no caería en ese truco de nuevo entonces le pidió a su Pokémon que cambiara de dirección para esquivar la estrella de fuego; ¿El resultado?, Buizel dio un giro brusco hacia abajo mientras seguía avanzando y aunque la estrella de fuego aun no llegaba a su dirección ahora era imposible que le diera al pequeño Pokémon naranja… o eso pensaban todos.

— Ahora Braixen, Psíquico- Los ojos de Braixen se tornaron azules al mismo tiempo que la estrella de fuego le salía una especia de aura azul a su alrededor y paso algo que nadie se esperaba, la estrella de fuego cambio su dirección un poco y ahora se dirigía de nuevo hacia Buizel.

Antes de que Amelia pudiera reaccionar el ataque choco contra el Pokémon y se produjo una gran explosión de vapor pero eso no fue todo debido a que las burbujas se derritieron y explotaron en el aire debido a las chispas que aún quedaban flotando, se formó un hermoso arcoíris.

El vapor se disipo y se podía ver a Buizel debilitado, los puntos de Amelia estaban en cero pero los de Serena también estaban muy cerca de número cero, Amelia no dijo nada simplemente guardo a Buizel en su PokeBall y se retiró del lugar, Serena abrazo a su Pokémon felicitándola por su victoria para luego guardarla en su PokeBall.

— No sabía que había coordinadoras de tal calibre en tu escuela Ash- Ruby había quedado un poco impresionado después de ver las batallas de la primera ronda.

— Si, pero ninguna de ellas saca su verdadero potencial, todas son muy buenas, lo sé, porque yo entreno con ellas a diario.

— ¿Estudias coordinación en la escuela Ash?- Platinum estaba sorprendida pues no esperaba que un chico que amaba las batallas estuviera en una clase de coordinación- Uno esperaría que estudiaras batallas por tu potencial- Eso era verdad Ash tenía potencial para las batallas pero ahora con su mente tan en desacuerdo era un poco complicado.

Terminadas las batallas de la primera ronda se les dio un pequeño descanso de 30 minutos a las chicas que habían pasado a la 2da ronda entre las cuales estaban, Serena, Shauna y Miette, las 3 habían demostrado tener un gran potencial, pero para chicas como May o Dawn que ya habían ganado un gran festival se les hacía aburrido ver las rutinas de unas "novatas".

Ash estaba en una cabaña junto con Ruby y Platinum, en esta ocasión se habían unido Shappire, Pearl y Diamond.

— Hagan sus apuestas, ¿Quién creen que ganara el torneo?- Todos los ajenos a lo que pasaba en la cabaña donde estaban los chicos no esperaban que estuvieran hablando sobre eso- Todas las chicas tienen un gran potencial.

— Yo sinceramente espero que gane esa chica Serena, tiene un tipo de combate impredecible no sabes lo que hará después de un movimiento, es como el estilo de batalla de Ash pero más refinado- Shappire fue la primera en comentar sobre su preferida.

— Yo creo que Kirki tiene más esperanza de ganar este pequeño torneo, tiene varias combinaciones muy extrañas que resultan agradable para el público- Y como siempre Ruby era el que venía después de Shappire.

— Es verdad que todas las chicas tienen un gran potencial, todas ellas dan lo mejor de sí en el escenario pero señorita Miette tiene mi apoyo, si me preguntan porque, no estaría segura de cómo responderles simplemente me agrada mucho su estilo- Platinum había comentado sobre su favorita.

— Yo estoy con la señorita al igual que Diamond- Pearl había comentado por Diamond su apoyo por su protegida.

— ¿Y tú Ash? ¿Quién esperas que gane este pequeño torneo?- Ruby había soltado la pregunta que todos esperaban- Tu eres el que más tiempo tiene de conocer a las chicas en esta habitación, tu entrenas con ellas todos los días por lo cual deberías saber las fortalezas y debilidades de cada una de ellas, ¿Quién crees que gane?

— Si me preguntas por mi favorita supongo que sería Shauna esa chica es muy fuerte en batallas de coordinación al igual que el batallas de entrenadores, pero si me preguntas por el ganador del torneo te diría que Serena fácilmente puede arrasar con todos, es como dijo Shappire, su estilo de batalla es muy impredecible, todos en esta sala pensaron que esa estrella de fuego ya no tenía posibilidad de acertar pero se las arregló para hacer que diera en su objetivo y producir un bello arcoíris lo cual hizo que el restar puntos fuera menor, uno nunca sabe lo que Serena puede lograr simplemente ella sabe lo que pasa por su cabeza- Eso fue lo que Ash había comentado después de eso todo mundo comenzó a platicar sobre otras cosas mientras que el descanso terminaba.

Ese fue el comienzo de las batallas de coordinación, 4 concursantes eran las que quedaban, Serena, Shauna, Miette y su compañera de clase Kirki, se les había comentado que deberían de usar un Pokémon distinto para la segunda ronda y no podía ser del mismo tipo que usaron en la primera ronda, las batallas de coordinación está en su punto crítico solo 2 concursantes más y Serena lograra ganar el pequeño torneo y así poder tener una cita con Ash.

* * *

1.- Si sé que es un Kanji que significa "Fuego" pero es más apropiado decirle estrella de fuego

Andreu: Buano eso fue todo por el capítulo de hoy.

Turko: Y vaya capitulo.

Andreu: Cállate, me quiero disculpar de nuevo con todos ustedes que leen mi historia, si pensaban que dejaría la historia no se preocupen por eso aún no me aburre escribir así que tenemos Andreu320 para buen rato, a todos aquellos que comentan la historia capitulo por capitulo también muchas gracias.

Bueno sin mas que decir, Reviews se agradecen, Se despide su abogado preferido de los videojuegos, Phoenix Wri—digo Andreu320, Hasta la proxima


	22. Chapter 22

Turko: Sinceramente Andreu no esperaba que lo volvieras a hacer, es que simplemente me parece increíble.

Andreu: Vamos Turko no es tan malo, mucha gente tarda incluso meses en actualizar y yo estaba actualizando semanalmente es normal que mi cabeza se quede sin ideas de vez en cuando, además así puedo hacer la historia mejor.

Turko: Porque no le preguntamos a los lectores.

Andreu: Me parece bien, Ejem, Tu lector que estás leyendo esto en la página de FanFiction, ¿te gustaría que siguiera actualizando semanalmente? Bueno la decisión queda en sus manos, sin más les dejo con el capítulo, que estamos llegando a lo que yo quería por fin.

* * *

Chapter 21- La llegada de una vieja amiga

* * *

— Bueno después de un pequeño descanso nuestras concursantes están listas una vez más para salir a escena, en la primera ronda sus compañeras les mostraron una gran habilidad para la coordinación esperemos que en esta segunda ronda la calidad de sus batallas no baje en lo más mínimo, les recordamos tanto a nuestras concursantes como a ustedes el público que en esta segunda ronda deberán utilizar un Pokémon distinto al que se usó en la segunda ronda, así que sin más preámbulos comenzaremos la segunda ronda con la primera batalla entre la coordinadora Serena y la coordinadora Miette ambas concursantes favor de presentarse en escena.

Despues de la larga introducción a la segunda ronda patrocinada por Ruby, Serena entraba en lo que era el escenario un poco nerviosa y con la PokeBall de su segundo Pokémon en la mano la cual tenía pegada al pecho, volteo a ver a Ash que estaba sentado en el lugar de los jueces, cuando él se dio cuenta de ello el simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Serena aun recordaba lo que hace unos momentos había pasado antes de comenzar la segunda ronda.

*FlashBack*

La pequeña cabaña no muy lejos de las demás, en una pequeña habitación para 4 personas 3 camas desocupadas y en la última una chica de pelos color miel estaba boca abajo pensado como resolvería su pequeño dilema.

Serena se había enterado que la segunda ronda no se permitiría utilizar el mismo Pokémon que se utilizó en la primera ronda, por lo cual no podría utilizar a su Braixen, estuvo pensado en varias soluciones pero ninguna de ellas eran lógicas, una de ellas era ir al bosque y capturar un Pokémon salvaje pero eso no funcionaría pues no tiene entrenamiento y posiblemente se tardaría más de media hora buscando.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?- Era lo que Serena había estado repitiendo durante todo el descanso o más bien desde que se enteró de la regla de la segunda ronda.

Era verdad que ella no quería perder por miedo a que otra chica decidiera que Ash fuera la elección para la cita ni siquiera ella había salido en una cita con Ash no sería justo que otra chica llegara, ganara y se lleve a Ash a una cita, Serena quería ser la primera cita de Ash por lo menos en Kalos ya que ella no tenía conocimiento si él tuvo novia con anterioridad.

*Toc Toc* La llamada a la puerta saco a Serena de sus pensamientos y grito aun boca abajo que pasaran, la puerta se abrió con un rechinido y se cerró con el mismo rechinido.

— ¿Qué pasa Serena?- La voz como pensaba Serena era de su actual novio Ash Ketchum- Las chicas me contaron que llegaste casi corriendo y te encerraste en el cuarto, aunque bueno eso de encerrar no estaría muy seguro yo…- Era obvio que Ash estaba haciendo lo que podía para poder animar a Serena pero ella simplemente no mostraba señal alguna- Serena, ¿Acaso no tienes un segundo Pokémon?

Cuando Ash menciono eso los hombros de Serena se movieron un poco y por fin levanto la cara y saco de su bolsillo de la falda una PokeBall pero esa no era una PokeBall normal si no que era una PremierBall.

— No es que no lo tenga, pero ella simplemente ya no quiere salir de su PokeBall, ella fue mi primer Pokémon lo tengo desde que vivía en Kanto pero por un incidente con fuego ella nunca jamás quiso salir de su PokeBall.

Ash se hiso el sorprendido cuando Serena dijo que vivía en Kanto obviamente él ya lo sabía pero si ella se enteraba que la estaba espiando es probable que ella se moleste así que es mejor que ella no se entere.

— Entonces ella no quiere salir de su PokeBall por el miedo a que una vez más pase algo con fuego- Ash se quedó callado y Serena se le quedo viendo, entonces de la nada Ash se levantó de golpe, tomo la mano de Serena y ambos salieron de la cabaña para dirigirse a el bosque.

Un rato después habían llegado a un pequeño claro no muy lejos del campamento pero si un poco escondido, Serena se asombraba con la habilidad de Ash para encontrar sitios tan escondidos, el claro era grande casi tan grande como la cancha donde el torneo de concursos se estaba llevando a cabo.

Mientras Serena se preguntaba que estaban haciendo ahí o que se supone que harían, Ash se separó de Serena y se puso en el otro lado del claro.

— Vamos Serena luchemos- La peli miel no había comprendido del todo lo que el chico le estaba diciendo- Ahora mismo tu Pokémon no te tiene confianza o más bien él tiene miedo del exterior por lo que perdió su propia confianza, debes mostrarle tu propia confianza para que ella pueda estar a tu lado una vez más, ¿o no lo quieres así Serena?

— Claro que quiero que ella este de nuevo conmigo- Le contesto Serena a Ash- Pero si la saco de su PokeBall ella volverá a entrar, ya lo he intentado antes, tratar de que ella tenga su confianza en mí pero simplemente es imposible… ella perdió totalmente la confianza tanto en mi como en ella misma, ¡No puedo hacer nada!

Después de que Serena se expresó de tal manera Ash se acercó a donde esta Serena y la tomo de las manos para decir con una dulce voz:

— Pero ahora no estás sola Serena, ahora yo estoy aquí para darte mi apoyo, yo quiero que tu ganes ese torneo, no, yo estoy seguro que puedes ganarlo Serena, no quiero que te rindas sin siquiera intentarlo, Nunca te rindas hasta el final Serena.

Con esas palabras dichas has soltó las manos de Serena y retrocedió unos pasos, la peli miel miro a los ojos del chico de cabellos azabaches cubiertos con una gorra en sus ojos podía ver la determinación que a ella le faltaba así que quería que esos ojos fueran su apoyo de por vida, no, que esa persona, que Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta fuera su apoyo.

Después de pensar en eso Serena tomo la PokeBall de su querido primer Pokémon y lo lanzo al aire de esta varios colores salieron en forma de polvos salieron rápidamente fueron disipados por el aleteo de una hermosa Butterfree, las alas de esa Butterfree no se podían describir de otra manera que no fueran totalmente hermosas, brillaban en varios colores y tenía los ojos cerrados los cuales se abrieron poco a poco.

Cuando abrió los ojos por completo la Butterfree se alteró mucho y movía la cabeza buscando algo cuando vio a Serena parada enfrente de ella y su PokeBall en la mano rápidamente voló hacia Serena para derrumbarla y entrar de nuevo en su PokeBall o por lo menos es lo que ella tenía planeado, de no ser por un pequeño Pokémon amarillo que le arrebato la PokeBall a Serena y regreso con su entrenador.

— Lo siento mucho Butterfree pero no puedo dejarte regresar a tu PokeBall no por el momento- Eso es lo que una persona que era totalmente desconocida para el Pokémon mariposa dijo lo cual altero más al Pokémon y lanzo un ataque tricolor que Ash jamás en su vida había visto- Pikachu Impactrueno- Antes de que el ataque alcanzara a Ash una gran cantidad de electricidad choco con el ataque disipándolo- ¡Espera Butterfree yo no tengo planeado hacerte daño solamente quiero que hables con tu entrenadora!

Cuando Butterfree escucho eso se dio la vuelta donde vio a su "pequeña" entrenadora o por lo menos es lo que ella veía tenia años sin ver a su entrenadora ahora tenía otra forma era más alta, tenía un gorro bastante bonito como los que solía usar antes, un vestido de una pieza que llegaba cerca de sus rodillas y encima de este un chaleco rojo, tenía unas botas rojas con unas medias negras que llegaban un poco debajo de la rodilla.

Un ataque de nostalgia le dio a Butterfree y se lanzó sobre su entrenadora con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos, el ultimo recuerdo que tenía Butterfree con su entrenadora era realmente caótico, había mucho fuego y su pequeña entrenadora estaba llorando, ella hiso lo posible por sacar a su entrenadora de aquel infierno pero a causa de ello sufrió un gran trauma el cual le impedía salir de su PokeBall y siempre que salía tacleaba a la primera persona que veía con una PokeBall para poder entrar en ella, naturalmente siempre tacleaba a Serena pero Butterfree no podía distinguirla a la velocidad que tacleaba a la persona y entraba en la PokeBall.

— Es un gusto verte de nuevo Butterfree- Serena dijo eso con la voz cortada y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, el sombrero que tenía puesto se calló con el impacto que su Pokémon le había dado- Yo lamento todo lo que tuviste que pasar en aquella ocasión, yo realmente quería jugar contigo de nuevo y sé que tú no tienes la culpa de aquel incidente, tampoco te culpo por tener miedo a salir después de aquello, pero ya no hay nada que temer yo estoy contigo me volví un poco más fuerte solo para poder protegerte, así que por favor Butterfree, ¿Te gustaría regresar conmigo?- La pregunta que Serena no hiso no tenía sentido para Butterfree ella siempre fue de Serena y de nadie más.

Pero aun así Butterfree asintió rápidamente en el pecho de Serena mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus grandes y hermosos ojos, pero aún no se resolvía todo.

— Bien Serena- De su bolsillo saco una PokeBall y la lanzo al aire, de esta salió un gran torrente de fuego del cual se materializo un Arcanine- Me gustó mucho ver cómo te reconciliabas con tu Pokémon pero es hora de curar su trauma, Arcanine usa Ascuas- De la boca del Pokémon de fuego salieron unas pequeñas brasas que apenas podían quemar y antes que tocaran el suelo Ash lanzo otra PokeBall al aire del cual una bola de agua salió y que al chocar con el suelo se materializo un Buizel- Esto se puede poner feo si no se controla- Las ascuas cayeron cerca de Butterfree lo cual volvió a alterar al Pokémon y rápidamente buscaba la PokeBall que le pertenecía y al ver que la PokeBall la tenía el entrenador al otro lado del claro lanzo de nuevo el ataque tricolor el cual se suponía que se dirigiera a Ash pero en vez de ello llego a las llamas que habían provocado las Ascuas, cuando el ataque choco con ellas las llamas se apagaron.

— Parece que su trauma se curó mientras estaba en su PokeBall- Decía Serena mientras reía un poco y abrazaba de nuevo a su Pokémon.

*Fin del Flashback*

Eso había dicho Serena pero en las demás pruebas que se hicieron Butterfree se seguía alterando cada vez que veía el fuego y de no ser porque Ash no le permitía regresar a su PokeBall no hubieran llegado a nada.

— Bueno Serena esta sería la primera vez que luchamos en un torneo la una contra la otra, espero y puedas seguirme el ritmo, Slumpurf sal1 – Miette lanzo su PokeBall al aire del cual una gran lengua rosada salió para luego materializar al Pokémon tipo Hada- Este es mi primer Pokémon Serena y que yo sepa solo tienes a Braixen, ¿cierto?

Serena negó con la cabeza y se preparó mentalmente, no dejaría que el esfuerzo tanto de Butterfree como el de Ash fuera desperdiciado.

— Sé que es muy pronto para esto, ¡Pero necesito tu ayuda!- Dijo lanzando la PokeBall al aire que materializo al Pokémon mariposa de la región de Kanto- Miette este es mi primer Pokémon y lo tengo conmigo desde que tengo 4 años.

Todos estaban sorprendidos más que porque Serena tuviera un segundo Pokémon, por el hermoso que era este las alas le interesaron mucho a cierto coordinador de Hoenn, el Pokémon igual que antes tenía los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos se sintió un poco nerviosa y quiso regresar con Serena pero al ver su rostro se detuvo en seco.

— Si lo sé es muy pronto apenas hace unos minutos saliste de tu PokeBall en años pero te pido que me ayudes, por favor- La cara que la peli miel le mostraba a Butterfree fue suficiente para que esta tomara valor y asintiera a Serena- Gracias Butterfree, ahora demostrémosle de que estamos hechas.

— Aunque me sorprenda que tengas un segundo Pokémon Serena, eso no cambiara nada, Slumpurf usa Tornado de fuego- El Pokémon rugió un poco y de su boca salió un pequeño tornado de fuego que se dirigía hacia Butterfree la cual estaba muy nerviosa.

— No temas Butterfree tu puedes disipar ese fuego, Usa Vendaval- Butterfree batió sus alas multicolor a una velocidad impresionante lo cual creo un gran viento el cual choco con el tornado de fuego el cual exploto en una pequeña explosión de las cuales salieron unos brillos cortesía de las esporas que las alas de Butterfree, eso bajo un poco los puntos de Miette- Ahora Butterfree usa Somnífero- Una vez más las alas de Butterfree sacaron polvos en esta ocasión verdes los cuales con un pequeño batir salieron disparadas hacia el Pokémon Hada, en un intento de esquivar los polvos dio un salto a la izquierda pero en ese mismo instante hubo un cambio de vientos lo cual hiso que los polvos cambiaran de dirección e impactaran directo con Slumpurf y cayera dormido.

— Es nuestra oportunidad Butterfree usa Danza Aleteo- Mientras Miette le gritaba a su Pokémon para que despertara, Butterfree comenzó a hacer una danza aérea que consistía en dar vueltas en el aire mientras que unas partículas lo rodeaban eso bajo un pequeño porcentaje de los puntos de Miette- Sigamos con eso mientras está dormido Butterfree, Danza Aleteo- Una vez más hiso su danza mientras que Slumpurf seguía dormido.

Cuando Butterfree termino su segunda Danza Aleteo, Slumpurf despertó y Miette no perdió el tiempo:

— No perdamos tiempo Slumpurf usa Fuego Feérico- Una gran cantidad de viento rosado se estaba juntando alrededor de Slumpurf para luego ser tragado por el mismo y luego lanzarlo como un potente lanzallamas rosado.

Serena sabía que si ese ataque se acercaba a Butterfree entraría en pánico, de hecho se podía ver como empezaba a entrar un poco en pánico pues de su frente estaban saliendo unas gotas de agua como resultado del nerviosismo, estaba claro que Butterfree estaba siendo fuerte por Serena.

— Ok, Butterfree Viento Espora- Ya no era raro para nadie ver combinaciones de movimientos era claro que todos lo harían para poder conseguir que al oponente le bajaran más puntos pero lo que Butterfree estaba haciendo sorprendió a más de uno.

De las alas de Butterfree estaban saliendo polvos de tres colores distintos, unos polvos amarillos, otros morados y otros verdes los cuales se juntaban alrededor de Butterfree para luego ser lanzado con un gran movimiento de alas en un gran viento tricolor que al impactar contra el lanzallamas rosado literalmente lo partió a la mitad y dio de lleno contra Slumpurf en una explosión tricolor mientras que el lanzallamas rosado también exploto en medio del aire con muchos brillos rosados.

Ambas explosiones bajaron puntos a ambas coordinadoras, pero los puntos de Miette bajaron más por el hecho que su ataque no impacto contra su oponente, el tiempo se estaba agotando y era claro quien llevaba la ventaja, Miette no era de las chicas que se rendían una vez veía la situación turbia.

— No te rindas Slumpurf- Dicho esto el Pokémon Hada se levantó a duras penas- Usa Fuego Feérico de nuevo- Una vez más un viento color rosado se formó alrededor de Slumpurf para luego ser tragado por este y ser liberado junto con una columna de fuego rosada.

— Nosotras tampoco podemos perder, Butterfree Escudo Espora- Al igual que antes los polvos tricolores salieron de las alas de Butterfree salieron pero esta vez comenzaron a dar vueltas muy rápido alrededor del Pokémon mariposa mientras este aleteaba tranquilamente en un instante una gran cantidad de polvos rodeaban a Butterfree y de alguna manera aún se podía ver como Butterfree aleteaba tranquilamente dentro del escudo de ahí algo llamo la atención de Ash el decidió que luego lo platicaría con Serena pero aun así no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

El Lanzallamas Rosado impacto directo contra el escudo tricolor provocando una pequeña pantalla de humo de distintos colores esto bajo un poco los puntos de Miette ya que no había impactado el ataque contra su rival y su técnica había sido contrarrestada de una mejor manera, la pantalla de humo desapareció con un aleteo de Butterfree que se encontraba intacto.

El tiempo había acabado y la ganadora había sido Serena, Miette estaba un poco triste por perder pero también estaba feliz por ver que su amiga había mejorado mucho, no, por fin había aceptado que Serena tenía un talento nato para las presentaciones, sin duda alguna en un futuro sería una gran competencia para la reina de Kalos.

Serena estaba saltando mientras abrazaba a su Butterfree celebrando y Miette guardaba a su Pokémon y se acercó a Serena.

— Esa fue una buena batalla Serena no esperaba que un Butterfree pudiera derrotar un ataque tipo Fuego debieron entrenar mucho para lograr eso- Dicho eso Miette extendió la mano hacia Serena- Espero que logres ganar el torneo Serena.

Serena un poco aturdida por lo que había escuchado extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de Miette y ambas sonrieron.

La primera batalla de las semifinales había terminado, Serena ya se había retirado del escenario dejándolo libre para la siguiente batalla, igual que antes Ruby hiso de presentador.

— Bueno esa fue una batalla de lo más emocionante démosle una vez más un gran aplauso a nuestras coordinadoras, todas ellas han mostrado un gran talento para los concursos, pero esto todavía no termina aún quedan 2 batallas más para determinar quién será la ganadora de este torneo muchas cosas pueden pasar, ahora sin más sigamos con la segunda batalla de esta semifinal, coordinadora Shauna y Coordinadora Ángel por favor preséntense en escena.

Shauna aún no estaba de acuerdo con el premio y seguía pensando en ello por lo que entro una vez más con las manos en la cien preguntándose qué tan absurdo podía ser el premio, del otro lado entraba la compañera de clases de Shauna, Ángel, era una chica de piel blanca de la estatura de Shauna, tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules, vestía una camisa ajustada de color verde y unos jeans azules, normalmente la confundían con Serena por tener el cabello rubio cosa que ella no entendía ya que era más bajita y Serena tenía el cabello castaño, a ella le molestaba que la confundieran con Serena por lo cual desarrollo un pequeño odio contra ella.

— Lo siento pequeña Shauna pero yo debo ganar esto para poder luchar contra Serena, Sal Glameow- Lanzo una PokeBall al aire de la cuales salieron una cola en espiral para luego materializar al Pokémon Gato.

— Si, si, como sea, yo también quiero luchar contra Serena así que no me dejare ganar, Vamos Ivysaur- Al igual que Ángel lanzo su PokeBall al aire de la cual salió el Pokémon bulbo2- Comenzaremos con el ataque Ivysaur, Usa…

Pero antes de que Shauna terminara de decir la orden para comenzar la batalla una gran columna de fuego impacto contra la pequeña decoración la cual comenzó a arder cosa que altero a varias personas y otras sacaban a sus Pokémon agua para terminar con el fuego pero no era suficiente.

— Vamos Ash no podemos quedarnos aquí tenemos que ayudar- Ruby le había dicho eso a Ash pero este miraba perdido las llamas.

— ¿Ash que pasa?- Esta vez había sido Platinum la que había tratado de llamar la atención de Ash pero este simplemente no reaccionaba.

*Pensamientos de Ash*

Se encontraba en Pueblo Paleta pero no era el singular y pintoresco pueblo que solía ser esta vez todo estaba ardiendo en llamas y él no estaba solo iba siendo jalado de la mano por una chica un poco mayor que él, la chica de vez en cuando volteaba para decirle algo a Ash pero él no lograba entender que era lo que ella le decía.

*Realidad*

Después de unos cuantos intentos para que Ash reaccionara por fin reacciono, salto al escenario que estaba ardiendo aun y saco una PokeBall de su cinturón.

— Vamos Buizel- De la PokeBall salió el Pokémon nutria que al ver el fuego rápidamente comenzó a usar chorros de agua para poder apagar el fuego- No Buizel tenemos que deshacernos del fuego de una manera más rápida antes de que llegue al bosque, Usa Aqua Jet mientras usas rayo burbuja.

Buizel rápidamente entendió lo que Ash le decía, se rodeó de un torrente de agua y comenzó a volar por los alrededores del escenario mientras que lanzaba varias burbujas para que estas dieran con el fuego y se apagaran, a simple vista se podía ver como Buizel giraba por el escenario lanzando pequeñas burbujas lo cual no lograban apagar nada, pero después de un tiempo el fuego se estaba yendo, hasta que al final el fuego ceso, el escenario quedo completamente destruido.

— Bueno por lo visto no se podrá seguir con el torneo- Shappire que había llegado para tratar de ayudar dijo lo obvio- ¿Entonces qué haremos?

Despues de la pregunta que todo mundo se hacía dicha a voz todos voltearon a ver a Ash que seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, no fue hasta que noto que todos lo miraban que reacciono.

— ¿Si, que pasa?

— Como que, que pasa, te estoy preguntando que se supone que haremos ahora que el escenario quedo destruido- Shappire se desesperó un poco con la respuesta de Ash, pero Ash obviamente lo ignoro completamente.

— ¿Que se le va a hacer?, es obvio que se cancela el concurso incluso si el profesor pregunta que paso el vera el lugar un poco negro por lo cual entenderá- Con la respuesta que nadie quería escuchar, Ash se retiró del lugar- "¿Qué se supone que fue eso?"- Ash había estado pensando en lo que había visto.

*Mente de Ash*

El otro Ash había estado observando tranquilamente todos los movimientos del Ash de afuera, no había nada destacable que haya valido la pena ver, fuera de aquella vez que Ash dijo: "¿Alguna vez has perdido a alguien importante delante de tu cara?" esa pregunta había estado rondando en la cabeza de Ash desde que la mencionaron el no recordaba haber perdido a alguien importante en lo que llevaba de vida él nunca había permitido eso.

— Pero eso no es todo, que fueron esas imágenes que hace un momento se mostraron cuando Ash vio el fuego un terrible dolor de cabeza me ataco y ambos vimos ese recuerdo aunque estaba incompleto era un recuerdo nuestro, sea quien sea ese recuerdo es de Ash Ketchum de eso estoy seguro, ahora la pregunta aquí es: ¿Quién era esa niña?

* * *

Antes que nada, posiblemente habrán notado que en este capítulo y en el anterior hay unos números a un lado de algunas palabras, para los que suelen leer novelas ligeras o algún otro tipo de lectura que se aplique seguramente ya saben que significa, pero para los que no, esos números los pongo para que la lectura sea corrida y no interrumpirla, al final del capítulo se dicen las anotaciones de esos números, no sé si me explique bien, pero es más o menos una pequeña anotación que se explicara al final.

1.- No estoy muy familiarizado con los Pokémon de 6ta generación así que el nombre del algún Pokémon está escrito mal por favor sería una gran ayuda si me dicen cómo se escribe, no solo con 6ta si no con cualquier generación si ven un error de ortografía seria genial que me dijeran al igual que el nombre de algún Pokémon que llegara a escribir mal.

2.- No puse la descripción de como salía de su PokeBall pues ya antes había sido escrita así que solamente daré descripción a Pokémon nuevos que no se hayan mencionado en la historia o más bien que aún no han sido sacado de las PokeBall.

Andreu: Ahhh el olor de un nuevo misterio se acerca y solo yo sé cuál es la respuesta.

Turko: Puede que haya un pequeño Holmes entre tus lectores no te confíes.

Andreu: Sinceramente no me preocupa, la única que comenta aquí es Virgin y cuando quiere NoviadeMcmacario y otros Virgin si puede que descubra el misterio vamos te reto inténtalo.

Bueno eso sería todo por este capítulo, en verdad me disculpo mucho por no haber actualizado en mucho tiempo, ok, no voy a usar de excusa la escuela nunca más, la razón por la cual no escribía era porque la parte de este capítulo como el anterior no me gustaban para nada escribirla, posiblemente esta batalla de coordinación sea la última que veamos en toda la historia, no sé ustedes pero a mí no me gustan como escribo las batallas de coordinación siento que me faltan cosas si están de acuerdo conmigo pues bien pero si no pues bien también.

Otra cosa, soy yo o estoy empeorando en mi manera de escribir, no sé por qué últimamente cuando escribo siento que lo que escribo no va gustar o cosas parecidas y si lo vuelvo a escribir queda peor entonces reescribo el cap unas cuantas veces pero aun así no logro hacer algo decente por decirlo así, no sé, si estoy equivocado corríjanme.

Sin más que decir, Reviews se agradecen, se despide su amiguito (espero, ¿Quién quiere ser mi amigo? :T) Andreu320, Hasta la próxima (Esta vez espero tener el capítulo para el domingo)


	23. Chapter 23

No diré nada en esta ocasión, simplemente lean.

* * *

Chapter 22- ¡Tengamos un picnic!

* * *

Lo sucedido esa tarde había sorprendido a muchos.

— Vamos no podemos quedarnos aquí tenemos que salir- Decía un señor adulto vestido de amarillo y en su hombro estaba apoyado una persona un poco más joven que el que claramente había sido lastimada.

— Pero mi pierna está casi destrozada y estoy muy cansado posiblemente no pueda salir de aquí- La desesperanza había llegado al joven, él estaba seguro que no tenía oportunidad de salir de ese peligro.

Una pequeña construcción no muy lejos de Luminose había sufrido un ataque derrumbando la edificación y atrapando a todos las personas y trabajadores dentro de la misma.

Estas dos pobres almas tuvieron la mala suerte de estar trabajando en los niveles subterráneos del edificio, junto a ellos había también varias personas vestidas como ellos, muchos habían quedado atrapados dentro de los escombros, otros estaban seriamente lastimados y para la mala suerte de otros habían muerto ya fuera aplastados por algún escombro o desangrados.

Muchos querían salir de ahí para poder regresar con sus familias, muchos de ellos ya eran padres y no querían que sus hijos se quedaran sin padre alguno, el subterráneo una vez más se sacudió fuertemente algo que nadie esperaba, junto con ese temblor el techo por fin cedió, callo sobre todos los trabajadores.

En los pisos superiores y por superiores me refiero a lo que quedaba de ellos, muchas personas con trajes negros con una gran "R" roja en el centro del uniforme controlaban a varios Pokémon de fuego y tierra destrozando el lugar, mientras que uno de ellos parecía estar buscando algo desesperadamente dentro de la bodega del lugar.

— ¿Dónde se supone que esta?- El tipo obviamente perteneciente a la misma organización que los que estaban destruyendo el lugar estaba frustrado, él quería encontrar el maldito objeto por el cual lo mandaron para poder volver a su habitación dentro de su cuartel y poder jugar tranquilamente- Como nadie más quiere hacer este trabajo sucio, "claro dejemos que Chuck se encargue, el sabrá como encontrar rápidamente la esfera, después de todo siempre encuentra lo que busca", malditos bastardos- El enojo del tipo estaba aumentando mientras que el tiempo igualmente aumentaba y él no podía encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Despues de unos 15 minutos más buscando por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando en una pequeña bodega escondida en el suelo.

— Bien con esto puedo regresar tranquilo- La esfera que el había tomado brillaba de un color Azul lo cual iluminaba su rostro lleno de cicatrices- Por fin te encontré desgraciada esfera, ahora el mundo será del Team Rocket y de nadie más.

Luego de eso, todos salieron del lugar, Chuck saco una PokeBall y la lanzo al aire, de esta una luna salió la cual fue partida por unas garras las cuales pertenecían al Pokémon Oso Ursaring.

El Pokémon Oso no necesitaba la orden de su entrenador para lanzar una gran columna de fuego que se estrelló contra la edificación, mientras esta ardía en llamas los chicos de trajes negros desaparecían como si nada hubiera pasado.

Esa misma tarde las autoridades habían sido notificadas de un incendio para cuando las autoridades llegaron no quedaba nada del recinto solamente un montón de cenizas.

.

.

.

En un campamento no muy lejos de ciudad Luminose varios chicos y chicas habían perdido la esperanza de poder salir con la persona que les gustaba, pues el concurso que se suponía que tenía como premio una cita con la persona que la ganadora escogiera se había cancelado debido a que unos chicos irresponsables en medio de su entrenamiento habían dejado escapar una bola de fuego de Growlithe.

— ¡Espera Ash!- Nuestro querido protagonista caminaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz lo saco de ello, la persona encargada de ello fue Ruby que venía junto con Platinum, Pearl, Diamond, Shappire, Dawn y May- Se suponía que nos llamaste para un evento especial, ¿no es así?

— Bueno si, pero debido a que el escenario se incendió no puedo hacer nada para repararlo, podríamos hacerlo mañana si no fuera por una llamada que recibo de mi profesor diciendo que teníamos que regresar mañana en la tarde, no creo que a los demás les guste que les quitemos el día libre solo para ver más concursos- El evento especial al que Ruby se refería era un pequeño torneo entre el mismo Ruby, Platinum, Dawn y May, el ganador de este se enfrentaría al ganador "Local", pero Ash ya había explicado la situación.

— ¿Entonces que pintamos nosotros aquí?- La pregunta de Dawn era la que todos se hacían.

— Pues hagan lo que quieran, están en un bosque, ¿Por qué no prueban relajarse por una vez en sus vidas?, hagan un picnic o que se yo- Con lo último dicho Ash volvió a caminar para entrar en sus pensamientos de nuevo, los chicos decidieron tomar el consejo de Ash y decidieron que mañana harían un pequeño picnic así que todos fueron por su lado, aun así había una persona que se preocupaba por Ash.

Ash seguía caminando sin darse cuenta que estaba siendo seguido por Serena que trataba de seguir el ritmo de Ash, era verdad que eran pareja pero nunca habían actuado como una, ellos parecían más bien unos buenos amigos que se preocupaban constantemente por el otro y eso no le gustaba nada a Serena.

Ella quería pasar más tiempo con él, así que cuando el torneo se canceló ella quería invitarlo a un picnic el día siguiente antes de marcharse, de todas formas él seguía perdido en sus pensamientos desde el incendio de los adornos, ¿Qué estará pensando tanto? Era la pregunta que Serena tenía en la cabeza, no podía imaginarse que era lo que puede traer preocupación a la cabeza del chico… aparte de la posible desaparición del orbe que se oculta en la escuela.

Aun así ella no encontraba el valor para acercarse a el así que resignada decidió regresar a la cabaña tarde o temprano podría hablar con él, después de todo están durmiendo en la misma habitación… Serena se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y un gran sonrojo invadió su cara mientras aceleraba el paso.

.

En la cena de ese mismo día Ash había hecho el anuncio de que debido a causas que desconocía tendrían que regresar mañana en la tarde a la ciudad, muchos estaban reclamando sobre ello mientras que otros estaban suspirando de alivio pues no se llevaban muy bien con la naturaleza.

Despues de la cena Ash, Serena y sus otros dos compañeros de cuarto regresaron a su habitación para dormir, debido a que Serena estaba muy pendiente a Ash no podía hablar con él debido a la vergüenza, se le hacía muy difícil siquiera mirarlo, así que decidió que mañana hablaría con él, con su decisión ya tomada se durmió.

Al día siguiente Serena aún estaba al pendiente de Ash y se daba cuenta que el aún estaba pensando en algo, después del desayuno todo mundo tenia permitido hacer lo que quisiera pero que en la tarde estuvieran listos para poder regresar a Luminose, ahora mismo Ash y Serena están en su habitación sin hacer nada, Serena miraba a Ash que estaba acostado mirando el techo como si fuera la octava maravilla del Pokémundo.

— Serena- El llamado del chico tomo por sorpresa a la peli miel pues no se esperaba que el hablara- Tengamos un Picnic- Decía eso mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Serena estaba un tanto confundida, es verdad que ayer en la tarde Ash había hablado sobre hacer un picnic o más bien les había dicho a los chicos que tuvieran un picnic así que pensó que ellos dos estarían con ellos durante el día, Ash tenía otros planes por lo que podía ver.

— ¿Eh? ¿Un picnic?- Era lo único que ella podía decir- No es que no me guste la idea pero, ¿Por qué?

— Bueno ayer después de que deje de pensar en una problemática que tenía, recordé que no hemos podido tener un momento tranquilo como pareja, así que me gustaría que aprovecháramos este momento para ello.

¿Era eso lo que Ash estaba pensando tan seriamente desde ayer? No, él dijo que tenía una problemática… pero también dijo que dejo de pensar en ella, Serena no tenía idea de que problemática se refería ni en qué momento se puso a pensar en ella1.

Ash esperaba la respuesta de Serena mientras que esta miraba a los ojos del chico, eran los mismos ojos que tenía cuando resolvió su problema con Butterfree, ella realmente quería que esa persona fuera su apoyo para siempre.

— Bueno por mí no hay problema alguno- Respondió la chica con una dulce sonrisa- ¿De dónde se supone que saquemos la comida?

— En la cabaña cocina deben quedar suministros, podemos pedirles a los ayudantes del lugar que nos den una ración- Era una simple pero útil respuesta- Bueno nos veremos en la entrada del campamento en, hmmm, ¿30 minutos?

— Si está bien.

Una vez las cosas estuvieron hechas, Ash salió de la cabaña y Serena se dirigió a la cabaña cocina para preguntar si podían darles una ración para el picnic, para fortuna de Serena los ayudantes de la cocina estuvieron de acuerdo en darle la ración al parecer habían traído para los 4 días pero debido a que regresaban a la escuela esa misma tarde sobraban muchos ingredientes.

Serena decidió que ella misma cocinaría los platillos o bueno lo que pudiera hacer en los 25 minutos restantes, lo único que podía preparar con lo que tenía eran unos emparedados y tenía fruta como postre, si encontraban una buena locación la comida se disfrutaría mucho más, ella esperaba que Ash hiciera eso después de todo era muy bueno para ello.

Con Ash

— ¿Entonces tienen el otro orbe?- Ash estaba hablando en su celular con una mirada un tanto seria- ¿Y qué pasa con el que está en la escuela? ¿Lo robaron?... Ya veo, entonces está a salvo por ahora… Si, ya les dije que regresaríamos hoy, ¿pero estas seguro que atacaran mañana el campamento?… Bueno si tú lo dices, eso es todo por hoy nos vemos en la escuela Sycamore.

Una vez la llamada termino Ash sentía un gran dolor de cabeza no por algún problema con su otra personalidad sino por el problema de los orbes él no sabía nada sobre eso y aun así logro meterse en ese problema.

— Bueno aún queda tiempo… voy a buscar un buen lugar para el picnic- El solo pensar en que podría comer a solas con Serena lo animaba, aun si su otra personalidad confiaba poco de los demás ellos poco a poco comenzaron a confiar en Serena y en su personalidad amable.

Una vez los 30 minutos pasaron, Ash estaba esperando en el lugar donde había quedado con Serena pero ella estaba llegando tarde el siguió esperando, no muy lejos de ahí…

— Vamos Serena, ¿Por qué no darme una segunda oportunidad?- Calem se había encontrado con Serena antes de que ella saliera de la cabaña cocina y misteriosamente se puso a hablar del pasado y de su relación cosa que incomodaba a Serena, una parte en su peño ardía y estaba confundida por ese sentimiento- Tu y yo sabemos que Ash es solo una distracción para olvidarme.

— ¡Claro que no! Calem, lo nuestro ya es pasado en su tiempo parecía funcionar pero no fue así y yo ahora amo a Ash mucho y ahora por tu culpa estoy retrasada para encontrarme con él así que por favor hazte a un lado- La mirada que Serena le daba a Calem no era de furia, ella estaba muy confundida debido a sus sentimientos no sabía lo que sentía exactamente por Calem o por Ash, pero ella estaba segura que amaba a Ash y que no quería separarse de él.

— Por esta vez te dejare ir Serena, pero recuerda mis palabras, algún día serás mía de nuevo- Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Calem antes de irse, dejando a una muy confundida Serena que al darse cuenta de la hora rápidamente se dirigió a su punto de encuentro.

Ella estaba corriendo con la canasta en sus manos a la entrada del campamento donde Ash estaba esperándola, ya cerca del punto de encuentro vio a su chico que la esperaba con una sonrisa en el rostro el chico pelinegro al verla, la saludo con la mano.

— Siento llegar tarde, ¿Esperaste mucho?- Era lo único que podía decir mientras recuperaba el aliento, una mano tomo la canasta en sus manos lo cual hiso que levantara la cabeza.

— No te preocupes acabo de llegar, estaba buscando un lugar para poder comer esto, de hecho temía que sería yo el que llegaría tarde, bueno tenemos todo el día para nosotros vamos a aprovecharlo como nunca Serena.

La peli miel asintió a las palabras de Ash y lo tomo de la mano libre para comenzar a caminar hacia el sitio que Ash había encontrado, después de un tiempo de caminar y admirar el bosque llegaron a un pequeño claro con un pequeño lago cerca.

— Ash, este lugar es precioso- Los ojos de Serena brillaban al ver la hermosa escena frente a sus ojos- Es como si fuera una pintura- Decía eso mientras que de la cesta sacaban una sábana y la extendían para sentarse sobre ella.

— Es por eso que escogí este lugar, me pareció el lugar adecuado para un picnic contigo- Esas palabras habían hecho sonrojar a Serena- Bueno es mejor comer antes que la comida se enfrié.

Serena estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de Ash y rápidamente puso todo lo necesario para comer en el pequeño espacio, aun estando con Ash lo que Calem le había dicho aún seguía en su cabeza, ¿ella de verdad podría regresar con Calem? Aun a pesar de que Ash se mucho mejor que Calem en muchos sentidos por alguna razón su corazón siente confusión, no puede dejar de pensar en Ash eso también es verdad pero Calem había sido su primer amor y pequeños sentimientos eran lo que ahora ella tenía hacia el aun después de lo que paso.

Mientras comían Ash miraba fijamente a la castaña y sus distintas expresiones mientras pensaba lo que sea que pensaba, el emparedado estaba realmente exquisito, pero por la mirada que la castaña daba al vacío no podía disfrutarlo completamente, a él no le gustaba para nada que ella tuviera esa mirada por lo que decidió actuar, fuera cual fuera el problema de la castaña el haría todo lo posible para resolverlo.

— ¿Pasa algo Serena?- La mencionada al escuchar la voz de Ash regreso de sus pensamientos y miro a Ash- Desde hace un rato que estás pensando seriamente en algo- Serena se avergonzó por ese hecho— Si tienes problemas está bien si quieres contármelos, sea lo que sea, hare todo lo posible para ayudarte.

Serena pensaba seriamente si debía o no contarle lo que ella tenía en su cabeza, por un lado pensaba que está bien ya que posiblemente el comprendería el problema, por un lado pensaba que estaría bien pues el siendo su pareja tenía el derecho de conocer los problemas que la castaña tenia o por lo menos así pensaba ella y quien sabe a lo mejor podía ayudarla como él dice, pero por otro lado tenía miedo de que si le contaba él se enojara debido a que no conocía del todo bien a Ash esa posibilidad era completamente posible… aun así Serena decidió contarle a Ash que le aquejaba.

— Ash, ¿alguna vez has tenido dudas en tu corazón?

— ¿Dudas en mi corazón?- Él dijo eso para el mismo lentamente mientras pensaba- Bueno tomando en cuenta mi situación seria complicado responder eso- Serena se había olvidado por un momento que Ash había sufrido de amnesia, por un momento pensó en disculparse y dejar el tema de lado, pero la voz de Ash hiso que se olvidara de la idea- Pero si, cuando recién desperté después del accidente yo no sabía nada sobre nadie, todo lo que sabía era que yo soy Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta un entrenador de 16 años y también sabía quiénes eran mis Pokémon pero aun así no los reconocía del todo, luego cuando mi madre llego diciendo que era mi madre no sabía exactamente que creer, por un lado quería creer que esa persona era mi madre y tener un hombro donde apoyarme, pero por otro lado bien podía ser una persona desconocida, quien sabe a lo mejor y esta persona que tengo enfrente fue la que causo el accidente, fue lo que pensé durante un momento- Serena miraba a Ash fijamente mientras que este miraba al vacío mientras proseguía con su historia— Nunca podría perdonarme a mí mismo por desconfiar de mi madre y esto lo hable con ella una vez, aunque ella entendió mis sentimientos y se sorprendió al principio ella no se molestó por ello y me dijo que no había nada de qué preocuparme, esa fue una de las veces donde mi corazón dudo- ¿Él dijo "una de las veces"? Serena no entendía esa última frase y quiso preguntar pero una vez más Ash la detuvo— Bueno esa es mi situación, si tú tienes dudas en tu corazón es mejor compartir esas dudas con alguien a quien consideres de confianza, es imposible para el ser humano o por lo menos para nosotros los humanos vivir con tanta presión en nuestro corazón ya que debido a esto el juicio que tenemos se puede ver nublado por esas dudas, nunca sabes cuándo puede o no llegar un momento en el cual debas dejar esas dudas de lado para poder que decidir qué hacer en el futuro, así que mientras más rápido resuelvas las dudas que tu corazón tiene mejor te sentirás.

— Ash…- La castaña miraba al chico con un poco de alegría, después de todo lo que él le había dicho, se armó de valor para poder contarle sobre las dudas de su corazón— Ash yo tengo algo que contarte, ¿Estarías dispuesto a escucharme?- El moreno solamente asintió a la proposición de Serena mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa- Hace unos cuantos años cuando estaba en secundaria, yo salía con Calem, era una época que me gustaba mucho, yo era feliz a su lado, hasta que descubrí algo que rompió completamente mi corazón, el simplemente salía conmigo para tomar fotos indecentes de mí y venderlas, desde ese momento yo termine mi relación como pareja con Calem aun así seguimos siendo amigos o más bien simples compañeros con amigos en común, pero aun así Calem trataba de cualquier manera acercarse a mí para que saliéramos de nuevo… yo estaba pensando seriamente lo que yo sentía por él y hasta el día de hoy sigo confusa con ello, hasta que llegaste tú, por tu presencia pude olvidar mis dudas durante un tiempo y quería acercarme a ti, de alguna manera pensaba que si yo era más cercana a ti podía olvidar mis problemas, quizás por esa aura despreocupada que tienes o porque tienes la misma presencia que mi padre, pero yo simplemente quería estar cerca de ti- Al final parecía que la voz de Serena se cortaba un poco y unas pocas lagrimas podían verse en sus ojos las cuales rápidamente limpio.

— ¿Tu padre? ¿Dices que me parezco a tu padre?

— Si, es una de las razones por las cuales me tuve que mudar de Kanto a Kalos, durante mi vida en Kanto hubo un incidente en el pueblo donde yo vivía, en ese incidente pasaron muchas cosas malas, entre ellas que Butterfree tuviera su trauma y también la muerte de mi padre, eso es algo que nunca le he dicho a nadie, aunque no es que nadie me haya preguntado jamás sobre mi padre.

— Yo también perdí muchas cosas en un incidente cuando era pequeño, mi padre también murió en un incidente…

Antes de que Ash pudiera decir más un gran ruido los distrajo a ambos y ambos voltearon a los arbustos los cuales se movían bruscamente lo cual asusto a Serena y se escondió detrás de Ash el cual miraba seriamente el arbusto, el arbusto dejo de moverse y ambos pensaron que el peligro había terminado por lo que se relajaron, pero del lado contrario donde miraban un gran Ursaring salió de los arbustos gruñendo lo cual asusto mucho a ambos, el Ursaring al mirar a los dos humanos delante de el frunció el ceño mucho y una vez más gruño esta vez más fuerte que antes.

— ¿Podría ser que es el Ursaring de aquella vez?- Preguntaba asustada Serena.

Ash obviamente no sabía de aquel Ursaring pues en ese momento estaba deprimido y el otro Ash estaba controlando el cuerpo, el Ursaring aun tenia rencor así que quería dañar al humano que lo lastimo anteriormente por lo que poco a poco se acercaba a Ash y Serena, Serena se aferraba fuerte a Ash mientras este pensaba con todo lo que su cerebro le daba para poder salir de esta situación, y en lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento de tensión fue…

— ¡Corre Serena!

Tomo de la mano a Serena y corrió en la dirección contraria del Ursaring adentrándose en el bosque, Ursaring al darse cuenta de que su presa estaba escapando los persiguió, el bosque era grande y era fácil perderse pero a Ursaring parecía no importarle otra cosa que no fuera deshacerse de su presa así que mientras corría destrozaba todo lo que bloqueaba su paso.

Mientras Ursaring destruía todo el bosque Ash y Serena corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, en un momento a ambos se les ocurrió usar a sus Pokémon pero luego recordaron que los habían dejado en el campamento, por lo que solo podían correr para buscar un refugio y rezar para que el Ursaring no los encontrara.

En un momento de la persecución encontraron una pequeña cueva y ambos se metieron en ella pero aun así se podía escuchar los rugidos furiosos del Ursaring y la caída de los arboles cuando este los golpeaba para apartarlos, Ursaring llego a donde Ash y Serena se escondían pero no podía verlos así que merodeaba buscando en los alrededores de la cueva, para la fortuna de los dos la cueva estaba muy bien escondida pero aun así ambos tenían miedo.

— Escúchame bien Serena- Entonces Ash llamo la atención de Serena- El me esta buscando a mí no a ti, entonces si salgo corriendo el sin duda alguna me perseguirá, quiero que aproveches ese momento para correr al campamento y que traigas a Pikachu o algún otro Pokémon, también pide ayuda.

— Ash…- Serena estaba preocupada por el bienestar de su novio, que pasaría si ella no llegaba a tiempo- No puedo hacer eso, no me perdonaría si tu resultaras lastimado, no no no simplemente no te permitiré hacer eso.

— No te preocupes Serena, ese oso cariñoso no podrá alcanzarme.

Justo cuando termino de hablar salió de la cueva y grito para llamar la atención del Ursaring, cuando Ash paso delante de la cueva solo vio su rostro agitado desaparecer y luego al gran Pokémon oso persiguiéndolo mientras lanzaba Hiperrayos.

Serena no podía dejar de preocuparse por Ash, pero tenía que hacer lo que hacer lo que él había dicho así que salió corriendo en la dirección contraria de Ash buscando el campamento.

Al otro lado del bosque unos chicos y chicas disfrutaban de su almuerzo en un picnic.

— Se siente bien comer al aire libre, hacía mucho que no comía nada en el bosque- Sapphire comía alegremente su emparedado.

— Pero que sandeces dices, si apenas ayer me arrastraste al bosque para comer algo- Ruby estaba en otra manta comiendo con los chicos.

— Eso no es cierto Ruby, eso fue hace mucho, estamos ocupados con nuestros trabajos y por eso no podemos descansar nada y cuando tenemos la oportunidad de descansar me haces sacar a Pilo para volar al pueblo más cercano para comer- Sapphire se puso de pie y se acercó a Ruby contradiciéndolo.

— Es normal para la gente de la civilización querer comer en una mesa común, no es mi culpa no tener tus instintos de cavernícola- Al ver que Sapphire se estaba volviendo molesta Ruby también se levantó para poder confrontarla a los ojos.

— Entonces estas diciendo ¿que este picnic es para cavernícolas?

— Claro que no, es muy diferente de lo que tu llamas descanso, cuando estamos trabajando tu siempre quieres comer cosas de los árboles, mientras que ahora simplemente estamos comiendo comida sana con el bosque como fondo.

Los demás simplemente miraban con una sonrisa irónica la discusión mientras que otros la ignoraban y seguían comiendo.

— ¿Siempre son así?- Clemont fue el primero en preguntar.

— Desde que los conozco, si- Y Pearl que comía tranquilamente- Déjalos así, tarde o temprano se cansaran como siempre.

Entonces en la tranquilidad del momento los arbustos cercanos comenzaron a moverse cosa que alerto a todos, el ruido se hacía más y más fuerte hasta que al final un gran Ursaring salió gruñendo ferozmente, de inmediato todos prepararon sus PokeBall, pero Calem se adelantó al grupo y los detuvo.

— Tranquilos es mío- Calem se acercó calmado al Pokémon oso- ¿Esta hecho?- Un leve susurro que los demás no lograron escuchar, Ursaring asintió levemente para que su entrenador le diera unas palmaditas y o metiera a su PokeBall- Bueno gracias por la comida pero tengo un asunto que atender, así que si me disculpan.

Con esas palabras Calem se adentraba en el bosque mientras que algunas personas le daban una mirada sospechosa.

El otro lado del bosque una peli miel corría tratando de encontrar su destino y en algún momento el Ursaring que se suponía que estaría persiguiendo a Ash comenzó a perseguirla a ella, entonces sin ninguna opción además de huir del gran Pokémon comenzó a correr, pero había algo extraño, esta vez no destruía nada y pareciera como si tratara de llevarla a algún lado, aun así no se detendría a preguntar por lo que siguió corriendo hasta que llego a un pequeño claro, hasta llegar al claro no se dio cuenta de que los rugidos del Ursaring parecían lejanos y se sentía cansada por lo cual decidió sentarse un tiempo antes de seguir buscando el campamento.

En medio de su descanso una duda la ataco, si el Ursaring la perseguía a ella, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Ash? ¿Está bien? No podía dejar de preguntarse en donde estaba o en qué estado se encontraba, ahora no era el momento de estar descansando.

Con esos pensamientos en mente se levantó y estaba lista para seguir buscando, un sonido en los arbustos la detuvo, no pareciera que fuera un Pokémon ya que el sonido no era tan violento, aun así no dejaba de preocupar a Serena, trataba de buscar una salida del lugar y no lograba encontrar ninguna por lo que lo único que le quedaba hacer era rezar para que no fuera nada malo.

El sonido de los arbustos se volvía cada vez más ruidoso con lo cual la preocupación de Serena crecía más, su preocupación desapareció al ver que la figura que salió de los arbustos era Calem momento ¿Qué hacia Calem aquí?

— ¿Serena? Ahh por fin te encontré Serena- El chico parecía preocupado por lo cual corrió a abrazar a la peli miel- Ash llego al campamento y nos contó que un Ursaring los perseguía a ambos en algún momento el Ursaring dejo de perseguir a Ash entonces aprovecho para llegar al campamento.

La chica ahora podía estar tranquila pues sabía que Ash estaba a salvo.

No muy lejos de ahí y al mismo tiempo Ash aún seguía escapando del gran Ursaring llego un momento donde Ash se preguntaba si en verdad era un humano pues no creía haber visto a algún humano poder aguantar tanto tiempo corriendo en medio de un bosque perseguido por un Ursaring.

En un momento Ash se arto y logro esconderse del gran oso Pokémon lo cual funciono pues logro ver que paso corriendo escupiendo Hiperrayos que destruían todo a su paso, ahora más tranquilo comenzó a caminar buscando el campamento, tenía que saber si Serena estaba a salvo aun si el Pokémon no la perseguía a ella aun había muchos peligros en el bosque, Pokémon venenosos, bayas malas y demás cosas con todo eso no podía no estar preocupado.

Mientras caminaba logro divisar una figura al fondo era Serena así que se apresuró lo más que pudo para llegar con ella y hacerle saber que él estaba bien, en medio de su carrera pudo ver otra figura esta era Calem, no tenía intención de espiar por lo cual espero a que el la llevara sana y salva al campamento, por lo que espero a que ellos se fueran tranquilamente pero no lo hacían, entonces Calem se acercaba poco a poco a Serena está nerviosa trataba de alejarse, Calem no se lo permitió, tomo del brazo a Serena y la abrazo, ella lentamente regreso el abrazo.

Ash no podía creer lo que veía, poco a poco se separaron, no podía ser cierto, aun abrazados ambos se quedaron viendo, es verdad que ella le dijo que tenía dudas en su corazón, ambos acercaban su rostro lentamente, no, no podía estar pasando, hasta que sus labios por fin estaban uno sobre el otro, ninguno mostraba rastro de querer alejarse, sus ojos estaban cerrados hasta parecía disfrutarlo.

Ash simplemente no quería ver eso por lo que rápidamente se alejó de la escena mientras un gran dolor de cabeza le atacaba de nuevo, escenas venían a su cabeza, un pueblo totalmente inundado en las llamas, muchos Pokémon destruyendo hogares y matando personas.

Delante de el un hombre tomaba del cuello a una chica y poco a poco la acercaba a su rostro la chica parecía estar de acuerdo, así que ambos unieron sus labios en un beso.

Al momento que el hombre besara a la chica el dolor de cabeza aumentaba y su vista estaba borrosa, pero aun así el seguía corriendo, no mucho después pudo ver una luz que no venía de los árboles y se acercó a ella, lo último que vio antes de desmayarse fue un chico rubio que corría hasta el gritando su nombre.

*Dentro de la mente de Ash*

El lugar parecía que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento, Ash estaba sufriendo mucho su cuerpo y su cabeza dolían demasiado para soportarlo.

— ¿Qué fueron todas esas imágenes?- Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

— Esas imágenes son recuerdos sellados- Una voz que él conocía perfectamente se escuchó delante de el por lo que levanto la vista.

Frente a él estaba el mismo

— Sé que tienes dudas, esas dudas pronto se resolverán- El lugar poco a poco cedía y el dolor que Ash sentía aumentaba- Nosotros tres volveremos a ser uno solo como solíamos ser antes, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, volveremos a ser nosotros mismos, solo que esta vez seremos perfectos, una sola unidad, un solo Ash, ese Ash se encargara de destruir lo que una vez nos separó- El dolor de Ash seguía aumentando y sentía que tarde o temprano caería- No te preocupes puedes caer, nuestros amigos se encargaran de nuestro cuerpo, por el momento todo lo que tienes que hacer es recordar.

Así que vamos sígueme recordemos lo que una vez perdimos, veras que será grandioso, tiene sus momentos tristes y felices pero al final de todo saldrá bien, así que ven toma mi mano, sígueme para recordar nuestros momentos perdidos.

Ahora recordemos

* * *

Turko: Mira tardaste mucho, eso no lo voy a discutir, pero estas consiente de todo lo que repetiste.

Andreu: Si muchos "pero" y "Y" mira otra "y" para la cuenta, bien otra más.

Turko: ya cállate, explícame que fue todo esto.

Andreu: pues así como lo veo yo, un capitulo el cual me tarde mucho en escribir.

Turko: aja, hasta ahí todo va perfecto, pero porque tanto tiempo.

Andreu: Pues varias razones, la principal, me confiscaron la lap, la segunda pues eran fiestas familiares y a mí me gustan mucho esas épocas así que me pase el tiempo con mi familia.

Turko: Bien yo acepto eso porque estuve contigo, pero y tus lectores.

Andreu: Ellos lo comprenderán, ellos me quieren mucho, de hecho me apresure a terminar el capítulo por que mire los follows y favoritos, eso me dio mucho ánimo, no pensaba que tendría tantos, unos 80 y algo en cada uno, además de que estaba leyendo historias que también eran muy buenas y me dije: Andreu tienes que escribir algo tan épico como eso para no defraudar a tus lectores que se dan el tiempo para leer esta porquería que llamas historia.

Bueno eso fue todo, quería hacer un one-shot de navidad, pero como dije me confiscaron la lap por lo que no podía hacer nada, no, no podía hacer en mi teléfono como hacen los demás, el mío no tiene Word, tiene java el mío no es Android, ahora por fin después de mucho tiempo Ash volverá a ser una sola entidad, veremos el pasado de Ash y descubriremos quien es la chica que Ash recuerda, nadie adivino quien era, bueno, a todos les espera una gran sorpresa cuando regresen a casa, es algo que creo que ningún autor ha hecho jamás y si lo ha hecho pues yo también me uno.

Sin más que decir, Reviews se agradecen, se despide su amigo amante de las fiestas decembrinas, Andreu320, Hasta otra


	24. Chapter 24

Lean por el amor de dios, ya les diré todo lo que tenga que decir al final, solo puedo decir que puse mi alma en este capítulo.

* * *

Chapter 24- Los Recuerdos

* * *

Los recuerdos, los lindos y preciados recuerdos, vienen en diferentes presentaciones, Felices, Tristes, Divertidos y demás… cada uno de ellos se puede dar en diferentes situaciones.

¿Cómo te sentiste cuando te declaraste a esa chica o chico que tanto te gustaba y termino rechazándote? O en caso de que recibiera tus sentimientos y el sintiera lo mismo, ¿Cómo te sentiste?

¿Cómo te sentiste cuando después de un gran largo de trabajo terminaste lo encargado?

¿Cómo te sentiste la primera vez que te regañaron?

Todos los recuerdos traen consigo un gran sentimiento, pero por ellos también pueden crearse emociones negativas.

¿Alguna vez has pensado en que pasaría si mueres?

¿A alguien le importara si yo dejo de existir?

¿Alguien se preocupara por mí sí me lastimo?

¿Alguna vez has tenido esa clase de sentimientos?

¿Alguna vez has vivido algo tan terrible que quisieras olvidar?

Lamentablemente en la vida real es imposible olvidar cualquier suceso, no porque no recordemos algo quiere decir que no está ahí, pero en el mundo Pokémon es diferente, con los poderes psíquicos de los Pokémon son capaces de tomar la mente humana y borrar fragmentos de recuerdo.

Esta clase de actos se usan desde hace mucho tiempo en el mundo Pokémon pero muchos utilizaron para el mal ese beneficio y hoy día se considera un crimen hacerlo, entonces… ¿Que paso en Pueblo Paleta para que borraran los recuerdos de todos los niños?

¿Qué fue tan terrible que recurrieron a los poderes que estaban prohibidos?

Pues amigo mío… esta es la historia.

*Pueblo Paleta 10 años atrás*

Pueblo Paleta se conoce en todo el mundo por ser el lugar más calmado que hay en el mundo, alejado de toda la suciedad del mundo es el lugar perfecto para que los niños y ancianos vivan su vida, respirando el aire puro del lugar.

Como su nombre indica, Pueblo Paleta es muy pequeño comparado con otras ciudades, unas cuantas casas, un mercado y la gran conocida Cima Pokémon donde se encontraba el laboratorio del conocido mundialmente Profesor Oak, incluso no contaban con un Centro Pokémon.

Pero Pueblo Paleta también era conocido por otra razón, en este pueblo es donde la mayoría de los niños de 10 años deben venir para recibir la aprobación del Profesor Oak y poder salir de aventura, aun así muchos se rinden a mitad del camino por diversas razones pero a pesar de eso los niños que salían de viaje y que eran provenientes de Pueblo Paleta siempre tenían grandes habilidades para el combate y casi siempre salían victoriosos en el gran Campeonato Pokémon también conocido como Liga Pokémon o Liga Añil en Kanto la región donde nos encontramos.

Nuestra historia comienza en una casa normal de este pueblo donde una familia de 4 integrantes vivía normalmente, una casa azul de dos pisos y un pequeño jardín cubierto por una valla blanca así de sencilla era aquella casa, todos en el pueblo conocían esa casa y a sus habitantes, entremos en ella.

Dentro de la casa no se podía ver nada fuera de lo normal, hasta donde se alcanzaba a ver era una casa completamente normal y sus habitantes no eran lo contrario, una familia de 4, una madre, un padre, un hijo menor y una hermana mayor.

El televisor estaba encendido mostraba lo que parecía una batalla Pokémon, era un Gengar contra un Nidorino ambos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas, delante del televisor 2 figuras miraban la batalla, uno tranquilo con una sonrisa, mientras el más pequeño gritaba y saltaba de la emoción.

— ¡Vamos Nidorino no pierdas!- Era lo que el pequeño gritaba mientras saltaba en el sofá, cuando perdió el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caer el hombre a su lado lo tomo de las axilas rápidamente

— Tranquilo Campeón, mejor siéntate y mira la pelea tranquilo- Su voz transmitía confianza.

El pequeño de unos 7 años, tenía la piel bronceada, pelo negro-azabache que siempre estaba despeinado, ojos marrones, debajo de sus ojos habían unas marcas de Z que el hombre a su lado tenia también, para su edad su altura era más pequeña de lo normal lo cual causaba burlas entre sus amigos, pero sus padres le decían que era de complexión pequeña y cuando cumpliera 15 iba crecer más, el nombre de este niño era Ash Ketchum

El hombre a su lado, su color de piel, cabello y estilo de peinado era igual al pequeño sentado a su lado, muchas veces decían que parecían gemelos y los ancianos decían que era una versión mini de él, era tranquilo nunca se le había visto molesto con nadie una sola vez, este hombre era además el último ganador de la Liga Pokémon él era el campeón de Kanto, aunque solo tenía un año con el puesto pues el sistema de Elite Four había sido algo que se le había ocurrido al Director hace poco, hicieron un torneo con los ganadores anteriores y el ganador fue este hombre, Jack Ketchum.

Lo que estaban mirando en pantalla era una batalla que Jack había tenido en su primera participación de Liga, el Nidorino que aparecía en pantalla le pertenecía a Jack hasta hace poco evoluciono a un poderoso Nidoking como Ash lo llamaba.

De la puerta que daba hacia la cocina una joven de 10 años salió vestida con un delantal blanco, su pelo era marrón al igual que sus ojos su cuerpo ya comenzaba a desarrollarse así que pequeños bultos sobresalían del delantal, ella a diferencia de los hombres de la casa no tenía la marca de Z debajo de sus ojos ella era la joven Riza la hermana mayor de la familia y ella estaba próxima a participar en la Liga Pokémon que tomaría lugar en unos pocos meses, se esperaba mucho de ella como hija del campeón de región.

— ¡Ash baja la voz! Así no podemos cocinar ni mamá ni yo- La voz de la joven era lo que algunos dirían Angelical además de que ya varias veces había recibido una que otra confesión… o eso decía ella- Si sigues así no te daremos almuerzo.

El niño al escuchar eso rápidamente tapo su boca con sus manos y luego miro con una cara triste a su hermana.

— Pero Riza la batalla es muy emocionante, además cabe la posibilidad de que tú y papá se enfrenten por el título de campeón, esa batalla seria genial- El joven era muy apasionado cuando se trataba de cosas de Pokémon

— Si si, lo que digas pero de momento mejor quédate callado que no podemos cocinar- Decía eso con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y daba media vuelta para regresar a la cocina.

Al entrar en la cocina Ash parecía haber recordado algo y su mirada cayó al suelo, se levantó del sofá y camino para subir las escaleras, su padre no pasó por alto esa acción y pregunto preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasa Campeón?- En respuesta el pequeño Ash solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando y subió las escaleras dejando preocupado a su padre, era realmente raro ver a su activo hijo con esa expresión pero él conocía a su hijo y sabía que era fuerte así que lo dejo solo.

"Quédate Callado" era una simple palabra y aun así tenía un gran pesar sobre el pequeño Ash, dentro de su grupo de amigos él siempre le gustaba hablar y hablar sobre los Pokémon pero solo tenía conocimiento general al igual que los otros niños así al contrario de Gary Oak nieto del mundialmente conocido Profesor Oak debido a que siempre estaba pendiente lo que hacía su abuelo él tenía mucho conocimiento sobre los Pokémon o por lo menos un poco más que lo normal, de esta manera de ganaba el respeto y admiración de los niños y en muchas ocasiones le decía a Ash que se quedara callado y escuchara lo que él tenía que decir, no es como si le molestara ya que de esta manera él podía saber más de un tema que le gustaba pero aun así él también quería ser como Gary él quería que lo escucharan decir cosas que los demás no sabían, además por su baja estatura lo molestaban constantemente eso tampoco le importaba pero aun no entendía por qué lo hacían, Gary y él se conocían desde que eran solo unos bebes siempre habían estado juntos así que su relación era buena ambos eran grandes amigos, pero últimamente Gary se burlaba constantemente de Ash y comenzaba a pensar si era normal por lo que pregunto a sus padres, ellos contestaron que no estaba bien burlarse de los demás, eso era lo que sus queridos padres le habían dicho por lo tanto él nunca se burlaba de otros pero en cambio no entendía porque su mejor amigo hacia algo que estaba mal.

Dejando de pensar en esas cosas Ash entro en su cuarto, era una habitación que compartía con su hermana y era bastante grande, dentro de la habitación había dos camas una de ellas con una cobija con estampados de Pokémon mientras que la otra a la izquierda tenía un estampado de flores, era obvio que esa era la cama de una chica, delante de las camas en la pared por donde había entrado Ash había dos armarios y en el espacio que había entre la pared y la cama había un escritorio, era una habitación bastante común o eso pensaba el, en medio de ambas camas había un pequeño librero que estaba lleno de libros que Ash nunca había tocado debido a que no estaba muy interesado en los libros, pero en esta ocasión decidió leerlos.

Estirando su pequeño brazo a la librería saco el primer libro que le llamo la atención, el libro en si no daba mucho interés pues era gris en su totalidad y la portada solo había dos palabras "El Origen" ni siquiera Ash sabia porque no había regresado el libro al estante, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

Como su nombre indicaba trataba sobre El Origen del mundo, Arceus después de aparecer de nacer de un huevo que nació de la nada se aburrió del espacio negro donde flotaba y decidió darle un poco de brillo creando así las estrellas, después de eso sintió que faltaban más cosas y una vez que descubrió que tenía el poder de crear cosas manifestó una esfera delante de él, era muy grande al igual que su universo era aburrido así que decidió darle movimiento pero él no podía hacer eso así que creo un ente que pudiera, el ente fue llamado mucho después con el nombre de Dialga el gobernante del tiempo… una vez creado Dialga el mundo comenzó a cambiar y giraba alrededor de Arceus, aun así sentía que faltaba algo y creo otro ente para que controlara el espacio dentro de la esfera, el ente fue llamado Palkia el gobernante del espacio el mundo comenzaba a cambiar de nuevo, pero había un problema ambos entes comenzaban a luchar entre si creando varias grietas en su esfera, Arceus se molestó y creo un tercer ente, este ente era fuerte y maligno era un enemigo que ni Dialga ni Palkia por su solos podían vencer así que se unieron para crear un universo alterno en la misma esfera, ese espacio fue llamado Anti-Mundo y su único habitante fue llamado Giratina el gobernante del Anti-Mundo.

Una vez terminada esa batalla Dialga y Palkia dejaron de pelear y la esfera se reparó… Arceus sentía que faltaban más cosas en esa esfera y creo algo que ni el mismo conocía Tierra pero él no podía controlar como quería la Tierra y creo otro ente que lo controlara, este ente fue llamado Groudon el protector de la Tierra, por donde este ente pasaba generaba un material café y caluroso lo cual aumento la temperatura de la esfera y comenzaba a quemarse, Arceus asustado por esto creo un ente que contrarrestara a Groudon, tenía forma de ballena y era de color azul al contrario de Groudon que era de color Rojo, este ente fue llamado Kyogre y por donde pasaba una sustancia que Arceus no conocía se generaba esta era azul igual que el ente y regulaba la temperatura de la esfera, pero había un problema de nuevo, Groudon y Kyogre luchaban por territorio generando que la esfera de Arceus se moviera sin parar, creo otro ente para regular la batalla entre estos dos, una serpiente verde con cabeza triangular que volaba muy por encima de ellos, con su rugir ambos guardianes pararon su lucha y comenzaron a seguir las ordenes de Arceus de regular la esfera, este ente fue llamado Rayquaza y volaba muy por encima de todo vigilando a los dos entes.

Esa esfera era muy solitaria después de mucho tiempo esa esfera ya era perfecta para sus hijos… aun así era solitaria los únicos colores dentro de esta eran café y azul, arto del panorama Arceus creo otro ente, este ente fue llamado Celebi por donde pasaba generaba un material verde de esta manera genero bosques enormes y praderas era una vista que Arceus disfrutaba y comenzó a darse cuenta de que gotas parecidas a lo que Kyogre generaba caian del cielo el mundo comenzaba a cambiar de nuevo, él pensó que sería genial que hubiera algo después de ese diluvio algo que generara calma, creo otro ente sin pensarlo, este era una ave enorme pero una vez termino el diluvio y esa ave paso por delante de él se generó un espectro que dejo a Arceus maravillado, muchos colores que él no conocía se generaron delante de él, el mundo cambio de nuevo, debido a los diferentes climas de la esfera no todo era de color verde, unos lugares eran más calurosos que otros, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que la estaba aumentando y que Kyogre no podría proteger el mar él solo, quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo… creo otro ente de nuevo sin pensarlo, al contrario que el ultimo ente creado este era un ave que podía nadar, Lugia era su nombre al igual que Kyogre podía generar diluvios y océanos pero en menor medida y su contraparte la calma después de esos diluvios que generaba el espectro que el tanto admiraba su nombre era Ho-oh.

La esfera de nuevo cambio y tuvo una idea, crear un pequeño ente mucho más pequeño que los que había creado antes y así lo hiso pero genero un resultado que Arceus no esperaba… Murió no se movía y estaba de color azul no entendía por qué paso entonces cambio su estructura pronto se dio cuenta de que la temperatura era muy baja aun a pesar de que Groudon generaba calor no era suficiente necesitaban otra fuente de calor.

Salió de la esfera y creo una más grande todavía de color amarillo totalmente le dio una fuente de calor pero vio un problema… no podía controlar ambas esferas a la ves debía hacer algo para ello… creo otro ente de nuevo sus brazos estaban en espiral y se movía libremente por el espacio cuidando la esfera de color amarillo, su nombre Deoxys una vez creada la esfera amarilla la alejo de la otra esfera por miedo a quemarla totalmente se dio cuenta de que la esfera multicolor giraba alrededor de la otra esfera amarilla, dejando eso de lado volvió a cambiar su estructura esta vez todo era perfecto.

Creo una criatura una vez más, era de color rosado y era veloz podía tomar la forma de cualquier ente no obtenía sus características pero si su tamaño y habilidades Arceus estaba feliz su trabajo era bueno, de esta manera genero otros 28 entes todos de color negro con un solo ojo y con diferentes figuras, estos tenían el poder de crear, fueron llamados Unown y aquel ente capaz de tomar cualquier forma fue llamado Mew.

Después de mucho trabajo creando estas dos esferas, Arceus estaba cansado y decidió dormir y dejar el trabajo a sus hijos… Mucho tiempo después Arceus despertó y se llevó una gran sorpresa había muchas esferas mirando todas se encontró con Deoxys con una forma diferente, sorprendido Deoxys cambio su forma a la que Arceus conocía y le dijo todo lo que había pasado, como creo distintas esferas con el nombre de Planetas y como había evolucionado para poder vigilar todas.

Arceus estaba contento con el trabajo de su hijo y continuo su camino al Planeta que creo con mucho esfuerzo, cuando llego su sorpresa fue aún mayor, había millones de criaturas viviendo en él, mucha diversidad de formas y todas vivían tranquilamente… descubrió que había unas criaturas con más inteligencia que los Pokémon como los habían llamado el nombre fue de agrado de Arceus, estas criaturas andaban en dos patas y vestían cosas que Arceus jamás había visto, los Unown sintiendo la presencia de Arceus se encontraron con él y le contaron todo lo que había pasado, el como un Pokémon había evolucionado y había adquirido otra forma y después de muchos años este era el resultado, el nombre de estas criaturas era Humanos, ellos vivían en paz junto con los Pokémon.

Durante muchos años el Planeta que Arceus había construido junto con sus hijos era pacifico, humanos y Pokémon habían descubierto una manera de divertirse junto luchando entre sí, se hacían daño pero no llegaban a la muerte, también había muchos entes que Arceus desconocía, los Unown le contaron que era necesario crean más entes para evitar los errores en el Planeta así que estuvo de acuerdo con ellos, los entes creados con más poder que los Pokémon normales fueron llamados Pokémon Legendarios, contando a Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Celebi, Ho-oH, Lugia y Mew eran denominados Pokémon Legendarios, además había muchos más de estos los cuales Arceus desconocía su funcionamiento, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Jirachi, Latios, Latias, Regice, Registeel, Regirock y muchos más habían sido creados todos habían sido creados para ayudar a la especia denominada como humanos… Arceus decidió ayudarlos, creo esferas capaces de transportar e invocar a un Pokémon deseado, creo una esfera por Pokémon Legendario, estas esferas fueron entregadas a los humanos de la pata de Arceus, al invocar al Pokémon Legendario este obedecería lo que el humano le ordenara.

Una vez hecho su trabajo regreso a dormir.

Ash estaba fascinado con la historia que ese libro relataba la historia continuaba con Arceus despertando de nuevo, cuando reviso de nuevo su Planeta lo invadió una ira enorme ya que los humanos habían usado las esferas que él les regalo para fines malignos, él estaba pensando seriamente terminar con la raza humana, pero al ver que había humanos que reían y lloraban junto con sus hijos decidió simplemente quitarles las esferas y como no podía destruirlas ya que eran una parte de sus hijos las oculto en los lugares más recónditos del planeta, además nuevos minerales que Arceus no conocía surgieron, estos le daban un poder nuevo a sus hijos, para ello tenían que tener un fuerte lazo con un humano, pero de nuevo humanos usaban la bendición de la naturaleza para fines malvados, de nuevo oculto esos minerales en lugares muy profundos, solo que estas piedras eran demasiadas, así que decidió ponerlas bajo protección, claramente los humanos desarrollaron maneras de forma natural para realizar esa evolución pero esta también afectaba sus cuerpos y muchos humanos no sabían cómo hacerlo así que Arceus dejo eso como estaba y una vez más regreso a dormir.

Una vez termino de leer el libro la puerta de su habitación se abrió y su hermana entro.

— Ash mamá dice que bajes a co…- Cuando vio a Ash sentado delante de la estantería le extraño en primer lugar que Ash estuviera leyendo, pero cuando vio el libro que sostenía en sus manos rápidamente corrió y le quito el libro de sus manos sacando a Ash de un pequeño trance- ¡Ash que te he dicho de tocar mis cosas!- Decía mientras apuntaba al libro y en la esquina inferior derecha muy cerca del nombre del libro estaba escrito Riza Ketchum

— Riza, ese libro es fantástica, habla sobre la creación del mundo, también sobre unas piedras que logran controlar a los Pokémon Legendarios aunque eso debe ser malo si hiso que dios se enojara, también habla de una evolución más allá de la última fase, ¡Es genial! Con esto podre hablar de muchas cosas con Gary y los chicos- Decía animado mientras miraba con a su hermana.

— ¡NO!- El grito de negación hiso que Ash cambiara su rostro de felicidad a uno completamente diferente- No puedes hablar de nadie sobre lo que acabas de leer, absolutamente con nadie, ni siquiera con Mamá y Papá.

Después de que Ash preguntara porque no podía hablar de nadie sobre el contenido del libro, ella le contesto que nadie podía saber sobre ese libro, Ash aunque estaba triste sabía que debía obedecer lo que su hermana decía, después de eso ambos bajaron las escaleras para almorzar.

Un poco después del almuerzo Riza dijo que iba a salir con sus amigas y que regresaría más tarde, al igual que Jack que tenía que hacer unas cosas con el Profesor Oak, Ash quería ir pero su padre le dijo que eran cosas serias así que no podía llevarlo, Ash después de ser rechazado regreso a su habitación para seguir leyendo más libros, encontró libros de fantasía, de historia, ciencia, de curiosidades y mucha variedad.

Delia entro en la habitación y al ver a su hijo leyendo tranquilamente no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Ash voy a ir donde Grace, ¿Quieres ir con Serena?- El niño al escuchar el nombre de su gran amiga despego la vista de su libro y rápidamente dijo que si- Entonces cámbiate.

Delia y Ash salieron de la casa dejando la residencia Ketchum sola, a Ash le gustaba mucho ir con Serena, era una niña muy tranquila y tímida, casi no hablaba con los niños del pueblo aun así era la única que tenía un Pokémon con ella.

A una edad muy temprana a Serena se le fue dado una Pokeball dentro de ella había algo que a Serena no le gusto al principio, era un Pokémon con forma de gusano de color verde llamado Caterpie, era un Pokémon que al principio Serena tenía miedo de él, pero con el paso del tiempo le fue tomando cariño y después de un año había evolucionado a un hermoso Butterfree, el Profesor Oak había dicho que era el más hermoso Butterfree que jamás había visto pues este era de un color distinto a los conocidos hasta ahora.

Serena siempre esperaba el día en que Ash la visitaba, ellos eran muy buenos amigos, muchas veces molestaban a Ash por juntarse con ella, pero a él no le importaba siempre se divertía con Serena así que no importaba lo que ellos le dijeran, Serena siempre le esperaba sentada en una hamaca que había en el patio de su casa.

Después de un tiempo de caminar llegaron a la residencia Yvodle era una casa muy humilde para las personas que Vivian ahí, pues el padre de Serena lucho con el padre de Ash por el campeonato hace unos años, siendo ganador el padre de Ash, una casa de dos pisos con un gran patio donde una chica de cabellos color miel esperaba en una hamaca con su Pokémon recostada en sus piernas, cuando vio al chico corrió dentro de su casa gritando el nombre de su madre para que saliera.

— Hola Grace- Decía Delia mientras la ama de la casa salía por la puerta principal- Estoy aquí para tomar él té como habíamos quedado

Grace abrió la luego de un "adelante" los niños corrieron rápidamente al patio trasero a jugar, Serena siempre se preocupaba por Ash porque era muy intrépido y lanzado mientras que Ash trataba de hacer que Serena fuera más activa y menos tímida aunque a Ash no le disgustaba que ella fuera de esa manera.

Durante la tarde en lugar de jugar Ash le estuvo contando cosas que esa misma tarde estaba leyendo, en particular a Serena le gusto la historia de un Umbreon que había sido inculpado por un crimen falso y su amada la princesa Espeon trataba de defenderlo pero sus padres negaban el amor por el traidor, ambos escaparon del país siendo perseguidos por la armada del país.

Era una historia que llamo mucho la atención a Serena por que le interesaban mucho los temas románticos era más clara con sus sentimientos así que solía sonrojarse mucho cuando el azabache se acercaba a ella.

Entre medio de juegos, carreras, preocupaciones por parte de la pelimiel hacia el azabache por sus caídas, arriba de la casa de Serena muchos Butterfree pasaron, era un espectáculo hermoso que solo podía ser admirado si vivías en pueblo paleta, cosa que a muchos lugareños agradecían.

En medio del espectáculo uno de los Butterfree se separó del grupo y bajo lentamente para ver a la Butterfree de Serena, luego de un intercambio de palabras entre las dos mariposas ambas comenzaron a danzar en el aire cosa que a los dos pequeños les parecía bonito, ahora con el nuevo amigo que habían hecho volvieron a jugar y en medio de todo eso Serena pensaba que ambos se veían muy bien juntos así que le ocurrió una idea para un juego.

— Oye Butterfree- Cuando lo nombro ambos Butterfree voltearon más porque ambos tenían el mismo nombre- Se me ocurrió una idea para un juego, ¿por qué no jugamos a la boda? Tú y Butterfree serial la novia y el esposo, va ser tan romántico.

— Pero Serena los Pokémon no se casan- Cuando dijo eso podía ver como la carita de Serena se deformaba de una felicidad a una cara de tristeza.

— Entonces como es que tienen hijos- Dijo mirando a Ash con los ojos un poco vidriosos, Ash solo respondió con un "no se" y ambos voltearon a ver a las mariposas, la Butterfree de Serena al ser entrenada desde su nacimiento no tenía idea de ese tipo de cosas pero el otro Butterfree que era salvaje miro un momento a la mariposa a su lado y luego se sonrojo.

Como los Pokémon no podían darles respuestas, regresaron al tema de porque no podían casarse, la carita de Serena triste era algo que Ash odiaba ver, pero nunca se molestaba solo trataba de quitarla para cambiarla por una sonrisa cosa que a él le encantaba ver, de repente dijo "Tengo una idea" y entro corriendo dentro de casa dejando confundidos a los presentes.

Al entrar en la casa busco a su madre y a la madre de Serena, no tardó mucho en encontrarlas pues estaban en una mesita que tenía vista al patio trasero a pesar de lo que habían visto ellas no sabían que estaba pasando realmente, cuando vieron al pequeño Ash acercarse a ellas dejaron de tomar el Té que Grace había servido.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – Llego emocionado con su madre saltando con energía, ella al responder "¿Que pasa cariño?" la respuesta que su hijo pequeño de 7 años no la esperaba para nada- Mamá quiero casarme con Serena.

Grace al escuchar eso escupió todo el Té que en ese momento había estado tomando y la madre de Ash miro asombrada al pequeño, cuando pidió explicaciones le conto sobre los Butterfree y como no podían jugar a la boda si los Pokémon no se pueden casar, así que se le ocurrió que ellos fueran la pareja de "casados".

— Oh eso era todo, repite esas mismas palabras en unos 10 años y estoy seguro que Serena morirá de felicidad- Era lo que Grace ya un poco más calmada dijo para después seguir tomando el té.

A ambas madres les gustó la idea y salieron juntos al patio trasero, cuando todos salieron de la casa al patio trasero confundió un poco a Serena no entendía que era lo que hacían las adultas en este lugar.

Cuando Ash le conto su idea a Serena esta se puso roja de pies a cabeza cosa que preocupo a Ash de inmediato y le pregunto si se encontraba bien, ella solo dijo que estaba bien que no era nada, Ash no muy seguro sobre ello solo lo dejo pasar por ahora… aunque aún le preocupaba que ella estuviera roja.

— ¿Mamá que tenemos que hacer para casarnos?- Era una pregunta que parecía muy inocente para un niño de 7 años causo una risita en ambas madres.

— Normalmente para que una pareja de adultos se case se necesita hacer mucho papeleo, pero ahora solo pasaremos a cuando están en la capilla, necesitan un anillo y luego el hombre debe ponerlo en el dedo para luego decirse por que se aman el uno al otro y que siempre estarán al lado del otro.

Esto estaba mal… Ash no tenía un anillo, Serena vio la cara de Ash y rápidamente supo que estaba mal así que entro corriendo a casa para ir a su habitación y sacar una cajita de color rojo de su armario, cuando salió de nuevo al patio a Grace le sorprendió ver la cajita en las manos de Serena.

Esa cajita contenía un anillo que el padre de Serena le había comprado, al principio a Serena le gusto por el diseño pero luego cuando se lo probo le parecía muy incómodo por lo que nunca lo volvió a usar, así que, que trajera el anillo que odiaba usar significaba que Serena quería seguir con este juego hasta el final.

Al ver la determinación de su hija, Grace no podía quedarse atrás así que entro en casa y en su habitación busco un par de cosas, luego de encontrarlas salió al patio trasero, a Serena le puso un pequeño velo blanco que Grace había usado cuando se casó y para Ash como no podía darle un traje, le quito su gorra y le puso un sombrero negro muy elegante junto con una rosa que le puso en la solapa.

Ahora ambos estaban vestidos y se veían bien, ya estaba atardeciendo por lo que la familia Ketchum debería volver a su casa tarde o temprano pero ninguno de los dos integrantes estaba dispuesto a volver hasta que terminaran este evento.

— Lo primero que deben hacer es tomarse de las manos y mirarse a los ojos- Ambos pequeños hicieron lo que la madre de Ash había dicho y después de un rato de peleas de manos pues estaban un poco nerviosos por fin lograron tomarse de las manos, cuando lo logro Ash le mostro una gran sonrisa a Serena lo que hiso que se sonrojara un poco más, aunque esta vez se calmó más rápido, luego los Butterfree se posaron al lado de cada uno de los peques como si fueran sus padrinos, el Butterfree salvaje estaba al lado de Ash mientras que el Butterfree de Serena estaba al lado de la misma.

Lo que las madres de ambos niños podían ver era como sacado de una pintura, un gran atardecer y ambos niños tomados de las manos la niña con un pequeño sonrojo que era casi imposible de ver por el velo, y para rematar un par de mariposas estaban a su lado izquierdo, la escena hiso que ambas madres rieran de ternura, pero al darse cuenta que los niños los miraban rápidamente continuaron.

— Ahora Ash debes arrodillarte y poner el anillo en este dedo de Serena- Decía Delia mientras levantaba el dedo Anular al mismo tiempo que mostraba su anillo de casada del cual estaba muy orgullosa.

El pequeño Ash asintió y saco la cajita que Serena le había entregado anteriormente, se arrodillo frente a ella mientras tomaba delicadamente su mano izquierda, saco al anillo de la caja y con delicadeza trataba de poner el anillo en el dedo cuando lo logro volteo a mirar y Serena y nuevamente le dio una gran sonrisa.

Serena parecía que estaba viviendo un sueño a pesar de que debería estar sumamente roja ahora mismo, no lo estaba, estaba feliz de poder jugar a esto y no quería que terminara.

— Ahora Ash, debes mirar directamente a los ojos de Serena y decirle exactamente lo que sientes por ella.

A Ash le parecía un poco injusto que él estuviera haciendo todo pero fue su idea después de todo así que no le importaba mucho, desvió la mirada de su madre para luego mirar directamente a los ojos azules de Serena, realmente no sabía que decir pues nunca fue bueno con las palabras aun si quería retirar la vista de los ojos de Serena un momento no podía pues esos ojos le atraían y era imposible quitar la vista de ese par de océanos en los cuales se perdía fácilmente él estaba seguro que si desviaba la vista un segundo podía pensar que decir, pero simplemente no podía, comenzó a sentir la calidez de sus manos y su mirada debajo del velo, mostro una pequeña sonrisa y estaba un poco roja, eso aun preocupaba a Ash… Debía hablar, debía decirle lo que en verdad sentía por ella.

— Yo… No es que sea bueno con las palabras pero aquí voy- Dijo para apretar más fuerte las manos de Serena- Serena, tú de todas las niñas del pueblo eres la más tímida que conozco, nunca juegas con los demás y siempre he tenido curiosidad sobre eso no me importa que seas tímida de hecho es algo que me gusta de ti además de esa manera podemos jugar todo el tiempo sin que nadie nos interrumpa lo que me parece genial, eres amable, siempre te preocupas por mi cuando hago alguna tontería, nunca me dejas solo a pesar de que muchas veces me he enojado contigo y te he gritado, además eres muy linda, por eso me gustas Serena.

Lo dijo todo tan fluido que a todos los presentes les tomo un momento para procesar lo que había dicho, cuando todos llegaron a la parte final, ambas madres se sorprendieron mientras que Serena solo podía bajar la vista al suelo para que no notaran su sonrojo, mientras Ash la miraba con una sonrisa solo que esta vez la sonrisa significaba mucho más.

— Y-yo…- un pequeño susurro se escuchó en medio del silencio una voz suave y linda, era la voz de Serena que mantenía su vista al suelo, cuando la levanto estaba muy roja cosa que preocupo mucho a Ash- Yo también siento lo mismo Ash, tú también me gustas.

Eso sorprendió mucho más a las mujeres adultas si no esperaban una confesión de parte de Ash que era muy despistado no esperaban la respuesta de la chica que era muy tímida incluso para intimar con los demás niños del pueblo.

Después de un tiempo ambas familias tuvieron que separarse pues ya era tarde, Delia prometió que mañana volvería para charlar más aun mientras ambos se alejaban Ash y Serena seguían mirándose con una sonrisa, hasta que se perdieron de vista, Delia miraba a su hijo con una sonrisa ella sabía que era muy atrevido para las aventuras pero nunca espero ese tipo de acontecimiento cuando su pequeño hijo le dijo que quería casarse con Serena, aun así ella estaba muy orgullosa de su pequeño.

Al llegar a casa, Ash entro en la ducha para luego irse a meter de nuevo a los libros, solo que esta vez no podía concentrarse mucho en lo que leía y de vez en cuando hacia ruidos que molestaban a su hermana que estaba leyendo en su cama y de vez en cuando le decía que se callará.

Delia por otra parte le conto con detalle lo que ese día había pasado en la casa de Grace, Jack solo podía esbozar una sonrisa cuando escucho que su hijo se confesó a una niña de tal manera, lo había superado en ese aspecto completamente, era mucho mejor que confesarse después de una batalla Pokémon y desmayarte, cuando Delia se lo recordó solo pudo poner una sonrisa nerviosa y rascarse la nuca.

Ya entrada la noche todos los habitantes del pueblo dormían era una noche tranquila, Ash no se dio cuenta cuando quedo dormido en medio de todos los libros pero no le importaba él dormía plácidamente no soñaba con nada en particular solo dormía, hasta que un movimiento brusco lo saco de su sueño.

— Sh… As… ASH!- la voz era una que ya conocía era su hermana, primero se enojó con ella ya que lo había despertado pero luego de ver su cara decidió mantener su enojo oculto- ¡Rápido debemos salir de aquí! ¡Están atacando Pueblo Paleta!

Ash que estaba aún medio dormido así que no entendió bien lo que su hermana le dijo, aun así no pudo hacer nada cuando su hermana lo jalo fuera de la habitación, corría desesperadamente por la casa hasta llegar a la salida rápidamente ambos se pusieron sus tenis y salieron de la casa.

Al salir lo que Ash miro parecía sacado de una película, ataques Pokémon volaban de aquí para allá y muchas casas estaban ardiendo en llamas, había gente del pueblo luchando contra ellos gente que Ash conocía pero las otras personas eran desconocidas para él, usaban trajes blancos con una gran R roja en el pecho nunca había visto tal atuendo.

Aún estaba medio dormido, pero una gran explosión no muy lejos de donde estaban se encargó de despertarlo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor rápidamente busco a sus padres desesperado.

— Hermana, ¿Dónde están mamá y papa?

— Ellos están ayudando a defender el pueblo, nosotros debemos apresurarnos y correr al refugio, más bien tú porque yo también debo ayudar al pueblo pero primero debo llevarte a un lugar seguro, ¡ven!

La chica tomo el brazo de Ash y corrió desesperadamente entre los ataques, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Ash para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, ella le preguntaba cosas pero debido a todo el ajetreo nunca escuchaba lo que decía así que solo asentía.

Después de un tiempo corriendo, Ash se dio cuenta de que no estaban llegando a ningún lado pues estaban saliendo del pueblo, a simple vista parecía normal que escaparan del pueblo, pero ella estaba yendo por el lugar donde era más peligroso acercarse

— ¡Hermana! ¡¿Dónde me estas llevando?! Llevamos mucho tiempo corriendo y no estamos llegando a ningún lugar seguro, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Después de escuchar las preguntas de su hermano la chica paro soltó la mano de Ash y se volteo para verlo, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, un gran Ursaring salió de la maleza y parecía que fuera atacar a Riza, pero se detuvo y solo se paró a su lado, Ash estaba extrañado de lo que pudo ver antes la mayoría de los Pokémon que atacaban el pueblo eran Ursaring, ¿entonces por qué este no atacaba a su hermana? No es como si quisiera que atacaran a su hermana es solo que… Pero un ruido de la maleza saco de los pensamientos a Ash, era un chico de una edad igual a la de Riza, pero lo que hiso que Ash se sorprendiera mas es que el llevaba el mismo uniforme que la gente que atacaba el Pueblo.

— Bueno bueno Riza parece que tenemos a un acompañante, no se me informo de esto- La voz del chico era suave para ser un chico- Me puedes explicar que pasa aquí cariño.

… Eh? Era lo que pudo pensar Ash, ¿le había llamado cariño? ¿A su hermana? ¿Un chico de los que atacaban el pueblo?

— Perdón amor pero es que el tonto de mi hermano encontró el libro del origen y lo leyó todo, pensaba que la estantería de casa sería suficiente para esconderlo ya que el bobo nunca lee nada, así que no esperaba que lo leyera- Era lo que decía mientras lo abrazaba.

— Dejaste que un error como ese se cometiera… Realmente eres una idiota- Acto seguido la golpeo en el estómago dejándola sin aire- ¿Cómo se te ocurre guardar un libro tan importante en una estantería? Debes ser más cuidadosa cariño- Mientras la tomaba por el cuello para levantarla- Tienes suerte que te amé porque si no en este momento Ursaring te hubiera atravesado con una de sus garras- Dijo esto para luego acercar su cara a la de Riza que por alguna extraña razón sonreía, luego ambos labios se unieron en un beso.

Ash estaba confundido, ¿Por qué este chico había golpeado a su hermana? ¿Él dijo que la amaba así que no debería golpearla? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba aquí?

Cuando se separaron y Riza recupero el aliento vio la cara de su hermano, era completamente de desesperación, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, sudaba de los nervios y pareciera como que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar.

— ¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Nunca habías visto a un par de amantes darse cariño?- Aun así Ash no salía de su shock- No puedo dejarte vivir después de que leyeras ese libro, Ash- La mirada que en ese momento su hermana le dio, era una completa ira, no entendía que pasaba aquí, pero si entendía que si se quedaba aquí parado moriría.

Dio un fuerte grito para luego correr en la dirección contraria a la que miraba, su hermana trato de seguirlo pero el chico a su lado lo detuvo y chasqueo los dedos, en ese momento el Ursaring dio un fuerte rugido para luego comenzar a perseguir al pequeño niño que corría para el pueblo, un lugar muy peligroso en ese momento.

Ash corría bajando la montaña lo más rápido que podía no podía dejar que ese monstruo que lo perseguía lo alcanzara si no… seria su final, logro llegar al pueblo a salvo, pero aún no estaba seguro ya que el gran oso lo perseguía debía perderlo, corrió por el lugar mirando a su alrededor, vio como un rayo azul se dirigía a otro Pokémon delante de él, decidió pasar por debajo de ese rayo, cuando el Ursaring iba pasar el rayo le dio de lleno provocando una explosión aun así, Ash no se detuvo y seguía corriendo debía alejarse lo más que pudiera de ese lugar y encontrar a sus padres para contarles lo que había pasado.

… Llego a un callejón sin salida, ¿Cómo había podido pasar esto? El conocía el pueblo de pies a cabeza así que no entendía como llego aquí, no tuvo tiempo para calmarse ya que un gran rugido lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando volteo pudo ver a un gran oso con muchas heridas en el cuerpo, durante su carrera había hecho que muchos ataques se desviaran y golpearan al oso para detenerlo, pero no había dado frutos, el oso de nuevo se acercaba poco a poco y en medio de todo el terror que el sentía pudo ver un pequeño agujero a la derecha el oso, pero a menos que quitara la vista de el un momento no podía escapar… paso algo milagroso.

Un ataque de viento golpeo la espalda del oso ganando su atención Ash aún estaba aturdido y no podía moverse por el terror pero pudo reconocer la figura que lanzo el ataque, era el mismo Butterfree que esa tarde había jugado con ellos, se enfrentaba a un gran enemigo no ganaría debía decir eso, debía decirle que escapara antes de que algo le pasara… no logro hacerlo a tiempo.

El oso lazo un gran Lanzallamas que dio de lleno en la pobre mariposa quemándola entera, en medio de gritos de dolor del Pokémon Ash dio un grito mayor lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y luego corrió al agujero que antes había visto, pero perdiendo de vista una vez más al oso, aún seguía corriendo en busca de sus padres en medio de todo el pueblo.

Los encontró pero lo que vio no era una escena donde su padre todo poderoso lograba vencer a todos los malos, no, esa escena era su padre tirado en el suelo con muchas heridas y un charco de sangre alrededor de él, una gran herida se podía ver en su pecho, su madre estaba a un lado llorando mientras miraba el cuerpo inerte de su esposo, llego junto con su madre, su pensamiento había desaparecido no podía pensar nada.

Delia al ver a su hijo delante de ella le sorprendió pues se suponía que Riza lo llevaría a un lugar seguro, las lágrimas aun salían de sus ojos, pero ahora debía preocuparse por su pequeño que estaba con los ojos perdidos, no había sentimientos en esos ojos, se levantó del suelo para luego ir con su hijo y abrazarlo, este cuando sintió el calor de su madre el brillo de nuevo regreso a sus ojos y una tristeza inundo su corazón y mente haciendo que las lágrimas salieran sin control de sus ojos y un gran grito muy grave salió de su garganta.

Por suerte justo en ese momento, policiales de otras ciudades llegaron para hacer que la gente que atacaba el pueblo retrocediera, lograron capturar a la mayoría de ellos pero la mente maestra aún estaba ahí fuera y aún estaban buscándolos.

Cuando hicieron el recuento de gente que falleció, más del 70% del pueblo había muerto en el ataque, incluyendo niños, adultos y ancianos, entre ellos, los padres de Gary y su hermana mayor, el padre de Ash y al parecer habían encontrado lo que parecía su cuerpo, pero Ash estaba seguro de lo que vio y ese no era el cuerpo de su hermana pero no dijo nada al respecto, también el padre de Serena murió protegiendo el pueblo, además de que su casa había sido víctima de un incendio provocado por los ataques de los Pokémon.

Pero el más afectado dentro de todos los sobrevivientes del pueblo fue un pequeño niño de 7 años, ese niño antes era todo alegría y energía, alegraba a cualquiera que pasaba a su lado y siempre protegía a los demás niños cuando estaban en problemas aun después de que muchas veces era víctima de los ataques infantiles de los demás niños él nunca se dio por vencido y seguía saliendo con ellos, siempre alegre, siempre activo, un niño que era como la viva imagen de Pueblo Paleta, un niño que amaba a los Pokémon, un niño que era competitivo, ese niño ahora mismo no mostraba signos de sentimiento alguno, su energía se fue, ya nunca protegía a nadie, siempre estaba callado, siempre con la cabeza pegada al suelo no hacía nada cuando lo molestaban, ya no corría, ya no sonreía, ya no tenía su aura de amabilidad… había sido separado de todos sus sentimientos, ese niño era Ash Ketchum.

Cuando quisieron preguntarle cosas sobre el ataque pues según mucha gente había estado corriendo por todo el pueblo siendo perseguido por un Ursaring y aun siendo un niño se las arregló para escapar, se suponía que los niños se iban a reunir a las afueras de pueblo paleta donde el Profesor Oak los estaría cuidando hasta que todo pasara, pero él nunca llego, cuando le preguntaron porque lo estaba persiguiendo un Ursaring, no contesto solo miraba el vacío con los ojos en blanco como si no estuviera aquí.

Su situación empeoro cuando la familia Yvodle tuvo que mudarse a una región lejana debido a que su casa en pueblo paleta había sido destruida y una oferta de trabajo le llego a Grace desde una región llamado Kalos, cuando los niños se separaron lloraron mucho, pero el anillo que aquel día Ash había puesto en el dedo de Serena seguía ahí y como otro recuerdo Ash saco un pequeño trapo que usaba para limpiarse el sudor, el trapo estaba limpio y era de color azul.

— Cuando nos encontremos de nuevo, asegúrate de devolvérmelo- Eran las palabras que le había dicho a la pelimiel, la chica solo asintió mientras se alejaba.

Los días pasaron y el niño que siempre estaba alegre y llenaba el pueblo de alegría desapareció, ahora solo había un niño que se sentaba en el patio de su casa mientras miraba las nubes todo el día los demás niños aún estaban tristes también por todas las perdidas y un pequeño trauma les había quedado así que cada vez que veían un Pokémon un poco grande gritaban de terror y se alejaban corriendo.

Y aquellos que debían partir para la liga aun no estaban recuperados del todo, también estaban deprimidos y enojados con ellos mismos, se decían que si fueran más fuertes hubieran podido proteger el pueblo, muchas veces se excedían en su entrenamiento y regresaban lastimados preocupando a sus familiares.

Una reunión de emergencia fue convocada la noche después de 1 semana del accidente, el lugar de encuentro fue la casa del Profesor Oak, era de noche después de que todos los niños habían ido a dormir.

Una pequeña sala de reuniones era donde estaban ahora los adultos del pueblo estaban discutiendo sobre que podían hacer.

— Sé que todos están conscientes sobre qué pasa con los jóvenes del pueblo, nadie se esperaba que alguien atacara un pueblo tan tranquilo como Pueblo Paleta, así que ese ataque fue sorpresivo para los jóvenes, el Team Rocket, ese es el nombre de los que atacaron nuestro pueblo.

Cuando escucharon el nombre de la organización todos alzaron la voz haciendo que fuera casi imposible escuchar lo que todos decían, pero todos pensaban lo mismo debían destruir esa organización y cobrar venganza, el profesor Oak golpeo la mesa haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

— ¡¿Están locos o qué?! ¡Ni los mejores entrenadores del pueblo pudieron contra ellos, Delia perdió a su esposo, Grace también, hasta tuvo que mudarse por que la pequeña Serena no podía resistir el trauma! Ash que siempre estaba animado y lleno de energía ahora se la pasa en su patio tumbado en el suelo mirando el cielo, yo perdí a mi hijo ya mi nieta, Gary se la pasa leyendo en su habitación por que se culpa a si mismo de no poder hacer nada aun siendo un niño, todos nosotros perdimos algo importante en ese ataque, ¿Pueden pensar un momento que pasaría si fuéramos a atacar a esa organización? Nos matarían sin dudarlo dejaríamos solos a aquellos que debemos proteger, ¡¿ES QUE NO ESTAN PENSANDO BIEN?!- Nunca nadie en esta sala había visto al profesor Oak enojado así que fue una sorpresa para todo el verlo tan serio y elevar tanto la voz, cuando alguien quiso decir algo su mirada fue suficiente para callarlo- Debemos hacer que los niños olviden que todo este ataque paso sé que parece loco, pero hay una manera para hacerlo, estuve hablando con la policía y me dieron permiso de usar el cambio de memoria- Todos miraron sorprendidos al profesor Oak una vez más- La mayoría de nosotros cuenta con un Pokémon Psíquico, yo tengo un Alakazam y un Hypno de mi hijo, Delia tiene a su Mr. Mime y así, debemos dormir a los niños y hacerles pensar que todo fue un mal sueño, debemos recuperar la sonrisa de todos y cargar con todo el peso nosotros mismos, pasar sus recuerdos a nosotros.

Los adultos no podían decir que no a la idea del profesor ya que era la más inteligente.

Entonces al día siguiente en la noche de nuevo todos los adultos se reunieron esta vez para borra los recuerdos de los niños… era más acertado decir que pasaban esos recuerdos a sus mentes y les generaban recuerdos falsos encima de ellos, también llamaron a Grace por celular para contarle su idea, Grace acepto y dijo que esa misma noche lo haría.

Todo iba bien, los pequeños cambiaban sus rostros dormidos de dolor a una más placentero y tranquilo, cosa que los familiares agradecían, el último de los niños seria Ash entraron en la habitación y como se le pidió a Delia quito todo aquello que pudiera hacerle pensar a Ash que alguna vez tuvo una hermana, ahora era un solo cuarto para Ash, el dormía con una cara muy seria pero al acercarse más se podía ver como lagrimas salían de sus ojos, todos en el pueblo querían mucho a Ash como si fuera su propio hijo así que verlo de esa manera realmente los lastimaba, pero todo eso acabaría cuando cambiaran sus recuerdos.

— Mr. Mime… hazlo por favor- El Pokémon mimo asintió y camino hasta estar cerca de Ash, puso un dedo en su frente con delicadeza y luego puso un dedo en la frente de Delia, cuando comenzó el traslado de memoria algo salió mal, Delia estaba gritando mucho y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, eso era algo que no había pasado con los demás niños, normalmente solo trasladaban los recuerdos del niño y se reemplazaban por otros los padres solo tenían un poco de dolor de cabeza durante la traspaso.

Rápidamente separaron a Delia de Ash y Mr. Mime quito el dedo de la frente de Ash, aun después del gran grito Ash no despertó y seguía durmiendo, cosa que asombro a todos, pero era más sorprendente lo que paso con Delia, aun separada de su hijo las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos y se abrazaba a su misma.

— Delia ¡reacciona! ¿Qué paso?- El profesor Oak tomo de los hombros a Delia y la obligo a que le mirara a los ojos pero ella seguía sin responder.

— Esos sentimientos, no son algo que un niño pueda soportar, Dolor, Tristeza, Desesperación, Negatividad, Traición y muchas cosas más, la mente de mi pequeño está lleno de sentimientos negativos es un gran trauma el que sufrió, ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Luego los demás adultos estuvieron dispuestos a cargar con el pesar de Ash pero al igual que Delia todos al momento del traspaso de memoria una tristeza y dolor los inundaba haciendo que gritaran y lloraran, no había manera de quitar los recuerdos de Ash de ese día.

— Esto no puede estar pasando, Ash en verdad sufrió mucho ese día, paso por muchas cosas, pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso en verdad? Profesor, ¿no hay otra manera de borrar los recuerdos de Ash?

Los adultos que estaban presentes miraron expectantes al Profesor mientras este cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a pensar, luego abrió los ojos y miro al suelo, cosa que puso tristes a todos, les parecía injusto que todos los demás niños pudieran olvidar ese día y volvieran a ser felices, pero el niño que más enérgico era no pudiera volver a esos días.

— … Si la hay- De nuevo una pizca de esperanza reapareció en todos y mucho más en Delia que se levantó del suelo y tomo de los hombros a Oak preguntando cual era esa manera- Sí que podemos hacer que Ash olvide ese día, pero no lo quitaremos de su mente, los Pokémon Psíquicos en la antigüedad antes de que se descubriera el intercambio de memoria solían usar algo llamado particiones, esto funcionaba casi igual que el intercambio solo que quedaba en su mente y era bloqueado y poniendo nuevos recuerdos sobre los recuerdos bloqueados- Todos se alegraron de escuchar eso y se preguntaron por qué no hicieron lo mismo con todos los niños- Pero… esos recuerdos también pueden ser desbloqueados si una gran cantidad de sentimientos similares inundaban a la persona a la que le fueron bloqueados los recuerdos, cuando esto pasaba la persona nunca era la misma que antes, y muchas veces los llevaban al suicidio- El lugar de nuevo quedo en silencio hasta que…

— … Mr. Mime por favor hazlo- La voz de Delia se escuchó en el lugar sorprendiendo a todos- Yo conozco a mi hijo, si llega el día en que sus recuerdos sean desbloqueados de nuevo, no se permitirá caer de nuevo en la depresión el seguirá siendo el enérgico y activo niño que nosotros conocemos, solo quiero que mi hijo vuelva a sonreír y que vuelva a jugar como lo hacía antes.

— Delia… ten en cuenta que este método es diferente al intercambio ya que debes borrar todo el recuerdo de ese mismo día, así que no recordara nada de ese día ni de lo que hiso y cabe la probabilidad de que también olvide quien eres y a las personas que conoció y que son importantes para él.

— Solo hazlo por favor… - Delia de nuevo se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar.

El profesor miro un momento a Delia para luego levantar la vista y mirar a Mr. Mime que también miraba a Delia, el profesor asintió a Mr. Mime y puso ambas manos cerca de la cara de Ash, un brillo inundo el cuarto y poco a poco una niebla negra salía de la cabeza de Ash esta se separó y una niebla blanca la reemplazo, ambas nieblas entraron de nuevo en la cabeza de Ash, cuando entraron Ash soltó un grito que asusto a todos pero al ver la cara de Mr. Mime que estaba serio se dieron cuenta de lo horrible que era eso… por fin termino, la cara de Ash aún estaba seria pero las lágrimas habían dejado de salir y su respiración se calmó, todos exhalaron el aliento que habían guardado hasta ahora.

La mañana de ese día, todos los niños volvieron a sonreír y jugaban tranquilamente por el pueblo, cuando se encontraban con un Pokémon un poco grande ellos se acercaban a él para comenzar a jugar con él.

Un niño sobresalía entre ellos, cabello azabache, unas marcas de Z en sus mejillas que no sabía cómo las tenía y una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, una vez más aquel niño que una vez estuvo en lo profundo de la desesperación volvió a reír y jugar como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, los adultos estaban felices de poder ver a sus hijos jugar tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus rostros

Años después 4 de esos niños fueron elegidos para salir del pueblo y recorrer Kanto con el objetivo de ganar la Liga Añil, uno de ellos la noche anterior se había quedado dormido soñando cuál sería su primer Pokémon y las posibilidades para cada uno de ellos y el resto es historia.

*Fin*

Los recuerdos son especiales para todos pero algunos simplemente desearías que no estuvieran ahí, esos recuerdos qué harías lo que fuera por olvidar los sentimientos negativos que esos recuerdos te provocan… no los olvides nunca porque son aquellos que te darán fuerza.

Wow casi 10000 palabras nunca espere que pudiera escribir un capitulo tan largo para serles sincero, también me tarde lo mío en escribir este capítulo, pero no sé si sepan que ya hace un rato comencé a escribir otra historia llamada "Mis meses de vida" aún no está terminada y solo tiene 2 capítulos y aún le faltan muchos, pero créanme era una historia que no podía sacarme de la mente.

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Palabras de más? Algo falto? Esta mal? Está bien? Disparen todo lo que tengan, incluso si tienen quejas contra mí por no actualizar esto en meses disparen yo tomo las balas por ustedes.

También estaba leyendo los comentarios que me decían que continuara esta historia, sí, yo también quería continuar esta historia, pero no es mi trabajo esto es un pasatiempo si no tengo tiempo para escribir no voy a escribir y tampoco voy a escribir si no estoy inspirado por qué les daré un cap que no les va gustar por que estará forzado, espero y me entiendan en ese aspecto.

Otra cosa por la cual no pude subir este cap antes, fue por que la historia que ya estaba escrita a la mitad se perdio ya que tuve que formatear mi lap y no tenia respaldos y por mucho tiempo no me daban ganas de volverlo a comenzar :T

Por ultimo quiero decirle a ti el lector que estas leyendo esto, Muchas gracias por esperarme, se que me tarde mucho incluso yo me enojo conmigo mismo por tardarme tanto, pero si aun estas leyendo esto es por que en verdad te interesa mi historia y eso significa mucho para mi, yo se lo que se siente esperar por un capitulo de una historia que te gusta y tardar tanto creeme que no me agrada, pero si aun sigues leyendo esto, muchas gracias incluso si solo eres tu muchas gracias significa mucho para mi en verdad.

Otra cosa, hace ya mucho tiempo Virginia Vir comenzó su propia historia de Amourshipping se llama "lo que siento por ti" créanme si eres de aquellos que me sigue desde mi primera historia, esta les va gustar mucho mas, tiene lo que a mi me faltaba cuando recién comencé, es muy bueno en verdad, asi que denle una oportunidad Chicos y chicas.

Bueno sin mas que decir, Se despide su amigo comedor de helado y amante de lo pandicornios con alas, Andreu320, un gran abrazo de mi parte y un beso, Nos leemos luego, Hasta la próxima…

Si tienes DS o PSP juega Disgaea te juro que no será una perdida de tiempo que es muy bueno el juego :T, ahora si hasta otra


	25. Chapter 25

Andreu: Ahh un poco de calma al fin, después de todo aquel pasado trágico este capitulo un poco mas calmado pero mas sentimental hace bien.

Turko: ¿Pero de que estas hablando? Tienes meses sin actualizar, además de que escribiste otra historia, ¿sabes lo que estas haciendo siquiera?, lo que sea, de momento presenta el cap de hoy.

Bueno después de mucho tiempo los monólogos de Andreu y Turko están de regreso, me alegro mucho por los comentarios del capitulo anterior en verdad muchas gracias a todos, se que no fue lo que muchos esperaban y este tampoco, pero debía hacer este cap por que si, es necesario para lo que se viene después, ustedes lean yo me callo.

Chapter 24.- Un corazón roto, un calma recuperada

Un espacio oscuro era todo lo que había cuando reacciono, no era que no hubiera ningún rastro de luz, es que simplemente no había manera de que la luz entrara en ese lugar, al abrir sus ojos miraba a todos lados intrigado, su cabeza dolía pero le preocupaba más el lugar donde se encontraba, era extraño aun si todo estaba oscuro podía ver más allá de su mano, unos pasos desde su espalda lo alertaron, quien podía estar en ese lugar donde la nada era lo que predominaba.

Al voltear para encarar a la persona o cosa que se encontraba detrás de él, se encontró con una figura más pequeña que el con una capucha que lo hacía ver casi invisible debido a que era negra, apenas podía ver a la figura, de repente comenzó a hablar.

— Ohm parece que despertaste, es un alivio, no sabía que haría si mi contraparte no despertaba- con las pocas palabras que ese ser dijo fue suficiente para confundirlo, ¿contraparte? Eso quería decir que era una parte de el como lo era el otro Ash o acaso quiere decir que era el mismo de sus pensamientos pero personificado delante de él, ¿si no despertaba? ¿Eso quiere decir que estaba dormido en estos momentos? Pero eso no podía ser posible no había ninguna conexión con el exterior no sentía nada sobre afuera, solo esta pequeña ¿sala? No sabía exactamente donde se encontraba.

— Sé que tienes muchas dudas, así que déjame ir respondiendo una por una- En ese momento dos orbes aparecieron detrás de la figura y se quitó la capucha dejando sorprendido al chico, ¡Era el! La persona que tenía delante era el pero más pequeño como en ese sueño, ¿eso quiere decir que el sueño que tuvo en verdad sucedió? Pero era imposible no recordaba nada de ese tiempo, el solo tenía pequeños vagos recuerdos de su niñez, había un año en blanco dentro de su cabeza que aún no comprendía, ¿podía ser que ese sueño fuera el recuerdo perdido?

— No trates de pensar más de la cuenta por favor, el dolor de cabeza que ahora tenemos los tres es más que suficiente, ahora por favor déjame explicar dónde estamos… este lugar es tu mente como es obvio, yo soy tu de niño pero aquel que fue sellado hace años junto con tu sufrir y traumas, yo llevo todo eso por ti todos estos años, en esta oscuridad yo soporte todo el dolor de esos recuerdos por ti, por otra parte- Decía elevando sus brazos- Estos dos orbes de aquí representan todos tus recuerdos, el orbe blanco- señalo el orbe blanco al cual le hecho una buena mirada a simple vista se podía sentir calma y felicidad de ese orbe mirarlo lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y el dolor de cabeza disminuyo un poco- Este orbe cómo pudiste darte cuenta, contiene todos los recuerdos positivos de tu vida, gente que conociste, Pokémon de los cuales te hiciste amigo y tus victorias a lo largo de tu vida, por otro lado, tenemos el orbe negro- Ahora señalo al orbe a su izquierda, este era negro en su totalidad, con solo mirarlo lo hacía sentir intranquilo, pero había algo que lo molestaba y era que su tamaño era el triple de grande más que el orbe blanco, irradiaba terror y tristeza, incluso verlo era difícil y de alguna manera era hipnotizante ya que no podías dejar de míralo y no sentir lastima.

— Si, como te das cuenta este orbe son tus momentos depresivos, negativos si lo prefieres así y como puedes ver es demasiado grande, no te preocupes por el tamaño eso no quiere decir que el tiempo que pasaste consiente de ti fue malo, la razón del gran tamaño de la misma es debido a tu sueño, ese sueño que tuviste eso fue lo que paso hace 10 años en pueblo paleta, algo que los adultos decidieron llamar "la tragedia de pueblo paleta", lo sé un nombre muy original, el caso, sé que te diste cuenta que no recuerdas nada de ese día, eso es debido a que utilizaron un método vudú para sellar ese recuerdo, tú fuiste el más afectado ese día de todos los niños de pueblo paleta, Serena que también perdió a su padre y todos los demás niños de ese pueblo fueron salvados por sus padres, ellos decidieron usar el poder psíquico de los Pokémon para transferir esos recuerdos a sus mentes y sufrir por ellos, pero… tu trauma era muy grande no había manera de poder transferir ese recuerdo a alguien más sin que sufriera graves consecuencias, por esto se decidió que Mr. Mime sellaría tus recuerdos de ese día siendo como resultado yo la personificación de ese recuerdo y este orbe es el resultado de esos traumas.

La explicación que su yo pequeño le daba era muy clara, hace 10 años había vivido mucho, traición por parte de su familiar, la muerte de su padre el ser que más amaba en este mundo y todo lo vio frente a sus ojos, como pueblo paleta ardía poco a poco, como un Ursaring lleno de furia lo perseguía por todo el pueblo causando más destrucción, el ver la casa de su mejor amiga quemada, todo fue muy shockeante para un niño de 7 años, todo eso genero tal poder negativo que el solo mirar lo hacía sentirse mal.

— Pero no todo son malas noticias- las palabras en medio de sus pensamientos que eran inútiles porque su yo también podía escucharlo- Ahora que has recordado ese pedazo de tu vida te puedo dar la opción de destruir el sello, uniendo así a las 3 personificaciones que vivían en tu mente, regresando a ser uno solo de nuevo.

La proposición era buena siempre había querido regresar a ser uno solo, donde por fin podría pensar por el mismo y no por su segunda personificación.

— Todo tiene su precio, si aceptar y rompo el sello, todas las emociones y sentimientos que he estado encadenado por ti todos estos años atacaran de frente a tu cabeza haciéndote o deprimirte totalmente o bien si eres capaz de soportar el dolor proveniente serás una única persona como siempre debió ser, si piensas que no soportaras puedo volver a sellarlo y nunca recordar nada de esto, así que, ¿qué quieres hacer? ¿Rompo el sello? ¿O sello tus recuerdos?

Al escuchar el peligro que llevaba romper el sello de nuevo puso su cerebro en marcha pensando en todas las circunstancias que podía llevar romper el sello, una vez pensó en que el chico delante de el soportaba todo aquel recuerdo se veía cada vez más tentado a decirle que rompiera el sello y lo dejara ser uno solo de nuevo, pero… que pasaba si no lograba superar el dolor, él era débil ante los sentimientos nunca fue su fuerte… aun si, debía tomar la responsabilidad de lo que una vez fue, él debía tomar todo lo que el mismo cosecho una vez sin importar que tan doloroso sea, sin decir nada solamente movió su cabeza asintiendo.

El pequeño Ash puso una sonrisa en sus labios y con un movimiento de sus manos aquel orbe que parecía ser lo suficientemente duro como una bola de demolición se destruyó frente a sus ojos.

Una vez destruido un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo ataco, el Ash delante de el desapareció poco a poco flotando y entrando en él, una vez entro en el dolor de cabeza fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se desmayara.

Después de un tiempo, poco a poco su cabeza mejoraba aun dolía pero no tanto como para dejarlo inconsciente, abrió sus ojos poco a poco, lo que podía ver eran pedazos de madera que se sobreponían para formar un techo, podía sentir como de sus ojos había humedad que caía pasando por sus mejillas para finalmente ser absorbido por la almohada, ignorando eso miro a sus lados y no había nadie en esa habitación, rápidamente recordó que estaba en un campamento de su escuela y había visto a su novia Serena besarse con su compañero de clases Calem.

Ahora que pensaba todo con más claridad, todo era un problema, la academia Arceus generaba un gran problema pues quería recuperar los orbes para invocar a las criaturas divinas, las mismas que una vez sirvieron a los humanos como leyó en aquel libro de su hermana Riza, todo en su mente ahora fluía mas rápido, sentía como su línea de pensamiento era mejor a como fluía antes, en medio de sus pensamientos la puerta de aquella habitación, por la puerta paso un joven rubio que al verlo sentado en su cama puso una gran sonrisa en sus labios y corrió para ponerse a su lado, el chico era un buen amigo suyo de su escuela llamado Clemont.

— Me alegro mucho que despertaras Ash, cuando te vimos desplomarte nos preocupamos mucho, temimos porque a Serena o a ti los hubiera atacado aquel Ursaring.

Al mencionar a Serena y al Ursaring en la misma oración hiso que a su mente viniera aquel día de la destrucción de su pueblo, el cómo había hecho una mini boda con Serena y como el Ursaring lo había perseguido rápidamente hiso que de sus ojos las lágrimas una vez más cayeran preocupando al rubio.

— ¡Ash!, ¿Estas bien amigo? ¿Paso algo?- Una vez más aquellos sentimientos que una vez sintió lo invadieron, tristeza, incompetencia y sobre todo la debilidad de que aquel día no pudo hacer nada para defenderse a él o a su pueblo, el dolor en su pecho aumento más cuando recordó como la chica que amaba se besaba con aquel chico que hacía llamar su amigo, dio un gran grito mientras las lágrimas volvían a salir más fuerte que antes.

Esto preocupo mucho al rubio y dio un grito llamando a los demás para que lo ayudaran, todos rápidamente entraron a la habitación y trataron de calmar a Ash para que pudieran decirle que es lo que pasaba, todo eso fue en vano.

Mientras tanto en aquel claro donde la chica llamada Serena había cometido un gran daño sin saberlo, al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo rápidamente alejo al chico que la tenía aprisionada en su abrazo y caricias de un empujón rompiendo el beso, miro un poco enojada al chico y este parecía un poco sorprendido por la repentina acción de la chica.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Calem? Tú mandaste a ese Ursaring a atacarnos con el objetivo de separar a Ash de mí y traerme a este lugar, ¿todo para que pudieras besarme? ¿Qué clase de mente enferma haría eso?

El chico no dijo nada y solo se quedó mirando a la chica un poco sorprendido no pensaba que se molestaría tanto por sus acciones, además el sabía que cierto chico de pelos azabache los miraba y ver su rostro por el beso que le dio a Serena y como esta no opuso resistencia fue simplemente… se sentía arrepentido por lo que hizo.

— Lo siento Serena yo…- No pudo terminar de decir su frase pues la mano de la chica había entrado en contacto con la mequilla del hombre, la cara de Serena era completa furia y sin decir una sola palabra más dejo ese claro con el objetivo de regresar al campamento y buscar a Ash para disculparse por la acción de Calem.

Después de un pequeño tiempo caminando por fin pudo llegar al campamento, cuando llego había mucho silencio por lo que decidió buscar a los demás por algún lugar, al final fue a su cabaña donde sorpresivamente estaban todos, tenían caras un poco tristes, pero al ver a la chica sus rostros se contrajeron y un poco de enojo se podía ver en estos.

— Chicos, ¡tenemos que ir rápido al bosque, a Ash lo está!…- Aun después de que dijo eso todos la miraban en silencio sin decir una palabra, la valiente en hablar fue su amiga Shauna.

— Serena, Ash ya está aquí, está en la habitación.

La chica sin esperar por alguna otra palabra fue corriendo a la habitación al abrir la puerta pudo ver a Ash sentado en la cama con su gorra puesta, era algo raro pues Ash no solía llevar su gorra desde que habían llegado al campamento, miraba por la ventana tranquilo con una sonrisa, parece que había escuchado sus pasos pues dirigió su mirada hacia ella, algo había cambiado, sus ojos parecían no tener color alguno a pesar de estar sonriendo, como si ocultara algo detrás de esa sonrisa.

— Ohh Serena llegas en buen momento- La voz del chico también parecía otra a pesar de ser exactamente igual a la que ella recordaba, algo había cambiado y todos los demás lo sabían menos ella- Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante, ven aquí- Dicho eso el chico palmeo un poco el lado de la cama señalando donde quería que se sentara.

La chica obedeció sin decir una sola palabra, cuando se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado pudo ver como sus ojos recuperaban un poco de color y luego en un acto inesperado le dio un abrazo e inundo su rostro en su cuello, poniendo un poco nerviosa a la chica.

— Estaba muy preocupado por si ese Ursaring te había alcanzado o algo, así que cuando me dejo de perseguir decidí buscarte- La chica se ponía cada vez más nerviosa con cada palabra que su amado le decía- Fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme a mi querida novia besarse con mi compañero de clases que era su exnovio- Se acabó lo había visto, vio la escena que ella deseaba que él no viera.

— Ash, yo puedo explicar eso…- Antes de que la chica pudiera dar alguna explicación el dedo del chico había tapado los labios de Serena, ese par de labios eran algo que volvería loco a cualquiera sin duda, esos eran los sinceros pensamientos de Ash, aun después de eso, Ash mantenía una sonrisa algo que preocupaba a Serena pues había algo más detrás de esa sonrisa y ella lo sabía.

— Serena yo se que tienes una crisis con tus sentimientos, pues me amas a mi y a Calem al mismo tiempo, en verdad me duele decir esto pero… creo que es mejor para los dos que terminemos con nuestra relación…- Esas palabras fueron un golpe duro en el corazón de Serena, NO NO, ella no quería que eso pasara, había sido un malentendido por culpa de Calem... aunque si lo pensaba mejor ella se dejó besar, y también era verdad que aun tenia sentimientos por Calem- Solo recuerda esto Serena, yo siempre te amare nunca te dejare de amar y que tengas sentimientos por Calem no es la única razón por la cual estoy terminando esta relación, hay muchas cosas que aún están ocultas Serena, si no puedes saber a qué me estoy refiriendo no puedo ser tu pareja aun, yo te amo eso no lo dudes, pero necesito que estés consiente de ti misma, no te estoy obligando a que luches por mí, es más sé que es una petición absurda la que hago pero… es por el bien de los dos, solo tienes que hacerlo, recuerda lo que una vez perdiste así como lo hice yo…

Una vez termino de decir sus palabras Ash le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, este era el más dulce y lleno de amor que jamás le había dado antes, como si miles de sentimientos pasaban a través de este, sentimientos que la misma Serena no comprendía, pero por lo que parecía Ash si lo sabía pero no tenía pensado decírselo, aun si el beso duro unos escasos cinco segundos a Serena le parecían eternos, cuando ambos se separaron, la chica no podía dejar de desear más de los labios de su amado aunque ya no lo fuera más oficialmente, el chico salió de la habitación y Serena quedo sola una vez pensó en lo que había pasado lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, pero el principal era que su novio había terminado con ella, un gran golpe para ella, se acostó en la cama y dejo fluir las lágrimas, en medio de ellas su mejor amiga entro en la habitación y se sentó a su lado tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

Le conto como Ash había llegado al campamento y se había desmayado y cuando despertó parecía otra persona, Serena dejando de lado su tristeza se sorprendió pues ella también lo había notado, pero le sorprendió mas escuchar que cuando despertó había estado llorando un buen rato hasta que se calmó, todos habían tratado de alguna manera hacer que se calmara pero no había manera de parar su llanto, fue un tiempo después que ceso y les conto como había visto a Serena besarse con Calem y que estaba un poco molesta con ella pues era claro que tenía una relación con Ash aun si no tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos por los problemas que se habían tenido, Serena se puso más animada gracias a su amiga, no porque le contara que Ash se encontraba mal, si no por que recordó que aún había una oportunidad de ser feliz con Ash, "recuerda lo que una vez perdiste" esas fueron sus palabras, debía pensar mucho sobre ello pues era su única pista.

El tiempo paso rápido y el tiempo de regresar a la escuela ya había llegado, Ash recordaba que si no se iban ese mismo día todos sufrirían las consecuencias, como aquel edificio que fue calcinado en la búsqueda del orbe, aquella despreciable organización ya tenían una en sus manos no podían dejar que consiguieran la segunda, además aún estaba el problema de Eevee ellos también querían a la pequeña Pokémon por su gran habilidad debían protegerla a toda costa y era por eso que Ash la llevaba en su regazo mientras esta dormía, el ambiente en el bus era un poco pesado pues todos miraban a Ash, incluso su misma presencia era diferente, como si hubiera pasado algo en el momento que se había desmayado, eso era algo que jamás comprenderían, además de que estaba separado de Serena mientras esta miraba directo a Ash como si estuviera pensando algo, todos tenían sus sospechas de que algo había pasado entre los dos.

El viaje fue tranquilo y por fin habían regresado a su ciudad después de 3 días de campamento, cada uno rápidamente se dirigió a sus hogares, Ash se sentía aliviado de que el instituto se encontraba a salvo, además de que su Staraptor lo había recibido con buenas noticias pues al parecer no había ningún problema cuando el profesor Sycamore regreso, parece que aún no harían sus movimientos pero aun así debían estar alertas.

Se había reunido con el profesor para poder hablar sobre qué hacer después, él le dijo que era mejor descansar un poco después de todo lo que había pasado, cabe resaltar que el mismo profesor noto el cambio en Ash también.

Ash estuvo de acuerdo con descansar así que decidió regresar a casa, debía decirle a su madre que recordaba todo y tenía que disculparse por haber causado tantos problemas durante tanto tiempo, había sido mal hijo mucho tiempo y la hizo sufrir.

Al llegar a casa Pikachu lo recibió alegre y con un gran abrazo que el mismo Ash devolvió.

— Jajaja, me alegra verte también amigo fue muy duro no tenerte en aquel campamento la verdad.

Delia al escuchar la voz de su hijo dejo lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente lo abrazo.

— Me alegro que estés de regreso cariño, estaba preocupada por ti- Decía con un tono que emanaba cariño cosa que Ash le hizo recordar lo que tenía que hablar con ella.

Ash un poco serio le dijo a su madre que debían pasar a la sala para poder hablar sobre algo importante, Delia se sobresaltó un poco pues el aura de su pequeño había cambiado completamente, no era el mismo como cuando se había ido, una vez ambos sentados cara a cara, Pikachu estaba en el regazo de Ash durmiendo tranquilamente.

— Mamá- Ash fue el primero en decir algo en aquel incomodo silencio que a ambos les afectaba- Yo… recuerdo todo- Esa pequeña frase confundió a Delia no sabía que era todo y eso le preocupaba un poco, pudo ver como de los ojos de su hijo caian lágrimas y estas caian sobre Pikachu que se despertó, al ver a su entrenador llorando se preocupó, Ash solo acaricio su espalda tratando de calmarlo, Delia por su puesto también se levantó y se levantó de su asiento con la intención de tratar de calmar a su hijo pero este levanto la mano en señal de que se detuviera- Yo recuerdo la tragedia de pueblo paleta, lo recuerdo todo, Riza, la muerte de mi padre, todo, yo rompi el sello que aquel dia ustedes pusieron en mis recuerdos…- Delia aun sorprendida fue a abrazar a su hijo, aun si quería llorar no debía hacerlo como en aquel entonces debía ser fuerte por su niño solo camino y abrazo a Ash dulcemente- Lamento haber causado tantos problemas Mamá, lamento haberte preocupado todo este tiempo, lamento haber sido mal hijo todo este tiempo- Decía mientras las lágrimas aun caian de sus ojos, en realidad Delia estaba muy sorprendida, en aquel entonces Ash no era siquiera capaz de decir una palabra por la depresión y ahora que rompió el sello y aquellos sentimientos habían salido de repente todos juntos a la vez, no se le hubiera hecho raro si volvía a ser aquel chico que solo miraba el cielo todo el día sin nada más que hacer, pero no era así, su niño había superado por lo menos un poco aquel dolor y podía decir lo que sentía de frente como en aquellos tiempos, ya no era un niño cerrado a los demás, tal vez tomaría tiempo pero su pequeño, aquel que solía correr todo el día por la casa y alegraba a toda la gente a su alrededor, un día de estos regresaría con ella solo era cuestión de esperar por el…

Turko: ¿Qué rayos se supone que fue todo eso?

Andreu: Pues el capitulo weon que otra cosa

Turko: Pero si Ash es todo un llorica, lloro mas de la mitad del capitulo.

Andreu: Pues compréndelo, de repente miles de emociones negativas lo invadieron, un resentimiento guardado por 10 años de repente lo ataco, me parecio bien como lo soporta de momento.

Turko: Ya cállate veremos que dicen los lectores despide.

Bueno como dije, fue un capitulo calmado, la relación fue rota pero por sus razones se que algunos comprenderán otros me mataran, pero yo recibire su odio y me lo comeré y mejorare y hare que me odien mas :3, na mentira, comprendan por favor el por que de este capitulo.

Sin mas que decir, se despide su amigo perdido en la jungla, Reviews se agrdecen, Andreu320, Hasta otra.

Si no escribo mas… posiblemente sea por que uno de ustedes me mato por lo feo de este capitulo. :T


	26. Chapter 26

Turko: Sabes, últimamente te tardas mucho más en actualizar la historia, ¿Se debe a algo en especial o es que solamente eres flojo?

Andreu: Claro que hay algo, no pienso dar un capitulo que no va con inspiración, es lo peor escribir si no quieres escribir es algo que me di cuenta en este año y algo que llevo escribiendo esa es una razón por la que me tardo más, quiero darles a los lectores algo que sea digno de leer o por lo menos que yo considere bueno, además hace poco entre a la universidad así que me tomara todo mi tiempo.

Turko: Mientras no abandones la historia supongo que está bien.

Andreu: ¡Nunca abandonare algo que ya comencé!

Chapter 25.- El Alumno de prueba

Ash Ketchum perdió sus recuerdos debido a una tragedia sin procedentes perdió sus recuerdos de aquel día perdiendo así su felicidad, años después debido a un accidente su personalidad fue dividida sentimientos y habilidad separadas en dos mentes diferentes, semanas después una traición inesperada los recuerdos de aquella tragedia regresaron a si trayendo consigo un gran pesar para el entrenador, sentía que le había fallado a su madre, su padre y aquella persona que él consideraba especial, sin dejar de lado la traición a su familia de parte de su hermana mayor, todos aquellos sentimientos negativos invadieron rápidamente la mente del castaño, debido a que no quería preocupar a ninguno de sus amigos trato mucho de soportar sus lágrimas fallando en el intento, pero de alguna manera pudo estabilizarse y regresar su sonrisa a su rostro… aunque esta fuera fingida, al llegar a su casa en la región de Kalos en la ciudad de Luminose, la carga fue liberada cuando se juntó con su madre, todo aquello que tenía dentro suyo fue liberado en forma de lágrimas.

La muerte de un padre, la traición de una hermana, el olvidar a un gran amigo, toda esa carga fue demasiada delante de su ser más querido y no pudo evitar soltar todo lo que pensaba en aquel entonces.

— Perdón por no poder proteger a papa, perdón por no poder haber sido de ayuda en aquel entonces, perdón por preocuparte tanto- esas palabras de desahogo iban dirigidas a la única persona que podía comprender por lo menos un poco del dolor que sentía, su madre, y esta hacia lo mejor posible para que las lágrimas no dejaran sus ojos.

Delia no decía una sola palabra solamente dejaba que su hijo se desahogara en su pecho, Pikachu que en aquel momento aún no era compañero de Ash, solo podía mirar en silencio como lloraba su entrenador, lo cual era raro para él pues nunca antes había visto que demostrara emociones negativas, él siempre era alegre y no vacilaba para nada, aun asi de alguna manera trataba de comprender a su entrenador.

— Yo… me hare más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, tan fuerte que podre proteger a los demás, nunca más nadie tendrá que salir herido, nunca jamás dejare que un ser querido sufra… yo los protegeré- Delia se sorprendió por las repentinas palabras de su hijo, no era raro que el dijera eso, por lo menos no para el Ash actual, su sentido de la justicia siempre fue muy grande y Delia se enorgullecía de él.

— Estoy segura que tu padre y tu hermana donde quieran que estén ahora, estarán muy orgullosos de ti- La mención de su hermana hizo que Ash se separara de su madre, el llanto había parado y una cara seria tenía en su rostro.

Ash debía contarle la verdad sobre Riza a su madre, ella también había estado muy preocupada sobre su hermana seguramente, según parecía no habían encontrado el cuerpo de su hermana y no era de extrañar pues ella nunca había estado muerta desde un principio.

— Mamá, tengo que decirte algo- La voz y la cara de Ash denotaban seriedad haciendo que Delia prestara atención total a su hijo- Mi hermana, Riza, ella no está muerta- Delia solo atino a poner una cara sorprendida y llevar sus manos a la boca mientras las lágrimas una vez más comenzaban a salir preguntando qué era lo que estaba diciendo- Ese día cuando comenzaron a atacar el pueblo yo estaba dormido, Riza me despertó y me llevo a las afueras del pueblo donde me dijo que ella pertenecía al Equipo Rocket, algo debió haber pasado en su viaje como para que entrara en esa organización.

— Que alegría...- Ash no entendía a qué se refería con alegría, su hija a la que tanto quiso traiciono a su propio pueblo, su propia familia y su mamá decía que alegría-… Riza no está muerta, que alegría… Cuando hicieron la cuenta de las muertes de aquel ataque a tu hermana la contaron como muerta aunque no encontraron el cuerpo yo estaba centrada en ti y por eso no pude preocuparme por Riza en ese momento… Pero ahora me dices que ella no murió, que está viva, que de alguna manera puedo verla de nuevo… Eso me hace muy feliz… En verdad muy feliz…

Ash solo miro en silencio a su madre mientras sollozaba ya sentada en el sofá, una sonrisa se mostró en los labios de Ash, solo había pensado en la manera de destruir aquella organización que tanto dolor trajo a su familia pero olvido que Riza su hermana aún estaba viva y aun podía traerla de vuelta de alguna forma u otra… La nueva meta de este nuevo o viejo Ash seria destruir al Equipo Rocket y traer a su hermana de vuelta a casa para que así aun sin su padre pudieran ser una familia de nuevo.

La noche había pasado sin más incidentes o lloriqueos, platicaron durante la cena sobre lo que Ash vivió en el campamento y como su relación con Serena había dado fin, cosa que a Delia le sorprendió recordaba que de pequeños no había poder humano que pudiera separar a esas dos criaturas hasta que se cansaran, era divertido ver como jugaban por todos lados junto con el Butterfree de la pequeña Serena, eran días que Delia quisiera vivir de nuevo, ambos ya con el estómago lleno y ya calmados sus sentimientos fueron a dormir.

Al amanecer Ash hacia su rutina diaria, se levantó a las seis de la mañana, se froto un poco los ojos para despertar a lo que Pikachu le lanzaría una pequeña descarga para despertarlo por completo, Pikachu no había comprendido mucho de anoche pero estaba feliz por su entrenador y su madre así que no cambio nada realmente, Ash salió de su habitación y fue al baño se dio una ducha, al salir e ir a su habitación para ponerse su uniforme recordó algo realmente importante… Hoy era día libre de clases.

Se suponía que el campamento se debería acabar hoy pero debido a los problemas causados y una advertencia del Profesor Sycamore de un ataque al campamento hizo que regresaran un día antes de lo planeado por lo tanto eso convertía al día de hoy un día sin clases, además la escuela había dado un aviso por lo que nadie tendría clases hoy.

Sin nada más que hacer se puso una ropa cualquiera y bajo a la sala de estar con Pikachu su hombro, al bajar todo parecía estar silencioso a excepción de la cocina a donde Ash de dirigió al entrar su madre estaba haciendo el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción.

Al escuchar un ruido Delia volteo un momento para ver a su hijo frotándose los ojos con un aura de pereza que lo caracterizaba, al verlo soltó una pequeña risita y le dio los buenos días a lo cual Ash también respondió para sentarse en la mesa que había ahí, Pikachu por su parte se durmió en el regazo de Ash.

El desayuno consistía en algo ligero, huevos fritos, un pan tostado y un vaso de leche o jugo de bayas, además de un plato de frutas acompañando al desayuno, era increíble como aun si Delia podía trabajar tenía tiempo para poder hacer desayuno y las labores de la casa, obvio Ash la ayudaba cuando él llegaba antes que ella o cuando tenía días libres.

— Ash, hoy tengo día libre del trabajo- La noticia alegro un poco a Ash ya que desde que llego a Kalos apenas había tenido tiempo para pasar con su madre y cada vez que ambos tenían el día libre salían a comprar la despensa de la casa ambos y comían fuera.

Aun si Ash tenía diecisiete años no le avergonzaba salir con su madre, ya que era la única familia que tenía cerca así que le agradaba salir con ella cada vez que tenía oportunidad justo como hoy.

Después del desayuno y que Delia se arreglara lo cual le tomo alrededor de una hora, ambos salieron de la casa para ir al centro comercial de Kalos, ya que Luminouse era la ciudad más grande de todo Kalos así como la más importante había muchos centros comerciales dentro de la ciudad y el más visitado por turistas y lugareños era el Centro Comercial de Kalos, no tenía nada especial parecía ser un centro comercial normal pero era el más viejo de todo Kalos además de que había una sala especial donde se contaba la historia de Kalos además de que se podían ver las Ligas, concursos y los espectáculos Pokémon como no se podía en ningún otro, este a la vez daba la sensación de un hogar, por eso era el favorito a visitar.

Cuando llegaron no eran ni medio día por lo que decidieron dar una vuelta viendo las tiendas, entrando en ellas y probándose cosas, dentro del mismo centro comercial había una tienda supermercado donde irían a comprar la despensa más tarde.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y ya eran las 3 de la tarde por lo que decidieron parar un momento para descansar y comer algo de las tiendas de comida, Ash pidió una hamburguesa y las papas con Kétchup se las dio a Pikachu que los acompañaba a todos lados en su asiento oficial o en otras palabras el hombro de Ash, Delia por su parte se propuso a comer lo mismo que su hijo una hamburguesa solo que de menor tamaño era impensable siquiera poder comer lo mismo que Ash y Delia lo sabía muy bien.

Mientras comían un pequeño dolor en el pecho ataco a Delia cosa que Ash no noto mientras comía y Delia al sentir ese dolor levanto un poco la cabeza y miro a los alrededores, el dolor desapareció pero la preocupación de Delia no, ¿Qué habrá sido ese pequeño dolor? Para no preocupar a su hijo siguió como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Luego de comer Ash insistió en ir a la sala de la historia de Kalos aunque básicamente Ash ya conocía la historia del mundo mismo aun quería tener más conocimiento de la región donde vivirá hasta terminar sus estudios, la historia no tenía mucho misterio por lo que no despertó la curiosidad de Ash y a la mitad dejo de leer.

Delia aun siendo una mujer adulta no podía dejar de maravillarse por la ropa y su figura por lo que el siguiente destino fue una tienda de ropa cerca de su parada anterior, mientras Delia escogía ropa Ash junto con Pikachu esperaban cerca de los probadores atrayendo miradas extrañas de las jovencitas que salían de los mismos.

— ¿Dónde estoy?...- Fue un pequeño susurro lo que hizo que Delia parara su actividad de escoger ropa, el pequeño dolor volvió y una vez más miro a todos lados tratando de buscar algo que ni ella misma sabía que era, poco tiempo después el dolor desapareció de nuevo, era un sentimiento extraño que ni ella misma sabia describir, aun después de eso no quería preocupar a su hijo por lo que siguió escogiendo ropa.

El conjunto que Delia escogió eran una falda blanca de una pieza y un sombrero rojo, era algo simple pero que usado en la ocasión correcta podía deslumbrar más de lo que parecía, Ash al no tener conocimientos de moda simplemente hacia cumplidos sobre la ropa escogida.

Así pasaron mucho tiempo hasta que Delia se decidió por un par de conjuntos, cosas formales para el trabajo y para este tipo de días donde solo quería salir, pasaron mucho tiempo escogiendo ropa, el sol había comenzado a bajar por lo que fueron a su última parada el supermercado.

La preocupación de Delia aún no había desaparecido, ¿Por qué ese pequeño dolor? ¿De dónde venía este extraño sentimiento? Eran preguntas que no tenían respuesta para Delia, aun dentro del supermercado algunas veces Delia miraba a los alrededores buscando la causa de su preocupación no hacía falta decir que no lo encontró.

Cuando salieron del supermercado eran ya las seis de la tarde hora de volver a casa, su hogar no estaba muy lejos del centro comercial por lo que optaron en ir caminando cargando las bolsas a casa, durante el camino la preocupación de Delia aun no desaparecía y cuando salieron del centro comercial el dolor volvió haciendo que Delia se detuviera y mirara una vez más a los alrededores cosa que esta vez Ash noto, preocupado pregunto qué pasaba pero Delia estaba más concentrada en buscar la causa de ese dolor.

— Mamá…- El pequeño susurro no venía de su único hijo al lado de ella y Ash parecía no haberlo escuchado ya que miraba preocupado a su madre, Delia al escuchar ese susurro solo atino a darse la vuelta para encontrar una figura que corría hacia ella, Delia instintivamente soltó las bolsas donde estaban las compras y abrió los brazos como para recibir a la persona que corría.

La figura se estrelló contra Delia y ambos dieron a parar al suelo preocupando a Ash, ¿De dónde había salido este tipo? Era como de su edad llevaba una gorra por lo que no podía ver su cabeza la cual estaba enterrada en el pecho de Delia la cual por su parte sin saber porque recibió a este chico e ignorando su dolor al caer dejo al chico en su pecho mientras sentía como su pecho se mojaba ligeramente, ¿Quién era este chico? Poco después un Pikachu llego a la escena que al ver a Ash se sorprendió bastante y comenzó a llamar a su entrenador que al parecer era el chico en el pecho de Delia.

El chico reacciono ante el llamado de su Pokémon, levanto su cuerpo del suelo y aun cubriendo sus ojos con la gorra y su flequillo ayudo a Delia a levantarse del suelo, Delia no podía estar más que sorprendida por la figura que tenía delante, Ash rápidamente fue con su madre para preguntar si estaba bien, el chico por su parte solo se dio la vuelta y con su Pikachu en el hombro se disculpó y comenzó a caminar.

Ash no podía dejar las cosas así por lo que tomo del hombro al chico y le dio la vuelta.

— ¿¡Que rayos te pasa!? No puedes simplemente llegar tirar a una mujer e irte con solo una disculpa, ¿¡Quién eres!?- Ash estaba claramente furioso, una figura desconocida había tumbado a su madre y había estado un tiempo en su pecho para luego levantarse, pedir una disculpa y retirarse, ¿¡Quién podría dejar pasar algo así!?

Ash aun tomando al chico del hombro y le dio la vuelta, cuando miro la cara del chico entro en un pequeño shock por la sorpresa, delante de él… estaba el mismo no como cuando estaba en su mente y veía figuras residuales de su mente, esta vez era uno de carne y hueso, sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos por lo cual atino al pensar que había llorado mientras estaba en el pecho de su madre, ahora ambos, madre e hijo estaban sorprendidos y sin saber qué hacer.

—… Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum- El chico revelo su identidad, esto era simplemente algo que ni Delia ni Ash podían entender, aun cuando el chico dijo su nombre no tenía sentido, ya que el Ash Ketchum que Delia conocía era su único hijo y el apellido Ketchum solo pertenecía a ellos dos y a Riza la hermana de Ash- Me disculpo por mi comportamiento anterior yo no quería hacer lo que hice, fue simplemente… mis instintos liberados.

¿Instintos liberados? Ash se hizo esa pregunta a sí mismo, pero el shock de tener a esta persona delante de él era simplemente algo que ocupaba su mente entera por lo que no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Los Pikachus por su parte bajaron del hombro de sus entrenadores y comenzaron una pequeña charla con electricidad, el Pikachu del chico en poco tiempo le dijo quiénes eran, de donde venían y la razón de que su entrenador saltara a la madre de su entrenador.

Pikachu fue al hombro de Ash y le dio una pequeña descarga sacándolo del shock luego miro a Pikachu y este solo asintió un poco la cabeza dándoles a entender que el chico que tenía delante no mentía y que decía la verdad.

Ya que ninguno de los dos, ni Delia ni Ash parecían reaccionar el chico una vez más dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Ash quiso ir a por el para saber la quien era en verdad pero no pudo moverse, Delia por otra parte corrió hacia el chico y lo tomo de la mano, el chico se detuvo sin voltear a ver a Delia.

—… Ven con nosotros…- Esas palabras incluso sorprendieron a Delia, no sabía quién era este chico que tenía una apariencia idéntica a su hijo, la única diferencia eran sus ropas pero si ambos se pusieran la misma ropa, Delia no sabría quién es su hijo.

El chico solo pudo suspirar un poco y tomo las bolsas que anteriormente Delia había soltado y les dijo que él los llevaría a casa, Ash aun en un pequeño shock asintió y junto con su madre y su otro yo comenzaron a caminar, mientras Delia y Ash iban adelante el otro chico los seguía caminando por detrás sin mirar a ningún lado en específico y cuando volteaban a verlo este los miraba a ellos con un signo interrogante en su cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Ash y Delia seguidos por el otro Ash llevaron las cosas a la cocina y comenzaron a ordenarlas, al otro Ash se le sugirió sentarse en la sala de estar, aún en la sala de estar este no parecía tener alguna voluntad de hablar o decir algo, solo estaba sentado mirando a la nada, como si estuviera pensando fuertemente en algún tema.

Cuando terminaron de ordenar las cosas fueron a la sala de estar y se sentaron en el sofá delatante del que estaba el chico, este salió de sus pensamientos y los miro fijamente.

—… Adelante, sé que tienen muchas preguntas, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es responder sus dudas si me dejaran quedar aquí.- La verdad que eso era muy educado de su parte, fue lo que Delia y Ash pensaron, claro que tenían preguntas pero no sabían cómo formularlas.

— ¿Quién eres?...- Fue la pregunta que Delia pudo hacer para comenzar.

— Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, no soy el Ash Ketchum que es tu hijo, yo vengo de otro universo…- Fue una respuesta más complicada de lo que Delia esperaba.

Ese fue el comienzo de una plática que más que resolver dudas, lleno de muchas más dudas a la familia Ketchum, al parecer este chico venia de otra dimensión y viajo aquí debido a que en medio de una pelea fue atraído a una trampa y por medios que no quiso revelar fue enviado a este universo, en su universo parece haber una guerra entre su grupo y un grupo llamado el Team Prodigy que busca conquistar su universo y el universo de sus amigos, para ello está juntando a los mejores de varios universos.

La razón por la que se abalanzo contra Delia y la llamo madre fue debido a que en su universo su madre fue asesinada según el debido a su debilidad, ignorando las siguientes preguntas comenzó a hablar solo de que debía ser más fuerte y mejor que nadie más, lo suficientemente fuerte para que sus seres queridos jamás salieran lastimados.

Delia soltó una pequeña risa ya que ambos aún si eran de universos diferentes tenían la misma manera de pensar, ambos se preocupaban por la gente que tenían cerca, tienen un gran sentido de la justicia y ambos parecían amar a los Pokémon, se decidió que el chico dormiría en la habitación para invitados, y así termino el día con un nuevo habitante temporal en la casa Ketchum la noche paso rápidamente.

Era temprano en la mañana hoy era día de escuela por lo que Ash se levantó temprano y realizo su rutina mañanera, levantarse de su cama, ir al baño a lavarse los dientes y darse una ducha para al final regresar a su cuarto y ponerse su uniforme, cuando bajo a la sala esperaba ver a su madre en la cocina haciendo el desayuno, pero su sorpresa fue que el invitado estaba haciendo el desayuno mientras Delia tomaba un café mientras lo miraba asombrado.

El no parecía ser el mismo chico que ayer es como si la tristeza y remordimiento que ayer estaba sobre él hubiera desaparecido, no había rastro de ello, ahora solo había un aura de felicidad y positivismo, el chico se dio cuenta de que Ash había entrado a la cocina y le dio los buenos días y que se sentara en la mesa ya que el desayuno no tardaba en estar, Ash confundido miro a su madre pero esta estaba incluso más confundida que Ash, ella pensaba que había entendido la naturaleza de este otro Ash pero no era así, este Ash que para no hubiera confusiones pidió ser llamado Satoshi, él no era un chico que Delia pudiera comprender, había algo que aún no les contaba o eso pensaba ella, pero el hecho de que estuviera totalmente diferente que la noche anterior no cambiaba nada, anoche él estaba triste y parecía que fuera a cometer una locura y ahora él está feliz cocinando tarareando una canción mientras que ambos Pikachus comían su comida que al parecer también fue preparada por Satoshi… Este chico era incomprensible esa es la conclusión que Delia tuvo.

Satoshi había terminado de cocinar el desayuno y lo sirvió, al principio no sabían cómo reaccionar pero el dulce aroma de esos panqueques pudo más que su resistencia y comenzaron a comer, al primer bocado ambos quedaron totalmente sorprendidos, esos panqueques parecían haber sido cocinados por un profesional, lo que hizo que miraran al chico, este comía sin ninguna prisa su desayuno hasta que se dio cuenta de las miradas lo que hizo que parara su comer y los mirara con una sonrisa… ¿Este chico realmente quién es? Fue el pensamiento que madre e hijo tuvieron una vez más.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno Ash se levantó de su asiento y se despidió, Satoshi por curiosidad pregunto a donde se dirigía y este respondió que a su escuela, llamo a Pikachu para que este subiera a su hombro y salieran de la casa corriendo, Satoshi se quedó mirando la puerta mientras Ash salía para luego poner una sonrisa en su rostro lo que sorprendió un poco a Delia.

Ash todavía recordaba el asunto con Serena y estaba preocupado por ello, no sabía cómo comportarse ahora que recordaba todo y ahora estaba el asunto de Satoshi y el cómo regresaría a su universo, así pensando en todo eso llego a su salón de clases donde ya estaban la mayoría de los estudiantes unos mostraban sorpresa al verlo y sus amigos pero especialmente Serena lo miraban de una manera preocupada, Calem por su lado solo se mostraba indiferente, Clemont y Tsunami se acercaron a Ash para hablar, pero este seguía metido en sus pensamientos lo que les hizo preocupar más.

Sin más tiempo para intentar sacarle algunas palabras al chico, el profesor Sycamore entro en el salón con una cara un poco confundida como si viniera pensando en que decir.

— Buenos días alumnos, sé que es un poco repentino, pero tendremos un estudiante de prueba que estará con nosotros una semana… Puedes pasar.

El tono de Sycamore era un tanto raro por lo que todos incluso Ash miraron a la puerta con curiosidad, la puerta se abrió y el chico que entro hizo que Ash se sorprendiera bastante sus ojos se abrieron completamente, una cachucha roja con una Pokeball blanca en el centro, una camisa azul con toques blancos, unos Jeans y unas zapatillas rojas, en su hombro había un Pikachu.

Toda la clase estaba con la boca abierta y pasando las miradas entre Ash y el chico que había entrado.

— Un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum, pero pueden decirme Satoshi.

Esa fue la presentación de este estudiante de prueba.

Turko: ¿Qué rayos es todo eso? Yo pensé que el sentimentalismo había quedado atrás en capítulos anteriores, además apenas hay diálogos, ¿que se supone que es eso?

Andreu: Todo es intencional, me propuse hacer capítulos con apenas diálogos para que todos los sentimientos de los personajes fueran transmitidos mediante narración, no se si lo hice bien o no, pero de momento así serán las cosas, me dio una locura así que quiero hacerlo así.

Turko: Bueno, yo no te juzgo serán los lectores.

Andreu:… Turko, estas siendo demasiado amable, incluso me das miedo.

Buenas gente, acá termina el capitulo 25 de esta historia que tiene casi el año de haber comenzado… aunque en realidad no se cuánto lleva, si alguien sabe que me lo informe please.

Paso tiempo lo se, mucho tiempo créanme al que mas le duele no poder escribir esta historia es a mi, ya que tengo muchas ideas en mente, y no le queda mucho a esta historia en verdad, hare un capitulo por dia que se quedara Satoshi en esta dimension osea 7 dias, asi que son 7 unos…. 12 u 15 capitulos mas y acabo esta historia, ya tengo pensado el final y la siguiente historia, no puedo esperar para escribir la otra.

Bueno sin mas que decir, se despide su analítico amigo, Andreu320, Hasta el próximo capitulo.

Ah si alguien tiene DS o juega en emulador de PC jueguen The World Ends Whit You, es una JOYA de los juegos de DS, eso, hasta la próxima, cuídense.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hola a todos y todas, ¿me recuerdan? Soy yo Andreu320 el escritor de esta historia que podría parecer abandonada y mucho, creo que este es la mayor cantidad de tiempo que estuve sin escribir, pero que sepan que siempre estoy al tanto de cualquier mensaje o review que ustedes dejan para mí, bueno voy al punto del aviso que es la causa de mi repentina desaparición, pero antes de eso, Feliz Navidad, Año Nuevo y Día del amor y de la amistad muy atrasados.**_

 _ **Ya saben que últimamente al final de mi último capítulo yo pierdo ciertas ganas de escribir, no completas porque amo esto, pero si un poco mientras pienso como continuar, ciertos días había tenido ganas incontrolables de escribir, pero mi laptop fallaba mucho y se apagaba mucho por lo que perdía interés por escribir, luego entre a universidad y es mucho más pesado de lo que yo imaginaba pues toma casi todo el tiempo de mi día pensar en todo lo del día más las tareas por lo que no podía escribir, cuando logre acostumbrarme a mi nuevo estilo de vida, mis ganas por escribir volvieron… Pero me lleve una gran desilusión al ver que por lo menos 5 teclas de mi teclado habían muerto, entre ellas: "A", "B", "N" y "Enter", teclas que utilizo mucho, claro que trate escribir aun así, pero me cortaba bastante al momento de querer escribir y me gastaba mucho más tiempo, de hecho justo para escribir esto, me está tomando un aproximado de 15 minutos, que se dice fácil pero yo escribo bastante rápido, o por lo menos a la misma velocidad que una secretaria, por lo que cortarme cada palabra es desesperante para mí.**_

 _ **La solución simple podría ser comprar otro teclado, pero eso no es posible para mí, mi familia (Mi mamá y yo) tenemos problemas económicos por lo que es difícil comprar algo que no es 100% necesario.**_

 _ **Ahora este anuncio tiene 2 motivos:**_

 _ **1.- Hacerles saber a todos ustedes criaturas hermosas que llenan mi corazón el motivo de mi desaparición.**_

 _ **2.- Saber si todavía existe alguien que espera la continuación de esta historia.**_

 _ **Todo esto no es el fin, yo tengo todas las ganas del mundo para escribir y aprovechando el hecho que necesito una nueva computadora, en cuanto esté en mis manos y traslade todos los archivos importantes de mi actual computadora a la nueva, escribiré, volveré y los amare de nuevo.**_

 _ **Por hoy pidiendo todas las disculpas posibles de parte de ustedes, me despido, su amigo olvidado, Andreu320, Hasta la próxima… Recuerden que el 320 siempre los estará escuchando.**_


End file.
